El Sonido del Silencio
by Grissina
Summary: ¿Qué puede ser peor que querer sentir y no oír nada? Quizá, querer hablar y no poder decir una palabra. ··yaoi··angs··OC ACABADA!
1. Heridas

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO I: Heridas**

_Nunca hagas algo cuando estés enojado, porque harás todo equivocado  
Baltasar Gracian (1601 - 1658) Escritor español._

* * *

Hanamichi andaba por la calle enfurruñado, dándole patadas a una lata bacía. Era una tarde gris de mediados de octubre.

Había suspendido el último examen de literatura. Después de clase el profesor le había hecho quedar para hablar con él. Le había dado un sermón sobre su disposición, y su interés aparentemente inexistente. A la media hora de oírle Hanamichi le había prometido esforzarse más con la intención que le dejara salir, pues ya llegaba tarde al entrenamiento y Ryota le iba a echar la bronca de nuevo. Pero el profesor le vio venir, se enfadó al ver que el interés del joven estaba más en la cancha que en los libros y le castigó a quedarse en el aula con él a estudiar.

A Hanamichi no le sirvió de nada quejarse, ni pedirle que por favor le cambiara el castigo para otra tarde o para otra hora, pues esa postura solo hizo que convencer al profesor que había elegido el punto donde más le dolería a su atolondrado alumno y se mantuvo en su decisión con la esperanza que el amargo recuerdo de ese castigo le motivara a estudiar para no volver a suspender. Hanamichi pensó en no hacerle caso e irse al entrenamiento de todos modos, pero sabía que podían expulsarle por ello y sería buscarse más problemas de los que necesitaba.

Tras una hora de copiar la lección no aprendida del libro de texto el profesor le dejó marcharse por fin, con el compromiso de estudiar más para el siguiente examen, pero ya era tarde. En el gimnasio el entrenamiento estaba por terminar y el capitán al verle no le había ni dejado entrar a los vestuarios a cambiarse, directamente lo había mandado a casa a gritos. Y Hanamichi sabía que no jugaría ese sábado.

Estaba cabreado. El profesor le había castigado expresamente para hacerle perder el entrenamiento. Y todo por un suspenso que podría haber evitado si se hubiera dignado a mirarse el libro el fin de semana anterior, pero había sido más importante salir con la Gundam. No había estudiado y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Le cabreaba ese pensamiento.

Hubiera preferido que Ryota lo castigara poniéndolo a correr lo que quedaba de entrenamiento a que lo echara de la cancha de ése modo. Como mínimo con el ejercicio físico habría descargado toda esa energía que le generaba la ira contenida. Ira contra el profesor, contra un sistema educativo que no se ajustaba a su forma de ser, pero en el fondo ira hacia si mismo, hacia esa parte de si mismo que le machacaba constantemente diciéndole que era un inútil que no daba pie con bola, y que tardes como ésa evidenciaban tanto.

Se sentía un perdedor gracias a la charla del profesor y sentía como a causa de ello se arremolinaba en su estómago una enorme sensación de impotencia y frustración muy cercanas a la rabia.

Tenía ganas de patear algo más que esa simple lata bacía, que a cada patada avanzaba dando tumbos llenando la calle de un sonido metálico.

De un violento puntapié la lata salió más lejos que las veces anteriores, estrellándose en la pierna de uno de los tipos que estaban en la esquina de enfrente fumando y bebiendo.

—Oye tú— le había gritado el que recibió el golpe.

En otras circunstancias Hanamichi hubiera encontrado el modo de evitar la pelea, pero la necesidad de desfogarse y su mente ofuscada por pensamientos negativos no le ayudaron esa vez. No calculó bien sus posibilidades y se dejó llevar por las ganas de pelear de los pandilleros.

A pesar de ser cuatro contra uno la pelea fue bastante igualada. Los otros habían bebido de más y Hanamichi estaba en más buena forma que ellos. Pero eso no evitó que recibiera una buena sarta de golpes.

Cuando uno de los cuatro matones quedo tumbado en el suelo sin sentido, y Hanamichi y los otros tres casi no podían sostenerse en pie, la pelea terminó.

Viendo huir a los cuatro chicos Hanamichi se sentó un momento en el suelo a evaluar daños. Estaba hecho un asco, las ropas sucias y rotas, ambos labios partidos, el torso dolorido por los golpes. No le parecía que tuviera ninguna costilla rota. Le dolían los nudillos que estaban todos pelados. Una gota de un líquido viscoso le resbaló por el cuello. Era sangre. Le habían dado un golpe en el lateral de la cabeza, justo encima de la oreja. Cuando se levantó para irse a casa se dio cuenta que se había torcido el pié en algún momento pues le dolía horrores cada vez que se apoyaba para andar.

Por suerte cuando llegó a su casa su madre todavía no había llegado. Pues podría haber ocultado la cojera diciendo que en el entrenamiento había dado un traspié, pero el ojo morado que se vio en el espejo del recibidor al entrar en casa, o los labios partidos eran demasiado evidentes, además de las mangas arrancadas y las rodillas del uniforme agujereadas. Tendría que pasarse la noche cosiendo el uniforme, pero todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que se le había roto.

—Mierda— murmuró viéndose en el espejo.

Desde la muerte de su padre su madre había vuelto a trabajar y hacía más horas que un reloj. Se veían poco y la mayoría de veces que hablaban lo hacían a gritos discutiendo. Hanamichi echaba de menos a su padre, y también la relación que tenía con su madre antes de que su padre muriera. En casa se sentía solo, y en el colegio solo le prestaban atención cuando hacía el payaso. Prácticamente todo el mundo le consideraba bueno para nada, y a pesar de que saber que se había buscado esa reputación a pulso le dolía que nadie esperara nada bueno de él. Incluso a veces sentía que sus amigos solo le seguían por ser un altanero. Y ni siquiera en el equipo le apreciaban como jugador realmente.

Una vez desnudo en el baño se dio cuenta que iba a tener un problema el siguiente día de entrenamiento. Podía esconder a su madre y los profesores los golpes en el cuerpo, pero en los vestuarios todos iban a verle y sabrían al instante que se había peleado. Si alguno de ellos le veía y se lo decía al entrenador adiós al baloncesto para siempre. Y ganas no les faltaban a sus compañeros para tener una excusa para sacárselo de encima.

Desde su vuelta a las canchas tras su recuperación todo había sido distinto en el equipo. Muchos novatos se habían apuntado al club de baloncesto atraídos por la fama que ellos habían logrado el año anterior. Pero el Gori ya no estaba para intimidar al personal y mantener el orden. Ahora el capitán era Ryota que le costaba mantener un cierto orden en los entrenamientos y por ello se enfadaba horrores a la mínima tontería que él hacía. Lo que el año anterior había creído era una incipiente amistad, al llegar Ryota a capitán se había desvanecido en el aire. Ahora solo recibía gritos y recriminaciones del que en otro tiempo le había animado a hacer reír a todo el equipo con sus bromas y payasadas.

Rukawa seguía metiéndose con él e insultándole cada vez que podía, y para su mayor pena se libraba casi siempre del castigo por pelearse con él.

Mitsui estaba de un humor de perros desde que Ryota estaba de capitán, y él de sub-capitán. Y ni siquiera las esporádicas visitas de Kogure y Akagi durante los entrenamientos le sacaban de su mal humor.

Y el resto del equipo le consideraba un patán y le temían por su fama de pandillero.

Quizá le hubiera ido mejor si se hubiera dejado de tonterías y se hubiera apuntado al equipo de Judo. Como mínimo hubiera podido pelear siempre que quisiera y el capitán del equipo le veneraría como era debido.

Tendría que pensar una excusa por esos moratones que le estaban saliendo. Pero no se le acudía ninguna creíble.

Cuando su madre llegó Hanamichi ya se había metido en la cama. Se había tapado hasta la cabeza esperando en vano quedarse dormido. Cuando oyó los pasos lentos y cansados de su madre se asustó. No quería que le viera. Se hizo el dormido cuando vio abrirse la puerta de su habitación.

Le extrañó no oírla murmurar enfadada como de costumbre pero cuando la luz de la habitación desapareció al cerrarse la puerta de nuevo respiró aliviado. El engaño había surtido efecto inesperadamente.

Hanamichi siguió despierto durante horas. No pudo pegar ojo intentando encontrar una excusa por sus heridas para que nadie se enterara de la pelea. Aunque un molesto pitido en el oído izquierdo le hacía más difícil concentrarse. Cansado y desalentado por la manca de ideas se durmió al despuntar el día.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**_Grissina_**: Regalo de Reyes para mis lectoras fieles. Feliz 2010. Espero que os guste.


	2. Méinère

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO II: Méinère**

_Inseguridad: __sensación o estado que percibe un individuo o un conjunto social respecto de su imagen, de su integridad física y/o mental y en su relación con el mundo_

* * *

Despertó poco después con los gritos de su madre, en un tono de enfado más allá de lo habitual.

—Hanamichi haz el favor de levantarte de una vez. No volveré a repetirlo. Me estoy retrasando por tu culpa —la oyó gritar de lejos, poco después unos fuertes golpes en la puerta abierta de su habitación le decían que era tarde.

Cuando sacó por fin la cabeza de debajo la colcha, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz que entraba molesta por la ventana abierta, ella ya había bajado al piso de abajo nuevamente y desde la cocina le gritaba que le dejaba la comida preparada en la encimera a punto de llevar y que tenía que irse ya. Segundos después un portazo. Miró a la ventana esperando oír el coche arrancar. Pero al girar la cabeza vio el despertador.

Entonces sí que se asustó. Era realmente muy tarde y el aparato, que extrañamente no había oído hasta entonces, no dejaba de sonar estridentemente con su "bib bib bib — bib bib bib". De un manotazo mando callar el aparato y de una patada lanzó la colcha al suelo y se levantó corriendo.

Pero tan pronto puso los pies en el suelo y apoyó todo su peso en ellos se mareo y cayó de nuevo en la cama. Se había levantado demasiado deprisa se dijo y se quedó esperando que en unos segundos el mundo a su alrededor se detendría y podría levantarse normalmente. Pero el mundo no dejó de dar vueltas. Sentía en el estómago como si el suelo debajo de él no fuera suelo firme. Asustado giró la cabeza buscando algo en la habitación. Mal movimiento, demasiado rápido. Una arcada incontrolable le sobrecogió y devolvió en el suelo entre las piernas abiertas.

Más mareado de lo que se había sentido nunca se tumbó despacio en la cama. Se quedó allí un rato espantado porque no sabía qué le ocurría y sintiéndose horriblemente mal.

Cuando se incorporó de nuevo lo hizo muy despacio y lentamente. Con sumo cuidado se sentó en el borde de la cama intentando evitar lo que había ensuciado antes. Todavía le pitaba el oído izquierdo y le dolía la cabeza.

El suelo seguía sin parecerle estable.

Se puso de pie despacio y con cuidado. Le temblaban las piernas y no sabía si por el dolor y el cansancio o por el mareo. Seguramente por ambas cosas. Una punzada en el tobillo derecho le recordó que se lo había torcido la noche anterior.

Cuando, mucho rato después, llegó a la cocina el suelo de su casa seguía pareciendo estar flotando sobre el agua, pero como mínimo no había vuelto a tener arcadas. Aunque se había cuidado de no mover demasiado la cabeza ni demasiado deprisa.

En esas condiciones, se dijo, no podía ir a la escuela. Ni que quisiera llegaría a ella de una pieza.

Se dio cuenta que tenía hambre cuando su estómago rugió al sentarse en el taburete de la cocina. Se acordó que no había cenado nada la noche anterior y tampoco había comido mucho al mediodía. Sorprendido notó que a pesar del mareo no tenía sensación de tener el estómago revuelto y decidió tratar de comer algo.

Con movimientos lentos y cuidadosamente calculados sacó el zumo de naranja de la nevera y se sirvió un vaso que se bebió mientras comía un par de tostadas que su madre le había dejado preparadas encima la mesa de la cocina.

Pareció que con el estómago lleno se encontraba mejor y eso le tranquilizó un poco. Aunque esperó un rato a levantarse del taburete para dejar que se asentara la comida en su estómago y evitar así devolverla.

Cansado de mirar el vacío sin hacer nada empezó a pensar en qué hacer con todo lo que le estaba pasando. Espantado se dio cuenta de que no sabía a quien recurrir para pedir ayuda.

Después de sospesarlo mucho decidió llamar al médico. Era probable que si lo hacía su made acabara enterándose de todo pero igual se iba a enterar de que no había ido a clase y alguna cosa tendría que contarle. Así como mínimo él quedaría más tranquilo y cuando ella le preguntara le diría que se encontraba mal y el medico podría confirmar que no mentía.

Se sentía morir. Cuando estuvo ingresado en la clínica de recuperación no se había sentido tan mal como ahora. Esos días le dolía todo, las punzadas en la espalda eran tan insoportables que incluso le daban calmantes los primeros días, pero el dolor siempre fue algo que le recordaba que estaba vivo y dedicaba sus fuerzas a luchar contra él. Ahora no podía, parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba mal y sin intención de recuperarse. Estaba asustado.

El teléfono estaba al lado de la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín. Sin soltar una mano de la encimera en todo el rato para intentar evitar la sensación de que el suelo se iría de debajo de sus pies en cualquier momento, Hanamichi llegó a él y marcó el número que su madre había gravado a la memoria del teléfono.

Le seguía pitando la oreja izquierda así que se tuvo que poner el auricular en la derecha. El médico, que le conocía de hacía años, se preocupó al oír su voz y dijo que vendría enseguida. Antes de colgar Hanamichi le dijo que le dejaba la puerta de la cocina abierta y que le esperaría en el salón.

Le costó su tiempo llegar al salón, aunque al sentarse en el sofá se dio cuenta de que una de dos o el mareo estaba pasando o se estaba acostumbrando a andar con esa sensación de inestabilidad bajo sus pies. Lo único que seguro no disminuía eran el dolor de cabeza y en el tobillo.

El medico llegó a media mañana. No le preguntó como se encontraba como otras veces había echo, Hanamichi pensó que en su cara debía ser bastante evidente su malestar.

Vio abrirse los ojos del doctor cuando le hizo sacarse la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba puesta. Entonces se miró el torso y lo vio lleno de moratones. Ni siquiera quiso verle la cara al doctor cuando le pidió que se sacara también los pantalones con la voz seca.

—Pensé que habías dejado de pelear Hanamichi —le dijo finalmente el doctor con voz dura al ver sus piernas igualmente magulladas.

Hanamichi no tuvo ánimos para intentar mentirle, era demasiado evidente que le habían pegado, y sus nudillos pelados eran una clara señal que él también había dado porrazos a alguien.

Sin decir nada más el doctor le reconoció por completo.

Como había supuesto no tenía ningún hueso roto.

Sin ánimo de negar nada Hanamichi aguantó estoicamente la bronca del doctor por haber vuelto a las andadas, pensando que en realidad el doctor tenía razón y nuca debió pelearse con esos tipos.

—Vístete —le dijo cuando le hubo mirado el torso por enésima vez y le hubo vendado el tobillo—. ¿Recuerdas si te diste algún golpe fuerte en la cabeza Hanamichi?

—Sí. Cuando llegué a casa tenía sangre que salía de aquí —dijo Hanamichi tocándose la cabeza enzima de la oreja izquierda.

—¿Te fijaste si la sangre salía del oído?

—No lo creo doctor me habría dado cuenta —dijo Hanamichi asustado de esa posibilidad. Sangre en una herida era una cosa, pero sangre saliendo de dentro de alguna cavidad nunca era una buena señal—. ¿Qué me pasa doctor, por qué parece que el mundo no deja de girar?

—Creo que te diste un golpe en el hueso temporal Hanamichi. Y el mareo, las nauseas, la cefalea, el acúfeno, todo…

—¿El qué?

—Ese ruidito que dices oír en el oído izquierdo Hanamichi. Todo son síntomas del vértigo.

—Pero doctor a mi no me dan miedo las alturas, nunca me han dado miedo.

—Es otro tipo de vértigo Hanamichi. La presión en ciertas partes del cerebro puede tener extraños efectos en nuestro cuerpo. El golpe que te diste fue en una zona donde produce estos efectos. Podría tratarse de lo que se conoce como síndrome de Ménière. No se conocen sus causas exactas pero tiene que ver con la inflamación del oído interno y es una de las causa de vértigo. Creo que en tu caso lo habría desencadenado el golpe.

—¿Pero tiene cura cierto doctor? —preguntó asustado. Las enfermedades que tenían nombre no le llevaban buenos recuerdos.

—Los síntomas remitirán pronto Hanamichi. Los mareos no deberían durarte más de un día. Puede que el acúfeno te dure más, y hay la posibilidad de que pierdas capacidad auditiva. ¿Has notado algo de eso?

—No —dijo asustado Hanamichi, aunque ahora que lo recordaba no había oído el despertador, ni a su madre despertarle hasta que le había gritado... Pero bueno, se dijo, eso le pasaba a menudo no era cosa de ahora.

—Está bien. Pero deberías ir a la clínica para hacerte más pruebas. No puedo estar seguro de que sea por Ménière hasta haber descartado otras causas para el vértigo.

—Doctor no…

Al final quedaron en que Hanamichi hablaría con su madre y que al día siguiente cuando el mareo remitiera y él pudiera moverse con mayor libertad acudiría a la clínica para hacerse las pruebas pertinentes.

Cuando el médico se hubo marchado Hanamichi miró fastidiado las recetas que le había dado: una pomada para los hematomas que tenía por todo el cuerpo, un medicamento de un compuesto llamado betahistina para el vértigo, y un maldito anti-inflamatorio para el tobillo. Su madre se iba a enfadar al verlas.

Como el doctor le había recomendado Hanamichi pasó el resto del día tumbado en el sofá intentando no moverse.

Allí se lo encontró su madre, esa noche al llegar a casa, profundamente dormido.

Lo despertó alarmada por el ojo morado y los labios hinchados y partidos. Hanamichi se había encontrado tan mal que ni se había acordado del ojo morado y el labio partido hasta que tuvo a su madre delante pidiéndole explicaciones por ello.

La habían llamado del colegio al trabajo para notificarle que no había ido a clase ese día.

Empezó a gritarle que era un inconsciente por meterse en peleas en vez de ir a la escuela como era su obligación, sobretodo después de la lesión que había tenido en la espalda. Mientras le gritaba lo decepcionada que estaba empezó a andar por la sala, hasta que se dio cuenta que Hanamichi no había replicado una sola de sus acusaciones y restaba en silencio y con los ojos cerrados tumbado en el sofá.

Se asustó y se acercó a su hijo poniéndole una mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre. No estaba muy caliente pero sudaba.

—Mamá… —habló Hanamichi por primera vez desde que ella había llegado a la casa sin saber muy bien como contarle todo lo que le había pasado.

—Hanamichi cariño, ¿qué te pasa, qué te duele?

—Tranquila mamá. El doctor ha venido esta mañana y…

—¿Esta mañana? ¿Pero entonces cuando te has hecho todo esto?

—Mamá… —Hanamichi suspiró resignado y le contó a su madre lo sucedido, desde que el profesor le había castigado hasta que ella había llegado a casa.

Su madre miró preocupada las recetas que le extendió, y luego le preguntó:

—El doctor te ha dicho algo más de este síntoma de Meee…

—Síndrome de Méinère mamá. Ha dicho que el ataque de vértigo pasará en veinticuatro horas y que si tengo suerte no se repetirá nunca.

—Como que si tienes suerte cariño…

—Dice que puede que los ataques se repitan, quizá para toda la vida.

—¿Todo por un golpe en la cabeza?

—No lo sabe mamá. Por eso quiere que vayamos mañana a la clínica a hacerme unas pruebas para confirmar que es esto y no otra cosa peor. El doctor ha dicho que no se saben las causas exactas de esta enfermedad, y que puede que el golpe la haya desencadenado. Pero puede que no haya sido eso.

No le dijo nada de la posible pérdida de audición para no asustarla y no asustarse a si mismo al reconocer en voz alta ésa posibilidad.

Debatiéndose entre el enfado y el miedo su madre salió a buscarle las medicinas que le habían recetado. Y cuando volvió le ayudó a aplicarse la crema por todos los moratones, no sin dejar de regañarle por haber cometido la idiotez de pelearse de nuevo.

Algo que ella dijo le aterró más de lo que ya estaba. Podía haber tenido problemas con la espalda de nuevo por los golpes. Y el traumatólogo ya le había dicho que debía cuidarse, que una nueva lesión en esa zona podía llegar a ser mucho más complicada de recuperar.

Una lágrima furtiva se le escapó al pensar en la posibilidad de no poder volver a jugar. Entonces su madre hizo algo que hacía tiempo no hacía, le abrazó suavemente y le murmuró a su hijo en el oído que todo iría bien. Ese era el mejor bálsamo que podían darle a Hanamichi o a cualquiera en un momento así.

Él le pidió perdón por haber sido tan estúpido y ella le susurró cuanto le quería.

Sin recriminarle nada más le ayudó a subir hasta su habitación de nuevo. Le cambió las sábanas y le arropó en la cama limpia.

—Mamá —dijo Hanamichi antes de que ella se fuera de la habitación dejándole solo.

—¿Sí cariño?

—¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma? —le dijo él avergonzado.

—Claro —dijo ella y como si no hiciera años desde la última vez que hizo algo parecido. Se sentó en la cama a su lado y le dijo— hazme un hueco —y luego se tumbó a su lado abrazándole. Hanamichi era más grande que ella pero entre sus brazos él se sintió seguro como cuando solo era un niño de cuatro años asustado de los truenos.

... _continuará_ ...

* * *

**Grissina**:_ Gracias por la buena acogida de mi nueva historia. Que no os de pereza dejarme vuestra opinión y/o critica en un review._

_Gracias a Anixita por su aviso. Error corregido._


	3. TAC

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO III: TAC**

_Sonido: Fenómeno de propagación en forma de ondas elásticas, generalmente a través de un fluido __(u otro medio elástico) que esté generando el movimiento vibratorio de un cuerpo _

* * *

Cuando despertó, Hanamichi se sentía algo mejor. Se sentía algo inseguro y se incorporó con sumo cuidado pero aliviado se dio cuenta que el mundo parecía haber dejado de dar vueltas. En la mesita de noche había una bandeja con el desayuno y una nota de su madre.

_"Tómate esto y la pastilla para el vértigo antes de levantarte. _

_He llamado al instituto para avisar que no irías hoy._

_Al mediodía te recogeré para ir al hospital. Tenemos hora con el doctor a primera hora de la tarde. _

_Dúchate con cuidado. Si todavía estás muy mareado espérate a que llegue yo. _

_Te quiero__. _

_Mamá"_

Obedientemente se tomó las tostadas y el zumo, y con él la pastillita amarilla. No sabía si el mareo se había dio por efecto de la pastilla de la noche anterior o porque el ataque había cesado sólo, como el doctor dijo que haría. Pero estaba aliviado de ver que el mundo seguía estático a su alrededor al levantarse de la cama.

Se dirigió directo al baño. Cuando se vio en el espejo se sobresaltó. El ojo, que le costaba de abrir, estaba rodeado por un enorme moratón que estaba empezando a ponerse amarillo. Ambos labios algo menos hinchados que la noche anterior estaban claramente abiertos, pasó la lengua por encima de las heridas y el inconfundible sabor metálico de la sangre inundó su boca. Cuando se sacó la camiseta entendió el espanto en la voz de su madre la noche anterior. Su torso era una superficie blanca moteada con manchas irregulares de color entre azulado y verde amarillento de distintos tamaños. Era increíble que con esa sarta de golpes no le hubieran roto nada, o peor le hubieran dañado la espalda de nuevo. De todos modos tenía toda la musculatura dolorida.

—Nadie va creer que me caí —dijo suspirando al acabar de desnudarse.

Tenía las rodillas raspadas, un morado en una de las espinillas, un tobillo hinchado y otro morado enorme en uno de los muslos. Estaba literalmente hecho un cromo.

Despacio se metió bajo el agua tibia y dejó que ésta le recorriera toda la piel magullada relajando a su paso la musculatura dolorida. El agua le pareció una bendición.

Tras secarse se puso despacio crema en todos los hematomas que tenía. Se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta que parecía un gato relamiéndose la heridas.

Siempre que pensaba en gatos le venían a la mente los ojos de Rukawa, con su fría mirada gatuna, llena de fuerza y superioridad.

Estando solo no tenía que disimular cuan abatido le dejaba pensar que nunca podría superarle. Desde que puso los ojos encima de ese arisco jilipollas sólo había querido poder dejar de sentirse tan idiota y patoso como le hacía sentir. Verse magullado y hecho polvo no le ayudaba en nada a luchar contra ese sentimiento de inferioridad apabullante. Todos sabían que Kaede Rukawa era el puto amo en la pista, él también lo sabía, y no es que quisiera quitarle el sitio, bueno sí lo quería, solo que se habría conformado con que alguien le respetase a él también.

Sabía que en el equipo ya no le consideraban un estorbo, pero de ahí a que pensaran que era bueno había un trecho muy grande que cada vez que Rukawa le hablaba se hacía más evidente. Eso era lo que le sacaba de quicio del moreno en realidad. Todos pensaban que era por Haruko. Pero era evidente que después de un año hasta él se había dado cuenta que ella nunca le miraría como le hubiera gustado. No era por ella por lo que se peleaba con Rukawa constantemente.

—Es por él —murmuró dándose una última mirada en el espejo. Pero no sería él quien les sacara de su error, pues hacerlo sería admitir el complejo de inferioridad que sentía. Y antes se dejaba matar que admitirlo en público.

Todavía con movimientos lentos volvió a la habitación y se vistió.

Su madre llegó como le había dicho al mediodía. Se cambió del uniforme del trabajo y emprendieron el camino al hospital.

A ninguno de los dos les gustaba ese lugar. Les traía malos recuerdos. Por eso ambos estaban tensos, callados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Lo primero que le hizo el médico fue explorarle de nuevo. Como ya había ocurrido antes el doctor no se sorprendió mucho con la rápida recuperación de los golpes que Hanamichi tenía por todo el cuerpo.

Luego le hizo poner un pijama de hospital y le explicó lo que era un TAC y lo que le harían durante el proceso. A Hanamichi le tranquilizó un poco que el doctor le hablara claro y sin tapujos y no como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Poco después se lo llevaron. Estirado en la camilla vio a su madre quedarse en la sala de espera con la mirada compungida. Ella estaba más asustada que él, y eso le preocupó. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces e ignorando por completo los carteles de silencio de las paredes, se incorporó y le gritó mirando atrás para verle:

—Tranquila mamá solo me van a hacer una sesión de fotos del cerebro. Todos caerán rendidos al ver mi maravilloso cerebro de Tensai —cuando la vio sonreír por las estupideces que le estaba gritando se tumbó de nuevo sintiéndose un poco mejor.

El enfermero que empujaba la camilla le miraba con el mismo tipo de miradas que le echaba Rukawa habitualmente.

—Dilo —le murmuró enfadado—, no te cortes, ¿estás pensando que lo que van a encontrar es un cerebro para estrenar o algo así no? —dijo entre dientes sintiéndose menospreciado.

—No —le respondió él joven al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor y quedarse solos.

Hanamichi esperaba que el chico le dijera qué era lo que pensaba pero calló y ni siquiera le miró.

La prueba reveló que no tenía problemas en el lóbulo temporal debidos al golpe, que era lo que preocupaba al doctor. Aunque sí se apreciaban acumulaciones de líquido en el oído interno izquierdo, confirmando el síndrome de Méinère.

Luego de eso le llevaron a rayos X para asegurarse que no tenía nada roto en el tobillo.

Después de eso, cuando ya casi llevaba dos horas entre que esperaba en el pasillo por las pruebas y se las hicieron, una enfermera le encerró en un box de urgencias y le dejó allí. Poco después apareció el doctor con los resultados de la prueba en la mano, acompañado de su madre.

Les dijo que lo más preocupante, que era que Hanamichi tuviera un hematoma en el lóbulo temporal o alguna acumulación de líquido en el cerebro, había sido descartado con el TAC. Pero que de todos modos le gustaría ingresar a Hanamichi a la clínica para poder hacerle más pruebas durante todo el día siguiente para determinar el alcance y gravedad del vértigo que sufría.

Hanamichi pidió poder ir a dormir a casa para volver el día siguiente, pero entre su madre y el doctor le convencieron que debería hacer lo que el médico decía.

Así fue como media hora más tarde, todavía vestido con la bata verde abierta por detrás, fue subido a una habitación por el mismo camillero que le había llevado a hacerse el TAC.

—Si necesitas algo aprieta éste timbre y vendré.

—Gracias —dijo algo incomodo Hanamichi.

Estaba algo asustado por tener que pasar la noche en el hospital. Su madre había vuelto a casa a por su pijama y neceser, y no volvería hasta la hora de cenar.

—Lo siento pero la tele de ésta habitación no funciona así que no hace falta que le eches monedas. Volveré en una hora para traerte la cena.

Hanamichi se tumbó en la cama y miró a la ventana. La vista de la pared de enfrente era bastante deprimente, sobretodo ahora que estaba oscureciendo.

Antes de darse cuenta el enfermero ya se había ido de la habitación dejándole solo.

De repente sintió como si las paredes se le fueran a caer encima. Esa pequeña habitación de hospital era deprimente y estar solo no le ayudaba nada.

Angustiado se levantó y salió al pasadizo. No había nadie cerca. Vio al final una sala de espera vacía con un gran ventanal y sin pensarlo se dirigió a ella.

Había muchas sillas, una máquina de café y otra de refrescos. Se sentó cerca de una ventana y contempló el parque que se veía debajo. El sol se escondía detrás de los edificios tintando el cielo de color naranja.

Cuando el sol hubo desaparecido y ya solo podía ver las luces del tráfico de la calle de abajo Hanamichi se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo. Había cogido frío andando solo con esa bata de manga corta.

Pocos minutos después de meterse en la cama para entrar en calor llegó su madre con el pijama. Cuando salió del baño con el pijama puesto el enfermero de antes le estaba dejando la cena en la mesa.

—Gracias —dijo su madre.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, solo se miraron con el enfermero y éste se fue a acabar de repartir las cenas de toda la planta.

La comida estaba horriblemente insulsa. Uno de los requisitos del doctor había sido comer sin sal. Para ayudar a eliminar la retención de líquido en el oído que le había provocado el ataque de vértigo. Y lo peor de todo era saber que a partir de entonces debería cuidar su dieta si no quería padecer otro ataque de vértigo.

Pero no pudo protestar pues su madre se lo hizo comer todo. Todo menos la gelatina que tan poco le gustaba.

Después de cenar su madre le dijo que tenía que irse a casa.

—Mañana haré como hoy, iré a trabajar por la mañana mientras a ti te hacen las pruebas y vendré al mediodía. Con un poco de suerte por la tarde ya estaremos en casa, ¿de acuerdo cariño? —le dijo levantándose de la silla donde había estado haciéndole compañía.

—Sí.

—Haz todo cuanto te digan los médicos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Que sí mamá.

—Y cepíllate los dientes antes de acostarte —dijo desde la puerta.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Hanamichi exasperado por su madre.

—Vale, vale, ya me voy —dijo ella poniéndose el bolso al hombro—. Que duermas bien cielo.

—Tú también mamá —dijo él viéndola marcharse.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué podía hacer para pasar el rato hasta que le entrara el sueño que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo.

—¿Has terminado? —le preguntó el enfermero mirando la bandeja de comida con la gelatina todavía intacta.

—Sí.

—Bien. Intenta dormir, mañana por la mañana te levantaremos temprano.

—Ya…

Entonces sí que se quedó solo en la habitación. Había pensado en salir a la salita de espera otra vez durante un rato, pero luego pensó en lo dicho por el enfermero e intentó dormirse.

No le costó tanto como imaginó. Los nervios pasados durante todo el día le habían dejado agotado.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina**: _A las que me habéis dejado reviews, quiero agradeceros vuestras palabras. _

_A la pregunta de a quien ama Hanamichi... evidentemente la respuesta no os la daré ahora. Os tocará sufrir con mi querido pelirrojo. Sorry._ **;P**

_Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, gracias por los ánimos. Espero que os guste._


	4. Hospitalizado

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO IV: Hospitalizado**

_Silencio: La ausencia de sonido._

_

* * *

  
_

Una luz le molestó de golpe en los ojos haciéndole mover. Pensó que era el sol entrando por la ventana y se giró para el otro lado, pero la luz seguía igual de intensa y molesta.

Intentó taparse la cabeza con las sábanas, alguien había encendido la luz.

—No te tapes, es hora de levantarse —le dijo una voz de hombre. Se sobresaltó y se incorporó de golpe, y todo se desvaneció a su alrededor—. Demasiado deprisa —dijo la voz a la vez que notó como unas manos le sostenían firme pero suavemente para que no cayera de golpe—. No puedes seguir levantándote así —lo riñó la voz.

Unos segundos después pudo por fin abrir los ojos con la seguridad de que el mundo habría vuelto a su lugar. Y entonces le vio a su lado y le reconoció:

—¿Otra vez tú? ¿Es que nuca te vas a casa?

—Buenos días a ti también —dijo el enfermero como si no le hubiera afectado el comentario de Hanamichi—. Tienes un cuarto de hora para ducharte. ¿Te sientes con fuerza para hacerlo solo, o te ayudo?

—Puedo solo, gracias —respondió secamente Hanamichi incorporándose esta vez más despacio.

Una vez en la ducha Hanamichi pensó enfadado en las palabras del enfermero: «¿Puedes solo o te ayudo?».

Sabía que en realidad era su trabajo ayudarle pero por algún motivo le enfadó que le considerara incapaz de levantarse solo para tomar una ducha.

Al enjabonarse se miró los moratones ahora sí ya todos amarillos verdosos.

«¿Qué habría dicho el enfermero si me hubiera visto el cuerpo así?» Se preguntó Hanamichi mientras se ponía la pomada en los moratones.

—Espero que para el lunes ya hayáis desaparecido todos —murmuró mirándose por última vez en el espejo. No podía presentarse en el gimnasio así o se acabó el baloncesto para siempre.

Cuando salió del baño el enfermero ya estaba en la habitación esperándole con una silla de ruedas.

—¿No esperarás que me siente en eso y deje que me lleves arriba y abajo como un inválido no? —le dijo guardando sus cosas en la mochila que le había traído su madre, y mirando de reojo de forma escéptica la silla de ruedas.

—No espero nada. Es lo que te toca hacer.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Pues no saldremos de la habitación.

—No saldrás tú, a mi no podrás impedírmelo. Menudo gilipollas —murmuró enfadado.

—Si no llegamos a tiempo para las pruebas tendrás que esperarte un día entero para que te las hagan…

—Y qué más. ¡Si no me hacen las pruebas hoy me marcho a casa!

—… y tu madre tendrá que pagar un día más en el hospital —siguió hablando el moreno sin prestar atención a la indignación del paciente.

—Eso es mentira, el seguro cubre los gastos del hospital.

—No hay ningún seguro que cubra las memeces de los críos idiotas.

—¿A quien llamas idiota?

«¿Ves algún otro por aquí?» Esperaba oír Hanamichi.

Por un momento había olvidado que no estaba discutiendo con Rukawa. Y extrañamente Hanamichi se sintió decepcionado cuando el enfermero no le contestó y solo le miró fijamente durante un rato como sospesando qué decirle. Al final solo murmuró:

—Tú mismo.

—Pues vamos, pero sin esa cosa —dijo Hanamichi descolocado por la concesión del enfermero.

El enfermero salió de la habitación empujando la silla bacía y Hanamichi le siguió. Le costó seguir el ritmo rápido y seguro del enfermero hasta los ascensores al final del pasillo, al lado de la salita de espera que daba al parque.

El enfermero le controlaba atentamente de reojo, a pesar de que actuaba como si no le importara si el adolescente pelirrojo podía o no seguirle el ritmo. Pero no era así y lo demostró cuando al salir del ascensor Hanamichi se quedó atrás incapaz de dar un paso con seguridad, aferrado a la barandilla de la pared del ascensor y rápidamente el enfermero dejó la silla en medio del pasadizo y, haciendo gala de unos reflejos muy rápidos, lo sujetó firmemente antes de que cayera.

—El movimiento vertical ha hecho que tu oído interno se desequilibre. Tranquilo en unos segundos todo se detendrá —le susurró el enfermero con voz segura y calmada mientras sus manos fuertes le daban seguridad. Como por la mañana, lo sujetaba fuerte pero a la vez suavemente.

A medida que recuperaba el equilibrio Hanamichi se sintió cada vez más turbado por la situación. De repente sintió que tenía mucho calor y a pesar de que los brazos del enfermero sujetándole firmemente eran un agradable punto de apoyo sintió la necesidad de separarse de él.

Avergonzado sin saber porqué Hanamichi no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara ni tampoco se opuso cuando el enfermero le ofreció sentarse en la silla.

Se sentó lo más abajo que pudo como si así fuera verse menos, y se dejó llevar por el enfermero hasta la consulta del doctor.

«Por suerte» pensó «a estas horas no hay nadie en los pasadizo que pueda verme así».

Todavía sentía calor en las mejillas y le enfadaba no saber el porqué de esa turbación.

Al entrar a la consulta todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente al ver al doctor acompañado de otros dos señores con pinta de médico.

El doctor se los presentó, ambos le saludaron así como saludaron al enfermero que quedó a un lado de la consulta esperando a que su ayuda fuera necesaria. Los otros dos médicos eran un otorrinolaringólogo y un neurólogo. Los tres se miraron las imágenes del TAC y le fueron comentando a Hanamichi lo que se veía en ellas. Éste les escuchaba sin acabar de entender, pero tranquilo porque parecía que, como había dicho el doctor el día anterior, todo estaba bien. El enfermero también les escuchaba, y a Hanamichi le enfadó que se quedara allí, todo eso era parte de su intimidad y ese cretino engreído se estaba allí escuchando que si su cerebro estaba o no inflamado como si le importase la respuesta.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello, pues una vez revisadas las imágenes empezaron las pruebas. El doctor y el neurólogo se marcharon y le dejaron a solas con el otorrino y el enfermero.

A la hora de comer estaba harto de que le metieran apartaos en las orejas, líquidos, agua caliente y luego fría, que le hicieran escuchar ruidos de todo tipo, y que le hicieran ponerse en posturas en las que se sentía poco o nada estable. No estaba seguro si pensar que había sido por suerte o por desgracia, pero se había sentido más tranquilo al ver que el enfermero estaba allí a punto para cogerle si se desestabilizaba, como le había ocurrido un par de veces.

—Por la tarde tendremos los resultados —dijo el otorrino apagando la última máquina que habían usado—. Llévale a la habitación, que se tumbe un rato antes de comer —dijo entonces mirando al enfermero.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación el enfermero hizo el intento de ayudarle, luego se detuvo sospesando si Hanamichi iba a tomarse bien que intentara ayudarle más de la cuenta. Pero la mano de Hanamichi agarrándose en su antebrazo para poder levantarse con seguridad de la silla fue señal suficiente de que su ayuda no sería rechazada.

Cuando Hanamichi ya estaba acostado el enfermero entró al baño y le trajo un vaso de agua que le dejó en la mesita.

—Descansa. Tu madre llegará de un momento a otro. Si necesitas nada llámame por el timbre.

—Gracias —dijo Hanamichi algo cohibido justo antes de que el enfermero saliera por la puerta. Éste le miró y por un instante le pareció ver una sonrisa en ese duro rostro, en esos ojos oscuros, luego la puerta se cerró.

Hanamichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo sin entender porqué.

En menos de una hora llegó su madre. Estaba preocupada. Hanamichi le relató todo lo que le habían hecho durante la mañana mientras se comía la insulsa comida sin sal del hospital que una enfermera le había traído minutos antes.

Después de comer le entró morriña y durmió un rato mientras esperaban que los médicos subieran a la habitación para hablar con ellos.

Subieron los tres médicos, aunque el neurólogo se marcho tan pronto como le hubo explicado a la madre que el cerebro de su hijo estaba bien y no tenía nada neurológico. Luego el otorrino les explicó los resultados de las pruebas y también se marchó dejándoles con su médico de cabecera encargado de exponerles como estaban las cosas.

No había lesiones importantes en el oído interno, aunque todavía quedaba líquido que tardaría unos días en acabar de ser reabsorbido por el cuerpo, y durante los cuales Hanamichi debería ir con cuidado de no hacer cambios bruscos de posición para evitar mareos. Respecto a la posible pérdida de audición parecía que por el momento era mínima.

—De todos modos me gustaría que Hanamichi y usted participaran en un curso de lenguaje básico de signos

—¿Es que creé que puede llegar a necesitarlos? —preguntó asustada su madre.

—Hay la posibilidad de que tenga nuevos ataques, y con cada nuevo ataque hay la posibilidad de pérdida de capacidad auditiva. No se trata de que Hanamichi pueda perder el oído por completo, es más, joven y fuerte como es, eso es poco probable. Pero creo que le hará bien familiarizarse con el lenguaje de signos y con gente que ha pasado por lo mismo que él. Y a usted también. Puede que con los años pierda algo más de audición y le será mucho más fácil adaptarse a esas limitaciones si tiene referencias de ese mundo.

—¿Quiere decir que puedo quedarme sordo? —preguntó Hanamichi.

—En principio no hay riesgo que esto ocurra ahora si haces todo lo que te he dicho: ir con cuidado a no someterte a ruidos fuertes, evitar que te entre agua en el oído para evitar infecciones,… dejar de recibir golpes en la cabeza te ayudará también, pero sobretodo vigilar la dieta. Si comes sin sal, te controlas la presión regularmente, tomas los diuréticos que te he dicho antes y evitas los cambios bruscos de presión y altura no hay motivos para pensar que se repita un ataque.

—Aun así hay la posibilidad de que tenga otro ataque, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Por eso quiero que hagas ese curso con tu madre. No se trata de que aprendas ese lenguaje tanto como de que aprendas que a pesar de las limitaciones se puede llegar a hacer vida normal con una discapacidad así.

Poco después de esa charla el doctor se fue a tramitar los papeles del alta de Hanamichi con su madre y le dejaron solo en la habitación para que se vistiera y recogiera sus cosas.

Le costó decidirse pero al final apretó el timbre. No sabía porqué pero tenía la sensación que hablar con el enfermero haría desaparecer ese miedo a quedarse sordo que el doctor le había infundido a pesar de haber dicho decenas de veces que no tenía por que ocurrirle si se comportaba.

Sentado de espaldas a la puerta esperó un rato. Cuando oyó la puerta su corazón latió deprisa. Tenía miedo de girarse porque no sabía qué decirle. Entonces oyó una voz detrás de él que le sobresaltó.

—¿Necesitas algo? —una enfermera bajita y rechoncha con una enorme sonrisa le miraba desde la puerta. Era la misma que le había traído la comida.

Hanamichi no supo qué contestar. Negó con la cabeza. Quería preguntarle dónde estaba el enfermero alto y moreno, pero no sabía ni como se llamaba. La enfermera le miró divertida le hizo una reverencia y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Entre decepcionado y avergonzado Hanamichi se metió en el baño para refrescarse. De nuevo volvía a tener las mejillas sonrosadas. Con la cara mojada se miró en el espejo. El ojo morado era ya solo una mancha amarillenta en las zonas del pómulo y la ceja, pero aún era muy evidente.

—Soy idiota —murmuró tocándose los restos del ojo morado y luego el labio partido.

—Sí —dijo una voz que reconoció al instante desde la puerta del pequeño baño que había dejado abierta.

—¿No te habías ido?

—¿Te dije que vendría si pulsabas el timbre no? —le respondió el enfermero sin responder a su pregunta.

—Sí. Pero ha…

—Ya estoy aquí. Dime, ¿por qué has llamado, qué te preocupa?

—Nada, yo solo quería…

—Ven —le cortó. Y sin esperar a que Hanamichi dijera o hiciera nada el enfermero se dirigió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama—. Siéntate —dijo tocando la cama a su lado.

Hanamichi dudó un instante y luego se sentó.

—Es normal que sientas cierto temor por lo que te pueda ocurrir con todo lo que te ha dicho el doctor. Shhh, déjame terminar —añadió colocándole un dedo suavemente en los labios heridos cuando Hanamichi iba decir que él no tenía miedo—. A nadie le gusta sentirse débil y mucho menos que los otros le consideren débil o inferior. Pero déjame que te diga una cosa, nunca serás inferior a nadie hasta que tú mismo te consideres inferior.

—Entonces nunca jamás he sido o seré inferior.

El enfermero le miró serio y negó con la cabeza ante esa afirmación.

—Solo eres un triunfador cuando sabes que lo eres, no cuando dices serlo.

—¿Me estas diciendo bocazas?

—Sólo si lo que dices no te lo crees de corazón Hanamichi.

Hanamichi calló pensando en las palabras del extraño enfermero. Y entonces se dio cuenta que ésa era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.

—Tienes un carácter lo bastante fuerte como para ser un ganador en esta vida, te ocurra lo que te ocurra. Ayer por la tarde lo dejaste claro chillando como un idiota en medio del pasillo solo para hacer sentir mejor a tu madre cuando tú mismo estabas tan asustado como ella.

—Yo no estaba asustado —murmuró Hanamichi sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo bien calado que le tenía ese hombre.

—Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo Hanamichi. Ser valiente es enfrentarse a los miedos, es escoger luchar en vez de huir. Y apuesto que no eres de lo que huyes.

—Nunca —dijo esta vez sí, lleno de convicción.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Y cuando Hanamichi iba a hablar de nuevo se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Cariño esto ya está ya podemos irnos —dijo su madre sin llegar a entrar a la habitación.

—Ahora salgo —se apresuró a contestar.

De repente Hanamichi se sintió nervioso con la sensación de que le habían pillado haciendo algo que no debería. Como si tuviera un muelle en el culo se levantó y cogió la bolsa del suelo. Dio un repaso con los ojos por la habitación, para ver si se había dejado algo, intentando evitar mirar al enfermero que seguía sentado en la cama.

—Ya me voy.

—Espero no volver a verte por aquí —dijo el enfermero levantándose al fin.

Al oírle Hanamichi sintió una punzada en el estómago al pensar que no quería verle más. Y se marchó sin mirarle a la cara de nuevo, enfadado por esa actitud de rechazo que le mostraba ese hombre, y sin saber porque le dolía así.

No entendió lo que el enfermero había querido decir hasta que ya en el coche su madre comentó distraídamente:

—Espero no tener que volver a llevarte aquí nunca más.

Entonces se sintió más idiota que nunca.

Y por culpa del enfado no le había dado las gracias a ese enfermero de quien siquiera sabía el nombre.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina**: _Sé que la definición de éste capitulo tiene poco que ver con el capítulo en sí, está más relacionado con la definición del anterior y la historia en general. Pero sé que sabréis perdonarme no haber encontrado una cita mejor._

_ Esperaré ansiosa vuestros comentarios e impresiones sobre el rumbo de la historia y los personajes introducidos hasta ahora. Gracias por leer._

PS:_ Al llegar a este punto mi hermana comentó: "no me gusta este enfermero". Me pregunto si alguien más opinará igual..._

PSS_: Gracias por el aviso, error ortográfico corregido._


	5. Convalecencia

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO V: Convalecencia**

_El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir.  
Marcel Proust (1871-1922) Escritor francés._

_

* * *

  
_

El jueves por la tarde apareció Yohei. Su madre todavía no había vuelto de trabajar, y Hanamichi había pasado el día espachurrado en el sofá viendo la tele y no haciendo nada.

—¿Hanamichi qué te ha pasado? —preguntó el moreno al verle.

—Tropecé —murmuró Hanamichi que no quería dar explicaciones a nadie.

—¿Con el puño de quien tropezaste para que te quedara el ojo así tío?

—¿Tienes envidia y quieres uno igual o qué te pasa? —le amenazó harto de preguntas.

—¡Hanamichi! —exclamó Yohei que conocía a su amigo y sabía que cuando estaba de mal humor no se daba cuanta de que se estaba pasando.

—¿Qué? —gritó exasperado el pelirrojo. Luego más calmado añadió— lo siento. ¿Pasas o no?

—Solo si me das de comer —dijo riendo Yohei para relajar el ambiente.

Estuvieron en el sofá mirando la tele durante un rato. Hanamichi le dio una bolsa de patatas a Yohei y le miró comérselas con envidia. El moreno le ofreció varias veces pero Hanamichi dijo que no tenía hambre. Yohei no quiso insistir demasiado para no cabrearle a pesar de lo raro que se la hacía no tener la mano de su amigo cogiendo más de la mitad de la bolsa para él.

Luego de un rato de silencio Yohei se atrevió a preguntarle lo que había querido saber desde que llegó a su casa.

—Hanamichi…

—¿Sí?

—¿Estas bien? Quiero decir, no te hicieron daño esos tipos ¿verdad?

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tipos? Ya te he dicho que tropecé.

—¡Joder Hanamichi si no quieres hablar vale, pero tampoco me trates de idiota quieres! El ojo morado es de un puñetazo y los dos lo sabemos. Si no quieres decirme qué pasó…

—No pasó nada —insistió Hanamichi. Pero Yohei le miró en silencio de forma acusadora y al final Hanamichi se rindió y añadió—, nada grabe al menos. Solo me tropecé con unos tipos…

—¿Pero tú estás bien? —le interrumpió Yohei con un desmesurado tono de preocupación en la voz.

—¿Yohei qué mierda te pasa tío? ¿Es que no ves que estoy bien? ¿A que viene este interrogatorio?

—No lo sé, estaba preocupado. No sueles desaparecerte así sin decir nada por tanto tiempo. No te has pasado ni por el colegio ni por el gimnasio…

—Ryota me echó el lunes —comentó amargamente Hanamichi.

—Lo sé. Todos están muy preocupados.

—¡Ya! Seguro —exclamó escéptico.

—Que sí tío —insistió.

—Venga ya Yohei, ambos sabemos que en el equipo no hay nadie que esté tan preocupado por mi como dices. Además mamá llamó ayer al colegio para avisar que no iría esta semana.

—Ayer en el entrenamiento Ayako dijo que no vendrías en toda la semana, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos. A la salida alguien dijo algo de un hospital…

—¿Y? —le increpó un poco borde para hacerle desistir en su interrogatorio— ¿A qué tanto interés por mi salud?

—¿Has estado en el hospital entonces Hanamichi? —pero Yohei no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente

—Estuve —admitió—. Pero…

—¿Hanamichi, qué ocurrió? y no me vengas con que nada tío que yo sé mejor que nadie que mandarte al hospital no es la cosa más fácil del mundo precisamente…

—Esta bien, pero quiero que me prometas que no dirás nada de esto a nadie.

—¿Pero estás bien no? —Hanamichi se sorprendió de nuevo ante el tono de preocupación de su voz.

—Prométemelo— le exigió, sintiendo en el fondo un agradable sentimiento de calidez por esa preocupación.

—Prometido.

—No tiene nada que ver con esto —dijo señalándose la cara—. No directamente. Recibí un golpe en la cabeza que…, bueno puede que no lo provocara, el médico no está seguro…

—Hanamichi, al grano.

—Parece que puede que tenga una enfermedad que se llama síndrome de Méinère— le soltó sin tapujos—. Tuve un ataque de vértigo y por eso fui al hospital.

—¿Es grave?

—No me moriré —comentó sonriendo al ver el miedo en los ojos de su amigo—. Es básicamente un problema del oído interno. Los médicos no conocen las causas exactas y por eso no saben seguro si lo tengo o no, pero no tiene cura así que si los ataques se repiten sabremos que no fue solo el golpe. Y el medico ha insistido mucho en que seguramente se repetirán si no me cuido, pero a parte de eso estoy perfectamente.

—Si estuvieras perfectamente habrías venido al entrenamiento —murmuró sospesando si su amigo le escondía algo más grave, como una lesión en su espalda.

—¡No puedo presentarme así al colegio! ¡¿Quieres que me echen?!

—¡No! Claro que no… —dijo Yohei que en eso no había pensado. Entonces le asaltó una duda—. ¿Y tu madre te deja quedarte en casa si estás bien?

—Sí, bueno, se asustó y… ya sabes.

—Ya. Bueno me tranquilizas la verdad. Todos pensaban que quizá te habías hecho daño en la espalda de nuevo y empezaba a pensar que tenían razón.

—¿Todos, quien?

—Los del equipo.

—¿Desde cuando hablas tú con ellos? —preguntó obviando la duda de que el equipo se preocupara tanto por él.

—No es que hablara con ellos solo que lo comentaron en el entrenamiento y los chicos y yo les oímos.

—¿Y por qué estabais los chicos y tú en el entrenamiento si yo no estaba? Podríais haber ido a hacer otra cosa, siempre os estáis quejando de que los entrenamientos nos quitan muchas horas para estar juntos y hacer otras cosas, y por un día que yo no estoy cogéis vosotros y vais igual.

—Bueno… no íbamos por el entrenamiento, vamos por las vistas… ¿entiendes? —preguntó Yohei en tono pícaro.

—No —respondió sinceramente Hanamichi.

—Fuimos para ver a las animadoras de Rukawa.

—¡¿Que fuisteis para qué?! —gritó escandalizado.

—¡Oye que pasa tío! Son idiotas y tienen mal gusto, pero están buenas.

—Estáis dementes.

—Lo que pasa es que nunca te has fijado en ellas porque te da rabia que animen a Rukawa, pero si te las miraras…

—A mi no me da rabia. A todos nos molesta que esas histéricas en celo permanente no paren de gritar como una posesas, como si el Kitsune fuera un apetecible trozo de carne y ellas unas bestias hambrientas.

—Sí pero sobretodo te molestan porque gritan por Rukawa de entre todos vosotros.

—Eso también. Pero molestarían igual si gritaran para cualquier otro. Por mi deberían prohibirles la entrada al gimnasio.

—Quizá, pero espero que no porque entonces nosotros no tendríamos nada que mirar mientras tanto. Comprenderás que son mucho más interesantes de observar unas tías buenas que se exhiben en minifalda sin ningún tipo de complejo que un puñado de tíos musculitos en pantalón corto sudando la gota gorda.

—Pues no sé que decirte.

—¡Vah! Envidia cochina.

—El cochino eres tú, que eres un salido. Mira como te has puesto solo de pensar en esas pavas insoportables… —Le dijo Hanamichi mirando el sospechoso bulto de la entrepierna de Yohei.

—¡Qué! Como si fuera al único tío a quien se le pone dura de pensar en tías buenas… —dijo Yohei poniéndose algo colorado y tapándose con un almohadón del sofá.

—Eres como ellas, tan degenerado y enfermo como esas locas, solo que para ti el filete a hincar el diente son ellas.

—Bueno pues sí, ¿y qué? ¿Es que acaso a ti Haruko no te la pone dura? —se quejó Yohei.

Ante esa respuesta Hanamichi calló desconcertado; no, Haruko no le hacía ponerse así. Sin estar seguro de qué debería contestar, solo escondió la mirada de su amigo lleno de vergüenza. Yohei que creyó haberle pillado se dio por satisfecho y solo dijo:

—Pues deja de joderme —y acto seguido se puso otro bocado de patatas en la boca y siguió viendo la película de la tele que ya estaba terminando.

Hanamichi no abrió más la boca y se quedó mirando la pantalla como si el final de esa película fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. A pesar de que tenía la mente muy lejos de ahí.

Cuando terminó Yohei le dijo:

—Yo debería irme. Se ha hecho tarde y mi madre ya debe haber puesto la mesa y sabes que si no llego antes de que empiecen me puede dejar sin cena —Yohei le miró unos instantes. Hanamichi pensó que quizá esperaba que le invitase a cenar como tantas otras veces había hecho en situaciones similares.

Sabía que Yohei no estaba muy bien en su casa, no se llevaba nada bien con su madre y pasaba el mínimo de horas posibles con ella, esperando que así ella dejaría de mortificarle con sus constantes exigencias. Hanamichi estaba convencido que esa actitud solo empeoraba la situación, pero a menudo se había solidarizado con su amigo pues a decir verdad la madre de éste sí era, a veces, algo demasiado posesiva, controladora y maniática. Así que en múltiples ocasiones lo acababa invitando a quedarse a cenar e incluso a veces, si al día siguiente no había clase, a dormir. Siempre había sido así desde que se conocían y, en parte, en ello se basaba su amistad.

Pero en ese momento Hanamichi sólo tenía ganas de estar solo. Algo nuevo en él, que normalmente necesitaba estar con gente alrededor para sentirse bien, a gusto y seguro consigo mismo.

—Nos vemos el lunes pues —dijo levantándose y acompañando a Yohei hasta la puerta.

Cuando su amigo se hubo ido se quedó unos instantes en la puerta mirando a la nada y entonces se atrevió a hacer lo que había deseado hacer desde que había visto que su amigo se había excitado.

Bajó su mano y se acarició por encima del pantalón. No se le había levantado como a Yohei, cual mástil de la vela mayor, pero tampoco la tenía flácida. Una incipiente erección había quedado disimulada por los anchos pantalones de chándal que llevaba puestos.

Consciente de que su madre podía llegar en cualquier momento Hanamichi dejó de tocarse, fue al salón, apagó la tele y subió a su habitación.

Tumbado en la cama, dejó que una mano se colara dentro del pantalón hasta envolver su pene, mientras la otra se colaba debajo de la camiseta acariciando suavemente su vientre marcado y su pecho firme. Poco a poco cerró los ojos y, olvidándose de todo lo demás, se concentró solo en lo placentero que era sentir esas manos en su piel.

Imaginó que no eran sus manos las que le acariciaban y el deseo le invadió.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina**: _Cuando una escribe a veces cree que ha pensado en todo, que lo controla todo, que lo sabe todo sobre su historia… hasta que deja que alguien más la lea; Y en cada nueva opinión mil nuevas posibilidades se desatan. ¡Me encanta! Gracias._

_Me encantaría poder responder a todos los reviews, pero la web no permite responder a los anónimos. De todos modos os doy las más sinceras gracias por ellos._


	6. Desde las Gradas

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO VI: Desde las gradas**

_A veces, el silencio es la peor mentira.  
Miguel de Unamuno (1864-1936) Filósofo y escritor español_

_

* * *

_

El sábado por la mañana, Hanamichi se levantó temprano. Sabía que no había motivo, no podía jugar, Ryota le había dicho que no hacía falta ni que se presentara en el gimnasio cuando le había echado del entrenamiento. Pero a pesar de ello no había podido sacarse de la cabeza el maldito partido.

Por primea vez en meses, su madre no trabajaba ese sábado. Cuando lo supo dos semanas atrás se puso muy contento pues pensó que por fin su madre podría ir a verle jugar. Ahora había perdido una oportunidad que no sabía cuanto tardaría en repetirse.

Se levantó de mal humor.

Al salir de la ducha se dio cuenta que los moratones del torso habían disminuido mucho y los de las piernas ya casi habían desaparecido.

—Con un poco de suerte el lunes ya no se verán —murmuró sin dejar de ponerse la pomada en todos y cada uno de ellos. Cuando se miró la cara en el espejo, pero, se le cayó el alma a los pies, pues el que se veía peor de todos era el del ojo. Tenía que pensar una excusa para él o todo se habría acabado.

Pero había pensado en ello día y noche toda la semana y no había logrado más que aumentar su dolor de cabeza. Temía que todos se darían cuenta de lo ocurrido solo al verle como había hecho Yohei.

Cuando bajó a la cocina le sorprendió encontrar a su madre cocinando.

—¿Mamá no es muy temprano para estar haciendo la comida?

—Buenos días cariño, no pensé que madrugarías tanto —Hanamichi no respondió, se sentó y empezó a comerse las tostadas, esperando a que su madre respondiera—. Había pensado que como tengo fiesta podríamos salir al campo. Hace mucho que no hacemos nada así: juntos.

—Claro —dijo Hanamichi algo desganado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo su madre dejando lo que tenía en las manos y sentándose a su lado con un trapo entre las manos.

—Nada.

—¿Te encuentras mal? —inquirió ella en un tono muy distinto, de preocupación.

—No mamá, tranquila me encuentro bien. Es solo que…

—¿Qué?

—Hoy hay partido.

—Oh, es cierto. Pero pensé que no podrías jugar con todo lo del vértigo.

—No puedo jugar, pero solo porque Ryota me echó el otro día, cuando llegué tarde, el médico no dijo nada de no hacer deporte.

—Oh, claro, ya no me acordaba… ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a tus compañeros?

A Hanamichi le sorprendió la propuesta pero no lo dijo.

—No lo se mamá, Ryota dijo que no me acercara al gimnasio y…

—Pamplinas. Si no puedes jugar lo lógico es que vayas a animar a tus compañeros. Me hubiera gustado poder verte jugar a ti también, pero podemos ir igual y así conoceré a tu entrenador y a tus amigos ¿no?

—El entrenador estará contento de conocerte. Pero no tengo ganas de hablar con los chicos del equipo, no debemos desconcentrarlos antes del partido, sin estar yo en la pista podrían llegar a perder y luego me echarían la culpa a mí, como siempre—. Su madre no le insistió en querer conocer a sus compañeros, pero no le pasó desapercibido el tono de amargura con el que Hanamichi dijo eso último sobre tener la culpa de todo.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio de la escuela el partido ya había empezado. Hanamichi no dejó que su madre se sentara delante del todo, quería pasar inadvertido.

Se sentaron en un rincón lo más lejos de la pista posible, desde donde Hanamichi vio a sus amigos sentados cerca de las animadoras de Rukawa cortejándolas descaradamente, justo encima del banquillo del Shohoku. Lo más sorprendente era que ellas parecían encantadas de toda esa atención.

En la pista el equipo no parecía tener problemas. Claro que el equipo contrario no era muy bueno. Estaban en pista Ryota, Mitsui, Shizoaki, Yasuda y uno de los de primero de los que le tenían miedo. Por un momento no supo si le alegraba ver a Rukawa chupando banquillo o le parecía de lo más ruin por su parte como si el moreno no hubiese querido jugar por ser el rival tan débil. Enfurruñado se sentó en la silla y les vio correr en silencio.

En unos minutos su mal humor se había disipado un poco y la emoción de ver ganar a su equipo le hizo querer gritar como el resto del público. Era extraño ver un partido de su equipo desde las gradas, era frustrante no poder bajar y gritar desde el banquillo y a la vez le horrorizaba que alguien le viera allí. El ambiente le hacía querer gritar y para contenerse y no llamar la atención decidió distraerse intentando explicarle a su madre lo que ocurría en la pista.

Su madre resultó ser un desastre para entender las normas del juego, y tras contárselas tres veces sin éxito se cansó de hablar con ella y calló de nuevo. A pesar de seguir confundiendo las normas y no entender muy bien porqué los jugadores hacían lo que hacían, ella parecía disfrutar de ese ambiente festivo que la victoria fácil había creado en el gimnasio.

El novato duró poco en el partido y fue sustituido por Rukawa. Poco después de pisar la pista éste ya estaba haciendo gala de su técnica dejando clavados a tres defensas y colgándose del aro.

—¿El numero once…? —preguntó entonces su madre, que parecía encandilada con la jugada de Rukawa.

—¡Que pasa con el maldito Kitsune! —exclamó enfadado Hanamichi.

—Nada —dijo su madre que con esa vehemente respuesta ya había confirmado que ése era el chico del que tanto hablaba y con el que tantas veces discutía y peleaba.

Hanamichi enfurruñado vio como su madre no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Rukawa durante un buen rato. Cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido él también le observó detenidamente.

Rato después, tras una espectacular jugada, Rukawa levantó la vista un segundo y sus ojos se cruzaron, quedándose ambos estáticos por un momento. Hanamichi se puso nervioso, sintió como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debía y temió que Kaede le delatara ante el resto del equipo. No quería que nadie le viera allí y con esa cara. Pero el moreno solo le miró unos instantes y luego siguió jugando como si nada. Entonces sí que Hanamichi tuvo la sensación que no podía sacar sus ojos de Rukawa. Pero no fue hasta que el árbitro pitó el final del partido, sacándole así de su encandilamiento, que Hanamichi se dio cuanta de ello.

Cuando eso ocurrió se sintió ridículo y desconcertado, y entre enfadado, avergonzado y confundido salió del gimnasio rumbo al coche como alma que lleva al diablo. Su madre quería hablar con el entrenador pero Hanamichi no tenía ningunas ganas de verse frente a frente con ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, con el entrenador y mucho menos con Rukawa y tener que felicitarles por una victoria en la que él no había participado, ni dar explicaciones por haber faltado toda la semana o por el ojo morado y el labio partido.

Cuando llegó al lado del coche se dio cuenta que no tenía las llaves. Iba a sentarse en le suelo cuando una mano le cogió por el hombro sobresaltándole.

—¡Hanamichi tío estas sordo o que te pasa! —le dijo Yohei resoplando por haber corrido para alcanzarle. Justo entonces llegaron los del Gundam.

—¡Chicos!

—Llevamos un rato llamándote pero no contestabas —dijo Yohei al recuperar un poco el aliento.

—Lo siento —dijo despreocupadamente Hanamichi—. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte —dijo como toda explicación por haberles ignorado.

—Un gran partido —comentó uno de ellos.

«¡Ah, pero que habéis llegado a mirar la cancha en algún momento!» pensó Hanamichi, pero se mordió la lengua y en vez de eso les soltó en tono altivo:

—Sí bueno, habríamos ganado de más si yo hubiera jugado.

—¿Vendrás el lunes a clase? —le preguntó Yuuji Okuso.

A Hanamichi le gustó ver que Yohei no había hablado con ellos de lo que le había sucedido y eso le animó.

—Por desgracia sí —dijo poniendo cara de perro apaleado.

—Pero no todo es malo de venir a clase —le consoló Chuichiro Noma.

—Es cierto, nos tienes a nosotros, y así puedes ver a Haruko, y puedes ir a los entrenamientos —le dijo Nozomi Takamiya.

A la mención de Haruko una inevitable mirada de complicidad de Yohei le hizo sentir terriblemente incomodo.

Por suerte en ese instante llegó su madre, y le evitó tener que seguir hablando de ello.

—Anda Hanamichi que se nos va a hacer tardísimo —dijo la mujer abriendo el coche. Cuando Hanamichi ya había entrado ella les dijo— ¿Chicos, queréis que os lleve a casa?

—No gracias señora Sakuragi, hemos quedado para volver con alguien.

Hanamichi no dijo nada para no hablar de ello delante de su madre, pero miró inquisitivamente a Yohei y su sonrisa en los labios, así como las caras de los demás, le indicó que efectivamente habían quedado con las animadoras.

—Bueno, está bien, pero portaos bien con esas chicas —dijo ella sonriendo también.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Hanamichi poniéndose rojo.

—Eso está hecho —gritó Yohei para que le oyeran desde dentro el coche mientras les decía adiós con la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

La señora Sakuragi arrancó el coche riendo y puso rumbo a la salida de la ciudad.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina**: _P__rometí no retrasar mucho la actualización. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Me encantaría saber qué pasa por vuestras cabecitas en este momento, ¿Review? ¿Please? Takk!*_

_*NdT: takk significa gracias en islandés._


	7. Ginta

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO VII: Ginta**

_Todo lo que se llama estudiar y aprender no es otra cosa que recordar.  
__Platón (427 AC-347 AC) Filósofo griego._

_

* * *

  
_

—¿Y tú qué hijo, no hay ninguna de esas chicas que te guste? —le preguntó su madre cuando entraban en la autopista.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó de nuevo Hanamichi avergonzado.

—No me digas que no hay nadie que te guste Hanamichi.

—¡Pues no, no lo hay! ¡Además eso no es asunto tuyo! —exclamó azorado. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de porqué.

—Está bien, ya veo que no quieres hablar de eso. Debe de gustarte mucho si te da tanta vergüenza contármelo.

—No me gusta nadie —dijo Hanamichi deseando llegar ya a donde fuera que estuviesen yendo para poder salir del coche y huir de las preguntas de su madre.

—Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que no me lo quieres contar. Pero tranquilo hijo estás en tu derecho de guardar silencio.

Hanamichi así lo hizo y durante un buen rato estuvieron ambos callados de forma incomoda.

—Cuando yo conocí a tu padre tampoco quise contarle nada a tu abuela —comentó su madre pasados muchos minutos de forma casual, como si esa frase salida de la nada formara parte de una conversación que hubieran estado teniendo durante el largo silencio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad Hanamichi. Su madre casi nunca le hablaba de su padre, y mucho menos de cuando eran jóvenes. Aun cuando el repentino cambio de tea de su madre le confundió no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de oírle relatar una parte de su pasado.

—Por lo mismo que tú. Me daba vergüenza.

Hanamichi estuvo a punto de decir que él no tenía vergüenza, o que no le contaba nada porque no había nada que contar, pero su madre siguió hablando y prefirió no interrumpirla.

—Mi madre siempre me decía que de mayor me casaría con un vecino nuestro que era un par de años mayor que yo. Era un chico de una familia más acomodada que la nuestra, era alto y apuesto y siempre me había tratado con mucha amabilidad.

»Lo cierto es que durante mucho tiempo yo misma pensé como ella, deseaba que él me pidiera salir juntos, pues era muy agradable. Y es curioso porque Ginta era un chico bastante arisco con los mayores e incluso con mis hermanos y tampoco parecían gustarle los niños, pero en cambio conmigo era amble y me hacía sentir especial.

Hanamichi oía hablar a su madre muy atentamente, y no podía imaginársela como una cría enamorada de un galán de telenovela. Ella siempre había sido demasiado activa como para ser la típica heroína de las novelas románticas, pero no dijo nada.

—Cuando fuimos lo suficientemente mayores nos hicimos amigos, y todos esperábamos que de un momento a otro nos haríamos novios.

—Pero entonces conociste a papá —dijo resuelto Hanamichi.

—¡Ui no! A tu padre no lo conocí hasta un tiempo después. Lo que pasó fue que un día Ginta me confesó que estaba enamorado de alguien más.

—¡¿Como?!

—Sí. Una tarde que yo quise darle ese empujoncito que parecía estar esperando para pedirme salir, él me acabó confesando que a mí solo me quería como amiga. Yo no entendía nada, pues siempre me había tratado muy dulce y me miraba con infinita ternura. Él mismo me reconoció que eso era cierto, pero que lo que sentía por mí no era el tipo de amor que necesita una pareja para casarse. No me deseaba sexualmente vamos.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó de nuevo Hanamichi sin acabar de acostumbrarse al reciente desparpajo que le estaba mostrando su madre.

—Ay hijo que recatado eres —se quejó ella y luego siguió con la historia—. Primero me enfadé con él, porque yo me había hecho ilusiones y nos distanciamos durante un tiempo. Luego me di cuenta que en realidad yo tampoco le quería de ese modo, y un día fui a buscarle a su casa dispuesta a pedirle perdón y poder volver a ser amigos. Pero ya no vivía con sus padres. Fue muy extraño porque su madre me miró con cara compungida y me dijo casi a punto de llorar que Ginta se había mudado a Tokio hacía unos días, y cuando le iba a preguntar su nueva dirección o teléfono apareció el padre de Ginta por detrás de su esposa, y al saber que estaba buscando a su hijo me miró y me dijo:

»—Será mejor que te olvides de él pequeña, Ginta no va a volver —y me cerró la puerta.

»Un par de días más tarde llegó a mi casa una nota de la madre de Ginta con un número de teléfono garabateado y supe que era el número de Ginta.

—¿Le llamaste? —preguntó Hanamichi que a esas alturas de la historia estaba absorto en ella completamente.

Era difícil imaginar que su madre hubiera vivido cosas así, que hubiera tenido una vida con gente totalmente desconocida para él antes de su nacimiento y menos sin su padre a su lado.

—Sí, fue lo primero que hice, pero no me contestó nadie. Luego pensé que quizá Ginta trabajaba y esperé hasta la noche para llamarle de nuevo. No quiso hablar por teléfono así que quedamos en vernos el fin de semana, y fue entonces cuando me contó todo lo que le había sucedido. Sus padres le habían echado de casa porque no les gustó su pareja.

—¿Qué quieres decir, le echaron de la casa porque no quiso casarse contigo?

—El problema para sus padres no fue que no quisiera casarse conmigo. Al fin y al cabo yo era de una familia menos adinerada que ellos así que para ellos yo tampoco era tan buen partido, o no tanto como lo era Ginta para mí, supuestamente. Pero evidentemente cualquier mujer hubiera sido mejor que un hombre para ellos.

—No entiendo.

—Hanamichi hijo —dijo suavemente su madre y le miró apartando por un instante los ojos de la carretera—. Ginta era homosexual. Y no quiso casarse conmigo porque estaba enamorado de un chico. Un compañero de clase de la universidad.

Hanamichi no supo qué decir.

—Él me lo confesó cuando ese fin de semana nos encontramos en Tokio. Pobre Ginta tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras me pedía perdón por no haber sido el hombre que yo esperaba. Creo que en ese momento fue cuando más le quise. A pesar de que al principio la noticia me cayó como un jarrón de agua fría, cuando vi como hablaba de su pareja, comprendí cuan egoísta estaba siendo.

»Nadie puede escoger realmente de quien se enamora. Y ese amor le había costado perder todo lo que tenía, sus padres le repudiaron y lo desheredaron con la excusa que ser homosexual era un deshonor para la familia; Los amigos de Kanagawa le habían girado todos la espalda. Y lo mismo le había sucedido a su novio.

»Vivían como podían en un pequeño piso en una de las peores barriadas de Tokio. Habían tenido que dejar los estudios a medias y ponerse a trabajar.

Hanamichi siguió callado, pero no pudo dejar de preguntarse si tal sacrificio habría valido la pena.

—Pero a la vez en sus ojos pude ver esa tarde un brillo tan intenso como especial. Estaba deprimido por todo lo que le había ocurrido pero no se arrepentía para nada de haberse ido a vivir con Subaro. No pude hacer mucho para ayudarles pues cuando mis padres se enteraron de porqué Ginta no me había pedido para salir me prohibieron verle. Pero nos escribíamos a través de una amiga suya de la universidad. Nunca, hasta el día que Ginta murió, perdí el contacto con él.

—¿Murió? —Se le escapó la pregunta en un susurro apagado a Hanamichi.

Los ojos de su madre lucían brillantes, rebosantes de lágrimas que no acababan de salir. Aunque su voz siguió templada y sin titubeos.

—Sí, hace muchos años, antes de que yo conociera a tu padre. De hecho así fue como conocí a tu padre. En el funeral de Ginta solo estábamos los amigos de Ginta y Subaru, ningún miembro de la familia de Ginta vino, y entre los pocos de la familia de Subaro estaba tu padre.

—¿Papá?

—Sí. Tu padre era primo hermano de Subaro.

—¿De Subaro, el primo Subaro de Estados Unidos?

—Sí, hijo.

—No sabía que Subaru fuese…, papá hablaba mucho de él pero nunca dijo que…

—Bueno, el resto de la familia nunca aceptó muy bien el paso dado por Subaru y cuando Ginta murió y él decidió irse del país se corrió un velo alrededor de ese tema y Subaru dejó de ser el gay de la familia para ser el primo que se fue a buscar suerte a Estados Unidos.

—¿Mamá, Subaru murió hace unos años verdad?

—Sí, poco antes que tú nacieras.

Hanamichi la observó un momento intentando absorber todo lo que su madre le había contado e intentando encontrarle algún sentido, pero no pudo.

—¿Porqué me has contado todo esto?

—Tus amigos me han hecho pensar en cuando era joven. Cuando tu padre aún vivía no hablábamos mucho de esa época porque nos recordaba esta historia y nos ponía tristes.

»Los primeros años juntos fueron tiempos difíciles. Después del entierro de Ginta nos encontramos con tu padre un par de veces por casualidad y al final acabó pidiéndome salir y yo acepté.

»Pero cuando la cosa empezó a ser seria me costó mucho plantarme delante de mis padres y decirles que quería casarme con el primo de Subaru. Como los padres de Ginta tus abuelos también eran muy anticuados y decían que Subaru era un demonio que había encantado a Ginta para cometer atrocidades como ser gay y que eso había matado al pobre Ginta.

—¿De qué murió Ginta? —Preguntó Hanamichi sin estar seguro de querer saberlo.

—De Sida —dijo ella segura pero con una nota de amargura en la voz—. Pero no es lo que estás pensando —añadió mirándole unos instantes—. A Ginta le tuvieron que operar porque lo habían apuñalado una noche al volver al piso, un delincuente juvenil que quiso atracarle y Ginta quiso resistirse.

»En esa época no se hacían muchas pruebas a la sangre que se donaba y la sangre que le pusieron en esa operación estaba infectada y Ginta contrajo el Sida. Piensa que estamos hablando de hace más de veinticinco años, no se sabía mucho del Sida, y los pocos medicamentos que habían eran demasiado caros para que Ginta y Subaru pudieran comprarlos.

—¿Y sus padres no le ayudaron?

—No. Ginta había escogido la senda del pecado según ellos, y eso le había llevado a vivir en ese barrio tan peligroso donde lo atracaron y a resultas de eso había sido castigado con esa enfermedad. Eso decían, pero todos sabíamos que en el fondo creían que había contraído la enfermedad por haberse acostado con otros hombres, con infinidad de ellos imaginaban supongo.

»Yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarles, solo era una estudiante que todavía vivía en casa de sus padres. Años después supe que tu padre les estuvo ayudando con lo que pudo, pero no sirvió para salvar a Ginta.

Hanamichi miró a su madre con un extraño nudo en el estómago y la vio llorar en silencio. Con una mano temblorosa, sin saber porqué, Hanamichi alargó su mano y secó una de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su madre, de forma tierna.

Ella ladeó la cabeza atrapando la mano de Hanamichi entre su mejilla y su hombro, en una caricia leve.

—Tu padre solía tocarme así cuando lloraba —murmuró ella llorando.

—Mamá… —murmuró Hanamichi sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara y por sus mejillas resbalaran gruesas lágrimas. Se sentía terriblemente culpable de la muerte de su padre, sobretodo cuando veía a su madre tan triste.

—A papá le hubiera gustado que conocieras a Subaru, y a mí también. Os parecéis en tantas cosas. Tu padre solía decir que verte reír era como volver a verle a él. Estaba tan orgulloso de que te parecieses tanto a él.

—O mamá —exclamó Hanamichi llorando a lágrima viva como no había hecho desde el día que su padre había muerto—. Lo siento tanto… yo…

—Lo sé Hanamichi, pero no fue culpa tuya. No fue culpa de nadie.

No era la primera vez que le oía decirle eso, pero Hanamichi seguía sin poder creérselo. Sin saber qué decir, Hanamichi se quedó callado, con lágrimas todavía rodándole mejillas abajo mirando a sus pies.

Entonces su madre le puso la mano en la pierna en señal de apoyo y la sensación de angustia aumentó. Tuvo que girar la cabeza para evitarla y mirar por la ventanilla. No le parecía bien llorar delante de su madre, cuando la culpa de todo su dolor era suya, pero no podía parar de llorar.

Violentamente se secó las lágrimas de su cara con el reverso de su mano. Pero nuevas lágrimas volvieron a salir rebeldes. Repitió el proceso hasta tener la mano húmeda y luego lo hizo con las mangas, hasta que poco a poco ese llanto silencioso e incontrolable se apago.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

_**Grissina: **Sé que los capítulos me quedaron muy cortos, pero os prometo que para compensar habrá muchos, ok? _

_Una confesión: no tenía intención de matar a Subaru cuando cree ese recuerdo, pero luego me pareció que tener el primo favorito de su padre en Estados Unidos era una vía de escape demasiado evidente para mi pelirrojo así que eliminé esa salida. Ahora ya no podré decir que yo no mato a los personajes que para sacármelos de encima... ¿o este no cuenta porque no llega a salir en la historia?_

_¡Reviews! ¿Please?_


	8. Nene

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO VIII: Nene**

_Cuando la lucha de un hombre comienza dentro de sí, ese hombre vale algo.  
__Robert Browning (1812-1889) Poeta inglés._

_

* * *

  
_

Dos semanas más tarde, Hanamichi ya había vuelto a clase pero todavía no podía entrenar de forma normal. Pasaba los entrenamientos haciendo ejercicios aparte con Haruko y estaba harto. El entrenador le había dicho que pronto se podría reincorporar a los entrenamientos, pero se les estaba haciendo eterna la espera.

Sabía que el entrenador había hablado con el profesor de literatura y suponía que el suspenso que todavía no había recuperado de esa asignatura era en parte causante de esa tediosa separación en los entrenamientos. Eso, y que el profesor Ansai sabía lo del maldito síndrome de Méinère.

Desde el primer día había tenido que aguantar los bochornosos y constantes comentarios de Yohei y la gundam acerca de pasar la hora y media de entrenamiento solo con Haruko. Comentarios que no habían cesado y que cada vez le molestaban más.

No es que no le gustara estar con Haruko, al contrario era agradable estar con alguien tan dulce como ella, pero había algo en toda esa amabilidad que le hacía desear poder salir a la pista con el resto normalmente.

Parecía que a pesar de todo a nadie más le molestaba su ausencia en los entrenamientos. Y además Rukawa no había dejado de observarle por el rabillo del ojo durante las dos semanas, pero no le había dicho nada ni había reaccionado a sus provocaciones para pelear, y eso le tenía negro.

Mitsui y Ryota se le habían acercado el primer lunes para preguntarle qué le había ocurrido, pero extrañamente parecieron creerse que los restos ya difíciles de ver en su ojo eran fruto de una estúpida caída y de nada más. En los vestuarios nadie hizo ningún comentario respecto las marcas aún visibles durante un par de días de todos los golpes recibidos.

Y los novatos parecían mirarle con más miedo que nunca.

Ayako por su parte le miraba, como Rukawa, por el rabillo del ojo durante todo el entrenamiento como si esperara verle desplomarse en cualquier momento. Hanamichi estaba seguro que ella sabía lo del vértigo y no le gustaba. No quería que lo supiera todo el mundo. ¿A cuanta gente le había llegado esa información? Era imposible de saber sin levantar sospechas.

Por suerte estaba seguro que Haruko, con quien tenía que estar todo el rato, no sabía nada.

Por otro lado le extrañaba que el profesor de literatura no le hubiese puesto el examen todavía. Había esperado tener que hacerlo el primer día al llegar a clase, pues solo entrar el profesor no le dejó sentarse atrás como era habitual para no tapar a los demás estudiantes, sino que le sentó al frente de la clase. Dijo que para ver si así prestaba atención y conseguía aprender algo. Solo había a aprendido que aunque los profesores se oían un poco mejor, las asignaturas eran igual de aburridas y los compañeros mucho más crueles contigo estando allí, el lugar de los empollones, pero nada mas había sacado de esas tediosas lecciones.

Para su mala suerte no solo el profesor de literatura le obligó a quedarse al frente de la clase, los demás se sumaron rápido a ese carro. El desconcierto de ese primer día lo había mantenido menos presente de lo habitual en las clases y los profesores creyeron haber acertado con ese cambio de lugar.

Dos semanas más tarde Hanamichi les ignoraba igual que cuando estaba en la última fila a pesar de que toda la clase le veía hacerlo, lo hacía incluso sabiendo que al profesor le era imposible hacer como si no le viera pasar la hora mirando por la ventana sumido en quien sabe qué pensamientos.

Eso le había llevado muchas horas de castigo en el pasillo solo.

Las discusiones en casa por culpa de eso estaban llegando a un nivel insostenible. Si sumaba todas las amenazas de su madre estaría castigado hasta cumplir los treinta años, así que no solo estaba mal en casa sino que no podía salir con sus amigos para escapar de las malas caras de su madre tampoco.

Durante uno de esos castigos eternos en el pasadizo, a Hanamichi se le ocurrió que con lo enfadados que parecían todos con él, seguramente querrían fastidiarle tanto como pudiesen y el mejor modo que sus profesores podían arruinarle su vida era haciéndole exámenes para que suspendiera y así alargar su suspensión del equipo.

Lo vio claro como el agua y le indignó la idea que ellos pudieran llegar salirse con la suya y por eso tramó un plan: estudiaría para poder aprobar esos exámenes sin que nadie lo supiera y cuando aprobara le tendrían que dejar en paz de una vez por todas. No estaba dispuesto a bajarse los pantalones por ese montón de hipócritas.

Hasta hechos los exámenes dudaba que el entrenador le dejara volver al equipo con normalidad, así que decidió que saltarse los entrenamientos no resultaría ningún sacrificio. Estaba cansado de oír a Haruko suspirar cada vez que Rukawa tenía el balón, o pasaba cerca de ellos, ambas cosas demasiado habituales para ser normales. Estaba seguro que el moreno lo hacía todo para molestarle pero como no podía demostrarlo no se dignó a acusarle de algo que solo le llevaría más problemas si cabe.

Con la excusa de atender al curso de lengua de los signos Hanamichi pidió permiso al entrenador para faltar unos días a los entrenamientos que le fue concedido sin ningún problema. Le pareció que el entrenador también era del mismo parecer que el doctor, y le sulfuró que todos pensasen que necesitaba prepararse por si perdía la capacidad auditiva.

Tuvo que mirar el mapa de la agenda escolar para estar seguro de en que parte del colegio quedaba la biblioteca.

Antes de entrar había tenido un pequeño ataque de pánico por si alguien le reconocía y se chivaba al entrenador de que no estaba en ese curso, pero luego recordó que la gente que frecuenta el gimnasio y la que frecuenta la biblioteca eran de mundos radicalmente opuestos. Era difícil que alguien le reconociese, y si ocurría era más difícil que supieran que en esos momentos debería estar en el gimnasio y aún más difícil que le delataran.

De todos modos entró intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

El primer día de clase del primer año en Shohoku les habían hecho una visita guiada al centro, ésa había sido la única vez que había estado en la biblioteca.

E igual que ese día, ésta le pareció un lugar oscuro y deprimente con solo entrar en ella. Todos los muebles eran antiguos de madrea oscura, las estanterías estaban muy llenas, y los libros se veían todos viejos. Había lámparas en cada mesa que daban una luz amarillenta y apagada.

Había un grupito de chicas cuchicheando en una mesa. Y varia gente sentada sola en las otras mesas. Le sonaban algunas caras y se puso nervioso.

No había ninguna mesa bacía donde pudiera ponerse solo. Pero sabía que si se ponía con alguien no podría concentrarse.

Desalentado dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, la bibliotecaria ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

Ir al entrenamiento no tenía sentido esa tarde. Pero tampoco podía ir a estudiar a casa. La televisión y la nevera eran una tentación demasiado grande.

Entonces se acordó que en su barrio había una pequeña biblioteca. Hacía poco que la habían abierto. Cuando llegó la información a casa su madre le hizo acompañarla a verla, sospechaba que para asegurarse que él sabía donde estaba y para intentar que le gustara la idea de utilizarla para algo.

No recordaba la calle exacta donde estaba y empezaba a hacer demasiado frío para ir deambulando por las calles hasta encontrarla. Decidió ir casa a buscar el panfleto informativo.

En él anunciaban no solo la apertura de la misma sino que la bibliotecaria ofrecía un servicio a los estudiantes para ayudarles a organizarse con los estudios. Seguramente su madre había intentado hacérselo leer para que lo supiera. Hanamichi estaba seguro que si lo había logrado no había servido de mucho, pues no recordaba haber oído hablar de un servicio similar nunca antes.

Por un momento pensó que quizá era algo así lo que él necesitaba, que le ayudaran a organizarse.

Quería aprobar esos exámenes, por una vez quería demostrar que valía para algo más que para dar puñetazos y puntapiés.

«Eres un triunfador cuando sabes que lo eres» recordó de repente.

Demostraría a todos que él era un triunfador, se demostraría a si mismo que podía ser el mejor, que era el mejor. Y entonces lo sería y ya no importaría si los demás se lo creían o no tendrían que aceptarlo.

No tenía ni idea de si todavía funcionaba ese servicio, o de si podía pedirles ayuda en cualquier momento pero por preguntar no perdía nada.

Un poco inseguro con lo que iba a hacer se encaminó hacia la dirección que allí le constaba.

A diferencia de la de la escuela, la biblioteca del barrio era un lugar muy bien iluminado, todos los muebles eran nuevos y de madera clara. También había lámparas en cada mesa, pero estas arrojaban una luz blanca que salía de unas curiosas bombillas azules. Las estanterías eran móviles para poder aprovechar el poco espacio que había, las mesa eran grandes y amplias, y las sillas parecían confortables. Todos los libros estaban forrados con plástico y parecían nuevos.

Se encaminó directo a la mesa donde la bibliotecaria tecleaba en un pequeño ordenador.

—Disculpe… —murmuró tan bajito como pudo.

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperar un momento sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenado atentamente. Hanamichi no dijo nada más, la observó un rato y luego se giró para ver el resto de la biblioteca.

La biblioteca estaba casi en silencio, solo había dos chicas en una mesa y un chico que no conocía de nada en otra. Le tranquilizó ver que había tan poca gente.

—Dime —susurró una voz femenina detrás de él, y cuando se giró vio los ojos negros de la mujer mirándole expectante desde detrás de las pequeñas gafas de montura dorada que llevaba.

—Hola —no sabía que decir.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar algún libro?

—No yo… solo… quería lo del… es decir… —Hanamichi cogió aire y luego dijo— quería saber si todavía hacen planes de estudio… —dijo enseñando el panfleto informativo.

—Sí. ¿Es para ti? —Preguntó directamente la mujer.

—Sí. Tengo unos exámenes…

—Muy bien. Si te esperas un segundo ahora estoy contigo.

Hanamichi asintió con la cabeza y esperó paciente a que la mujer se levantara de la silla.

Ella le izo esperar allí un instante mientras se acercaba al chico y le decía algo en murmullos. Ella le señaló, ambos le miraron y por un instante Hanamichi se sintió ridículo y pensó en marchase, pero entonces el chico asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a él junto con la bibliotecaria.

Por un momento Hanamichi pensó que él sería quien le ayudaría. Luego él se sentó en el lugar de la bibliotecaria, y ella le sonrió para que le siguiera hacia el fondo de la biblioteca.

Hanamichi no sabía si estaba aliviado o decepcionado. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

Tan pronto hubieron cruzado la sala principal de la biblioteca la señora le indicó una puerta a mano izquierda. A mano derecha quedaba otra pequeña sala con cuatro ordenadores y estanterías llenas de periódicos y revistas. Sin entretenerse entró tras la mujer a la sala de la izquierda y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Aquí podremos hablar con más tranquilidad —comentó la mujer encendiendo un ordenador que había encima la única mesa de la estancia.

Hanamichi esperó hasta que ella colocó dos sillas de lado y le indicara que se sentara para hacerlo.

En la pared opuesta a la puerta había una ventana que daba a la calle cubierta por una fina cortina de color blanco que daba privacidad a la estancia.

—Esta es la sala de estudio. Es para cuando tenéis que hacer trabajos en grupo, para que no molestéis al resto de la gente y podáis hablar tranquilamente.

—Claro —dijo algo cohibido Hanamichi.

—Mira mi nombre es Nene Sakura, ¿tú como te llamas?

—Sakuragi Hanamichi. Tengo dieciséis años y estudio segundo curso en la preparatoria Shohoku —se presentó educadamente.

—Muy bien, Hanamichi así que quieres que te ayude a hacer un plan de estudios.

—Sí.

—Antes has dicho que tienes exámenes que rendir… podemos preparar un horario de estudio para estos día con la materia que me digas que necesitas repasar para estos exámenes y, si te ayuda, más adelante puedo ayudarte a hacer otro horario para el resto del curso.

Así la señora Nene le fue preguntando todas las materias que estaba cursando, cuanto temario creía que podía entrar en esos exámenes, cuanto de ello había estudiado ya y cuanto tiempo y qué disponibilidad horaria tenía Hanamichi para estudiar el resto.

Hanamichi, sintiéndose tremendamente avergonzado, tuvo que explicar su situación para que ella pudiera ayudarle, pero en ningún momento ella hizo ningún cometario ni le miró acusadoramente por tener tanto trabajo que hacer en tan poco tiempo, al contrario, parecía encantada que hubiera recurrido a su ayuda.

Cuando todos sus datos habían estado entrados en el ordenador la señora Nene le dijo que lo tendría listo para el día siguiente.

Sin estar seguro de haber elegido la mejor opción Hanamichi le dio las gracias y se iba a ir cuando la señora Nene le detuvo del brazo.

—Hanamichi espera un momento. ¿Verdad que esta tarde no tienes nada más que hacer? —le murmuró cerrando la sala de estudio tras ella.

Hanamichi negó con la cabeza.

—¿Porque no te quedas a hacer los deberes para mañana aquí? Así mientras hago tu horario si tengo alguna duda podré preguntártelo y mañana podrás empezar a estudiar para lo exámenes.

—Claro —dijo con la sensación que esa mujer le había engañado de algún modo para que se quedara allí. Pero de todos modos tenía ejercicios de matemáticas para resolver y una redacción para el día siguiente que en realidad no había tenido la intención de hacer.

Cuando había pensado en estudiar para los exámenes no había contemplado empezar a hacer los deberes cada día, pero esa tarde ya estaba allí así que no perdería nada, y si esa mujer necesitaba que se quedara allí para hacerle el horario quizá sería mejor estar entretenido con algo que estar mirado las musarañas.

_... continuará ..._


	9. Intercambio de Papeles

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO IX: Intercambio de papeles**

_Si es cierto que en cada amigo hay un enemigo potencial. ¿Por qué no puede ser que cada enemigo oculte un amigo que espera su hora?  
__Giovanni Papini (1881-1956) Escritor italiano._

* * *

Llevaba tres días faltando a los entrenamientos y acudiendo a la biblioteca cada tarde para estudiar bajo la mirada de la señora Nene quien se mantenía en silencio y solo se acercaba a él si le veía con problemas.

La primera vez que le preguntó si había algo que no entendiera Hanamichi se dedicó a negarlo. Pero tras tres tardes empezaba a darse cuenta que sin ayuda de algún tipo no podría entender y aprender todo el temario a tiempo para el examen así que cuando entró esa tarde a la biblioteca, después de dejar sus cosas en la mesa que la primera tarde había estado ocupando el chico de la biblioteca y donde había estado él las dos últimas tardes, se dirigió a la mesa de la señora Nene para pedirle ayuda.

A pesar de que tenía la sensación de que esa mujer estaba jugando con él y que de algún modo sabía como manipularle a su antojo, se sentía lo bastante seguro con ella como para admitir que necesitaba ayuda delante de ella.

Nene pareció complacida ante su afirmación y diligentemente le enseñó dónde podía encontrar una magnifica colección de consulta para cada uno de los temas que debía aprender. Le recomendó en especial una pequeña guía para la asignatura de literatura que resultó ser tan eficaz como ella había pronosticado.

Cuando esa tarde salió de la biblioteca para ir a casa ya había anochecido. Había estado más rato esa tarde que la otras en a biblioteca, absorto completamente en el último tema que por fin había logrado comprender.

Había querido llevarse la pequeña guía de consulta a casa pero Nene le dijo que para ello necesitaría tener el carné de la biblioteca. Quedaron que el día siguiente él traería una foto para que ella pudiera hacerle el carné.

Cuando llegó a casa su madre ya había llegado y estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena.

—Mamá no tienes porqué cocinar sin sal para ti también —le dijo Hanamichi mientras ponía los platos en la mesa de la cocina.

—No pienso ponerme a cocinar cosas distintas siendo solo dos. Además tampoco está tan malo y para mi tensión ya va bien que haga dieta sin sal.

—Mamá está horrible. Me sabe mal que tengas que comerte esta porquería por mi culpa.

—Oye que lo que cocino no es porquería jovencito.

—Me refiero a que sin sal no sabe a nada.

—Sé a lo que te refieres pero de verdad que no es tan malo. Lo que ocurre es que tú te habías acostumbrado a ponerte mucha sal a todo, demasiada.

—¿Pongo cucharas? —preguntó Hanamichi desviando el tema de conversación.

—Sí, he hecho algo de caldo de verduras. Ahora que empieza el frío apetecen cosas calentitas —le respondió ella.

Tuvieron una cena tranquila. En toda la semana no habían castigado a Hanamichi a salir del aula y eso había relajado considerablemente el ambiente en su casa.

Mientras su madre tomaba un té él lavó los platos. Estaba intentando recordar una lista de vocabulario que había memorizado esa tarde, y estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuanta que su madre le llamaba hasta que ésta profirió un grito.

—¡Hanamichi!

Este dio un pequeño brinco asustado y dejó el plato que tenía en las manos y casi le cae al suelo antes de girarse.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué gritas?

—Hijo creo que deberíamos ir este fin de semana al hospital

—¿Al hospital? ¿Por qué, te encuentras mal?

—No, yo no. Pero creo que el doctor tenía razón con lo de hacer ese curso del lenguaje de lo signos.

—¿Otra vez con eso mamá? Yo no creo que sea necesario ir, si me cuido el doctor dijo que no me haría falta

A pesar de haber usado el curso como excusa para faltar a los entrenamientos no estaba ni remotamente interesado en hacerlo.

—No era una sugerencia Hanamichi —dijo su madre dejando la taza bacía en el fregadero—. Este sábado iremos a ése curso, tanto si lo crees necesario como si no.

—Pero mamá yo ya he quedado este sábado —dijo Hanamichi pensando más en Nene que en no hacer el puñetero curso.

—Pues queda el domingo.

—Claro, así de fácil lo arreglas todo no. No puedo quedar el domingo. ¿No podemos ir al curso domingo? o mejor, no ir.

—No, solo lo dan los sábados. Tal y como han ido las cosas no tiene sentido discutir por ello, iremos y punto.

En ese momento Hanamichi lanzó el trapo que tenía en las manos con fuerza encima la encimera y se marchó a su habitación sin desearle las buenas noches a su madre.

La mañana siguiente todavía estaba enfadado con su madre e hizo cuanto pudo para no cruzarse con ella antes de ir a clases.

A pesar de que se había dado cuenta que escuchar en clase le servía para que por las tardes todo pareciera menos pesado y más fácil, esa mañana le costó atender. Tanto así que a media clase de matemáticas se había distraído más de cuatro veces mirando por la ventana y, con el fin de poder echarle al pasadizo y no tener que batallar con él, el profesor le pidió que saliera a resolver los ejercicios en la pizarra.

La propuesta le pilló desprevenido, pues evidentemente tenía la mente en otra parte, pensando en como decirle a Nene, tras todo lo que había hecho por él, que necesitaba un cambio en su plan de estudios porque su madre había decidido que el sábado lo tenía ocupado.

La clase entera esperaba que se negara y no pudieron evitar exclamaciones de sorpresa cuando Hanamichi sacó de su carpeta una hoja garabateada y se dirigió en silencio a la pizarra para copiar la solución a los problemas que la tarde anterior había hecho en la biblioteca.

La primera vez que vio el horario de Nene se sorprendió de que, a parte de un plan muy detallado para estudiar los temas del examen de literatura, incluyera lapsos de tiempo suficientes para hacer los deberes de cada día si los había. Ahora daba gracias a ello.

Al verle escribir con la tiza todos esperaban que al girarse verían alguna caricatura del profesor, o como mucho alguna frase ridícula. Y esperando lo peor todos empezaron a cuchichear. El profesor no pudo hacerles callar y Hanamichi sonrió por debajo la nariz al oírle desesperado intentando aplacar la clase fuera de su control.

El silencio solo se hizo cuando Hanamichi se apartó y dejó ver el problema bien resuelto. Y las caras de sorpresa de todo el mundo y la de frustración del profesor, porque le había salido todo del revés, fueron para él mucho mejor que cualquier gran risotada que la esperada broma pudiera haber provocado. Con una sensación nueva de orgullo Hanamichi se sentó de nuevo en su pupitre con el pecho hinchado y una sonrisa en los labios.

Al profesor le costó reaccionar y no fue hasta que el alboroto de la clase volvió sonoramente felicitando a Hanamichi que intentó volver a la normalidad intentando controlar la rabia que el desafío claro y descarado de Hanamichi había suscitado en él.

Al término de esa clase, llegó la hora de comer y el gundam entero se acercó a él mientras todavía recogía sus cosas sonriendo. El profesor había huido literalmente al sonar la campana.

—Hanamichi tío eres un genio —dijo uno de ellos, y su pecho se hinchó de nuevo.

—Sí, la idea ha sido brillante, todos esperábamos que te reirías de él pero no así.

—Sí ha sido una obra maestra de las burlas a los profesores .

Hanamichi nunca se había sentido tan contento de que sus amigos le alabaran por algo que había hecho, porque realmente, realmente sí, esta vez sabía que se merecía esas alabanzas.

—¿A quien le mangaste los deberes? —preguntó finalmente uno de sus amigos mientras todos seguían riendo.

Ese comentario secundado por esas risas fue como un balde de agua fría.

—Yo no he robado nada —dijo ofendido dejando de reír.

—Venga ya Hanamichi, a nosotros puedes contárnoslo.

—Sí tío, nosotros no nos chivaremos.

—¡Que os digo que no he copiado joder! —gritó enfadado. Ellos no dijeron nada, pues estaban demasiado sorprendidos por esa reacción que no esperaban—. Yo hice esos ejercicios ayer por la tarde —murmuró entre dientes mientras pasaba por su lado hacia la puerta.

Nadie le detuvo a la salida porque habían oído el grito que les había dado a sus amigos y no querían recibir ellos los golpes.

Enfadado como hacía tiempo que no estaba caminó por los pasillos. Pero todos le miraban y eso le enfadó todavía más. Necesitaba gritar o golpearle a algo.

Cuando vio las escaleras que subían al tejado con el letrero de prohibido el paso no lo pensó ni un instante y subió casi corriendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta metálica de golpe sin percatarse que había una piedra impidiendo que se cerrara. Y tan pronto sintió el aire frío entrar en sus pulmones gritó:

—¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Hostia puta! ¡Joder! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhh!

Respirando aceleradamente y con las mejillas rojas por el frío se acercó a la barandilla y se agarró a ella antes de gritar de nuevo cerrando los ojos fuertemente para evitar llorar de rabia:

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

—Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de gritar —dijo una voz detrás de él que le sobresaltó.

—¿Prefieres que te de una paliza? —dijo sin llegar a girarse para que el otro no notara que se había sobresaltado.

—Idiota —murmuró.

—¿A quien llamas idiota jodido Rukawa? —dijo encarándole.

—A ti, idiota, si no te callas sí que estaremos jodidos. Está prohibido subir aquí.

—Entonces vete— le espetó y sin querer verle de nuevo se giró para contemplar la vista.

Pero Rukawa no se marchó se apoyó como él en la barandilla y miró abajo.

Se quedaron allí en silencio.

Muchos minutos más tarde Hanamichi murmuró:

—Tú siempre lo has sabido ¿cierto?

—¿El qué? —preguntó desconcertado Kaede que no entendía de qué hablaba Hanamichi.

—Nada. No lo entenderías.

—Eres idiota —dijo Rukawa y separándose de la barandilla se dirigió a la puerta para dejarle solo en la terraza—. Mierda, estúpido patoso.

—Deja de insultar a todo el mundo y vete ya.

—No puedo. Has cerrado la puerta al salir.

—¿Qué? —exclamó alarmado acercándose a la puerta—. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—La piedra que impedía que se cerrara la puerta debe estar dentro, escaleras abajo —murmuró resignado alejándose un poco.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Hanamichi dándole una patada a la puerta metálica.

—Cálmate. Si te lesionas no ayudas en nada.

—Qué más da si me lesiono, si el entrenador tampoco me deja jugar —exclamó Hanamichi desalentado.

—Ryota te habría dejado jugar si hubieras venido.

—Qué más da eso. No es Ryota quien me apartó del equipo en los entrenamientos las dos últimas semanas.

—Tú te lo buscaste por idiota.

—No sabes nada de lo ocurrido así que hazte un favor y cállate zorro metomentodo.

—Sé que te peleaste. Llevabas la espalda llena de golpes. Podrían haberte hecho mucho daño.

—Y a ti qué te importa. Si me hubieran molido la espalda habría tenido que dejar el equipo, ¿no es eso lo que siempre has querido?

—No.

—Como mínimo no seas hipócrita quieres. Todos en el equipo preferirías que me marchara. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Realmente eres idiota. Todo el equipo está preocupado por ti.

Hanamichi siquiera le contestó.

—Ryota se siente culpable, cree que si no te hubiera echado del gimnasio esa noche no te habrías peleado con nadie. Mitsui tiene miedo de que te pase como a él y que nunca te recuperes, pero no sabe como ayudarte. Incluso Ayako se pasó los entrenamientos, pendiente de ti como si pudieras desmayarte de un momento a otro. Ah, y la hermana del Gori no ha dejado de preguntar por ti desde inicios de semana. Nadie sabe porqué has dejado de venir.

—El entrenador sí —dijo secamente Hanamichi descolocado por el arranque hablador de Rukawa.

—Ya bueno, pero el entrenador nunca comenta con el equipo las intimidades de los jugadores, ¿cierto?

Si estar hablando con Rukawa ya de por si era algo raro, hacerlo sobre lo que le estaba pasando lo era más, pero lo que descolocó por completo a Hanamichi fue el tono. Pareciera que le estaba reclamando algo.

—¿Me estás reclamando que no os he dicho a vosotros porqué he dejado de venir? —preguntó sin estar seguro de lo que estaba pasando allí.

—Somos un equipo —dijo como respuesta.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo incrédulo.

Parecía que se habían intercambiado los papeles.

—Todos sabíamos que lo que nos unió nunca fue ser un grupo.

—No. Nos unió el querer ganar. Y perdimos —admitió Hanamichi.

—Podemos aprender de nuestros errores este año y ganar.

—¿Nuestros? ¿Admites que tú cometiste errores?

—¿Sabes porqué no ganamos?

—¿Porque me lesione? —dijo Hanamichi con sorna.

Ante la imposibilidad de salir de la terraza ambos se habían sentado en el suelo al lado de la puerta para resguardarse del frío.

—Por que ellos eran un equipo y nosotros no. Un equipo no te habría dejado seguir.

—Yo, decidí seguir.

—Y nosotros no nos opusimos.

—No hubierais podido.

—Eso es.

Hanamichi no dijo nada durante unos instantes y entonces le preguntó:

—¿Estas diciendo que quieres que seamos amigos? —No estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado a ese punto.

—No.

Hanamichi no contestó, porque no sabía como debía hacerlo, pero le exigió una explicación con la mirada. No esperaba que le dijera que sí pero tampoco le había gustado esa negativa tan rotunda.

—La amistad requiere confianza en demasiados sentidos. Pero podríamos ser compañeros.

—¿Demasiados sentidos?

—Sí. La amistad conlleva implicación y cierta invasión de la privacidad. No creo que ninguno de los dos quiera esto entre nosotros.

—No.

—El compañerismo conlleva solo confianza en la cancha. Si pudiéramos confiar los unos en los otros en la cancha sin reparos, ganaríamos al Sanoh y a cualquiera.

—Pareces muy seguro de eso.

—Lo estoy.

Hanamichi pensó en que Kaede Rukawa era realmente una de esas personas que sabía que era un triunfador y, como había dicho el enfermero, por eso lo era.

—¿Volverás?

—¿Eh? —dijo Hanamichi perdido.

—Al equipo. ¿Volverás?

—En cuanto solucione algo.

—Sé que soy la última persona a quien le pedirías ayuda pero ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? ¿Estás metido en algún lío?

—Es cierto, eres la última persona a quien acudiría a pedir ayuda —murmuró Hanamichi.

Kaede no dijo nada dolido por esa afirmación.

—Pero gracias de todos modos.

Por un instante Hanamichi pudo ver una expresión diferente en el rostro del moreno justo al sonreírle para darle las gracias. Los ojos azules siempre medio entrecerrados como intentando penetrar lo que miraban se abrieron, y la musculatura de la cara se relajó. Hanamichi pensó que Rukawa tenía suerte de saber esconder esa expresión tras su mascara rígida de siempre, porque de lo contrario el acoso de la gente sobre él sería todavía peor.

—Deberíamos buscar el modo de entrar —murmuró Hanamichi abrazándose a sí mismo tras un violento escalofrío.

—Sí, empieza a hacer frío —comentó Kaede levantándose.

—¿Empieza? ¿Pero tú qué eres, el hombre de hielo o qué? —comentó Hanamichi levantándose también sin dejar de fregarse los brazos con las manos para intentar calentarse.

El silencio se hizo de repente muy pesado entre los dos, y entonces Hanamichi se dio cuenta de que le había dicho hombre de hielo como una broma de las suyas sin segundas intenciones, pero que Rukawa no estaba seguro de si estaba bromeando o le estaba insultado.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron y Hanamichi estalló en una de sus risotadas francas y alegres.

—Idiota —murmuró Kaede, pero lo hizo con una leve sonrisa en los labios y Hanamichi no le hizo más caso.

_... continuará ..._

_

* * *

_

**Grissina:**_ ¿Qué mejor para el fin de semana de carnaval que un capitulo donde nadie parece él mismo y los personajes se atreven a mostrarse como alguien diferente? A mí me gusta mucho este capítulo y creo que definitivamente es muy adecuado para subirlo el día de San Valentín, a pesar de que no es romántico. _


	10. Sueños

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO X: Sueños**

_Ves cosas y dices,"¿Por qué?" Pero yo sueño cosas que nunca fueron y digo, "¿Por qué no?".  
__George Bernard Shaw (1856-1950) Escritor irlandés_

* * *

Sentado en la cama Hanamichi no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido esa semana.

La mañana siguiente iría con su madre al curso de lenguaje de los signos por primera vez y ahora más que nunca pensaba que iba a ser una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Desde que dejó de ir a entrenar para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de plenitud consigo mismo, cuan orgulloso se había sentido, hacía apenas unos días, cuando por la mañana el profesor le hizo salir a la pizarra. Quería ser capaz de repetir un momento así.

Tampoco conseguía olvidar, a pesar de que eso sí lo había intentado, lo mucho que le había dolido la reacción de sus amigos. Hanamichi sabía que la mayoría de gente le consideraba un patán inútil, pero en el fondo, antes de ese incidente, siempre había creído que como mínimo sus amigos reconocían en él un potencial, quizás algo distinto pero especial. Ahora sabía que ellos pensaban igual que el resto de la gente, y dolía.

Ni como se había puesto de nervioso al encontrarse encerrado en la azotea, ni más ni menos que, con Kaede Rukawa. Todavía no entendía como habían acabado hablando tranquilamente de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Por alguna razón le inquietaba esa sensación de que el moreno pudiera estar preocupado por él. Le había molestado mucho que intentara convencerle de que el resto del equipo estaba preocupado o que en realidad sí les importaba su presencia en los entrenamientos, pero por otro lado… tanta pregunta, tanta insistencia… ¿no eran señales de que como mínimo él sí estaba interesado en saber qué le ocurría? No podía sacarse de la cabeza el por qué de ese extraño cambio de actitud.

—Capullo —murmuró sin poder evitar una sonrisa al recordar como habían salido de la azotea cerrada por dentro.

Rukawa había sonreído por primera vez en mucho tiempo viendo a Hanamichi reír por la estúpida broma del hombre de hielo. Y luego como si nada había sacado un móvil del bolsillo para llamar al conserje del colegio, que en menos de cinco minutos les había abierto la puerta. Por lo visto no era la primera vez que Rukawa se quedaba allí encerrado, ni que el conserje le ayudaba, o eso le había contado el hombre riendo mientas Kaede se hacía el sueco.

Después de eso había dudado un momento si volver al gimnasio esa tarde. Pero entonces se cruzó con su profesor de literatura que iba hablando por el pasillo con su profesor de matemáticas. Estaba seguro que el segundo le contaba al primero lo ocurrido esa mañana. Si su profesor de matemáticas se había tomado tan mal su ejercicio bien resuelto en la pizarra como pensaba, el de literatura querría hacerle el examen pronto. Y por eso había vuelto a la biblioteca, no sin dar un suspiro al pensar que en ese gimnasio quizá había un grupo de gente que realmente se preocupaba por él.

La señora Nene había escuchado paciente las explicaciones de Hanamichi, quien por algún motivo se sintió confiado y seguro de contarle todo. Ella había dicho que si no le importaba quedarse más horas en la biblioteca cada tarde podía ajustar el horario para que la semana siguiente pudiera dar como mínimo el examen de lengua y el de matemáticas que no podía tardar en caer tampoco.

Lo había hecho y ahora ya casi se sabía a la perfección los temas de literatura que habían hecho y era capaz de resolver todos los ejercicios básicos de matemáticas. Era consciente que su redacción seguía siendo infantil por la poca cantidad de kanjis que conocía, y que era incapaz de resolver los últimos problemas de cada lección por ser demasiado difíciles. Pero de todos modos se sentía satisfecho del trabajo realizado.

Era temprano. No había hecho ejercicio en toda la semana. Y a pesar de ello se sentía muerto de cansancio. Había sido una semana muy intensa.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente se tumbó y se durmió.

Estaba en la mesa de la biblioteca repasando la lista de kanjis que no conseguía aprender de memoria.

La biblioteca estaba en absoluto silencio. Extrañado levantó la cabeza para ver qué hacían la señora Nene o Kenji su ayudante que no hacían ni un ruido. Pero no había nadie.

Se levantó para ver si estaban en la sala de estudio. Pero al abrir la puerta salió a fuera, donde el aire era frío.

Un golpe de viento le arrebató la hoja de las manos.

Corrió para recuperarla, no debía perderla, pero el viento y la niebla no le dejaban ver donde estaba.

No sabía por dónde había llegado allí.

De repente entre la niebla una figura se dibujó delante de él. La miró unos instantes. Sabía quien era, había reconocido ese porte, esa figura alta y atlética.

Corrió hacia él, pero no lo alcanzaba, el otro solo se giró y caminó, Hanamichi le gritó que se esperara, pero él siguió andando impasible, «tan típico» pensó Hanamichi.

Se alejó demasiado, lo perdió de vista y cuando Hanamichi llegó donde él había estado parado observándole solo había la hoja de Kanjis con uno marcado, pero no sabía cual era.

No lograba recordar qué significaba. Repasaba la lista de Kanjis mentalmente una y otra vez y por más que lo intentaba no lograba descifrar qué significaba ése.

Sintió que le observaban e instintivamente abrió los ojos.

Su madre se había quedado viéndole dormir antes de despertarle.

Todo había sido un sueño.

—Buenos días —le murmuró su madre con una caricia.

Era extraño despertarse sin gritos ni despertadores. Todavía no estaba despierto, quería seguir durmiendo, algo le decía que todavía no debía despertar, que todavía no había descubierto… pero ya no recordaba qué era lo que tenía que descifrar.

Ensoñado sonrió a su madre y le murmuró:

—Buenos días mamá —ella se le acercó y le besó.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Creo que sí. He soñado algo muy extraño —murmuró desperezándose. Su madre se sentó a los pies de la cama para escucharle—. Estaba en un lugar… creo que era un lugar alto, hacía fío y había niebla y yo buscaba algo y entonces él lo tenía pero…

—¿Él, quien, Hanamichi?

—No lo sé, no podía verle por la niebla pero lo tenía y luego me lo dejaba y se iba.

—¿Y qué era?

—No estoy seguro, lo llevaba cuando todos callaron y… no sé algo raro pasaba en la biblioteca y al salir hacía frío y lo perdía.

—Es raro pero no es nada con lo que he soñado yo. Hoy he soñado que iba a la farmacia y ya que estaba allí compraba pintura para pintar el salón. Pero la pintura no pegaba con las cortinas así que volvía y compraba tela para unas cortinas nuevas, pero ella no quería vendérmelas, decía que primero tenía que comprar una batidora porque sino no podía venderme las cortinas. Con lo bonitas que eran. Y luego la farmacéutica quería venderme un mueble también pero era demasiado pequeño.

—¿Demasiado pequeño? —preguntó desconcertado Hanamichi.

—Para la batidora —dijo ella convencida.

—Mamá tu sueño no tiene sentido, no puedes comprar pintura en la farmacia, ni cortinas, ni muebles a medida para una batidora que te obligan a comprar con las cortinas.

—Sí pero es que la farmacéutica quería hacer una especie de mercado de no se qué y…

Hanamichi no pudo contenerse más y rió de buena gana al ver la cara de su madre parecía que para ella todo ese galimatías tenía todo el sentido el mundo.

—Oye que yo como mínimo sé lo que hago en mis sueños. Eres tú quien persigue desconocidos en la niebla para que le devuelvan objetos robados que no sabe ni qué son.

—No era un desconocido, sé que le conozco.

—¿Quién era?

—No lo sé, no me acuerdo.

—Pues no debía ser muy importante —dijo su madre todavía riendo por debajo la nariz y levantándose—. Venga cariño levántate que al final llegaremos tarde.

Hanamichi recordó entonces lo que tenían que hacer esa mañana. No le apetecía nada. Se tumbó de nuevo y mirando al techó recordó la figura masculina y atlética entre la niebla.

«Sé que era alguien importante» pensó, pero no pudo recordar quien era o qué le había devuelto.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina:** _Sé que es extremadamente corto pero los sueños son efímeros._

_PS: se aceptan apuestas ¿Con quien sueña Hanamichi? ¿Y qué significa el Kanji perdido? Me encantaría contrastar opiniones... ¿review, please?. Un beso y hasta el siguiente._


	11. ¿Tú?

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

CAPITULO XI: ¿Tú?

_Habla para que yo te conozca. Sócrates (470 AC-399 AC).  
Filósofo griego__._

* * *

El olor a hospital fue lo primero que le molestó de esa sala.

Tenía luz, era amplía y parecía cómoda con tantas sillas, mesas y estanterías con lo que parecían juegos.

Pero había tanta gente en ella y tan pocos ruidos. De repente se sintió muy torpe.

Todos a su alrededor parecían cómodos con esa tranquilidad. Se hablaban en silencio moviendo los labios sin pronunciar un sonido como si fueran peces, y movían las manos delante de sus caras como si espantaran moscas, pero a pesar de ello parecía que nadie se sentía idiota haciéndolo, es más Hanamichi vio enseguida que ellos parecían entenderse perfectamente.

Se sintió excluido. Todos hablaban sin decir nada en pequeños grupos y él no podía entender nada. Además había entrado diciendo un sonoro hola que solo habían contestado unos pocos con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa silenciosa acompañada de uno de esos extraños movimientos.

Cinco minutos después de entrar salió a fuera donde había dejado a su madre hablando con una vecina del barrio que se habían encontrado al entrar que y tenía el marido ingresado por piedras en un riñón.

—Mamá —le interrumpió de su conversación.

—Hanamichi hijo espera un minuto que estoy hablando con la señora Toda, ¿es que no lo ves? Cualquiera diría que tienes cinco años —lo regañó antes de seguir hablando con la señora Toda.

Hanamichi bufó enfadado y se sentó en una silla viendo la gente pasar.

—Cualquier diría que tienes cinco años —repitió una voz conocida a su izquierda. La sorpresa no le dejó hablar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido al curso de…

—Lo sé, lo que quiero saber es porqué estás aquí a fuera y no a dentro con los demás.

Hanamichi se encogió de hombros.

—Me molestaba el ruido —dijo sarcástico.

—No creí que fueras de los que se esconde tras los sarcasmos —dijo él y se levantó y sin decir nada más entró en la sala llena de gente silenciosa.

Cuando Hanamichi reaccionó se encontraba solo de nuevo.

—¡Oye! —entró gritando detrás del enfermero—. ¿Se puede saber quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?

—Hanamichi —dijo calmadamente el enfermero a la vez que hacía esos extraños movimientos con las manos—. No hace falta que grites, no somos sordos —una leve sonrisa impidió que Hanamichi pudiera contestarle—. Bueno no todos —añadió mirando a una chica que le miraba divertida.

Ella gesticuló algo con las manos y el enfermero le respondió:

—Tienes razón —siempre sin dejar de gesticular.

—¿En qué tiene razón, qué ha dicho?

—Dice que los que ya están sordos no te oirán de todos modos así que tampoco hace falta que grites —le tradujo el enfermero. Hanamichi se quedó un instante sin saber qué responderle, mirando la chica con cara de enfado. Luego se giró al enfermero y pareció dudar antes de hablarle de nuevo.

—Te crees muy gracioso —murmuró casi sin alzar la voz.

—Sé que lo soy —murmuró el enfermero mirándole directo a los ojos y Hanamichi sintió que esos ojos negros le iban a atravesar el cogote si no giraba la cabeza. Un ruido en la entrada de la habitación le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Buenos días siento llegar tarde —dijo su madre acercándose a ellos.

Como cuando Hanamichi había entrado algunas cabezas saludaron a la recién llegada otros lo hicieron con las manos con el mismo gesto que la vez anterior y Hanamichi lo reconoció.

—Ahora íbamos a empezar Señora Sakuragi, tranquila.

En vez de gritar para que los que estaban enfrascados en diferentes conversaciones por toda la sala le hicieran caso, se acercó al interruptor de la luz y la apagó y encendió un par de veces.

Todos se giraron a mirarle y entonces él dijo al tiempo que seguía gesticulando algo más lento que antes con las manos:

—Muy bien, coged todos una silla y formad un circulo. Hoy hay gente nueva que quiero presentaros.

Hanamichi le miró desconcertado y luego le dijo:

—¿Das tú el curso?

—Así es. Siéntate —le dijo sin gestos. Y luego se sentó.

Hanamichi le imitó sin decir nada.

—Hanamichi levántate —le pidió el enfermero—. Preséntate, explícales quien eres y porqué estás aquí.

—Mi madre me ha obligado a…

—A mi no, a ellos —dijo señalando el resto del grupo que le observaba atentamente.

Hanamichi tomó aire y se levantó mirando a su madre con ganas de gritarle que por su culpa estaban allí.

—Soy Sakuragi Hanamichi —dijo mirando al grupo enfrente de él. Luego cayó en que quizá si no movía las manos como hacían todos ellos no le entenderían y se giró hacia el enfermero—. Yo no sé hacer eso con las manos y…

—Para eso has venido. Pero no me lo digas a mí.

Hanamichi se giró y volvió a mirar al grupo. Había gente de todas las edades, auque solo había tres niños más pequeños que él y una chica que parecía tener unos años más que él, el resto se movían entre los treinta y los sesenta.

—Tengo dieciséis años y estudio segundo curso en la preparatoria Shohoku —dijo presentándose como había hecho unos días atrás en la biblioteca, pero por alguna razón sintió que no era suficiente y luego añadió—, hace unas semanas me di un golpe en la cabeza y luego tuve un ataque de vértigo. El doctor dice que me he recuperado pero que como hay la posibilidad de que se repita dice que tengo que venir para aprender a hacer… —dijo moviendo las manos imitando el gesto que había visto que todos hacían para devolver el saludo de su madre y el suyo.

—Aprendes deprisa —le susurró el enfermero cuando se sentó antes de levantarse él para hablar.

Hanamichi se sintió hincharse orgulloso ante ese comentario.

El enfermero les hizo ponerse en parejas para hacer ejercicios y juegos. Dentro de sí Hanamichi deseaba que él fuera la suya, quería poder hablar más con él. Pero le tocó con la chica joven quien le miró como si le hiciera la misma gracia que les tocara hacerlo juntos que a él.

Era complicado hacerse entender por esa chica o entenderla a ella. A su alrededor Hanamichi veía que algunos de ellos hablaban como él y su madre, otros hablaban algo raro porque no se oían a si mismos pero era sencillo interpretar sus signos al oírles, pero esa chica no hacía ni un ruido.

No sabía como preguntarle cosas a la chica o como entender lo que ella le decía. Agobiado Hanamichi miró a su alrededor en busca del enfermero. Vio a su madre muy entretenida riendo con un hombre de su edad. Y al fondo de la sala al enfermero jugando con los tres niños. Al principio le pareció extraño pues con lo frío que era no esperaba que se llevara bien con niños tan pequeños, pero ellos parecían estar pasándoselo estupendamente. No como él, pensó y sin decirle nada a la chica que le miraba algo frustrada también se dirigió hacia donde estaba él.

—No sé donde está la gracia del ejercicio si no puedo entender nada de lo que ella me dice. No sé ni su nombre.

—El ejercicio es que tú y ella encontréis el modo de entenderos.

—Ya pero no hablamos el mismo idioma, yo no se nada de eso que hacéis con las manos y ella no dice nada.

—De eso se trata. Dile esto —dijo él e hizo unos movimientos con las manos.

—Espera más despacio —dijo Hanamichi sin perderse detalle de los movimientos precisos de esas manos grandes—. ¿Así? —dijo repitiendo el movimiento. Después de corregirle un par de veces le dijo que lo hacía bien y siguió jugando con los niños sin prestarle más atención.

Hanamichi no dijo nada esta vez. Se limitó a repetir los movimientos con las manos. Cuando acabó la chica se lo miró extrañada y luego miró hacia el enfermero que parecía estar esperando la reacción de la chica y simplemente le dijo que sí con la cabeza a través de la sala.

—Ahora vuelve a intentar comunicarte con ella —dijo en voz alta el enfermero mirando a Hanamichi que también se había girado para ver que estaba pasando.

—¿Pero que le has dicho?

—Yo no le he dicho nada. Has sido tú.

Hanamichi no tuvo tiempo para replicar. La chica le tocó en el hombro para que se girara y como sabía que, a pesar de todo, los signos no servirían de nada le sonrió y le hizo señas para que la siguiera. Al principio Hanamichi no supo qué hacer. Buscó al enfermero con la mirada de nuevo y este le indicó que la siguiera. Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia fuera de la sala.

Parecía que ella conocía perfectamente el hospital pues le llevó sin dudar por los pasadizos de consultas externas hasta las escaleras más alejadas y en vez de subir, le hizo bajar y luego salir a un pequeño patio exterior.

Era un lugar un poco pequeño, sin ninguna gracia. Pero era tranquilo.

Ella se agazapó y con una tiza que se sacó del bolsillo empezó a dibujar su nombre en hiragana. Y cuando lo tuvo escrito le miró y poco a poco empezó a hacer gestos.

Pronto Hanamichi entendió que lo que ella gesticulaba era su nombre lo mismo que había escrito.

Se llamaba Sayaka. Tenía diecinueve años. Hanamichi se presentó escribiendo en el suelo su nombre y ella le indicó con signos que podía entender lo que decía si hablaba despacio y de frente leyéndole los labios.

Ella parecía deseosa de saber más de él y puesto que era más fácil que ella le entendiera a él que no que él le entendiera a ella Hanamichi le contó anécdotas con sus amigos y todo lo que se le ocurrió. Ella parecía divertida y reía con las bromas que él hacía cosa que le puso muy contento.

Pasado un rato, más de una hora, ella se miró el reloj y alarmada se lo enseñó a él. Y justo cuando iban a levantarse apareció en el suelo sobre todas las palabras que habían ido escribiendo ambos con la tiza una sombra y Hanamichi sintió un escalofrío. Había visto esa figura desdibujada antes, levantó la cabeza desconcertado y vio al enfermero que les miraba divertido.

—Veo que habéis encontrado la manera de comunicaros —dijo gesticulando.

—¿Tú? —murmuró Hanamichi.

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó desconcertado el enfermero.

Hanamichi le miró y luego murmuró:

—Nada.

—Deberías entrar. Los demás se están marchando ya.

Ambos jóvenes hicieron que sí con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar delante hacia la sala de nuevo, deshaciendo el camino que les había llevado allí.

Allí su madre le esperaba para irse con las manos llenas de panfletos de información.

—Hanamichi —le dijo el enfermero antes que él diera un paso más hacia su madre que le decía que se acercara para coger su chaqueta—. ¿Volverás?

La pregunta le agradó y con una radiante sonrisa le hizo que sí con la cabeza mientras hacía el gesto que Sayaka le había enseñado para decir adiós.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina**_: __aunque no recibí muchos reviews con opiniones respecto al sueño, admito que los de Shersnape, Shadir y Chaneta valen su peso en oro. Gracias chicas, ya os di mi opinión al respecto y aunque quizá creáis que intenté confundiros o algo, no es cierto. Todo tiene explicación (más o menos) XD _

_Recordad que para cualquier duda estoy a un solo click de vosotras. Un beso a todos y gracias por leer._


	12. El Examen

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XII: El examen**

_Felicidad: estado de ánimo del que disfruta de lo que desea._

_

* * *

  
_

Como Hanamichi ya esperaba, el lunes por la mañana los del curso de segundo tuvieron examen sorpresa de lengua y matemáticas.

Como le había recomendado la señora Nene el domingo, a pesar de sentir que necesitaba estudiar más, después de cenar no volvió a estudiar, estuvo con su madre viendo un programa, juntos, después de ir a visitar la tumba de su padre por ser el primer día de Noviembre, y finalmente se había ido a la cama temprano. De ese modo se había levantado descansado y cuando se encontró con las hojas de los exámenes delante supo perfectamente qué debía hacer.

Contrariamente a lo que muchos esperaban no protestó cuando los profesores anunciaron el control sorpresa como hicieron los demás, él tomó sus hojas en absoluto silencio, intentando no perder la concentración, y lo respondió todo tan bien como supo.

A la hora del recreo la Gundam se había pasado todo el rato quejándose del examen y del profesor y Hanamichi por primera vez no se unió a ellos. Oírles quejarse más de media hora seguida de lo mismo cuando él no se sentía molesto, pues ya se los esperaba, se le hizo de lo más pesado. Desconectó de lo que le decían y se puso a pensar en Sayaka y en las ganas que tenía de verla el sábado siguiente para aprender más de ella y del lenguaje de los signos.

Sin hacer caso de sus amigos Hanamichi se tumbó en el césped del patio y miró las nubes correr. Había una que parecía un conejo. Hacía viento y corría deprisa por el cielo. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se escondió tras el gran edificio de la escuela. Y de pronto vio una silueta en la parte más alta del edificio.

Rukawa le miraba apoyado en la barandilla. No distinguía su cara pero sabía que le estaba mirando fijamente, lo sabía con la misma certeza que tenía de no poder apartar la mirada de él.

—¡Hanamichi! —le chilló muy cerca uno de los chicos haciéndole dar un bote—. ¿Que no nos oyes?

—¿Qué mierda pasa contigo tío? —le dijo Hanamichi sobándose el oído. Luego se levantó enfadado y se alejó de ellos sin decirles nada.

—¡Hanamichi! —le gritaron sus amigos viéndole alejarse hacia la puerta del edificio.

Él sólo les hizo un gesto obsceno con el brazo y ellos enfadados no le siguieron.

Ese grito en la oreja le había espantado. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de tener problemas de oído. Y menos por esa panda de estúpidos que eran sus amigos.

Era un día soleado y por eso no había nadie en las clases. Hanamichi tampoco quería quedarse encerrado en la escuela. Pero no quería salir al patio de nuevo con sus amigos.

Desanimado se dirigió a la clase. Tras asegurarse que no había profesores dando la ronda en ese piso, se sentó en su antiguo pupitre al lado de la ventana y vio a sus amigos hablar. Siquiera Yohei le había seguido y ahora se sentía sólo viéndoles a ellos juntos, hablando y riendo.

Además tenía hambre. Con lo de la dieta sin sal cada día comía menos y peor. Prefería tirar esa bazofia sin gusto a nada y pasar hambre a comérsela. Pero se le hacía la boca agua de ver las comidas de sus amigos y saber que no podía pedirles que la compartieran como habían hecho tantas otras veces.

Un ruido en la puerta de la clase le sobresaltó.

Rukawa le miraba desde la puerta. Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron mirando fijamente. A Hanamichi le pareció que los ojos de Rukawa le miraban distinto de otras veces, tenía la sensación de que el moreno quería decirle algo, era la misma sensación que en el sueño cuando intentaba descifrar lo que significaba ése kanji. Eso es, era un kanji lo que había perdido en ese sueño, ahora lo recordaba. La idea de que esa mirada pudiese darle la respuesta que buscaba le cruzó la mente.

Se levantó de la silla para acercarse a él y entonces el timbre sonó y Rukawa se marchó por el pasillo hasta su aula.

—¡Rukawa! —le gritó Hanamichi desde la puerta antes de que nadie llegara al segundo piso dónde ellos estaban, sin estar muy seguro de qué le iba a decir.

Rukawa se paró y se giró para verle. Pero siguió en silencio.

—Nos vemos esta tarde en el entrenamiento —dijo al final Hanamichi, cuando el ruido de pasos acercándose indicaba que estarían solos pocos segundos más.

—¿Y ése problema que…?

—Solucionado —dijo sonriendo.

Rukawa asintió levemente con la cabeza y se metió en su aula. En ese momento el primer grupo de estudiantes llegaba al segundo piso riendo y hablando.

Hanamichi sonrió para sí mismo y murmuró:

—Sí —y también se metió en su aula de nuevo. Aunque esta vez se sentó en su propio pupitre, a primera fila, para la última clase antes del entrenamiento.

Cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo Hanamichi no se entretuvo y corrió hacia el gimnasio. Tenía ganas de correr.

A pesar de haberse apresurado todo lo que pudo cuando llegó a los vestuarios casi sin respiración, alguien ya salía de ellos cambiado y listo para entrenar. Rukawa le dijo:

—Estás en baja forma torpe —y siguió andando hacia la cancha sin darle oportunidad de replicarle.

Dentro el vestuario Hanamichi murmuró:

—Dame una semana maldito zorro y ya veremos quien es el que está en baja forma.

—¿Ahora hablas solo Hanamichi? —preguntó una voz detrás de él. Mitsui acababa de llegar.

—¿Contamos contigo esta semana? —le dijo Ryota que había entrado detrás de Mitsui.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó contento de verles. Aunque no tenía motivos para ello, estaba alegre, con ganas de comerse el mundo—. Hoy vamos a hacer el mejor entrenamiento de la temporada, y mañana será mejor y el otro mejor todavía. Y para cuando empiecen los partidos importantes seremos invencibles —exclamó antes de estallar en carcajadas y salir a la pista ansioso por empezar .

Y realmente fue un buen entrenamiento. Hanamichi consiguió mantenerse más concentrado de lo habitual evitando dispersar así al resto de sus compañeros. A pesar de que no pudo evitar los insultos entre sus jugadores estrella Ryota estaba contento y no le hizo quedarse a recoger balones como habitualmente hacía.

Hanamichi aprovechó para pasarse por la biblioteca antes de ir a casa. Quería contarle a la señora Nene que ya había hecho el examen y que gracias a su ayuda estaba seguro que esta vez iba a aprobar.

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa Hanamichi seguía de muy buen humor.

Esa noche cuando su madre le insistió para que sacara la basura lo hizo sin chistar, cuando ella le pidió que pusiera la mesa, de nuevo, no puso pegas para hacerlo, así se ganó que su madre le dejara tomar helado de chocolate de postre. Habían cenado tranquilamente hablando.

Hanamichi no le contó nada de los exámenes a su madre porque a pesar de haber dicho a la señora Nene que seguro que había aprobado, no las tenía todas y prefería no gafarlo. Se lo diría cuando le dieran las notas. Estaba ansioso para que llegara ese día y deseó que los profesores hubieran corregido los exámenes para el día siguiente mismo.

Hanamichi se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios esa noche.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina:** _Lo sé, lo sé, es muy corto... que difícil es haceros felices. Con lo fácil que es hacerme feliz a mí: ¡un review con vuestra opinión y soy una mujer feliz por el resto del día!_


	13. Fuera del Equipo

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XIII: Fuera del equipo**

_Lo más atroz de las cosas malas de la gente mala es el silencio de la gente buena.  
__Mahatma Gandhi (1869-1948) Político y pensador indio._

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana desde que hizo los exámenes y los profesores todavía no habían dicho nada de las notas. Hanamichi estaba nervioso y su optimismo se estaba disipando por momentos.

Ryota había anunciado que ése sábado no, el siguiente, harían otro partido amistoso, el último antes de empezar la competición. Y si suspendía alguno e los dos exámenes no podría jugar.

Esa mañana a la hora de comer Hanamichi se entretuvo unos minutos en clase ordenando los papeles que le habían caído al suelo al levantarse demasiado deprisa.

—Vamos bajando para coger sitio en el césped o nos lo quitarán, te esperamos abajo —le habían dicho sus amigos.

Hanamichi estaba de mal humor. El profesor de matemáticas le había hecho salir de nuevo a la pizarra, por tercera vez ésa semana, pero se había equivocado al resolver el problema y éste se había mofado de él. Para rematar la nefasta última hora de la mañana se le habían caído todos los papeles al suelo como si fuera un patoso de primera, y encima sus amigos no le habían esperado y se habían ido sin él.

Cuando finalmente salió del aula ya no había nadie en los pasadizos. Por una ventana vio a sus amigos en el jardín bajo el árbol de siempre riendo. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver que habían empezado a comer sin él. Se le pasaron las ganas de salir con ellos. No quería verles, pero tampoco quería quedarse a dentro solo. Entonces pasó por delante de la escalera que subía a la azotea y se le ocurrió subir.

La puerta estaba cerrada, sin la piedra que evitaba que se cerrara. Sonriendo pensó que seguro que Kaede se había quedado encerrado a fuera de nuevo. Algo indeciso abrió con cuidado la puerta y colocó una piedra para evitar que se cerrara. Le extrañó no ver a Rukawa en la azotea pero pensó que quizá estaba en algún rincón durmiendo al sol como un gato.

—Mejor —susurró, pensando que así se evitarían una pelea inútil.

Pero no había nadie en la azotea, cuando Hanamichi se dio cuenta que estaba solo allí arriba se sintió algo decepcionado.

—Mejor solo que mal acompañado —se dijo, pero sabía que no era cierto. No le gustaba estar solo y debía admitir que, tras la conversación de la semana pasada, estar con el zorro tampoco era estar mal acompañado.

Malhumorado se sentó en el suelo y sacó su fiambrera. De nuevo arroz sin sal, verdura hervidas sin sal, nada de fritos, nada de grasas; Parecía que su madre había añadido el "sin grasas" al ya bastante descorazonador "sin sal" de su dieta. Tenía hambre, pero esa comida no parecía nada apetecible. De mala gana se llevó un bocado a la boca y con desgana lo masticó y tragó.

Cinco minutos después solo había comido unos pocos bocados más y ya no podía seguir comiendo esa bazofia.

—Mamá —dijo Hanamichi cerrando la fiambrera prácticamente llena—. Tengo que buscarte un buen libro de cocina sin sal antes de que me mates de hambre.

Sin nada que hacer, Hanamichi se levantó del suelo y se asomó a la barandilla. Sus amigos no parecían preocupados por su ausencia. Algo dentro de él se revolvió al verles reír tranquilamente. Se alejó de la barandilla y recogió sus cosas. Empezaba a hacer aire y una nube había tapado el sol.

Con cuidado dejó la piedra donde la había encontrado y cerrando la puerta tras él y bajo las escaleras hasta el pasadizo de su clase.

No había llegado a bajar el último escalón cuando oyó una voz. Por algún motivo decidió esperar para no ser visto. Y entonces reconoció esa voz. Era el profesor de matemáticas.

—…estoy dispuesto a hacerte una recuperación especial, sabes que tengo debilidad por ti, pero debes prometerme que esta vez te aplicarás más. ¿De acuerdo?

Hanamichi no sabía con quien hablaba el profesor porque la alumna no decía nada. Pero el tono del profesor era bastante extraño para estar hablando con una alumna.

—Sabes que yo podría darte clases particulares después de los entrenamientos. Si te quedaras aquí conmigo estaríamos muy tranquilos y…

Por un momento Hanamichi pensó que esa oferta del profesor estaba fuera de lugar. Para empezar no estaba bien que un profesor diera preferencias de ése tipo a una alumna por encima de los demás, pero además a Hanamichi le pareció que había intereses ocultos en esa oferta.

Entonces la alumna que Hanamichi se moría de ganas por saber quien era dijo en tono duro y frío:

—Haré el examen, pero no tomaré clases particulares con usted.

Hanamichi reconoció ese tono de voz al instante y quedó petrificado donde estaba. La alumna acosada era Kaede Rukawa.

—Vamos muchacho no seas terco, sabes que esta situación es culpa tuya por no haber hecho lo que debías. Yo solo pretendo ayudar. Sabes que sin mi ayuda no podrás…

—Se lo dije, no pienso… ¡nunca! —murmuró en un tono de voz que Hanamichi nunca le había oído a Kaede.

—Está bien, ya recapacitarás. Te estaré esperando.

Sin entender muy bien porqué, Hanamichi sintió el enfado embargarle y también la confusión.

Todavía sin saber qué hacer Hanamichi subió escaleras arriba para no ser visto por Rukawa.

Si Rukawa había suspendido no podría jugar el siguiente partido. Y si no aprobaba la recuperación le echarían del equipo permanentemente igual que le ocurriría a él si no había aprobado los exámenes de literatura y matemáticas.

Hanamichi se sorprendió de no estar contento por esa noticia. Todo el contrario se sintió mal por Rukawa.

«Me sabe mal por él porque podría ser yo el expulsado» se dijo a si mismo mentalmente Hanamichi sin querer darle mas vueltas al malestar que sentía.

Pero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no podría dejar de pensar en lo que le había propuesto ése profesor a Rukawa. Alguien debería pararle los pies a ése tipo.

«Rukawa porque es fuerte y no se deja apabullar ¿pero que tal que hubiera sido otro más indefenso?» pensó preocupado.

Cuando ya había esperado lo suficiente para darle tiempo al profesor y a Rukawa de irse del pasadizo bajó de nuevo y se metió en el aula.

Pasó un rato dando vueltas a lo que había visto.

«Y aunque Rukawa pueda defenderse de él… no hay derecho que un profesor le acose así».

«¿Debería decir algo?»

«¿Pero qué diría Rukawa si supiera que he oído toda la conversación?»

«¿Y por qué debería preocuparme lo que él diría?»

Al final se convenció que era el propio Rukawa quien debía hacer algo contra ése profesor. Él ya tenía suficientes problemas. Rukawa en cambio era el preferido de todos y si él acusaba al profesor todos le creerían, en cambio a él…

Intentando sacarse todo eso de la mente y sin nada mejor que hacer, sacó de su carpeta los papeles con el alfabeto del lenguaje de los signos dibujado y empezó a practicar intentando recrear el nombre de gente que conocía comprobando luego si había dibujado con las manos las sílabas correctas cada vez.

Sayaka le había enseñado el alfabeto el sábado anterior pero todavía confundía algunas sílabas. Quería llegar a la siguiente clase dominándolo a la perfección.

—¿Qué haces? —le sorprendió una voz detrás de él.

Con el corazón latiéndole deprisa se giró y encontró en la puerta de la clase a Kaede mirándole con cara de curiosidad.

—Nada —dijo rápidamente Hanamichi tapando los papeles que tenía desparramados encima de la mesa de la vista de Kaede.

—Ya —murmuró el moreno.

Luego no dijo nada y pasados unos instantes de silenciosas miradas se largó dejando detrás a Hanamichi con una extraña sensación en el pecho, como un mal presentimiento.

Esa tarde a medio entrenamiento la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y entraron el profesor Ansai acompañado de los profesores de lengua y matemáticas. Hanamichi miró instintivamente a Kaede y vio como éste había pensado lo mismo que él, le habían dicho lo del suspenso de Rukawa a Ansai y ahora éste no le dejaría jugar más. Hanamichi reprimió las ganas de gritar que eso era injusto al darse cuenta que él no debería saber lo ocurrido esa mañana.

—Sakuragi, Rukawa y Yasuda, venid aquí.

Todos pararon un momento para observarles curiosos hasta que el entrenador gritó de nuevo:

—Los demás seguid entrenando.

No era habitual que el entrenador diera órdenes directas así que todos obedecieron inmediatamente.

La presencia de Yasuda hizo dudar a Hanamichi de que lo querían los profesores tuviera algo que ver con las malas notas de Rukawa. Pero no encontraba ningún otro motivo para hacerles salir de la cancha a medio entrenamiento. Por un momento temió que los tres hubieran suspendido, después de todo ninguno de ellos era un lumbreras precisamente.

—Chicos, los profesores acaban de darme sus resultados de las últimas pruebas. Rukawa y Yasuda han suspendido uno de los exámenes y por ello hasta que no aprueben la recuperación quedan suspendidos del equipo —dijo muy serio Ansai.

¿Quería eso decir qué Hanamichi había aprobado los dos o que los había suspendido los dos? Se preguntaron los tres muchachos.

—Los profesores han acordado haceros la próxima semana una prueba especial de recuperación en vez de esperar el siguiente para darles la oportunidad de poder jugar el último partido antes de empezar la competición. Confío en que se esforzarán al máximo para poder regresar a tiempo al equipo.

—Sí entrenador —murmuraron ambos con la cabeza baja.

—Entrenador yo…

—Un momento Sakuragi —le cortó el entrenador.

—¿Pero aprobé no? —preguntó algo asustado Hanamichi sin hacer caso del entrenador.

—No has suspendido —le dijo con tono algo rudo muy impropio de él, especialmente cuando hablaba con Hanamichi, y luego desvió la mirada a los otros dos que les miraban sorprendidos por esa afirmación y les dijo—, vosotros dos ya podéis ir a recoger vuestras cosas.

—Qué bien por un momento pensé que no podría jugar este sábado tampoco… —murmuró aliviado Hanamichi.

—¿Sakuragi, estudiaste para esos exámenes? —Le preguntó el entrenador cuando lo otros dos se hubieron ido.

—Sí claro profesor. Este genio trabajó muy duro para que no le pasara lo que a esos dos—dijo riendo Hanamichi contento de no haber suspendido como sus compañeros.

—¿Entonces por qué copiaste?

—¿Por qué, qué? —preguntó alzando la voz por la sorpresa de esa acusación.

—Sabemos que estos exámenes no los hiciste tú Sakuragi —murmuró el profesor de lengua.

—¿Y quien cree que los hizo sino? ¿O cree que se hicieron solos?—respondió.

—Los profesores creen que copiaste en ambos exámenes para poder asistir al partido del sábado.

—¡Pero yo no copié! —gritó. No le importaba si todo el mundo se enteraba de lo que le acusaban. Estaba furioso e indignado había trabajado mucho para aprobar esos exámenes—. ¿Con qué pruebas me acusan? —preguntó al ver que su grito había hecho retroceder sus profesores un poco.

—Ningún alumno que su nota máxima en primero fue un cinco pelado puede sacar de repente un notable alto en segundo —murmuró el profesor de lengua.

—Son ustedes una panda de…

—¡Sakuragi! —le reprendió el entrenador que estaba mucho más serio de lo habitual.

—Viejo esto no es justo. Yo estudié mucho para esos exámenes y…

—No hay manera de saber si lo que dices es cierto excepto que hagas el examen de nuevo Sakuragi.

—¡Pero no es justo yo ya lo aprobé!

—Los repetirás la semana que viene junto con Rukawa y Yasuda. Si apruebas podrás jugar comos ellos. Hasta entonces…

—¿Me está echando del equipo, viejo?

—No — fue toda respuesta del entrenador que acto seguido salió acompañado de los otros dos profesores.

—Te está dando tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes, porque el equipo te necesita el sábado —dijo Ayako viendo salir a los profesores y sin poder creer que Hanamichi hubiera copiado en un examen.

—No es cierto. Solo queréis que… —empezó a gritar Hanaichi primero mirándola a ella y luego a todos sus compañeros que de nuevo se habían detenido para ver lo que sucedía—. No pienso volver a hacer ése puto examen. Yo ya lo aprobé.

—Pero Hanamichi no seas idiota —murmuró Ryota—. Haz el exámen y…

—¡No! —gritó Hanamichi.

—Hacer el examen es el modo de demostrar que no copiaste.

—No. No tengo que demostrar nada ante nadie, me oís. ¡YO —gritó— no he copiado!

—Pero Hanamichi —dijo Haruko suplicante.

—¡Que os den! —gritó entrando al pasadizo de los vestuarios.

—¡Sakuragi!— exclamó enfadada Ayako.

—¿Hanamichi? —murmuró Yasuda asustado al verle entrar en los vestuarios hecho una furia.

Rukawa solo le miraba.

—¡Son unos cabrones! —exclamó enfadado dando un golpe furioso a su taquilla.

Hanamichi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de impotencia que pugnaban por salir.

Esos dos profesores habían logrado sacarle fuera del equipo.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina:** _Mi intuición me dice que llegó la hora de desempolvar esa armadura medieval que me compré hace unos años... XD _

___Cuando en medio de una historia las cosas empiezan a ir demasiado bien, solo quiere decir que la trama está a punto de complicarse._

_¿De verdad esperabais que solo Hanamichi tendría problemas? _


	14. Kaede

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XIV: Kaede**

_No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable__.  
__Yuko, la Bruja de la dimensión. XXXHolic. CLAMP._

_

* * *

  
_

Ése sábado en el hospital alguien enseguida se dio cuanta que Hanamichi no estaba bien. Se había sentado en un rincón mirando por la ventana al llegar y ni se había movido cuando todos se reunieron en el centro para empezar la sesión.

Una mano en el hombro sobresaltó al pelirrojo. Sayaka le decía con gestos que se acercara al centro con el resto. La chica parecía enfadada con él por no haberle saludado pero a Hanamichi no le importó. Nada parecía importarle desde la tarde del jueves cuando le habían echado del equipo.

Se sentó lejos de Sayaka y lejos de su madre, no tenía ganas de estar allí. No prestó atención alguna a las indicaciones del enfermero referentes a lo que harían ése día.

—Hoy vas a hacer los ejercicios conmigo —le dijo una voz detrás de él sacándole de sus pensamientos.

No contestó, solo le miró y, sin saber porqué, se sintió aliviado.

—Está bien —murmuró—. ¿Y los pequeños? —preguntó mirando alrededor recordando que era con ellos con quien él pasaba las mañanas.

—Hoy no están. Ven, saldremos a que nos dé el aire

Después de decir eso le dio la mano para que se levantara y sin soltarle le condujo hasta los jardines del Hospital.

Hanamichi se sintió extraño andando por el hospital de la mano de ése extraño enfermero, pero no dijo nada ni intentó soltarse. Tenía la sensación que si se soltaba se iba a hundir más todavía de lo que ya se sentía.

Cuando llegaron a fuera pasaron de largo la zona más transitada de la entrada y se dirigieron hacia un rincón donde había un banco libre al sol. Se sentaron. Hanamichi pensó amargamente que hacía un hermoso día, ideal para ir al parque con el balón a practicar su tiro de media distancia.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó directamente, sin rodeos unos segundos después.

Por un momento Hanamichi pensó en decir que nada, pero antes de darse cuenta ya le había respondido con otra pregunta.

—¿Te han sacado nunca de algún lugar injustamente? —su voz sonó extrañamente calmada.

—Sí.

—¿Acusándote de algo que no era cierto?

—No. Lo que decían de mí era cierto, pero no por eso fue justo que me echaran.

—¿Pero era un lugar importante, donde querías estar por encima de cualquier cosa?

—Sí, lo era.

—¿Y te has sentido nunca traicionado por aquellos en quien confiabas?

—Desgraciadamente sí.

—Entonces ya sabes qué me pasa.

Hanamichi calló y parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de seguir hablando del tema.

—Si no quieres contarme más de lo que te ha pasado lo entiendo. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que lo que han dicho de ti no es cierto?

—¡Claro que estoy seguro! —exclamó enfadado—. Todo el mundo cree que soy incapaz de hacer nada bien. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo.

—Si no pensara que puedes hacer las cosas bien no te habría dejado entrar en la clase. No me gusta perder el tiempo.

—Pero no eres tú quien me invitó a venir, fue el doctor —le respondió Hanamichi asombrado por la prepotencia de ése tipo.

—Yo le pedí que lo hiciera.

El enfermero le miró fijamente, hizo una pausa como sospesando si decir lo que estaba pensando o callarlo, y finalmente añadió:

—Pensé que si te invitaba a venir yo no vendrías.

Sorprendido por esa confesión y intrigando por esa penetrante mirada Hanamichi se olvidó de que estaba enfadado y le preguntó.

—¿Pero esto no es una actividad del hospital?

—No. El hospital nos cede la sala pero la actividad está subvencionada por una fundación privada.

—¿Y qué relación tienes tú con esa fundación?

—Yo… estoy en ella desde que empezó.

—¿Y por qué estás tú en una fundación para ayudar a los que pierden oído y a sus familias? ¿Porque de esto va todo esto no?

—Sí, de eso precisamente va todo esto.

—¿Entonces? —le increpó Hanamichi.

—Alguien a quien quería mucho cuando yo tenía tu edad perdió el oído hace unos años. No lo superó y le perdí. Desde entonces intento que la historia no se repita.

—No hace falta que nos compadezcas —le dijo enfadado Hanamichi.

Al enfermero le sorprendió que Hanamichi hablara en plural como si ya se sintiera parte de ése grupo de gente con un problema.

—Y no lo hago.

El enfermero calló de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarle con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Hanamichi se sintió turbado y no se atrevió a decir nada más. No quería molestarle.

Finalmente el enfermero habló de nuevo.

—Yo no supe como ayudarle a superarlo y cuando me di cuenta de en qué había fallado ya era demasiado tarde —dijo como explicación a una pregunta no formulada.

—¿Esa persona…? —Hanamichi no estaba seguro si era correcto preguntar pero por alguna razón incomprensible quería saber más de esa relación o quizá del pasado de ése extraño enfermero.

—¿Si éramos pareja? —le cortó—. Lo fuimos… pero se acabó. Se casó con quien sí supo ayudarle. Tiene un hijo de más o menos tu edad.

—¿Pero qué edad tienes? —preguntó sorprendido Hanamichi.

—Cuando le conocí yo era más joven que tú ahora, pero me saca mas de diez años.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —dijo Hanamichi.

—No deberías preguntar la edad a las personas mayores que tú.

—Pero es que tú no pareces mucho mayor que yo, por eso he preguntado.

—Has preguntado porque has pensado que alguien de mi edad no puede tener un hijo de la tuya.

—Es cierto —admitió—, pero sigues sin haber respondido.

Entonces como respuesta le hizo unos gestos con las manos.

—Veintinueve —murmuró Hanamichi interpretando sus manos—. Vaya, pareces más joven. Oye dime una cosa, ¿cómo te llamas? —Hanamichi sonrió nervioso pensando que tras tantos días de conocerle era extraño preguntarle el nombre ahora.

Entonces él le hizo un gesto indicándole que no le oía y con gestos le dijo: «no puedo oír, lo siento».

Hanamichi sonrió al recordar que era sábado y estaban en una de las clases de lenguaje de los signos. Al ver lo que el otro pretendía, decidió unirse al juego y gesticuló con las manos la pregunta: «¿Como te llamas?»

«Takeshi» le respondió el enfermero.

Entonces empezaron a hablar con las manos. Takeshi le ayudaba gesticulando con la boca lo que le decía en silencio con las manos.

Fueron todo preguntas sencillas como "¿como estás?" "¿qué hora es?" o "¿de donde eres?". Que dieron lugar a una conversación simple y sin otra gracia extra que estar hablando en silencio absoluto.

Finalmente, cuando Hanamichi ya había preguntado todas las preguntas sencillas que había aprendido hasta entonces, se decidió a volver a temas más interesantes y, tras pensar un rato en como formular la pregunta que rondaba su mente, gesticuló:

«¿Como se llama él?» preguntó Hanamichi sonrojándose.

No sabía si la pregunta estaba mal formulada, pero los ojos de Takeshi le dijeron que le había entendido.

Hanamichi tenía la sospecha de que la 'pareja' de la que Takeshi había estado hablándole era un hombre y no una mujer, pero temía haberse confundido. Y preguntarle de ese modo le daba la excusa de que no conocía muy bien ese lenguaje y en caso de equivocarse siempre podría decir que se había confundido de signo.

Takeshi le miró unos instantes a los ojos, Hanamichi se sintió enrojecer y entonces él le sonrió levemente antes de gesticular:

«KA-E-DE»

La cabeza de Hanamichi se llenó de dudas y preguntas.

Kaede podía ser tanto un hombre como una mujer, pero no pudo evitar pensar en él como un hombre y eso le confundía mucho ya que ese nombre le había hecho pensar inmediatamente en el zorro. Kaede era un nombre bastante habitual tanto en chico como en chica, pero de todos modos se preguntaba si tendrían algo que ver esas dos personas.

La aparición de ese nombre y la palabra 'pareja' en la misma frase le había desatado la imaginación de mala manera y una infinidad de posibilidades, a cual más extraña, se le plantearon más deprisa de lo que nunca pensó que su mente podía funcionar.

Se moría de curiosidad. Pero no sabía si preguntarle más acerca de él. Y tampoco sabía como formular todas esas preguntas con las manos. Ya que intuía que a la que hablaran en voz alta de nuevo perdería la oportunidad de saber más acerca de su pasado y de 'ése' Kaede.

Se miró las manos e intentó recordar si Sayaka había usado alguna de las palabras que buscaba ahora para expresarse durante las semanas anteriores. Pero no recordaba ninguna.

—Ese sentimiento de impotencia que sientes ahora es lo que no quiero que sientas el día de mañana por no poderte expresar libremente —le dijo Takeshi en voz alta. Pero antes de que Hanamichi se atreviera a decir nada en voz alta añadió—, tenemos que regresar es casi la hora.

Hanamichi no dijo nada. Se levantó detrás de Takeshi y le siguió de nuevo a dentro.

De camino a casa su madre le contó que había estado toda la mañana con una simpática chica llamada Sayaka. En otra ocasión se habría muerto de curiosidad para saber de qué habían hablado su nueva amiga y su madre durante tanto rato, pero a penas pudo prestar atención a los comentarios de su madre.

En su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en la historia que le había contado Takeshi. Se le hacía raro pensar en él con un nombre después de tantas semanas de pensar en él solo como 'él' o 'el enfermero'.

Esa tarde le llamó Yohei para saber si saldría con él y la banda a dar una vuelta. Sin pensarlo dos veces le mintió descaradamente diciéndole que no podía, que su madre le había castigado a no salir en toda la semana. No quería verles. Estaba convencido que querrían hacer broma con lo del sobresaliente y no estaba de humor.

Y de todos modos tan pronto su madre supiera que le acusaban de copiar seguro que le castigaría por el resto de su vida.

Pasó la tarde en casa, solo, tumbado en la cama pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ésa semana.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Ya le puse nombre al enfermero. _**XD**

_Me pregunto qué estará pasando por vuestra mente en estos momentos... ¿review?_


	15. Un Muro que No se Puede Demoler

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XV: Un muro que no se puede demoler**

_¡Basta de silencios! ¡Gritad con cien mil lenguas! porque, por haber callado, ¡el mundo está podrido!_  
_Santa Catalina de Siena (1347-1380) Religiosa italiana._

* * *

El lunes fue peor de lo que Hanamichi esperaba.

La semana anterior tras ser expulsado del equipo por copiar, cuando el viernes los profesores habían dado las notas en clase ya había notado como todo el mundo cuchicheaba a su alrededor y durante los minutos entre clase y clase había visto asomarse gente de otras clases que, estaba seguro, solo habían ido para verle. Había aguantado hasta la hora de comer cuando casi se pelea con un pobre diablo de primero que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Y había acabado de pasar el resto de la mañana castigado en el despacho del subdirector por ello. Al irse a casa mientras sus compañeros iban al gimnasio a entrenar pensó que las cosas no podrían ir peor.

Había pensado que el lunes la gente ya tendría nuevos chismes a comentar que la acusación de haber copiado en los exámenes de lengua y matemáticas.

Pero no había sido así.

Solo llegar notó como de nuevo la gente cuchicheaba a su alrededor.

Sabía lo insólita que era una acusación por copiar. Y que era una acusación grabe que constaría en su expediente y que podía llegar a una expulsión. Pero no tenía intención de aguantar esa situación toda la mañana como había hecho el viernes así que antes que la gente entrara en el edificio se plantó en las escaleras de la entrada y mirándoles acusadoramente gritó:

—Si alguien de vosotros tiene algo que decirme que lo haga a la cara o que calle. Como encuentre a otro mentecato hablando de mí a mis espaldas no lo contará. ¿Queda claro?

—Hanamichi —le dijo alguien detrás de él.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó exasperado y algo asustado porque no había notado que tenía nadie detrás.

—¡Nada! —le gritó su amigo rubio marchándose por donde había venido poco acostumbrado a esos arranques del jefe de la banda de un modo tan unipersonal y sin motivo aparente.

Cabreado, Hanamichi entró en clase y se sentó de nuevo en el pupitre de delante de la clase. Si ese par de profesores pensaban que con acusarle de copiar él se iba a asustar y volver al fondo de la clase con la cola entre las piernas sin chistar es que no conocían a Hanamichi Sakuragi. Ellos le habían sentado allí, ahora tendrían que aguantarle.

A pesar de la rabia que le carcomía por dentro, durante el fin de semana había hecho todos los deberes y había practicado los ejercicios de matemáticas. Ése profesor acosador no iba a pillarle desprevenido dos veces. No volvería a hacerle salir a la tarima para hacerle quedar en ridículo, no pudiendo evitarlo. Y menos ahora que tendría las tardes libres completamente. Pensó amargamente mientras sacaba la libreta.

Efectivamente el profesor le había hecho salir a la tarima de nuevo al verle sentado en primera fila con la mirada desafiante. Enfadado por lo que consideraba una osadía por parte de su alumno más problemático, el profesor intentó dejarle en ridículo de nuevo. Así que para que no pudiera resolverlo optó por ponerle el ejercicio más difícil que había en el libro de ése tema, el último de la lista de problemas.

Gracias a haberse mirado todos los ejercicios de la lección que estaban dando Hanamichi pudo salir del paso casi sin hacer ni un fallo. Y toda la clase consciente de la dificultad del ejercicio le aplaudió cuando lo terminó.

—Yo no copié en su examen —murmuró Hanamichi cuando le devolvió la tiza a su profesor antes de sentarse en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que todos le oyeran.

Los aplausos de sus compañeros le habían hecho sentir algo mejor, pero de todos modos seguía acusado de copiar y no tenía modo de demostrar que no lo había hecho sin hacer el examen de nuevo, y eso era algo que no pensaba hacer. Así se quedara sin baloncesto, su honor era más importante, sobretodo si los del equipo no le creían capaz de haber aprobado. Pues, en tal caso, ¿qué sentido tenía luchar para que le readmitieran? Desde luego no quería pertenecer a un equipo dónde le consideraban tramposo e idiota.

Sabía que muchas de las veces que Rukawa o cualquier otro le había llamado idiota en la cancha habían tenido algún motivo, pero de ahí a que creyeran realmente que era tan corto como para copiar, o peor tan burro de hacerlo y dejar que le pillaran, había una gran diferencia que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Mientras la profesora de caligrafía les hacía repetir los nuevos kangis de la semana una y otra vez Hanamichi no podía dejar de pensar en todo eso.

Se le ocurrió que tenía derecho a pedir una revisión de examen, ¿pero si lo iban a revisar los mismos profesores de qué iba a servirle eso? Quizá si le dejaban verlos, él podría ver algo en ellos que le ayudara a demostrar que esos exámenes eran hechos por él, solo por él, sin ayuda de nadie. Pero estaba seguro que si los pedía no se los dejarían ver, le dirían que los habían extraviado o algo…

Si como mínimo Kaede, u otro alumno si es que lo había, llegara a acusar al profesor de querer propasarse, si la reputación del profesor quedara mancillada… de ése modo quizá entonces su palabra al decir que Hanamichi había copiado dejaría de tener valor y a él le escucharía alguien al decir que no había copiado en ése examen.

A la hora de comer salió del aula sin decirles nada a sus amigos y se dirigió directamente a la terraza para encontrarse con Rukawa. Tenía que saber si él tenía alguna intención de denunciar al profesor. Aunque mientras subía las escaleras no podía dejar de preguntarse como podía sonsacarle esa información sin confesarle que había oído todo la tarde que el profesor quiso propasarse con él.

«¿Habría sido esa la única vez?» se le ocurrió de pronto a Hanamichi.

—¿Huyendo? —le dijo una voz detrás de él cuando Hanamichi estaba abriendo la puerta de la terraza, sacándole de sus pensamientos de golpe.

—Maldito zorro estúpido, vas a provocarme un ataque cardíaco. No te acerques así por detrás de la gente. No ves que es de mala educación —le reprochó con la mano en el pecho, notando su corazón latir aceleradamente por el susto.

—Si ahora estás sordo no culpes a los demás. Te he llamado desde el pie de la escalera pero no has contestado —le dijo el moreno enfadado saliendo y dejándole a él en la puerta colocando la piedra que la mantendría abierta para luego poder volver a entrar.

—No sabes nada, maldito zorro. Deberías dejar de meterte en la vida de los demás y empezar a preocuparte de tus propios problema ¿no crees? —le increpó enfadado porque había tocado un punto sensible con lo de la sordera.

—Si hablas por el examen, no es un problema— contestó altivamente Kaede.

—Sí, ya lo demostraste —se mofó Hanamichi. Pero Rukawa no le siguió el juego—. Si no apruebas, el entrenador no te va a dejar volver al equipo aunque seas su jugador preferido —le dijo algo más serio.

Kaede se giró hacia él y le miró fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada y, por un instante, Hanamichi sintió el mismo nerviosismo en el estómago que cuando Takeshi se le quedaba mirando demasiado rato y se sonrojó.

—Creí que a estas alturas ya no te sonrojabas al decir semejantes estupideces —le dijo Kaede con lo que parecía una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Quién se ha sonrojado? —dijo alzando la voz enfadado alejándose unos pasos de él—. Estúpido cretino —murmuró muy bajito. Luego se giró y añadió más calmado—, además lo que he dicho no es ninguna estupidez. Ese profesor es un hijo de puta que te va a putear tanto como pueda así que más te vale aplicarte en ese examen.

—Ya te he dicho que el puto examen no es un problema.

—¡Habló el genio! —exclamó Hanamichi—. Pero tienes razón, no debería preocuparme más, total yo ya no estoy en el equipo.

Kaede volvió a quedarse callado mirándole penetrantemente y Hanamichi sintió que los colores le volvían a las mejillas así que antes de que fuera demasiado evidente apartó la mirada de él y se dirigió a la barandilla dónde se quedó recostado mirando al patio.

Tras unos instantes Hanamichi notó como el moreno se había puesto a su lado. Y se preguntó confundido por qué a pesar de que solo discutían inútilmente prefería quedarse allí arriba con él a bajar a los jardines donde sus amigos comían alegremente, de nuevo sin esperarle.

—Si haces el examen volverás al equipo— dijo simplemente Rukawa, pasado un rato, rompiendo el silencio inesperadamente.

—No pienso hacer el puto examen— exclamó exaltado Hanamichi—. Pensé que tú, de entre todos, lo entenderías. No copié. Y no dejaré que ese par de cabrones hijos de puta digan que…

—¿Pero qué más da lo que digan? ¿Dejarás el equipo solo por eso? —intentó hacerle razonar Rukawa.

—Si crees que quiero dejar el equipo o que me da igual es que me conoces poco Rukawa. No puedo… no voy a dejar que me acusen de algo así solo porque pueden hacerlo. No es justo. Y no daré mi brazo a torcer para poder volver a jugar. Mi orgullo y mis valores valen más que eso.

—El orgullo no sirve de nada —dijo Kaede despectivamente mirando a la los tejados de los edificios cercanos.

—¡Mira quien fue a hablar!

—No confundas las cosas, que sepa que soy bueno en la cancha y no me esconda por ello no quiere decir que sea un orgulloso —le dijo duramente mirándole a los ojos. Desafiante.

Hanamichi no soportó que le retara de ese modo y le escupió entre dientes enfadado:

—¿Entonces si un profe se pasara contigo no harías nada? —había doble sentido en esa pregunta, Hanamichi lo sabía y Kaede también.

—No dejaría que además de joderme el muy hijo de puta me apartara de las canchas— murmuró mucho menos seguro que de costumbre.

—Eres idiota. ¿Me estás diciendo que eres de los que escondes la cabeza bajo el ala? —continuó retándole Hanamichi.

No sabía porque Rukawa no había dicho nada de la conducta del profesor, pero no esperaba que hubiera sido por miedo. Miedo a perder contra ese hombre y que le apartaran del equipo.

—No. Pero luchar no es siempre la mejor opción. A veces sale mejor dejar de darse cabezazos contra una pared que nunca podrás mover y dejarse llevar por la corriente.

De nuevo las palabras de Kaede estaban tintadas de algo que Hanamichi no supo identificar, pero no era nada bueno, de eso estaba seguro.

—Pero no existen las paredes que no se puedan derribar.

—Sí existen. O quizá no. ¿Pero a qué precio? Personalmente considero que perderte como jugador es mucho peor que en tu currículo conste una acusación de copiar idiota. De todos modos si no das el examen te suspenderán igual. ¿Y entonces de qué habrá servido no hacerlo?

—No quiero que todos piensen que he copiado —le contestó Hanamichi.

—Si no haces el examen todos pensaran que copiaste y que ahora tienes miedo de hacerlo porque no lo aprobarías de nuevo.

—Y quizá no lo aprobaría, pero no copié. Y desde luego no tengo miedo de ese canalla abusador pervertido que…

—¿Pervertido? —preguntó sorprendido y Hanamichi juraría que también algo asustado Rukawa.

Hanamichi dudó unos instantes antes de aclarar porqué lo acusaba de pervertido. Era una apuesta arriesgada porque nada de lo que había oído esa tarde a escondidas en el pasillo era algo más que poco profesional, pero el tono que había usado el profesor le había dejado mal cuerpo a Hanamichi y sabía que Kaede no hablaría fácilmente. Hanamichi esperaba que quizá exagerando los cargos Kaede los negaría admitiendo que el profe se dedicaba a favorecer a algunos alumnos, entre ellos a Kaede, mientras martirizaba a otros, entre ellos Hanamichi, pero nada más.

—Sí. El muy hijo de puta se dedica a acosar estudiantes. ¿No lo sabías? —añadió a la expectativa.

—Acusar un profesor de algo así es algo grave Hanamichi, y peligroso —añadió en voz baja.

—Y por eso no le he acusado de ello. Además no es a mí a quien ha intentado seducir. Yo solo soy un testigo. Si el chico que lo sufrió no quiere plantar cara yo no puedo hacer nada.

Dicho eso Hanamichi no apartó un ojo de Rukawa a la espera de su reacción. Seguía nervioso. No negó lo del intento de seducción y no reaccionó a la acusación de cobarde, eso no le encajaba y no era para nada lo que Hanamichi esperaba.

—No es cuestión de querer plantar cara —dijo Kaede pasados unos instantes mucho más calmado de lo que Hanamichi esperaba, aunque también mas pálido de lo habitual—. Una acusación de ese tipo involucraría la policía. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Hanamichi se lo pensó un segundo antes de decir lo que pensaba.

—Precisamente porque que ya no es una cuestión de un suspenso más en el expediente Kaede.

El tono duro y serio con que fueron dichas esas palabras asustaron a Kaede. Pero eso no detuvo a Hanamichi que añadió:

—No puedes callar algo así —le acusó directamente.

—¿Cómo sabes que…? —dijo sin negar nada, poniéndose más nervioso todavía.

—Ya te lo he dicho —dijo en un tono mucho más relajado—. Soy testigo. Le escuché hacerte proposiciones fuera de lugar el otro día en el pasillo. A la hora de comer —añadió.

Hanamichi le vio perder todo color. Nunca pensó que Kaede pudiera estar tan pálido.

—¿Sólo oíste lo del pasillo? —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—¿Hubo más? —preguntó sorprendido y Hanamichi se asustó ante la posibilidad de que el profesor hubiera llegado más lejos de lo que él había oído.

Kaede se alejó de él con la mirada gacha y sin responder. Esa actitud era aún más preocupante.

—Kaede no te vayas —le dijo entonces Hanamichi—. No quería… es decir lo siento, yo no… no tengo ningún derecho a preguntarte algo así. No hace falta que me lo cuentes sin no te apetece. Pero no te vayas.

Por encima de otra cosa ahora no quería dejarle solo. Se sentía muy mal porque había empezado a sonsacarle el porqué no había acusado al profesor para sacar partido, para que la credibilidad del profesor se fuera al traste y así poder volver al equipo. Pero se había encontrado con un problema mucho mayor y que no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar.

Kaede se giró y le miró sorprendido por el tono de súplica de su compañero. Había recuperado algo de color en las mejillas, de echo a Hanamichi le pareció incluso que se había sonrojado.

—Solo quiero que sepas que si le denuncias yo te apoyaré —murmuró sin estar seguro de si eso era lo que debía decir a pesar de que era lo que sentía. Pasara lo que pasara le daría su apoyo incondicionalmente en ese tema.

—¿De qué serviría hacerlo? ¿Quién creería a un par de críos problemáticos como nosotros? —un atisbo de humedad en esos profundos ojos azules, ahora más oscuros que nunca, le hizo perder la capacidad de hablar.

—Pero… —balbuceó Hanamichi incapaz de expresar las palabras de apoyo que sentía que el moreno necesitaba.

Kaede solo hizo que no con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Hay muros que no se pueden derribar Hanamichi —dijo entrando de nuevo en el edificio.

Esa había sido la primera vez que Kaede le llamara por su nombre, y el corazón le dio un vuelco extraño. Un muro acababa de caer entre ellos.

Hanamichi no se lo pensó dos veces en seguirle.

—¡Kaede espera! —le gritó bajando corriendo las escaleras hasta alcanzarle del brazo—. Espera… —murmuró mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó algo rudo Rukawa. De repente parecía agotado, toda la fuerza que habitualmente mostraba se había desvanecido en el aire como por arte de magia.

Pero Hanamichi no sabía qué contestarle. No sabía porqué había salido corriendo detrás de él de ese modo, simplemente había seguido un impulso.

—Yo… —balbuceó mirando su mano en el antebrazo de Rukawa. Le soltó y entonces al mirarle a los ojos dijo sin dudar—. No deberías andar solo por el instituto. Ése cabrón podría intentar…

—Puedo defenderme perfectamente —pero el tono con que lo dijo no fue lo bastante convincente para ninguno de los dos.

—Lo sé. Pero aún así…

A Hanamichi se le heló la sangre cuando Kaede bajó la cabeza hasta recostar la frente en su hombro y notó como lo hombros del muchacho hacían movimientos sincopados. Estaba llorando.

Sintiendo algo en su interior estrujarse Hanamichi le rodeó con sus brazos y le abrazó firmemente.

Pasado un rato Hanamichi notó que Kaede ya no lloraba. Aunque de todos modos no quería soltarle. Y el cuerpo de Kaede pegado al suyo le hacía pensar que el moreno tampoco quería que le soltara.

—Gracias —murmuró Kaede sin levantar la cabeza de su hombro.

—Aunque no le denuncies, no estás solo en esto, ¿vale? —Kaede no dijo nada pero una leve mueca de sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Sin decir nada más Hanamichi le tendió una mano a Kaede y éste la tomó algo indeciso, pero se dejó arrastrar sin reproches hacia la terraza de nuevo. Donde Hanamichi le indicó que se sentara para comer los dos juntos.

Fue una comida rápida y silenciosa.

Poco antes que sonara el timbre de inicio de las clases de la tarde entraron al edificio cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Pero antes de poder bajar un solo escalón Hanamichi notó que Rukawa lo detenía por el brazo.

—No se lo digas a nadie. Por favor —le pidió acercándose a él.

—Lo prometo —murmuró Hanamichi que apenas si podía distinguir a su compañero en la oscuridad de la escalera.

Antes de poder reaccionar Hanamichi notó como Kaede anulaba la distancia que los separaba y le besaba suavemente en la mejilla.

—Gracias —murmuró Kaede antes de irse corriendo escaleras abajo en el mismo instante que el timbre sonaba.

Hanamichi estaba tan perplejo por el acto de su compañero que cuando se dio cuenta el timbre ya había dejado de sonar y llegaba tarde a clase.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina: **_Bueno, ahora sí, me voy a encerrar en mi refugio antes de que la horda de fans de Rukawa intente algo _XD

_Y ¿visteis? ya hubo un beso! _XD

_Gracias por todo el apoyo que recibo en los reviews, son una gran fuente de energía e inspiración. Gracias._

PS_: sé que hay quien tuvo muchas dudas con lo del capítulo anterior, si me mandáis un mail, un mensaje privado de la web o un review firmado o anónimo pero con una dirección a la que responder intentaré aclararlo todo lo que pueda._


	16. Acúfeno

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XVI: Acúfeno**

_¿Qué soledad es más solitaria que la desconfianza?  
__George Eliot (1819-1880) Seudónimo de Mary Anne Evans. __Novelista británica_

* * *

Los gritos de su madre todavía resonaban en su cabeza. Había llegado una carta del director explicándole lo del examen. Se había enfadado tanto con él que ni siquiera le había dejado tiempo de decir nada entre grito y grito, y al final se había ido a pasear para relajarse un poco dejándole solo en casa, castigado sin televisión ni teléfono indefinidamente.

Hanamichi se había quedado tumbado en la cama con dolor de cabeza pensando que al fin y al cabo todo era culpa suya. Él había querido sacarse los profesores de encima estudiando para aprobar los siguientes exámenes y lo había logrado, había aprobado y con nota, pero por lo visto con demasiada nota.

Era evidente que hacer el puñetero examen de nuevo y aprobarlo, quizá con menos nota, iba a ser suficiente para volver todo a donde estaba antes, dónde él era inocente pero el último de la clase. Y no quería volver a esos días. Se había dado cuenta que sacar buenas notas no era tan complicado, o como mínimo no era imposible para él, como todos esos profesores decían. Por primera vez se había sentido orgulloso de si mismo al hacer bien los deberes, al poder responder las preguntas en clase. Y le gustaba esa sensación. No quería volver a ser el payaso idiota de la clase.

—Cabrones —murmuró pensando en los profesores.

Entonces le vino Kaede a la mente y una sensación muy distinta al enojo se apoderó de él.

Instintivamente llevó su mano a su mejilla recordando la cálida sensación de los labios de Kaede.

«Debería estar enfadado por que me dio un beso» pensó sin entender nada.

Cuando se durmió su madre todavía no había llegado.

Se despertó en mitad de la noche cuando todavía estaba oscuro. Se sintió desorientado no sabía qué hora era. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se había dormido vestido encima de la cama sin taparse y había cogido frío.

Temblando se incorporó, pero no pudo evitar la desagradable sensación de mareo que empezaba a hacerse demasiado habitual para su gusto.

Muy soñoliento se quitó los pantalones y la camisa y se metió debajo las colchas sumiéndose en un sueño intranquilo.

Se despertó de nuevo al despuntar el día con la desagradable certeza que no iba a poder ir a la escuela ese día.

El molesto pitido en su oído había vuelto. Asustado por si volvía a tener un ataque de vértigo no quiso moverse y esperó a que su madre asomase la cabeza en su habitación para levantarle para decirle lo que ocurría.

—No te muevas cariño, voy a llamar al médico, y luego llamaré al trabajo para avisar que no iré y…

—Mamá —la detuvo Hanamichi—. No hace falta. Con que me lleves al hospital a primera hora y me recojas al medio día hay suficiente. No hace falta que te quedes. Además seguro que no es para tanto y…

—Pero hijo…

—Mamá, estaré bien. Seguro que el doctor querrá hacerme algunas pruebas. ¿Y qué harás tú entonces? Perderás una mañana de trabajo para nada.

Su madre no estaba de acuerdo con ese racionamiento y la discusión duró hasta que llegaron al hospital, ella se sentía mal por dejarle solo. Pero al final Hanamichi pudo convencerla de que no hacía falta que se quedara con él, que él iba a estar bien.

Sentado en la sala de espera Hanamichi esperaba a que le llamaran para que le viera el doctor viendo pasar a la gente.

Enfermeras con las manos llenas de historiales entrando y saliendo de las consultas, algunos camilleros que llevaban a pacientes de urgencias a radiología o de radiología a la zona de cirugía. Otros enfermos que como él esperaban que les atendieran.

Había una mujer con una niña pequeña que no dejaba de llorar. Las observó durante cinco minutos viendo los vanos intentos de la madre para calmar a su hija hasta que algo tembloroso se acercó a ellas y saludó a la señora, que al verle tan alto y con su inusual color de pelo le miró asustada.

—¿Qué le ocurre a su hija? —decidió preguntar directamente, sin saber si la mujer iba a estallar en sollozos como su hija.

La mujer balbuceó algo de dolor de barriga y Hanamichi decidió no decirle nada más antes de que se echara a llorar o peor a gritar. Decidido se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña y le miró a los ojos.

Por un momento ella le miró asustada parando de sollozar a la espera de qué haría ese tipo extraño.

—¿Has visto nunca un pez globo? —le preguntó Hanamichi calidamente con una leve sonrisa en los labios desando que la pequeña no se asustara.

Ella hizo que sí con la cabeza algo asustada todavía y Hanamichi miró a la madre antes de seguir. Al ver que la mujer le miraba con menos desconfianza volvió a mirar a la pequeña y le dijo:

—Entonces sabrás decirme si me parezco a uno… —y acto seguido se puso a hacer caretas y payasadas para hacer reía la niña.

Primero ésta lo miró asustada, pero pronto no pudo aguantar la risa ante las caretas que le ponía el extraño pelirrojo y estalló a reír olvidándose del llanto y de su dolor de estómago.

La madre aliviada de ver a su hija reír le siguió la broma al joven y rió con ellos. Hasta que les llamaron y entonces le dio las gracias por conseguir distraer a su pequeña, e hizo que ella le diera también las gracias.

Hanamichi se sintió en el cielo cuando la pequeña se le acercó y tiernamente le abrazó para demostrarle su cariño por ese rato de diversión ante la cara algo horrorizada de su madre que no aprobaba ése tipo de comportamientos con un extraño.

Cuando Hanamichi se estaba levantando del suelo donde se había arrodillado para estar con la niña Takeshi pasó por allí.

—¿Hanamichi? —dijo el enfermero sorprendido de verle allí.

—Hola —le saludó Hanamichi girándose sobresaltado y seguidamente sentándose en la silla que había ocupado la niña. Se había mareado de nuevo al levantarse demasiado deprisa.

—Debes ir más despacio —le reprendió Takeshi sentándose a su lado.

—No me des la vara, ya lo sé, soy yo el que sufro el mareo, gracias —espetó Hanamichi sarcásticamente. No sabía porque la presencia de ése misterioso enfermero metomentodo lograba sacarle las frases más envenenadas.

—¿Vuelves a marearte?

—No —dijo Hanamichi abriendo por fin los ojos—. El jodido oído no deja de zumbar. La vez pasada todo empezó con un zumbido así que pensé que…

—Pensaste que podrías tener otro ataque, ya entiendo. ¿Sabe el doctor que estás aquí?— le dijo tomándole la muñeca y controlándole el pulso de forma automática.

—Claro que lo sabe —le respondió mirando algo escéptico como el otro le tomaba el pulso. Luego no pudo evitar añadir—, ¿crees que me estaría aquí tan tranquilo si no lo supiera? Pero tiene visitas y debo esperarme.

—Dame dos minutos —dijo Takeshi sin prestar atención al tono de Hanamichi, levantándose y marchándose pasillo abajo a paso ligero.

Hanamichi le observó alejarse. No sabía qué pensar de ése tipo. Algo en él le crispaba, pero de igual manera sentía muchísima curiosidad por él.

Efectivamente unos minutos después Takeshi volvía por el mismo pasillo llevando consigo una silla de ruedas.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó más resignado que disgustado. No se sentía seguro para empezara a andar de un lado a otro del hospital pero tampoco lo admitiría ante nadie.

—Sí —contestó Takeshi sin inmutarse acercando la silla a él para que se sentara en ella.

Hanamichi decidió no discutir con él por eso. Y una vez sentado Takeshi se lo llevó por otro pasillo.

—¿A dónde vamos? La consulta del doctor está hacia el otro lado —murmuró Hanamichi no muy tranquilo.

—He hablado con el doctor. Yo te haré las pruebas y después él se mirará los resultados.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato. Hanamichi estaba preocupado. No se había acabado de creer del todo lo de que podía llegar a perder capacidad auditiva. Porque aunque se asustó con lo del vértigo una vez se encontró mejor confió en que su salud ya no empeoraría si iba con cuidado. Y había ido con cuidado. Pero aun así allí estaba y eso sí le preocupaba pues demostraba que su capacidad auditiva no estaba en sus manos, por lo que no podía hacer nada para evitar perderla y eso no le gustaba nada, le asustaba.

Sin decir nada Hanamichi dejó que el enfermero empezara a hacerle las mismas pruebas que le había hecho unas semanas atrás.

Acabada la primera prueba que Hanamichi había hecho casi sin hablar se decidió a preguntarle:

—Takeshi… —murmuró dándose cuanta que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

—¿Sí? —dijo el otro sin dejar de manipular la siguiente máquina que iba a usar.

—Si tengo otro ataque… ¿perderé oído?

—Primero hemos de ver si esto es un aviso de un nuevo ataque, o es otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa? —preguntó entre asustado y esperanzado.

—Hanamichi —dijo acercándose a él dejando la máquina por unos instantes—. Seguramente no soy quien para preguntarte esto pero…

Por un momento Hanamichi se asustó sin saber muy bien porqué de lo que pudiera llegar a preguntarle Takeshi y de lo que él debería contestarle.

—… ¿últimamente has…, no sé, tenido problemas o has estado preocupado o…?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó escéptico Hanamichi. Ciertamente no había estado precisamente tranquilo.

—No me interesan lo más mínimo los problemas de un adolescente conflictivo y confundido como tú si es eso lo que te preocupa, ya he oído bastante de eso —le espetó de forma ruda. Luego más calmado le dijo— lo pregunto porque puede que esos problemas que has tenido sean la causa del acúfeno.

—Yo no he dicho que tenga problemas. ¡Y no estoy confundido!

—A tu edad, todos estamos confundidos Hanamichi. Y si no estuvieras preocupado por tus problemas no te habría ofendido que preguntara.

—¡Que manía! Yo no tengo problemas.

—Todo el mundo tiene problemas.

—Te crees que lo sabes todo… —empezó a decir exaltado.

—No. Pero sé más…

—Sí, más que yo, no hace falta que lo digas. Todos los adultos decís lo mismo. ¿Y lo peor sabes que es?

—Ilústrame —dijo Takeshi mirándole a los ojos y sorprendiéndose de la increíble intensidad con la que le miraban ésas orbes avellanadas, desafiándole, retándole sin miedo alguno, dejando ver una alma muy pura todavía a pesar de todo.

—… que os lo creéis de verdad. Creéis que porque algo os ocurrió a vosotros a todo el mundo le sucede lo mismo. La voz de la experiencia lo llamáis. ¡Y un cuerno! —exclamó enfadado Hanamichi, que no sabía muy bien porqué le enfadaba tanto lo que Takeshi le había dicho.

Por un momento Hanamichi pensó que los ojos negros del enfermero le iban a atravesar, tan intensa era la mirada de Takeshi en él. Que a pesar de todo lo dicho no había reaccionado de ningún modo.

—Quizá estoy equivocado, pero cuando uno está nervioso el cuerpo falla por aquello que tiene más delicado —dijo Takeshi sin entrar en sus provocaciones—. Hay quien tiene migrañas, hay quien sufre de dolor de barriga, en tu caso creo que te ha atacado al oído y te ha provocado el acúfeno.

—¿De verdad? —dijo sarcástico de nuevo Hanamichi—. Entonces si tienes razón es que miento y tengo un problema sin resolver y si no tienes razón entonces sí que tengo un problema.

—No, en ése caso tendrás dos problemas.

—Eres un…

—Pero como he dicho antes, por eso te hacemos estas pruebas.

Hanamichi calló un largo rato dejándose hacer la siguiente prueba sin volver a abrir la boca.

—Si tienes razón —murmuró cuando el enfermero le llevaba de nuevo a la sala de espera —y todo esto es por los problemas que…, bueno…

—Si logras solucionarlos el acúfeno probablemente desaparecerá.

—No sé si tienen solución —admitió Hanamichi pensando en Kaede y el profesor de mates, en el examen de recuperación y el equipo, en sus amigos…

—Claro. Si supieras como solucionarlos ya lo habrías hecho. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tengan solución.

Hanamichi no dijo nada más y terminaron las pruebas en silencio.

Por el espejo del ascensor veía a Takeshi mirarle, estaban solos, y no estaba seguro de qué le daba mas miedo si decirle a Takeshi todo lo que le estaba preocupando o si no tener a nadie con quien hablar de todo ello. Y sin haberse dado cuenta Hanamichi ya había susurrado:

—No quiero perder el oído.

—Lo sé —dijo agachándose frente a Hanamichi para que le mirara a los ojos. Tímidamente Takeshi levantó la mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de Hanamichi—. Ojala pudiera decirte que todo irá bien…

—No quiero que…

—Lo sé —le cortó Takeshi cogiéndole de las manos—. Te prometo que, pase lo que pase, no estarás sólo en esto Hanamichi.

—Lo sé —murmuró Hanamichi sonriendo levemente—. Gracias —le susurró cuando Takeshi le devolvió la sonrisa sin llegar a soltarle la mano.

El doctor le atendió pocos minutos después. Le dijo que las pruebas no indicaban ningún tipo de pérdida respecto las hechas unas semanas antes, pero le instó a volver si sentía que un nuevo ataque podía llegar y sobretodo si notaba pérdidas de oído.

Al salir de la consulta, algo más tranquilo Hanamichi detuvo a Takeshi antes de que éste se fuera y le dijo:

—Gracias.

—No dejes de cuidarte —le dijo Takeshi.

—Eso está hecho —rió Hanamichi y luego se despidió hasta el sábado.

_... continuará ..._


	17. Déjame en Paz

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XV****II: Déjame en paz**

_Huyo de lo que me sigue; voy detrás de lo que huye de mí.  
__Ovidio (43 AC-17) Poeta latino._

_

* * *

  
_

Queriendo escapar de Yohei y el resto, para no tener que decirles porqué no había ido a clase el día anterior, Hanamichi salió sigilosamente y se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes que salían al jardín para comer. Pero encontrar un rincón tranquilo no era tarea fácil incluso en esa época del año con el frío empezando a asomar la nariz.

Al final terminó sentado en un banco medio roto que había muy cerca de la puerta trasera del colegio. Era uno de los pocos rincones sin cuidar del recinto escolar, demasiado cerca del generador de corriente del colegio para ser un lugar tranquilo o agradable, pero precisamente por eso, era también uno de los mejores sitios para estar solo. Hanamichi lo conocía de haber tenido allí, lejos de la vista de los profesores de guardia, innumerables disputas con otros estudiantes antes de entrar en el equipo.

Su fiambrera estaba igual que siempre llena de arroz insípido sin sal ni salsa solo acompañado de merluza hervida sin ningún condimento.

—Acabaré muerto de hambre —murmuró cogiendo con los palillos un trozo de pescado.

Pronto se cansó del arroz y el pescado sin sal, y dejó la fiambrera a un lado. No tenía mucha hambre, un nudo en el estómago no le dejaba comer siquiera la insulsa comida sin sal. No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había dicho Takeshi.

—Claro que tengo un problema… —murmuró pasándose las manos por la cabeza en un intento de disipar todos los pensamientos negativos que divagaban en ella.

—Creía que ya lo habías solucionado —dijo una voz a su izquierda sobresaltándolo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le increpó Hanamichi a quien no le apetecía pelearse con nadie en esos momentos, y menos con él.

—¿Tú sabías lo de los exámenes verdad?

—Como todos. No fui el único de catear lite hace un mes ¿sabes? Y si no hubo recuperación era de esperar que habría un examen para todos pronto. No sé qué quieres zorro pero no me culpes de tu suspenso, todos sabíamos que habría examen pronto.

—¿Copiaste?

—No. ¿Dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? Deberías estar estudiando en vez de molestándome con preguntas estúpidas.

—Tú también.

—Yo ya estudié os lo creáis o no. Y ya aprobé, así que dejadme todos en paz de una vez. No repetiré el jodido examen, ya te lo dije el otro día en la terraza. Que es dónde deberías estar tú en vez de venir a incordiarme.

—Demuestra que estudiaste y rinde el examen.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué coño pasa contigo hoy? Déjame en paz con eso.

—El último entrenamiento…

—No quiero saber nada del equipo. Estoy fuera y no voy a volver, así que haznos un favor a ambos y olvídame.

—Cuando dije que te quería de vuelta en el equipo iba en serio. Eres un patán y un patoso, pero no hay nadie más en el equipo con tu cuerpo y potencia. El equipo necesita alguien como tú bajo el aro que controle los rebotes.

—¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado? Si tanto te preocupan ahora los rebotes ponte tú a cogerlos. Quizá así te des cuenta que no es tan fácil como parece. El día que te hayas peleado allí abajo por un balón como yo ven y dime a la cara que soy un patoso si te atreves, capullo arrogante.

—Idiota.

—Vete a la mierda Rukawa. No se qué coño intenta Ryota mandándote a ti de entre todos para convencerme que haga el puto examen de los cojones.

Rukawa no contestó. Hanamichi enfadado se lo miró y decidió irse de allí.

—No sé que coño pasa contigo, pero el equipo no tiene porque pagar tu estupidez.

Hanamichi se giró de repente con el puño alzado y a punto estuvo de estamparle el puño en la nariz del moreno, que desprevenido no lo habría podido esquivar. Pero no lo hizo.

—¡¡Ja!! El equipo dice… ya no existe el equipo zorro, si es que nunca existió. La semana pasada me echaron y nadie dijo nada. Ya no soy parte del equipo, ni quiero serlo. Por mí como si clausuran el gimnasio, no sé si me entiendes. No me importa que mi cuerpo os haga falta bajo el aro, he estado un año diciéndolo y me habéis tratado de idiota, patoso, patán y… soy yo que no tengo porque aguantar vuestra estupidez.

Rukawa se quedó en silencio una vez más.

—Mas te valdría preocuparte de tu propios problemas Rukawa, que no tienes pocos precisamente. Cuando quieras denunciar a ése cabrón de mates dímelo, pero hasta entonces olvídate que existo.

Hanamichi pudo notar los ojos de Kaede clavados en su espalda todo el camino de regreso al edificio. Pero no le importaba.

Tras otro día espantoso en el colegio Hanamichi solo tenía ganas de encontrar un lugar apartado de todos para desaparecer. Los pocos lugares donde hasta ahora se había sentido en paz o feliz ya no le servían.

En casa, su madre todavía no le creía cuando decía que no había copiado. La tensión iba en aumento y ya no sabía como soportarlo.

Tenía la entrada vetada al gimnasio hasta que no repitiera el examen. Pero no iba a repetirlo, y además empezaba a creerse realmente que no quería volver al equipo. Desde luego no quería estar con ellos si siquiera les preocupaba saber la verdad de lo ocurrido.

Y no se hablaba con sus amigos. No estaba muy seguro de porqué, pero hacía dos días que no hablaba con ellos, y tampoco tenía ganas de contarles todo lo que sentía o le preocupaba. Quizá sus amigos no fueran tan buenos amigos después de todo.

El único sitio neutral que le vino a la mente fue la biblioteca.

No había vuelto a ir desde que supo la nota del examen y supuso que la señora Nene merecía saber que su esfuerzo había dado sus frutos aunque estos hubieran resultado más amargos de lo esperado.

Así que con paso lento se encaminó hacia allí. No sabía muy bien como darle las gracias a Nene por su ayuda cuando el haber aprobado los malditos exámenes le había metido en tantos problemas. Pero sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada y que había tenido mucha paciencia con él y había logrado lo que nadie antes había logrado, que aprobara con nota.

Cuando entró no le extrañó ver al joven muchacho detrás del mostrador en vez de la señora Nene. Era algo habitual y significaba que ella estaba atendiendo a alguien o arreglando algo en algún rincón de la pequeña biblioteca.

Él le dijo que estaba con un chico en la pequeña salita del fondo donde habían hablado por primera vez. Decidió sentarse en su mesa habitual y empezar a hacer los deberes mientras la esperaba. Seguramente Nene no tardaría en salir.

Pero Nene tardó más de lo que esperaba y Hanamichi pronto estuvo tan absorto con los problemas de mates que no oyó a Nene salir de la pequeña habitación ni al muchacho que había estado hablando con ella acercarse a él.

—¿Torpe, qué haces aquí?

Hanamichi dio un bote en la silla asustado por la repentina sensación de tener alguien detrás de él.

Cuando se repuso del susto, la confusión se apoderó de él.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo he preguntado primero —respondió altivo Rukawa.

—Y yo después.

—Idiota —murmuró Rukawa dándose la vuelta para irse, pero se encontró con Nene.

—Kaede, éste es el chico del que te hablaba antes. Creo que cursando las mismas asignaturas y teniendo las mismas aficiones os será más fácil estudiar juntos que por separado.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron ambos mirándola asombrados

—Creo que os podréis ayudar el uno al otro.

—Pero señora Nene yo no quiero estudiar con nadie, me ha ido muy bien solo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ya sabes los resultados de los exámenes? —preguntó ella con sumo interés.

—Es lo que venía a decirle. He aprobado con buena nota ambos exámenes. Eso prueba que estudiar solo me va bien.

—¡Oh! Pero eso es magnifico —exclamó ella sin escucharle—, y eso prueba que mis métodos de estudio funcionan. Estoy deseando que rindáis los próximos exámenes, serán un éxito —dijo ella muy contenta consigo misma como si quien hubiera aprobado el examen hubiera sido ella.

—Yo lo siento, pero no me interesa. Me voy —murmuró Kaede antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—¿Quieres volver al equipo, verdad? —le dijo Nene dejando de lado el tono alegre usado hasta ahora y poniéndose seria.

Kaede no contestó, se giró y la miró intensamente.

—Entonces quédate. Aprobar te interesa y mi método puede ayudarte.

—Sí, mejor que te quedes, el equipo te necesita ahora que yo ya no estoy. Pero intenta no hacerlo tan bien como yo en ése examen o todavía me acusarán de haberte impulsado a copiar o algo así —dijo Hanamichi amargamente levantándose y saliendo de la biblioteca sin escuchar las quejas de Nene.

Salió de la biblioteca andando cabizbajo.

No había andado ni dos manzanas cuando notó una mano cogiéndole del brazo, deteniéndole. Se giró sobresaltado. Pero se relajó un poco cuando vio quien le había detenido.

—¿Dónde vas tan rápido?

—Volvía a casa.

—¿Tienes prisa?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te apetece acompañarme? —le preguntó enseñándole lo que llevaba en las manos.

—Claro —contestó sonriendo por primera vez en días y sin pensárselo dos veces le siguió.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Me gustaría mandar mi apoyo a todas/os las/os chilenas/os que me leen y me mandan su apoyo continuamente. He pasado en cama la última semana con un catarro y cada vez que encendía la tele solo veía noticias de desastres naturales un otras otro. Tal parece que la tierra intente decirnos algo. A todos los que os haya tocado sufrir lo inevitable, en Chile o en cualquiera de los otros lugares inundado, sacudidos o arrasados por alguna fuerza mayor: muchos ánimos. Espero de todo corazón que las pérdidas hayan sido las mínimas y poder lograr distraeros un poco con mis relatos de todo este caos que se ha adueñado del mundo. _


	18. Conversando en la Cancha

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XVI****II: Conversando en la cancha**

_Si quieres conocer a una persona, no le preguntes lo que piensa sino lo que ama.  
__San Agustín __(354-439) Obispo y filósofo_

_

* * *

  
_

Hanamichi no se acababa de creer que hubiera quedado con él para otro encuentro, si se podía decir quedar a la invitación que le hizo. De hecho no se acababa de creer que hubiera decidido aceptar la primera propuesta, la tarde anterior, para ir a jugar un partido en la cancha del parque, con él.

Andando hacia el parque de nuevo, esta vez con su balón en las manos, no podía evitar recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior desde la extraña discusión con Rukawa en la escuela hasta encontrarlo luego en el único sitio que le quedaba para estar solo… y la rabia que eso le había provocado todavía bullía en él, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué.

Pero luego el día había dado un giro extraño. La primera sorpresa fue que precisamente entre toda la gente con quien podía encontrarse se topara con él. Inmediatamente la siguiente fue que también jugara a baloncesto y que le invitara a jugar con él sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Aprendí hace mucho tiempo —le había dicho cuando le preguntó desde cuando jugaba. Pero aunque tenía mucha curiosidad para saber como, con quien o por qué había empezado, Hanamichi no había insistido más y se había limitado a jugar.

Poder practicar un rato le había hecho mucho bien, poder descargar energía, descargar la rabia y la tensión que había acumulado los últimos días. Pero lo más sorprendente había venido luego, con la charla.

Una conversación que Hanamichi no había podido sacar de su cabeza en toda la noche.

Sentados en la pista, sudados y respirando todavía con dificultad después de un igualado uno a uno Hanamichi había sacado coraje de no sabía donde y le había preguntado.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante.

—¿Kaede era…?

—¿Si era un chico?

Hanamichi se había sonrojado sin saber muy bien porque. Había girado la cara avergonzado y por ello se había perdido la sonrisa de Takeshi.

—Sí, lo era —había contestado mirando a lo lejos—. Lo es —murmuró luego, más para sí que para Hanamichi, y luego se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos de un modo tal que Hanamichi no había osado decir nada más—. Bueno, de hecho cuando yo le conocí ya era un hombre más que un chico —había añadido instante más tarde rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Te molesta que te pregunte? —se había aventurado a preguntar Hanamichi.

—Te propongo algo, yo respondo a una pregunta tuya por cada pregunta que tú me respondas a mí.

Hanamichi se lo pensó antes de responder. Pero finalmente accedió.

—¿De dónde te echaron la semana pasada? —había sido la primera pregunta del enfermero.

—Del equipo —masculló Hanamichi intentando contener la rabia que esa injusticia le hacía nacer en su interior.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

—¿No vas a preguntarme nada más? —dijo casi en un murmullo mirándole de reojo.

—No lo sé —había respondido Hanamichi dubitativo—. No estoy seguro de qué preguntar.

—Pregunta lo que quieras saber.

—Ya —Hanamichi calló durante unos instantes antes de preguntar algo al fin.

Sentía mucha curiosidad por la vida de Takeshi pero por un lado sentía que se estaba metiendo en donde no le llamaban al preguntar y por el otro una pequeña alarma le hacía tener la sensación que se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello al insistir en ir por ese camino. Pero a pesar de ello al final había dicho:

—¿Has vuelto a verle?

—Sí. Le veo de vez en cuando.

—¿Y…? —iba a preguntar de nuevo Hanamichi.

—Ah, primero me toca a mí —le había cortado con una sonrisa maliciosa Takeshi.

Y Hanamichi tuvo la sensación de estar delante un gato jugando con un pobre ratón desorientado y no le gustó ser el ratón.

—¿Porqué te echaron del gimnasio?

—Aprobé los exámenes con demasiada nota así que los profesores asumieron que había copiado y me echaron del equipo por eso.

—¿Copiaste?

—No. Y ahora me tocan dos preguntas a mi. ¿Cómo le conociste?

—Era mi entrenador.

—¿Te liaste con tu entrenador? —exclamó azorado Hanamichi pensando de repente en su propio entrenador y escandalizándose todavía mas.

—Yo no he dicho que me liara con él. Me enamoré de él, eso sí.

—¿Y él de ti?

—Esa es una buena pregunta, pero me toca. ¿Si no copiaste porqué te echaron? ¿Tienen alguna prueba de ello o…?

—No. Me echaron porque son unos amargados. Los anteriores exámenes los había suspendido y… —Hanamichi entonces le había contado como por ello acabó herido y en el hospital, y como luego había decidido ponerse a estudiar— … es irónico, que me pusiera a estudiar para que no me suspendieran y poder seguir en el equipo y que al aprobar solo haya logrado precisamente que me echaran de él.

—¿No hay nada que…? —había empezado a preguntar muy interesado, pero luego se detuvo, —está bien, perdón, te toca a ti.

—¿Se enamoró tu entrenador de ti?

—A veces. A mi me gusta pensar que sí.

—No se vale responder con evasivas. Yo te he contado mi historia.

—No era una evasiva. Hubo días en que creí que me amaba. Incluso hubo un día en el que él me dijo que me amaba.

—¿Te lo dijo? ¿Pero era cierto?

—Sí, creo que en eso nunca me mintió. Después todo cambió y… bueno no duró mucho. Esto no se lo cuentes a nadie o te corto las pelotas —comentó haciéndole reír, luego siguió hablando, recordando—. Antes de su llegada al equipo yo había sido el eterno segundón; Sí algunos decían que tenía posibilidades pero nunca llegaba a ser la estrella del equipo, porque ése había sido siempre el hijo del entrenador, un hombre déspota y estricto que ante la junta escolar era intocable y por ende su hijo, la estrella del quipo, también.

»Pero el último año el entrenador encontró otro trabajo y se mudaron y entonces llegó Kaede al instituto. Era mucho más joven que el anterior entrenador (y muchísimo más guapo, todo hay que decirlo). Tenía ideas nuevas respecto los métodos de enseñanza, estaba lleno de energía y ganas de hacer grandes cosas. Él vio algo en mí y me convertí en la estrella del equipo, pero en el proceso… bueno, me enamoré y él…

—¿Como supiste..?

—Primero dime, ¿no hay alguien a quien acudir para que te readmitan o algo que puedas hacer?

Tras un suspiro de resignación murmuró:

—Podría rendir el examen de recuperación con los que han suspendido. Pero no pienso hacerlo —se apresuró a añadir—. Yo no copié, y ellos lo saben. Así que no hay nada que hacer. El entrenador no puede dejarme volver si estoy suspendido, y los profesores no me aprobaran si no repito el examen. Pero tampoco quiero volver.

—¿Cómo que no quieres volver?

—No quiero volver donde no me quieren. Me apunté al equipo para gustarle a una chica, no me mires así, es cierto, y por eso nunca les he gustado a lo chicos. Aunque luego me enamorara del juego y además se me diera muy bien no les ha importado nunca. De echo ése es otro motivo por el que no les caigo bien: soy bueno, ya lo has visto; Y a ellos no les gusta tanto como pensaba supongo.

»A pesar de todo yo creía que me consideraban parte del equipo. Pero me equivoqué, como siempre. El día que me echaron, lo hicieron delante de todos, los muy cabrones saben dar donde mas duele. ¡Y que si dolió! Nadie movió un dedo por mí, todos callaron. Creo que incluso les alivió saber que me perderían de vista. Así que no, no quiero volver.

—¿Ninguno de ellos ha hecho nada para que vuelvas?

—No. Desde que pasó todo esto ni siquiera mis amigos me dirigen la palabra. Solo…

—¿Solo…? —le había incitado a seguir Takeshi.

—Ah no, me toca a mí preguntar, desde hace rato —Hanamichi se acababa de dar cuenta de que Kaede había sido el único de cuantos conocía que se habían acercado a preguntar si todo iba bien, o que había insistido en que se dejara de idioteces, hiciera el examen y volviera al equipo, y no estaba preparado para admitirlo—. El otro día dijiste que te habían echado de un sitio al que te gustaba ir por algo que habías hecho. ¿De dónde te echaron?

—De muchos lugares. No todo el mundo considera que mis gustos sean decentes, por decirlo del algún modo.

—¿Qué ocurre, te gusta ir desnudo por ahí, o qué? —había dicho en un intento de relajar el ambiente, mientras en su cabeza seguía bailando la idea de que Kaede había sido el único en preocuparse un poco, aunque fuera por interés, en él.

—No Hanamichi, me gustan los hombres.

—Ah, eso —había murmurado poniéndose rojo, por la metedura de pata y por algo más que no estaba seguro de querer saber qué era.

—Sí, eso. La mayoría de la gente se asusta fácilmente de aquello que no conoce o que no comprende. Y todavía hay mucha gente que le da miedo eso que, arrugando la nariz, llaman homosexualidad; Para ellos, una rara enfermedad que no saben de donde ha salido. Y cuando la gente tiene miedo puede reaccionar de forma muy violenta y cruel.

—Pero no tienes porqué contarle a nadie que…

—No Hanamichi, —le había cortado tajante— lo que no debería suceder es que el hecho de saberlo implicara nada. Es cierto que no tengo porque contarle a nadie nada de mi intimidad, pero que el hecho de que se sepa, como se sabe cuando alguien está casado o que tiene hijos, no debería comportar un cambio de actitud tan despectivo como el que muchos nos encontramos.

—Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte o algo, yo solo…

—Solo quieres saber. Lo sé. Y lo entiendo. Ojala yo a tu edad hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien hablar sin sentirme juzgado.

—¿Por eso me has invitado a venir a jugar? ¿Por lástima?

—No Hanamichi, ya te dije el otro día que no te tengo ninguna lástima. Pero sí, he pensado que hablar te iría bien. Ambos sabemos que hay algo que te preocupa y si pronto no lo resuelves puedes tener problemas serios de salud. Si hablando contigo consigo ayudarte y evito que eso ocurra, adelante con ello.

—¿Siempre has sido así de altruista o es cosa de la edad?

No había acabado de decirlo que Hanamichi ya se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

—Lo siento —murmuró avergonzado.

Por alguna razón había algo de Takeshi que le desconcertaba hasta tal punto que cuando creía perder el control de la situación lo convertía en alguien que no sabía ni que pudiera ser, un clon del Kitsune pero con más mala leche. Ya había experimentado esa sensación antes, en el hospital y no quería que la charla acabara mal por no poder controlarlo.

—Tuve un novio con ése mismo problema.

—¿Qué problema? —había preguntado algo desorientado pero desconfiando Hanamichi.

—Cuando se sentía amenazado, o acorralado le salía una lengua viperina que nadie sabía de donde le venía. Era extraño porque cuando estaba tranquilo podía llegar a ser de ese tipo de persona que despierta la ternura de uno, como tú.

—¿Siempre eres tan directo con todo el mundo? —había exclamado entre enfadado y azorado Hanamichi.

—Kaede me enseñó que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque —había contestado tranquilamente Takeshi sonriendo tristemente.

Se había hecho un nuevo silencio entre ellos. Takeshi pareció perderse en sus recuerdos y Hanamichi estaba demasiado cortado para poder hilar dos palabras, así que por una vez había optado por callar. Después de observarle unos instantes Hanamichi había estado a punto de preguntarle si todavía le quería, pero al final no lo hizo.

—Se ha hecho tarde, debería irme ya —había dicho Takeshi incorporándose tan de repente que Hanamichi se sobresaltó y se mareó un poco al querer levantarse tras él.

Hanamichi había tenido la sensación de que se le acababa de escapar un instante especial y aunque no sabía muy bien de qué iba ese momento le había quedado mal sabor de boca. Había estado, de nuevo, a punto de decir algo sobre ello pero al no saber bien qué decir calló.

—Vengo muchas tardes a practicar, si te apetece jugar un rato siempre es mas divertido jugar con alguien que jugar solo.

Esa había sido la invitación que Takeshi le dio y que ahora él estaba usando.

Hanamichi se preguntaba, mientras iba hacia la cancha de nuevo, si esa tarde volverían a hablar de Kaede, del del pasado de Takeshi, y también si él se atrevería a sacar el tema del maldito zorro.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Ayer no pude actualizar, cayó en mi tierra una nevada muy intensa e inesperada y me pasé el día intentando que el peso e la nieve no rompiera más cosas de las necesarias. Espero que ayer pasarais un buen día de la mujer trabajadora. _

_Aquí os dejo un pedacito de la historia de Takeshi, para aquellas que estaban interesadas en él. Ya me diréis qué os ha parecido. Nos leemos pronto._


	19. Sin Palabras

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XIX: ****Sin palabras**

_El silencio es el ruido más fuerte, quizás el más fuerte de los ruidos.  
__Miles Davis (1926-1991) Músico de jazz estadounidense._

_

* * *

  
_

Después de una semana horrible lo último que le apetecía era volver al colegio un último día, día en que con una alta probabilidad se harían los malditos exámenes de recuperación. Pero no quería tener más problemas con su madre así que despacio y con desgana se vistió y casi sin desayunar salió de casa.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que ya no había tanta gente pendiente de él y en parte agradeció que los cotilleos del instituto fueran un fenómeno tan efímero. Aunque el no ser el centro de todas las miradas le hacía sentir más solo todavía y tener miedo de ser olvidado; en poco tiempo ya no sería más la estrella del equipo porque no volvería a él y tampoco podría seguir siendo el más temido del instituto porque no podía volver a pelear.

En clase Yohei y los chicos estaba en un rincón hablando muy bajito y cuando él entró y les miró ellos le miraron un instante para girarse a hablar entre ellos de nuevo, cerrándose más en un círculo dónde claramente le dejaban fuera.

—Perfecto —murmuró sentándose sin ganas en su nueva silla a primera fila.

Entonces llegó la profesora de historia y empezó la clase.

—Si no fuera un genio que sabe que todo se solucionará me deprimiría tanto que… —murmuraba mientras andaba por los pasillos del colegio de camino al aula.

La profesora de historia se había dejado unos papeles en la sala de profesores y le había mandado a buscarlos solo cinco minutos después de haber empezado.

Todos en clase se dieron cuenta que lo mandaba a él para sacárselo de encima un rato, pero nadie dijo nada. Hanamichi empezaba a tener la sensación de ser un apestado al que nadie quería cerca.

Y entonces Hanamichi vio algo que le heló la sangre: Al final del pasadizo, justo al lado de las escaleras de emergencia, en un rincón por el que nadie pasaba nunca, Kaede estaba acorralado contra una pared por el profesor de mates, sus caras peligrosamente cerca la una de la otra y una de las manos de Kaede en el pechó del profesor.

Iba a gritar para que el degenerado ése se apartara de él, ya tenía los pulmones llenos de aire, cuando algo más increíble todavía sucedió. La mano de Kaede en el pecho del profesor lo agarró de la solapa y lo acercó más todavía a él, Hanamichi pensó que finalmente Kaede le plantaría cara y le pondría en su sitio como debería haber hecho desde el primer momento, pero Kaede, en vez de eso, le besó.

El impacto de esa imagen en Hanamichi fue tanto que le cayeron de las manos todos los papeles de la profesora de historia con un gran estrépito en el vacío corredor.

Instantes después el eco de los papeles al caer al suelo seguía resonando en su cabeza, y Hanamichi se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar, pero cuando intentó coger aire no pudo. Tenía los pulmones llenos de aire que había cogido para gritarle a ese profesor que sacara sus sucias manos de Kaede y ahora no podía sacarlo, se le había atragantado ahogándole lentamente. Necesitaba aire y no podía respirar.

Se agobió.

Vio a Kaede y el profesor separarse bruscamente, y le pareció que el profesor decía algo y luego Kaede iba hacia él casi corriendo. Pero no podía entender nada. Todo iba demasiado deprisa y a la vez era como verlo a cámara lenta. Y seguía sin poder respirar.

Antes de darse cuenta de ello Hanamichi se había desmayado.

Despertó en la enfermería. Todo estaba en silencio en la pequeña blanca habitación. El reloj marcaba que ya era medio día. El sol entraba por la ventana. Estaba solo y no recordaba haber ido hasta allí.

Entonces recordó la escena del pasadizo y se le revolvió el estómago. Sin saber muy bien porqué se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y en un intento de retenerlas cerró los ojos e intentó reestablecer su respiración. Lo estaba logrando cuando una mano en su brazo le sobresaltó, no había oído entrar a nadie.

Era su madre.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó desorientado. Pero algo raro sucedía. ¿No tenía voz?

Vio los labios de su madre moverse, pero no pudo oír nada. Y se asustó al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

«No te oigo» gesticuló Hanamichi para que su madre comprendiera.

«Tranquilo» gesticuló ella de regreso. Y Hanamichi agradeció a los cielos que su madre le hubiera obligado a ir a las clases de lengua de los signos.

Entonces su madre se giró y cogió una libreta y un bolígrafo que alguien le alargaba. Fue entonces que se dio cuanta que había alguien más en la habitación. La enfermera le miraba con preocupación y en la puerta el profesor de matemáticas, Kaede y el director hablaban los tres con el semblante muy serio.

Antes de poder preguntar qué hacían todos allí su madre le alargó una nota garabateada con prisa en la libreta.

"Estábamos esperando a que despertaras para poder llevarte al hospital. El doctor nos espera".

Al levantar la vista vio a su madre que le gesticulaba: «¿Cómo te encuentras?»

Hanamichi se sentía confuso. Miró hacia la puerta de nuevo. El profesor y el director ya no estaban. Kaede le miraba de un modo extraño. Entonces miró a su madre y vio que repetía la pregunta: «¿Te encuentras bien?»

—Sí mamá estoy bien. Vamos, no quiero estar en este sitio ni un minuto más —dijo en voz alta, aunque se sentía extraño porque de nuevo no se había oído la voz y encima Kaede seguía mirándole desde la puerta.

Enfurecido por su sola presencia, se levantó tan bruscamente que casi se cae. Su madre le cogió de un brazo y la enfermera hizo otro tanto por el otro lado, pero esa mujer ya mayor no era especialmente fuerte y él era muy corpulento. Pronto sintió como su peso vencía las fuerzas de ésa mujer. Deseó dejar de sentir el suelo dando tumbos bajo sus pies y poder sostenerse solo.

Y justo cuando creía que caería sobre ella, sin que ninguno de los tres pudiera evitarlo notó como unos brazos mucho más fuertes que los de la enfermera o incluso que los de su madre le rodeaban el cuerpo y le sostenían.

Kaede le sostenía abrazándolo por la cintura y eso le hacía estar más incomodo de lo que nunca se había sentido. Y como si de una tortura se tratase le vino de nuevo la imagen de Kaede besando al profesor.

—Suéltame. ¿Me oyes? ¡Suéltame! —gritó Hanamichi revolviéndose entre sus brazos.

Pero solo logró que Kaede le agarrara con más fuerza.

No sabía si Kaede o alguien más estaba diciendo algo, estaba seguro de que su madre estaba mandándole callar y que Kaede le estaba llamando idiota, pero no le importaba, solo quería liberarse de ese agarre posesivo y asfixiante. Quería sentirse lo bastante fuerte como para salir de esa habitación por su propio pie.

Sintiendo el mundo desmoronarse bajo sus pies Hanamichi cerró los ojos deseando despertar de esa pesadilla. Entonces notó como le dejaban de nuevo en la camilla. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que de nuevo los tenía llenos de lágrimas y se sintió ridículo y estúpido por estar llorando. Quería gritar, pero tenía la sensación de que no serviría de nada porque nadie le oiría, como si quien hubiera perdido el oído no fuera él sino el resto de gente.

Kaede se apartó de él, y luego murmuró algo. Hanamichi vio a su madre decirle algo en respuesta.

—¡Basta! —gritó Hanamichi que no quería que Kaede supiera nada de lo que le ocurría—. ¡Basta! ¡Vete! —le gritó a Kaede—. Por favor, basta —murmuró con un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima cayendo finalmente por su mejilla. Se sentía tan impotente.

Vio a Kaede vacilar. Por un momento pensó que se acercaría y le abrazaría de nuevo. Pero al final solo murmuró, al tiempo que gesticulaba:

—Lo siento —«lo siento».

Y luego salió corriendo de la enfermería dejándole a solas con su madre y la enfermera.

Hanamichi se quedó estupefacto ante ese gesto. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, por qué Kaede sabía hablar en el lenguaje de los signos, ni por qué se sentía peor ahora que él se había ido.

Su madre le hizo tumbarse. Y mareado cerró los ojos, deseando de nuevo despertar de esa pesadilla.

Cuando los abrió seguía en la enfermería del colegio, todo estaba en silencio y de nuevo alguien entraba por la puerta. Takeshi, empujando una silla de ruedas, abrió y cerró la luz para indicarle que entraba a modo de saludo silencioso. Vio a su madre hablar con Takeshi y la enfermera, y luego como ambas mujeres salían de la habitación.

«¿Como estas?» gesticuló Takeshi acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en la frente para comprobar su temperatura.

—Dejad de preguntarme como estoy, estoy bien, solo quiero irme a casa.

Takeshi le hizo gestos para que callara mientras le tomaba el pulso y luego se sentó a su lado y con la misma libreta que su madre había usado antes le dijo:

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

—No lo sé. No me acuerdo —mintió—. Estaba en el pasadizo, y…, me ahogaba —murmuró cogiéndose el pecho al recordar la desagradable sensación—. Luego me desperté aquí.

"¿Porqué te ahogabas?"

Hanamichi se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

"Iremos al hospital. Volveremos a hacerte las pruebas de…" decía la siguiente nota que le alargó.

—No quiero más pruebas… —se quejó Hanamichi dejando de leer.

Entonces Takeshi le señaló el texto para que acabara de leerlo.

"… y no tenemos tiempo de discutir si quieres más pruebas o no. Además tendré que llevarte con la silla, no podemos arriesgarnos a que caigas y te golpees la cabeza de nuevo"

—Mátame directamente, sería menos cruel. ¿Sabes lo que esa silla va a hacerle a mi reputación en este instituto?

«Lo siento» gesticuló entonces Takeshi y por segunda vez en pocos minutos el corazón de Hanamichi dio un vuelco extraño.

Sin decir nada más se dejó llevar hasta la silla y luego con ella hasta la calle. En la puerta de todas las clases había montones de alumnos mirando qué sucedía, mientras los profesores intentaban hacerles volver a sus asientos para el inicio de la primera clase. Algunos incluso ni lo intentaban y, como los alumnos, le miraban sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

Hanamichi les sostuvo la mirada a todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que se topó con la mirada extrañada y preocupada de sus amigos. Hanamichi no se había sentido tan abochornado en toda su vida. Cerró los ojos y rezó para que Takeshi se diera prisa en sacarle de allí.

Entonces notó el aire fresco en su rostro señal inequívoca que estaban en los jardines, y una mano cálida se posó en su brazo. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar los brazos de la silla de ruedas. En la puerta de la escuela había una ambulancia esperando. Vio a su madre subir al coche aparcado en el aparcamiento de enfrente de la escuela y él se dejó subir a la ambulancia por el camillero y Takeshi, que subió a detrás con él.

_... continuará ..._

_

* * *

_

**Grissina**_: Sé que he dejado el tema de la charla con Takeshi colgado, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. _

_A corte informativo... Aunque la perdida repentina de la capacidad auditiva no es un síntoma del cuadro habitual del síndrome de Méinère sí que padecer esa enfermedad está asociado a la sordera repentina, sobretodo cuando es un caso idiopático, es decir del que no se conocen las causas. La sordera repentina se da también a causa de infección, trauma o crecimiento indebido de tejidos, entre otros._

_¿Servirá de algo pedir clemencia a estas alturas? En fin espero vuestros reviews ansiosa (vengan con lo que vengan) _**XD**


	20. Chat de Confidencias

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XX: Chat**** de Confidencias**

_Confidencia: secreto, declaración reservada_

_

* * *

  
_

—¡No! —exclamó por enésima vez Hanamichi mientras veía a su madre y Takeshi hablar en la puerta de la habitación—. No quiero dormir aquí. Quiero ir a casa, dormir en mi cama y…

La luz encendiéndose y apagándose repetidamente le hizo callar y mirar a Takeshi.

—BASTA —vocalizó bien para que le entendiera.

Luego el enfermero hizo una reverencia a su madre y salió de la habitación.

—Mamá… —se siguió quejando Hanamichi. Pero ella le tendió de nuevo la nota que ya le había tendido las ultimas cinco veces que Hanamichi le había discutido el quedarse en observación.

—A mí me gusta tan poco como a ti que te quedes en el hospital toda la noche solo, hijo. Pero ya has oído al doctor. Hasta que no sepamos porqué te desmayaste esta tarde te quedarás en observación.

—Odio el hospital —exclamó Hanamichi sentándose enfurruñado en la cama.

—Lo sé —murmuró su madre sabiendo que no le oía.

Antes de salir y dejarle solo hizo como Takeshi le había enseñado, encender y apagar la luz un par de veces. «Te quiero» gesticulo. «Buenas noches»

—Yo también te quiero, mamá. — «Buenas noches» gesticuló.

Cuando se quedó solo en la habitación se tumbó en la cama.

Eso le pasaba por estúpido. Por preocuparse por el maldito zorro, por creer que estaba en problemas, por haber querido ayudarle sin que le pidiera ayuda. Si no se hubiera angustiado tanto al ver lo que vio no le habría faltado el aire, no se habría desmayado y no se habría dado de nuevo en la cabeza. Maldito zorro, mil veces maldito.

—Estaría en casa si les hubiera contado la verdad —murmuró, pensando en que si no se hubiera tomado tan en serio la promesa hecha a Kaede de no decir nada a nadie de lo del profesor les hubiera podido decir lo ocurrido, o todo lo que recordaba, y seguramente no querrían tenerle en observación.

Al poco rato llegó la enfermera con la cena. Insulsa como la que cocinaba su madre. Se sentía tan deprimido y desesperado que no tenía nada de hambre y no probó bocado.

La cena ya estaba fría cuando pasaron a recogerla. Para no tener que dar excusas se hizo el dormido mientras la enfermera se llevaba la bandeja llena.

Pero no podía dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y había estado demasiadas horas tumbado, no tenía sueño. Se giró mirando el techo, esperando que el sueño le viniera.

No oír nada era una sensación muy extraña, nunca antes había sentido un silencio así y mucho menos que durara tanto. Empezaba a ser angustiante. Tenía la sensación que el mundo se había detenido, y ahora que todo estaba oscuro y no había indicios de movimiento por ningún lado, esa sensación era todavía más intensa.

Agobiado dio una patada a las sábanas y se sentó en el borde de la cama respirando aceleradamente. Sólo de pensar en que podía no volver a oír, se le venía el mundo abajo.

Como había podido ser tan estúpido para meterse en una pelea tan desigual sin motivo.

Y porqué puñetas había reaccionado tan mal al ver que Rukawa… le venían nauseas sólo de pensar en esa imagen.

—Estúpido, mil veces estúpido —murmuró balanceándose en el borde de la cama.

Evidentemente como más intentaba borra esa imagen de su mente más claro la veía repetirse una y otra vez.

Y, cuando pensaba que en ese momento su estúpido cerebro no podía hacerle recordar repetidamente nada que lo atormentara más que eso, tuvo un flash:

Hacía ya unos días de ello, aunque le parecía que hubieran pasado semanas, pero la sensación de confusión y calidez le golpeó con tanta o más fuerza que entonces. Los labios de Kaede, no sobre los del profesor, sino en su mejilla en un acto impulsivo, impropio del moreno, y desde luego que Hanamichi no había logrado comprender.

No fue tanto el recuerdo de ese momento extraño, como la combinación de ambos lo que lo atormentó todavía más. Después de recordar que Kaede le había besado, aunque fuera en la mejilla, saber que había besado voluntariamente al profesor se le antojaba como algo todavía más ruin por su parte.

—¿Como pudiste hacer algo así? —empezó a murmurar apretando fuertemente los ojos en un intento de eliminar todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

No entendía porqué algo que él no había hecho le molestaba tanto, algo que no le habían echo a él, algo que había hecho alguien que no le importaba. Y sin embargo sentía una furia hacia el profesor mayor que nunca; y siquiera era capaz de definir lo que sentía hacia el propio Kaede.

De repente las luces de la habitación empezaron a encenderse y apagarse sobresaltándolo.

«Buenas noches» gesticuló desde la puerta Takeshi.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hanamichi intentando disimular el sobresalto y la vergüenza.

—Shhhhhht —le hizo callar Takeshi, seguramente había hablado demasiado alto para esas horas de la noche.

Sin darle tiempo de decir nada más cogió una bolsa que había dejado en el suelo a su lado y entró en la habitación. Sin decir nada se sacó un sobre del bolsillo de la bata y se lo entregó a Hanamichi para que lo leyera mientras él sacaba un paquete de la bolsa.

"Esta noche estoy de guardia, y he pensado que podríamos hablar un rato, pero debo quedarme en el puesto del pasillo y tu no puedes salir de la habitación o mi jefa me cortará las pelotas, así que he tenido una idea. En el pasillo tengo ordenador, y si te presto mi portátil podríamos chatear un rato. ¿Qué te parece la idea?"

Cuando acabó de leer la nota levantó la cabeza y vio a Takeshi encendiendo un pequeño portátil blanco. Tecleaba rápidamente y en menos de medio minuto pareció satisfecho de lo que había hecho y le alargó el aparato a Hanamichi, que le miraba algo desconcertado todavía.

En la pantalla del ordenador había otra nota:

"Usa mi cuenta, te la he dejado abierta, pero no hurgues en mis cosas y no contestes si alguien se conecta y te habla"

"Ok" Tecleó Hanamichi debajo y luego le mostró la pantalla del ordenador a Takeshi, que le pidió un momento el teclado de nuevo.

"Yo me conectaré desde la dirección del hospital con el nik de 'enfermero Kurosaba', ¿de acuerdo? Hasta ahora"

Luego se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se giró y le miró de un modo extraño pero Hanamichi no quiso darle vueltas a eso, ya tenía bastante dolor de cabeza.

Poco después apareció en la pantalla un cartelito que decía:

_Enfermero Kurosaba acaba de iniciar sesión_.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Hola forastero.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo ganas de hablar?

¿Y qué coño significa este nik tan cutre que me has puesto?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Hagamos como el otro día una pregunta tú, una pregunta yo. Hasta ahora nos ha funcionado.

_Made for you dice_: Vale. Pero responde las dos que te he hecho y luego me preguntas lo que sea que quieres saber.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: El nik tiene que ver con un hombre que conocí y las ñoñerías que me dice para llevarme a la cama.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Te has enamorado de él?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice__:_ No te toca preguntar.

_Made for you dice_: De acuerdo pero te toca responder ¿por qué crees que quiero hablar de algo?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Estas hablando, señal que acerté. Pero de hecho no estaba seguro de si aceptarías. Tenía la esperanza de seguir con la conversación del miércoles. El jueves lo pasamos bien pero no hablamos de cosas muy importantes que digamos y… todavía creo que puedo ayudarte.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Qué quieres saber de mí con tanto afán?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Está bien, si así lo quieres iré directo al grano. El otro día dijiste que nadie se había inmutado cuando te echaron del equipo, solo… ¿Quién se inmutó?

_Made for you dice_: No quiero hablar de ése capullo.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Uno de tus compañeros?

_Made for you dice_: Sí.

¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Por qué estás tan cabreado con él?

_Made for you dice_: Porque es un capullo, un imbécil y un hipócrita. Por no hablar de que es un cerdo mentiroso y engreído.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Veo que no os lleváis muy bien.

_Made for you dice_: No nos llevamos y punto.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Pero por qué?

_Made for you dice_: NO, responde tú primero, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Porque está claro que ese muchacho te altera y eso no es bueno para tu salud, y quiero saber por qué te altera de ése modo. Quizá pueda ayudar en algo.

_Made for you dice_: ¡JA!

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? Hablo en serio. No digo que pueda cambiar tu relación con ése chico, pero quizá puedo ayudarte a encontrar la manera de que no te afecte tanto.

_Made for you dice_: Primero, no me afecta ése capullo. Y segundo nada cambiará lo que pienso de él ahora que sé lo que sé de él, así que…

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Pero a pesar de esta penosa relación entre vosotros, él se preocupó por ti cuando te echaron, no?

_Made for you dice_: Eso pensaba… eso creí. Pero lo dudo. No sé que coño intentaba insistiendo tanto con que hiciera el puto examen de recuperación y volviera al equipo aún a costa de ceder ante la acusación de copiar.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Tú mismo me lo dijiste y lo he podido comprobar, eres bueno en la cancha. A lo mejor sabe que no pueden ganar sin ti.

_Made for you dice_: Claro que pueden ganar sin mí, todavía le tienen a él. Además eso es algo que ese cerdo nunca en la vida admitiría, y menos en frente mío.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Quizá te equivoques con él.

_Made for you dice_: Esta vez no. Lo pensé cuando empezó a insistir en lo del examen. Creí que quizá lo había juzgado mal, que quizá no le había dado la oportunidad que merecía o… de hecho hablamos bastante y me contó cosas que me hicieron pensar que me había equivocado con él, que no era solo un jilipollas engreído, de corazón de hielo, creí que necesitaba ayuda, un amigo, y estaba dispuesto a echarle una mano, aunque solo fuera por haber tenido el valor de admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Eso es algo difícil de hacer.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Sí, lo es. ¿Pero qué ocurrió para que ahora pienses lo contrario?

_Made for you dice_: Que es un cerdo embustero. Me da igual lo que haga o con quién lo haga, pero no entiendo porqué me mintió.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Quizá no te mintió, quizá ha sido un malentendido.

_Made for you dice_: ¡Les vi besándose joder! Eso no es ningún malentendido.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: No te exaltes, Hanamichi.

_Made for you dice_: Claro que me exalto, le creí, creí que necesitaba ayuda, que ése degenerado le estaba acosando, y luego resulta que…

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Acosando? ¿Fue eso lo que ocurrió, lo que viste esta mañana en el pasadizo cuando te desmayaste?

Responde. No te quedes callado ahora. Sé que crees que soy un entrometido pero…

_Made for you dice_: Te toca responder algo a ti.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Está bien, es cierto. Pregunta.

_Made for you dice_: ¿El chico este del 'made for you', le amas?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Pues… sí.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Como lo sabes?

¿Como sabes que le amas?

¿Como sabes que…

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Porque cuando no estoy con él tengo ganas constantemente de estar a su lado. A veces solo para comentarle algo, para preguntarle su opinión, o para que me mire como solo él lo hace y sentirme importante. Lo sé porque cuando le veo se me acelera el corazón, porque cuando él esta cerca no puedo evitar decir más estupideces de lo normal, y porque cuando me mira me siento desnudo.

_Made for you dice_: Eres un cursi.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Y tú un crío y no me quejo. Tú has preguntado. Cuando te enamoras de alguien tu mundo hace un giro. De repente tu mundo no gira a tu alrededor, gira a vuestro alrededor, de ambos, mires de donde mires ya no eres solo tú, y por extraño que parezca esa sensación no te hace sentir oprimido, solo tranquilo y protegido.

_Made for you dice_: …y un ñoño. XD

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Te has enamorado nunca Hanamichi?

_Made for you dice_: Sí. Muchas veces, pero nunca así. Todas las chicas que me han gustado… bueno, no sé, todas eran como ángeles dulces y tiernos que…

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¡¿Cuántas novias has tenido?!

_Made for you dice_: Ninguna. T//T

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Pero entonces…

_Made for you dice_: Todas me… cuando les pedí ser su chico me dijeron que no. Algunas me tenían miedo, son tan delicadas y yo tan bruto que…

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Las mujeres no son tan delicadas y angelicales como te las imaginas Hanamichi.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Qué sabrás tú de mujeres? Aunque es cierto que no todas me tenían miedo.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Y aún así te dijeron que no.

_Made for you dice_: Bueno no soy guapo, ni inteligente así que…

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Dudo mucho que ninguna de esas chicas te haya dicho eso. Es imposible. Primero porque no es verdad y segundo porque las mujeres son mas sutiles que eso.

_Made for you dice_: A veces hay cosas que no hace falta decirlas. Cuando te dicen eso de 'no eres tú soy yo', o 'en el fondo no me quieres', ¿qué crees que están diciendo?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Desde luego no te están llamando feo e idiota. Están intentado ser sinceras, decirte que ya les gusta alguien más, o simplemente que se han dado cuenta que no les amas tanto como dices.

_Made for you dice_: ¡Pero qué te has creído! ¿Crees que soy de esos que dicen te quiero solo para llevarse a alguien a la cama?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: No. Pero a veces tenemos una imagen de lo que es el amor que no se corresponde muy bien con la realidad. Todo el mudo sueña con encontrar esa persona especial con quien compartirlo todo, el problema es que a veces nos creemos demasiado nuestros propios sueños y no nos damos cuenta de que no tienen nada que ver con lo que realmente sentimos o queremos.

_Made for you dice_: Sé perfectamente lo que quiero.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Cómo crees que debe ser la persona que pueda enamorarte?

_Made for you dice_: Un ángel; hermosa, discreta, amable, inteligente, con sentido del humor, que le gusten las mismas cosas que a mí, apasionada, alguien con quien poder hablar, de mirada profunda y misteriosa.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Y físicamente, qué te excita de una mujer?

_Made for you dice_: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Que tipo de pregunta es ésa?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Del tipo que se hacen los amigos cuando hablan de amor y sexo.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Quien ha hablado de sexo? ¡Yo no he hablado de eso! ¡Y no quiero hablar de eso!

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Por qué? A todos nos gusta hablar de sexo.

_Made for you dice_: A mi no.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Interesante.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Interesante por qué?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Porque eres el primer adolescente de la historia que no le gusta pensar en sexo.

_Made for you dice_: Yo he dicho que no quiero 'hablar' de ello.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto corte te da hablar de ello con alguien que no sea virgen como tú? ¿O es por que no me gustan las mujeres?

_Made for you dice_: No, no es por nada de eso. No me gusta hablar de ello, y punto; Ni contigo ni con nadie.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Con tus amigos tampoco?

_Made for you dice_: No. A ellos les gusta mucho ese tema, pero yo me siento mal. No creo que lo que me excita o no sea algo de lo que nadie deba saber.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Te da vergüenza decir lo que te excita?

_Made for you dice_: Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: No seas así Hanamichi. Solo es una pregunta y no creo que la respuesta sea tan bochornosa como crees.

¿Hanamichi, sigues ahí? Responde.

_Enfermero Kurosaba ha enviado un zumbido_.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Y si lo es?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Creo que eres muy duro contigo mismo Hanamichi. Y dudo que lo que te excita me parezca raro o bochornoso.

_Made for you dice_: Ya.

Bueno.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Si realmente te violenta tanto hablar de ello Hanamichi no hace falta que digas nada más, pero estoy seguro que hablar de ello te hará bien y puede que hablarlo con alguien que no sea un saco de hormonas a punto de explotar como tú te ayude.

_Made for you dice_: Yo no soy un saco a punto de explotar.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Está bien, hablemos de otro tema. ¿Puedo contarte algo?

_Made for you dice_: Claro.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Solo hace cinco años que he dicho a mi familia y amigos que soy gay.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Te daba vergüenza?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: No. Tenía miedo.

_Made for you dice_: ¿De que te giraran la espalda?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: No. De decepcionarles, o de estar equivocándome.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de estar equivocándote?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: No es tan fácil saber uno mismo qué es lo que siente de verdad, sin engaños. Sabía que me atraían los hombres, era algo evidente, no me gustó descubrirlo, e intenté negarlo, pero es lo que hay. Luego me enamoré sin remedio de un hombre, y fue más evidente todavía. Pero aun así a la vez hubo una chica que…

_Made for you dice_: ¿Una chica?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Sí. Ella era todo lo que tú has descrito antes. Era… era perfecta; Y despertaba en mí unos instintos de protección que me creía que no podía ser otra cosa que amor. Quería que su vida fuera todo de color de rosa y quería ser yo quien la protegiera quien la cuidara, quien la hiciera el ser mas feliz del planeta.

_Made for you dice_: Pero…

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Estaba hecho un lío, llegó un momento que no sabía si me gustaban los hombres o las mujeres. Amé tanto esa chica que me convencí que lo de los hombres era solo fruto del calentón que solo era cuestión de hormonas, y como era deportista y estaba rodeado siempre de chicos guapos y atléticos tenía que ser por eso que mi mente pensaba en esos cuerpos jóvenes y fuertes cuando se excitaba, porque era lo que conocía y en cambio no sabía como eran los cuerpos de las mujeres, no podía soñar con ellos.

_Made for you dice_: ¿No había porno en tu época?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Sí. Pero nunca me gustó demasiado. Me dije a mi mismo que era porque yo era distinto a mis amigos, porque yo no era un degenerado que yo respetaba a las mujeres y verlas en esas películas donde eran tratadas como un pedazo de carne no me gustaba porque no era honorable y no se cuantas excusas mas.

Pero una noche en casa de un amigo… habíamos quedado para ver unas pelis y beber cerveza a escondidas de nuestros padres. Cuando ya habíamos visto dos pelis de acción ese chico nos dijo que un primo suyo que trabajaba en un videoclub le había dejado coger una película porno. Todos se entusiasmaron con la idea, yo me sentí algo incomodo, pero no dije nada porque no quería parecer un idiota y la pusieron. Pero el primo de mi amigo había querido gastarle una broma y en vez de una peli porno normal le había dado una cinta gay.

Empezamos a verla pensando que de un momento a otro entrarían en escena una o más mujeres y lo que había empezado con dos hombres acabaría con una orgía o algo así. Pero llegó un momento, cuando los dos tipos ya estaban a punto de… bueno fue bastante evidente que no iban a aparecer mujeres en esa cinta y mi amigo la quitó enfadado. Todos ellos estaban enfadados, menos yo. Estaba super avergonzado, no sabía como ponerme para disimular la tremenda erección que esa corta escena me había producido.

_Made for you dice_: Bueno pero es normal, si de hecho te gustan los hombres, ¿no?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Sí, pero poco después en una cita con Yuri, esa chica de la que me había enamorado, bueno, tuvimos sexo y fue muy especial. Ella era muy dulce, y aunque no me excitaba como viendo esa peli, me dije que era porque lo que ella me inspiraba era mucho más puro.

_Made for you dice_: Y como supiste que el amor de verdad era lo que sentías por los hombres y no lo que sentías por Yuri.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Creo que en ambos casos lo que sentía era amor y en ambos casos era sincero. Pero con el tiempo Yuri se dio cuenta que no la deseaba físicamente como lo habría hecho otro. Y al final me dejó. "Podría vivir toda la vida a tu lado y con lo que me das sería feliz, pero quiero más. Quiero que quien está a mi lado sea feliz también, y yo no soy lo que quieres" me dijo.

_Made for you dice_: Lo siento. Sé lo que duele que te rechacen.

¿Fue entonces que decidiste ser sincero contigo mismo y con tu familia?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: No. Nada es tan fácil en esta vida. Porque por aquel entonces me topé con Kaede de nuevo. Estaba a punto de acabar la universidad, y una mañana en la puerta de mi piso se presentó él.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Kaede? ¿Por qué?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Para follar.

_Made for you dice_: Vaya…

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Sí.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Así, sin más?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Es complicado. Nuestra relación en el instituto había acabado mal, porque él era mi profesor,… porque yo era menor,… porque yo era un muchacho inseguro,… porque yo tenía una novia, Yuri, y él una prometida.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Y se presentó en tu piso sin más después de todo ese tiempo?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: No del todo. Yo le había llamado semanas atrás cuando había roto con Yuri, o cuando Yuri rompió conmigo mejor dicho. Le había dejado mensajes diciéndole lo que había pasado, diciéndole que había tardado mucho en aceptarlo pero que quería estar con él y que me perdonara. Pero en el fondo nunca esperé que me respondiera.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Que te perdonara? ¿Qué tenía que perdonarte?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: El día que me dijo que me quería, yo… bueno no fui muy delicado con él. Él me dijo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por mí, que dejaría a su prometida, que dejaría el trabajo para que yo no tuviera problemas en el colegio, que si en casa tenía problemas por nuestra relación me llevaría a vivir con él. Me asusté. Y entonces él dijo, "pero no creo que tú estés preparado para algo así. Eres tan joven, y si no tienes claro qué quieres no me arriesgaré así que esto tiene que terminar"

_Made for you dice_: ¿Pero qué tenía que terminar? ¿Hasta que punto estabais liados?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Bueno innegablemente nuestra relación era algo físico. Y aunque yo quería negármelo también emocional. Surgió sin poderlo evitar, ninguno de los dos. Tonteábamos, buscábamos excusas para quedarnos a solas y entonces nos besamos y… pero nunca llegamos a más. El día que me dijo que me quería fue justo cuando yo creía que íbamos por fin a hacerlo. Me moría de ganas y cuando me dijo que o todo o nada le mandé a la mierda, y todo terminó.

_Made for you dice_: Y cuando Yuri te dejo le llamaste diciendo que estabas preparado para lo que te pidiera.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Sí aunque nunca pensé que respondería. Esa mañana se presentó en mi puerta y sin cruzar una palabra se lanzó a mis brazos y me hizo el amor.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Es Kaede el hombre del 'made for you'?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: No.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Y qué ocurrió entre Kaede y tú? Porque ahora no estás con él pero el otro día dijiste que sigues viéndole. Además me contaste que te metiste con todo lo de la lengua de los signos por él.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿No crees que te toca a ti responder?

_Made for you dice_: De hecho no, porque yo no te he preguntado nada. Tú me lo has contado por que has querido.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Sí. Pero veo que no ha servido de nada.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Puedo saber qué motivo te ha hecho pensar que saber como descubriste tú tu sexualidad haría que yo te contara algo de la mía?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: "touché"

_Made for you dice_: Ya te lo dije una vez que no por haber vivido más cosas que yo sabes más. No me gusta hablar de sexo, no me siento cómodo. Quizá tengas razón y esté inseguro, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi oído, ni con lo que me tiene nervioso y aunque aprecio tu preocupación no es un tema que te incumba o sobre el que vaya a discutir contigo.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Está bien, mensaje recibido. Me temo que te subestimé. Me da a mí que tienes las cosas más clara que yo a tu edad.

_Made for you dice_: Bueno, eso no es difícil. Como no ibas a estar hecho un lío estando a la vez con la novia perfecta y el entrenador el señor don perfecto.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: "touché" de nuevo.

_Made for you dice_: Me tienes intrigado. ¿Qué ocurrió después de que os acostarais por primera vez, ¿Kaede se había casado con su prometida, o no?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Sí, estaba casado, y ya tenían a su hijo. Te acuerdas que te hablé de él. Tiene tu edad.

_Made for you dice_: Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero no entiendo. Si ya estaba casado…

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Bueno es triste admitirlo pero me convertí en "la otra", y aunque no lo parezca nuestra situación era la del típico marido infiel que a pesar de todo no quiere dejar a su familia, con la mujer que sospecha pero calla y la "otra" que se convence a si misma que no está haciendo nada malo. Al principio me dije que qué más daba que tuviera mujer e hijo, que lo importante era que todavía me amaba. Pero pronto entendí porqué Yuri había roto conmigo.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Y qué hiciste?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Le dije a Kaede lo que Yuri me había dicho a mí. Que le amaba, que siempre sería alguien especial para mí, que sabía que de un modo u otro él también me amaba, pero…

_Made for you dice_: Siempre hay un pero.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Él dijo lo mismo. Pero aunque hubiera podido seguir amándole en esa situación suspendida hasta la eternidad, no era eso lo que quería, yo quería más.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Y él qué dijo?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: "Lo sé". Fue todo cuanto me dijo. Y entonces entendí el "o todo o nada" que me dijo la primera vez que rompimos, cunado yo era todavía un crío. Él siempre había sabido que uno de los dos siempre querría más si ambos no lo dábamos todo. Y de nuevo fue nada. Bueno nada tampoco, esta vez quedamos como amigos y, aunque al principio nos distanciamos un poco para dejar cicatrizar las heridas, mantuvimos el contacto.

Pero cuando creí que ya todo se había acabado, que lo había superado que podía ser su amigo sin querer más, sin desear más… tuvieron ése horrible accidente.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Quienes?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Kaede y su esposa, Ran. Fue horrible. Ella murió, y él casi pierde la vida también. Perdió la movilidad de las piernas y el oído. Quise ayudarle, quise ser ese apoyo que buscaba a tientas, pero la culpabilidad por lo que habíamos tenido a espaldas de Ran, con lo que todavía sentíamos el uno por el otro… pudo más que yo en su corazón; Y además estaba el crío. Me apartó de él. Y cuando me di cuenta alguien más le estaba dando la ayuda y el cariño que necesitaba para no derrumbarse.

_Made for you dice_: Y te culpaste por no haber sabido ayudarle.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Sí.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Y todavía te culpas?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Sí.

_Made for you dice_: Lo siento. No debí preguntar.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: No importa, contarlo me hace bien. Me ayuda a sanear esa parte de mi vida. A las heridas se les debe dejar que les toque el aire para que se curen bien.

_Made for you dice_: "Made for you" seguro que también te ayuda en eso.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Mucho. Algún día Hanamichi tú también encontrarás esa persona especial y entenderás de lo que hablo.

_Made for you dice_: ¿Cómo se llama?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿No crees que me toca preguntar?

_Made for you dice_: Está bien. Me has contado mucho, supongo que me toca a mí contarte algo de mi vida.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Cuánto hace que murió tu padre?

_Made for you dice_: ¿Cómo sabes que…? ¿Mamá te lo ha dicho, verdad?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Comentó algo esta tarde, pero ya me lo imaginaba. Has estado ingresado dos veces…, hubiera venido.

_Made for you dice_: Sí, hubiera venido. No hace mucho. Apenas tres años. Un infarto. Estaba mal del corazón. Pero seguro que lo sabes, has leído mi historia médica, estoy seguro que sabes incluso que me quitaron las amígdalas…

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Cuando tenías siete años, lo sé.

_Made for you dice_: Hacía tempo que estaba enfermo y…

Pero le echo mucho de menos. Papá era un hombre muy especial. ¿Tú te llevas bien con tu padre?

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: No mucho. Sobretodo desde que les dije que estaba viviendo con Hiro.

_Made for you dice_: Bonito nombre. :)

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Lo sé. *//*

_Made for you dice_: Yo me llevaba muy bien con mi padre. Casi nunca se enfadaba. Y siempre quería jugar conmigo. Me llevaba al parque, me enseñó a montar en bici, a pescar, y teníamos un juego secreto. Ni mamá lo conocía.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Suena bien.

_Made for you dice_: Sí, hasta que se acabó y me quedé solo. Mamá me quiere, pero no nos entendemos. Ella cree que todo lo hago mal, cree que no me ha sabido educar y que soy un patán. Y eso duele.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Ella está muy orgullosa de ti. Me contó que salvaste la vida de tu entrenador el año pasado.

_Made for you dice_: Sólo llamé a la ambulancia. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Muchos se habrían asustado. Pero tú no. Y eso es algo de lo que debes estar orgulloso.

_Made for you dice_: Normalmente la gente me dice que no me lo crea tanto y no que debería sentirme orgulloso.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Normalmente la gente te tiene envidia. Yo no. Soy más valiente, más guapo y juego mejor al baloncesto que tú.

_Made for you dice_: Serás más guapo, pero no eres más valiente que yo y ni de coña juegas mejor que yo. Nadie juega mejor que yo.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Cuando logres creértelo será verdad.

_Made for you dice_: Él se lo cree, y lo hace realidad.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Quién?

_Made for you dice_: Él.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Tu compañero, el cerdo idiota?

_Made for you dice_: El mismo.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Como se llama?

_Made for you dice_: Yo le llamo zorro.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Vaya. ¿Por qué zorro?

_Made for you dice_: Básicamente por que no le gusta que no le llamen por su nombre. Y por sus ojos.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Es de esas personas de mirada intensa e inescrutable?

_Made for you dice_: Él es de los que saben que son los mejores, por eso todavía no he podido ganarle. Pero lo haré. Cualquier día de estos le ganaré y tendrá que dejar de mirarme por encima del hombro como a todos los demás.

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: Noto mucha furia contenida.

_Made for you dice_: Contenida no, a punto de explotar. Pero aunque normalmente ni él ni yo aguantábamos mucho antes de acabar dándonos de golpes nunca antes solo con pensar en él me ponía así de…

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ¿Tan grave es lo que te ha hecho que no vas a perdonarle?

_Made for you dice_: No me ha hecho nada. Solo me mintió. Y sí, no creo que le perdone. No es que me haya largado una mentira sin importancia precisamente. Y…

_Enfermero Kurosaba dice_: ¿Hanamichi estás ahí?

En ese momento Takeshi oyó un timbre de una de las habitaciones, la de Hanamichi, y salió disparado hacia allí, preocupado. Entró sin acordarse de hacer la señal con las luces y se acercó a Hanamichi, que estaba sentado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y las manos en las orejas.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Podría intentar decir que la inusual extensión de este capítulo es para hacerme perdonar mi tendencia a complicarle la vida a Hanamichi, pero sé que no os gustaría ni la mitad de lo que os está gustando si no fuera un poco mala con mi niño así que no lo intentaré. Lo cierto es que no podía cortar la conversación a la mitad._

_Solo espero que a pesar del especial formato de este capítulo se haya podido leer bien. Al intentar de que al reproducir una conversación por un chat no he podido interponer las expresiones y pensamientos que suelen acompañar a mis dialogos. De todos modos supongo y espero que se entenderá todo debidamente._

_Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews con opiniones y elocubraciones varias._

_Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo recibido. _


	21. No Es lo que Parece

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XXI: No es lo que parece**

_No hay nada que desespere tanto como ver mal interpretados nuestros sentimientos.  
__Jacinto Benavente (1866-1954) Dramaturgo español._

_

* * *

  
_

—No puedes estar enfadado siempre —murmuró Hanamichi desde la silla de ruedas, mirando por el espejo del ascensor la cara enfurruñada de Takeshi.

El enfermero no contestó. Le miró unos instantes. Hanamichi creyó que diría algo, pero al final no dijo nada.

—Bueno pues allá tú. No pienso pedirte perdón más veces.

—Ni falta que hace.

—No lo puedo creer —exclamó Hanamichi dolido por la actitud fría y distante de Takeshi.

El enfermero solo le miró un momento y tras un leve movimiento negativo con la cabeza apartó la mirada de él.

Hanamichi se sentía fatal. Había empezado a pensar que Takeshi podía ser un buen amigo, alguien a quien recurrir, alguien que quería escucharle, que quería ayudarle, por una vez alguien que veía algo más en él que un chico problemático de pelo naranja.

El ascensor se abrió y Hanamichi dejó de intentar hablar con el enfermero.

Cuando llegaron a la consulta del médico Takeshi le abrió la puerta pero no entró, cerró la puerta tras él cuando entró quedándose a fuera. A Hanamichi no le gustó nada la sensación de abandono que la ausencia del enfermero le produjo pero se aguantó y cuando del médico le preguntó como estaba dijo que bien y prosiguieron al examen de sus oídos.

A pesar de haber recuperado el oído casi por completo Hanamichi no estaba dando saltos de alegría como sabía que debería.

Por un lado le daba miedo que esa recuperación solo fuera temporal. Sabía que si volvía a perder la capacidad auditiva sería un golpe muy duro y tenía miedo de no poder soportarlo si no la recuperaba. La tarde del viernes al creer que se había quedado sordo pensó que se volvía loco. Sólo la presencia de Takeshi le había ayudado a recuperar algo la serenidad. Y ahora Takeshi estaba enfadado con él. Y aunque entendía que el enfermero tenía motivos para estar enfadado, eso no le ayudaba a aplacar la angustia que sentía.

Por el otro, por un instante casi había olvidado lo que le había provocado la hiperventilación que le había causado el desmayo, con el consiguiente golpe en la cabeza, y finalmente la sordera repentina. Pero el doctor le hizo recordarlo de nuevo cuando le preguntó, por enésima vez, si no recordaba nada que hubiera pasado esa mañana que hubiera podido desencadenar esos acontecimientos. Por culpa de mentirle no solo le habían examinado las orejas y la cabeza de mil modos distintos, sino también los pulmones. Estaba harto de pruebas.

—No —mintió Hanamichi, también por enésima vez, intentando apartar de su mente las imágenes de Kaede atrayendo hacia sí a ése cerdo para besarle.

Y de repente recordó las palabras de Takeshi…

_«__Lo sé porque cuando le veo se me acelera el corazón, porque cuando él esta cerca no puedo evitar decir más estupideces de lo normal, y porque cuando me mira me siento desnudo__»_

Hanamichi no pudo evitar sentir que algo dentro de él se estrujaba al ver en su mente esas palabras brillar como habían brillado en la pantalla del portátil. Un agudo dolor en el pecho le dificultaba el respirar y una lágrima de rabia e impotencia rodó por su mejilla.

—Venga, venga muchacho, no llores. Has recuperado el oído y parece que no has perdido casi nada de capacidad auditiva, eso es lo importante.

La voz del doctor le devolvió a la realidad.

—Lo siento —murmuró secándose rápidamente las lágrimas. Se sentía ridículo y avergonzado.

—No te avergüences de llorar muchacho. A veces es necesario. Ahora que ya estás más calmado debemos hablar de tu mediación…

El medico siguió hablando, aunque Hanamichi no era capaz de escucharle.

Al final el médico se dio cuenta que Hanamichi no estaba por la labor y le dijo que en cuanto llegara su madre a recogerle le dijera que pasara por su despacho, que le daría a ella los detalles de la nueva medicación.

Hanamichi no se sintió mejor cuando al salir se topó con los duros y fríos ojos negros de Takeshi, tan distintos del mar de calidez que había visto en ellos solo unas horas antes.

En silencio Takeshi empujó su silla hacia el ascensor de nuevo para volver a su habitación. Tenía media hora para recoger antes de que su madre llegara a buscarle y pudiera irse por fin a casa. Después de dos días en el hospital estaba más que harto de ése lugar.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Hanamichi no pudo evitar murmurar, con la cabeza gacha.

—Pensé que te alegrarías de que recuperara el oído. La otra noche cuando volvieron los acúfenos y te vi allí a mi lado, arrodillado. Preocupado. Pensé que te importaba realmente lo que me está pasando… pero supongo que me equivoqué de nuevo.

Por un instante Hanamichi se sintió mortificado y avergonzado de haber dicho en voz alta lo que sentía, pero entonces, inesperadamente, Takeshi apretó el botón de "stop" del ascensor. Luego se agachó a su lado y le miró fijamente. Su semblante era serio y Hanamichi sintió la ya conocida sensación de que esos ojos le iban a traspasar el alma y algo se agitó en su estómago.

—Escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré. Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Después de ti mismo y tu madre soy la persona que más se alegra de que hayas recuperado el oído. Me importa lo que te ocurre, ¿me oyes? Pero eso no me hará olvidar lo que has hecho.

—Ya te he pedido perdón —murmuró Hanamichi asustado por la cercanía del enfermero, por sus ojos exigentes, pero también por sus palabras.

—No basta Hanamichi. No puedes esperar solucionar todos tus problemas de ése modo. ¿En qué puñetas estabas pensando?

—Tampoco es que le haya hecho mucho daño…

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! —estalló Takeshi sobresaltando a Hanamichi—. No se trata de si le has hecho daño, suerte has tenido de que no le has hecho nada.

—Tú no lo entiendes. Ése tipo…

—¡Ese hombre siquiera sabía quien eras!

—No se acordaba de mí, pero yo sí que sé quien es —hizo Hanamichi bajando la mirada.

Takeshi le tomó por la barbilla y le pidió que se explicara.

—Hace tres años ése tipo era el cabecilla de una banda del barrio —empezó a contar de forma ausente intentando evitar la mirada de Takeshi—. Una tarde mi padre me pilló peleándome con él y me obligó a parar y dejarle en paz a pesar de que estaba apunto de ganarle. Mi padre se pasó tres semanas sin dirigirme la palabra —añadió con cierto rencor—. Un mes después de ello me volví a encontrar con él. Habría podido evitar pelear con él, me tenía miedo y habría sido fácil asustarle sin siquiera tocarle, pero no quería, por su culpa me había peleado con papá y quería venganza.

A Takeshi no se le escapó que la pausa hecha por Hanamichi era más larga de lo necesario y que éste había tenido que hacer esfuerzos para poder seguir hablando con cierta normalidad.

—Le machaqué. Creí que allí acabaría todo y me marché. Cuando llegué a casa papá estaba en el suelo, necesitaba las pastillas del corazón pero no quedaban. Salí corriendo a la farmacia pero cuando volvía a casa me volví a tropezar con él y… pero esta vez iba con su pandilla. Eran demasiados y yo no estaba concentrado para luchar. No llegué a tiempo para darle las pastillas a papá —la voz firme de Hanamichi había terminado en un murmullo roto al pronunciar la palabra papá.

—¿Por eso le has pegado? —preguntó en tono suave Takeshi levantándole el mentón, obligándole a mirarle al rostro—. ¿Porque de nuevo querías venganza? ¿No aprendiste la lección? ¿No pensaste en que podía hacerte daño esta vez?

—No. No fue por eso. Aprendí la lección —murmuró Hanamichi con una lágrima corriéndole por la mejilla—. La muerte de mi padre es culpa mía y solo mía —añadió recuperando un poco su habitual tono seguro—. Pero a pesar de ello no pude evitarlo. Ése desgraciado… ¿Viste la pequeña, llena de golpes? Le oí decirle amenazadoramente que en cuanto el médico le preguntara les dijera que se había caído por las escaleras. Es un cobarde que pega a la niña y le tiene miedo.

—¿No podrías haberme avisado en vez de saltarle al cuello en medio de la sala de espera para rayos X? ¿Sabes la bronca que me ha caído por tu culpa?

—Ya te he pedido perdón, ¿no? ¿Qué más quieres que haga? —exclamó en tono desesperado Hanamichi.

—Dejar de hacer estupideces Hanamichi. La violencia nunca es la solución. Aunque sea en casos así.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo papá —dijo de nuevo en un murmullo roto.

Takeshi pensó extrañado en lo mucho que le conmovía verle tan desprotegido, tan vulnerable.

—Takeshi —murmuró Hanamichi mirándole a los ojos, con los suyos todavía empañados de lágrimas y poniendo una mano encima la del enfermero que inconscientemente le acariciaba la mejilla—. No quiero marcharme del hospital sin que me hayas perdonado.

—No soy yo quien debe perdonarte, sino tú mismo.

Entonces Hanamichi se levantó y se abrazó a él.

—Eres un chico muy especial Hanamichi —le susurró Takeshi rodeándole cálidamente con sus brazos fuertes.

Hanamichi sintió una oleada de calidez recorrerle todo el cuerpo e instintivamente apretó un poco más el abrazo. Luego poco a poco los brazos de ambos se relajaron y finalmente sus cuerpos se separaron.

—Gracias —dijo Hanamichi besándole en la mejilla tímidamente y secándose los ojos.

—Prométeme que no volverás a pelear con nadie —le susurró Takeshi.

Hanamichi se quedó algo sorprendido por esa petición y después de pensárselo un poco dijo.

—¿Ni en defensa propia?

Takeshi rió por debajo la nariz y Hanamichi sintió como el ambiente se relajaba y todo parecía volver a su sitio, como si a partir de entonces todo fuera a ir bien.

—Está bien, protégete con los puños si hace falta, pero solo si es en defensa propia.

—Te lo prometo. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas —le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por fin Hanamichi sentía un poco de esa felicidad que había esperado sentir al recuperar el oído.

—Cuento con ello —dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa Takeshi a la vez que desatascaba el botón de "stop".

Cuando el ascensor se puso en marcha de nuevo Hanamichi, que todavía estaba de pie, se desestabilizó y Takeshi, siempre rápido de reflejos, le cogió entre sus brazos fuertes.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, en los labios una sonrisa tímida y en los ojos un brillo de complicidad.

Y entonces la puerta del ascensor se abrió y un jarro de agua fría les sacó de esa burbuja de tranquilidad.

—¿Hanamichi…? —como casi siempre esa voz había sonado casi como un susurro; Y como casi siempre Hanamichi la oyó sin problemas y la identificó inequívocamente.

Sobresaltado al saber que Kaede estaba detrás de él, se soltó torpemente del abrazo de Takeshi y se giró para verle mirándoles con cara de incredulidad.

Por alguna razón Hanamichi sintió que necesitaba aclarar la situación al moreno, sintió la repentina urgencia de decirle que el abrazo que había visto solo había sido un gesto de amistad, de apoyo, la estúpida frase "esto no es lo que parece" estaba a punto de salir de sus labios cuando oyó un murmullo casi imperceptible a su lado.

—Kaede —había susurrado Takeshi.

—¿Os conocéis? —no pudo evitar preguntar Hanamichi apartando por fin su mirada de los ojos azules de Kaede para mirar a Takeshi sorprendido.

—Ya oyes… —murmuró Kaede sin contestar.

—Sí, ¿y vosotros de qué os conocéis? —respondió el enfermero.

—Es el zorro —dijo Hanamichi como si fuera algo obvio.

—Debí imaginármelo —comentó Takeshi sin separar los ojos del moreno, que seguía sin decir nada—. ¿Como está tu madre? —le preguntó a Kaede.

Kaede no contestó. Pero Hanamichi vio en su mirada que de haberlo hecho le habría dicho algo mucho peor que su habitual "idiota".

—¿Su madre? —preguntó Hanamichi con curiosidad olvidando por un momento cualquier otro sentimiento hacia el moreno.

—Yuri —respondió Takeshi mirándole con algo de complicidad.

—¿Es el hijo de…? —murmuró Hanamichi sorprendido.

—¿Qué le has contado de mí? —profirió alarmado Kaede dejando de lado su habitual postura fría y distante desconcertando a Hanamichi.

—Nada —contestó Takeshi a la pregunta de Kaede.

—Eres un… —empezó a decir Kaede a la vez que saltaba encima del enfermero con la firme intención de pegarle.

—¡Rukawa! —Exclamó alarmado Hanamichi al ver las manos de Kaede estrellarse contra la cara de Takeshi que por su banda no se había movido un ápice para esquivarle—. ¡Basta! —gritó interponiéndose entre ellos—. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Kaede se detuvo en seco mirando a Takeshi intensamente y Hanamichi le dijo:

—¿No puedes dejar de…? —pero entonces Kaede dejó de mirar a Takeshi para mirarle a él y Hanamichi no pudo decir nada más al ver lágrimas en esos ojos azules—. ¿Kaede? —musitó Hanamichi tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Y entonces Kaede parpadeó y luego giró sobre sus talones para salir corriendo.

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Me gusta mucho este capítulo, espero que a vosotras/os también. _

_¿Reviews? XD ¡Gracias!_


	22. Cargo de Consciencia

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XXII: Cargo de consciencia**

_El infierno está todo en esta palabra: soledad.  
__Victor Hugo (1802-1885) Novelista francés._

_

* * *

  
_

Hanamichi estaba nervioso, ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado a si mismo plantado delante de la casa de Kaede Rukawa, intentando superar el pánico escénico para llamar al timbre y hablar con él. Tenía tantas preguntas, demasiadas para no preguntar, y deseaba tanto que todas ellas tuvieran alguna buena respuesta, que le aterraba imaginar que no fuera así.

Miró por enésima vez el papel donde Takeshi le había garabateado la dirección de Kaede y comprobó que estaba en el número correcto. Finalmente llamó al timbre y contuvo la respiración.

Cuando unos segundos más tarde nadie contestó soltó el aire que había retenido aliviado de poder posponer la charla con Kaede un poco más. Necesitaba saber, pero no estaba seguro de querer verle o hablar con él todavía. La escena de unos días antes en el pasillo del colegio se aparecía demasiado vívida todavía en sus recuerdos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le sobresaltó su voz detrás de él.

—Yo… yo… quería, yo… —balbuceó nervioso Hanamichi—. Me has asustado.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué has venido?

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Hanamichi.

—No lo creo, apártate, quiero entrar.

—Me da igual lo que quieras o lo que creas, tenemos que hablar.

Kaede no respondió.

—Esto es algo incomodo. Entremos y… —dijo Hanamichi intentando mantener la conversación en el plano civilizado, algo que nunca había siquiera imaginado hacer con el zorro.

—No. Si tanto quieres hablar di lo que tengas que decir y vete.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —no pudo evitar soltar ante la ruda respuesta del moreno.

Kaede tampoco respondió.

—Mira, ¿sabes qué? Da igual. Ya hablaremos otro día —decidió desistir.

El moreno siguió callado.

Hanamichi se sintió herido por ese silencio, pero sobretodo se sintió estúpido por no haber pensado que todo iba a salirle mal. ¿Cómo podía funcionar querer ser amigo del tarado del zorro, querer descubrir porqué había hecho lo que había hecho y ayudarle si es que realmente estaba en algún lío?

Hanamichi se apartó de la puerta y se alejó un poco. Luego, se giró para ver la puerta, esperando verla ya bacía y se sorprendió un poco de ver a Kaede allí parado todavía, mirándole.

—Será mejor que entres —le dijo viendo como temblaba, antes de girarse de nuevo y, esta vez sí, echar a andar.

Muy en el fondo esperaba que Kaede le detuviera, que le dijera que se esperara, que era cierto que tenían que hablar. Y de nuevo se sintió herido por el silencio que le acompañó hasta que giró la esquina.

Caminó sin rumbo un rato hasta que acabó en el parque del barrio. A través de la verja miró la pequeña cancha de baloncesto. Sabía que Kaede la usaba día sí día también. Le había visto en ella muchas veces y todas ellas se había quedado embobado viéndole jugar, envidiándole, deseando llegar a ser como él, acumulando un poco más de rencor por hacerle sentir inferior, por no prestarle atención.

Hacía frío. Pronto anochecería. El cielo se estaba tiñendo de colores rosados, naranjas y dorados, y luego se oscurecería poco a poco, pasando de los rosados a los morados, y del naranja al negro.

«Qué bonito» Pensó Hanamichi mirando el cielo, deseando desvanecerse como ese color naranja de las últimas nubes.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, Kaede había entrado en el edificio como un autómata. Sintiendo como su pecho se desgarraba lenta y dolorosamente empezó a respirar con dificultad. Cuando subió al ascensor le faltaba el aire y el pequeño habitáculo amarillo solo hizo que empeorar la situación. Cuando las puertas se abrieron al fin en su piso salió corriendo, jadeando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la sensación que el suelo se derrumbaría bajo sus pies de un momento a otro.

Batalló un poco con la llave y la cerradura, que no querían funcionar. Una vez dentro de su casa cerró la puerta y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por fin por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Casi sin pensárselo se dirigió al baño y sin sacarse la ropa que llevaba puesta se metió en la bañera y encendió la ducha.

Se sentía sucio, la sola presencia de Hanamichi le había hecho sentirse sucio.

Por una vez se dejó ganar la partida por todos esos sentimientos que siempre intentaba ahogar y reprimir; Y acurrucado en la bañera, con la ropa de deporte empapada y el pelo pegado a la cara, empezó a llorar.

Primero solo fueron lágrimas silenciosas que se confundieron con el agua que caía incesante, pero pronto empezó a sollozar, incapaz de contener el llanto, con la respiración sincopada y sintiéndose la persona más idiota del planeta.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota… —murmuraba mientras intentaba dejar de temblar, abrazándose con sus propios brazos. Se acurrucó en un rincón y deseo desaparecer.

Cuando empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza por culpa del llanto incontrolado llamaron a la puerta del baño.

—¿Cariño, estás ahí? ¿Te falta mucho? —era su madre.

—Ya va —dijo sobresaltado intentando que su voz no sonara extraña por el llanto.

—Cenaremos en la cocina, no tardes.

No contestó, pero sabía que su madre tampoco esperaba que respondiera.

Cuando intentó incorporarse se dio cuenta que tenía las piernas temblorosas y que el corazón le bombeaba más deprisa de lo habitual.

Se quitó la ropa empapada, la escurrió tanto como pudo y la lanzó al suelo. Luego se duchó deprisa, intentando no prestar atención al temblor de sus manos, y salió hacia su habitación.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, pero esperaba que su madre no se diera cuanta. Con un poco de suerte su hermana pequeña le entretendría con alguna de sus escenitas por no querer comer la cena, así él podría comer rápidamente y volver a su habitación. Deseaba meterse bajo las colchas y no salir nunca más.

Pero cual fue su decepción cuando al llegar a la cocina no vio a su hermana pequeña y en cambio en una silla había la americana de su padre, señal que había llegado antes de lo habitual.

—¿Papá ha venido temprano? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

Normalmente su padre llegaba a casa muy tarde, cuando incluso él ya estaba en la cama, y solo se veían por las mañanas y los fines de semana.

—Sí— respondió su madre sin dejar de cocinar.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó él, recordaba pocas veces que su padre hubiera llegado antes de lo previsto, y ninguna de ellas fue por algo bueno.

—Queremos hablar contigo —dijo la voz de su padre detrás de él.

—Hola papá —dijo sobresaltado Kaede.

—Sentaos, la cena casi está —dijo su madre cerrando los fogones.

—¿Y Ami? —preguntó intentado desviar la atención de sus padres de él.

—He dejado a tu hermana en casa de lo abuelos —respondió su madre poniendo en la mesa la cena.

Kaede no dijo nada y se sentó en su sitio. Y esperó a que su madre les sirviera.

—¿Cómo te va todo en el colegio, Kaede? —preguntó su padre sentándose a su lado.

Kaede enseguida pensó que el entrenador o el director habían llamado a casa para advertir a sus padres que había suspendido el examen de matemáticas.

—No sé. Bien supongo —dijo apartando el plato para que su madre no le pusiera más arroz, no tenía apetito.

—¿Y los estudios? —insistió su madre.

—Bueno, suspendí un examen, pero haré el examen de recuperación y aprobaré—admitió pensando que era lo que querían sus padres que hiciera.

—¿De qué asignatura? —preguntó su padre sorprendido a la vez que su madre decía:

—¿Suspendido? ¿Y cuando pensabas decírnoslo?

Por el tono era evidente que sus padres no sabían nada del examen antes de que él dijera nada así que se acababa de meter el solito en la boca del lobo.

—Matemáticas —murmuró, contestando a la más fácil de las tres preguntas, mientras daba vueltas a la comida que tenía en el plato.

Sus padres se miraron significativamente y luego le miraron a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? Si no queríais hablar de esto, ¿de qué? —preguntó antes de que ellos le atacaran por no haberles dicho nada.

—Hoy me he encontrado por la calle con alguien que hacía muchos años que no veía —comentó su madre—. Y me ha preguntado por ti, quería saber si estabas bien.

Kaede no entendía qué relación tenía eso con las preguntas de sus padres.

—Le ha sorprendido mucho que yo no supiera que os conocíais. Hemos estado tomando un café y me ha comentado que os conocisteis hace ya un par de años.

Cuando empezó a entender de quien hablaba su madre, Kaede empezó a palidecer.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos Kaede? —preguntó su padre.

—Kaede, pensaba que confiabas en nosotros…

—No hay nada que contar —dijo él apresuradamente, pensando que no quería tener esa conversación con sus padres. Si Takeshi le había dicho a su madre que era gay le iba a matar.

—A veces hablar de lo que te preocupa ayuda —comentó su padre, sirviéndose un poco de te.

—Si la salud de tu amigo te preocupa quizá te ayudaría contárnoslo, quizá nosotros podríamos ayudarte —dijo su madre descolocándolo.

No hablaban de que era gay, ni de cómo había conocido a Takeshi, y eso le alivió un poco. Pero seguía sin estar seguro de qué pretendían hablar sus padres.

—¿Qué te ha contado Takeshi? —le preguntó directamente a su madre.

Necesitaba saber hasta dónde le había dejado expuesto Takeshi ante sus padres antes de decir nada y meter la pata de nuevo.

—Me dijo que uno de sus pacientes es compañero tuyo y que la otra tarde fuiste al hospital a verle pero que al final te marchaste muy afectado. Y estaba preocupado por si estabas bien. Me dijo que si querías saber algo de lo que le ocurre a tu amigo pero no te decidías a hablar con él, que fueras al hospital y que quizá él te podría ayudar en algo.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que un amigo tuyo estaba en el hospital?

—Porque hasta hace nada no supe que estaba enfermo y ni siquiera sé qué le ocurre —murmuró Kaede sintiéndose incapaz de mentir.

—¿Por eso has estado tan abatido estos últimos días? —dijo su madre acariciándole la cabeza.

Hacía tanto que su madre no le hacía eso que no pensó antes de levantar la cara para mirarle sorprendido.

—Kaede cariño, ¿Has estado llorando?

Kaede no sabía como salir de esa.

—No… yo… solo… yo, se me metió jabón en los ojos.

—Kaede no debes avergonzarte de llorar. Es bueno sacar esos sentimientos —le dijo su madre intentando que le mirara de nuevo.

—¿Es grave lo que tiene tu amigo? —preguntó su padre.

—No lo sé, creo que no —murmuró Kaede, notando como algo se retorcía dentro de sí.

Lo cierto era que no sabía qué le ocurría a Hanamichi, creía que nada grabe porque ya no estaba en el hospital, pero no podía saberlo y la incertidumbre era más angustiante de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba enfermo? —prosiguió su padre.

—Se desmayó en el colegio y se lo llevaron al hospital.

—¿Antes de eso no sabías nada de su enfermedad? —preguntó su madre.

—No, ya os lo he dicho no lo supe hasta que se desmayó y lo llevaron al hospital.

—Takeshi dijo que ese muchacho era paciente suyo desde hacía semanas, y que por lo que le había contado le había parecido que tú ya sabías lo que…

—¡No! No lo sabía. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene este interrogatorio?

—Lo que tu madre quiere saber es por qué te preocupabas tanto por tu amigo si no sabías nada de su enfermedad.

—Primera, no somos amigos, y segunda, me preocupaba por el equipo no por él.

—¿Por el equipo?

—Hanamichi quedó apartado del equipo por haber suspendido el examen de lengua, pero luego aprobó la recuperación con tanta buena nota que los profesores le acusaron de copiar. Así que tampoco podía volver al equipo y el entrenador le dijo que para poder volver debía repetir el examen y así demostrar que no copió. Pero el muy idiota se niega a repetir el examen. Estaba preocupado por el equipo, no por él, por el equipo —repitió.

—Te preguntamos porque aunque a ti no te preocupara tu compañero de equipo, se ve que él sí que estaba preocupado por ti. Takeshi no sabe el porqué, ya que tu compañero no quiso contárselo, pero Takeshi cree que está muy preocupado por ti y que es por algo importante, algo grave.

—¿Qué motivo hay para que tu compañero esté tan preocupado por ti y que no nos has contado?

—Ninguno.

—Kaede no me gusta que mientas —le retó su padre muy serio.

—No miento. No se porqué Hanamichi le diría a Takeshi que estaba preocupado por mi, pero…

—No, no fue eso lo que me dijo Takeshi, tu compañero no le contó nada. No te pregunto qué es lo que ese muchacho pudo haberle dicho. Te pregunto qué puede hacer que ése chico se preocupe tanto por ti que Takeshi crea que algo relacionado contigo fue lo que le llevó al hospital. Así que dinos, ¿Qué ocurrió para que ése chico acabara en el hospital?

—Yo… Hace unos días que Hanamichi se enteró que había tenido roces con el profesor de matemáticas. Pero no creo que saber que tengo problemas con un profesor le preocupe tanto como para…

—¿Tienes problemas con un profesor? —dijo dulcemente su madre.

Ése tono de voz le recordó los años de guardería cuando en el patio uno de los niños mayores se metía con él, y su madre intentaba ayudarle dándole confianza y consolándole.

—No. Bien, sí. Pero no es nada que… además ya lo solucioné —mintió Kaede deseando por una vez ser capaz de engañar a su padre.

Pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —siguió su madre con tono sobre protector.

—Hanamichi nos oyó discutir al profe de mates y a mí. Y luego unos días más tardes vino y me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda…

—Con tu amigo no, con el profesor.

—Nada. En el examen anterior lo aprobé muy justo y el profe me ofreció ayuda, pero yo le dije que no quería. Se enfadó y luego suspendí en el siguiente examen. Cuando nos dieron las notas fui a preguntarle si me había suspendido él o había suspendido yo, y él se enfadó y discutimos, y eso fue lo que Hanamchi oyó —mintió.

—¿Seguro que no hay nada más? Porque Takeshi dijo que tu amigo…

—Mamá, Hanamichi no es amigo mío. Y yo no sé nada. ¿Puedo irme a dormir? Estoy cansado.

—Claro hijo —dijo su madre.

Su padre no había vuelto a abrir la boca.

Una vez en la habitación volvió a sentirse sucio y en un intento de huir de los sentimientos y recuerdos que le perseguían se metió en la cama y se cubrió con la colcha deseando desaparecer.

Empezó a dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir.

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que no era culpa suya que Hanamichi se hubiera desmayado, era culpa del propio pelirrojo por no haber comido bien los últimos días, seguro que estaba anémico perdido. Nada tenía que ver él en eso.

Y que no había nada tan malo en lo que había hecho con el profesor, que era por una buena causa, el equipo necesitaba que lo aprobaran y era la única opción que le había quedado.

De lejos oía los ruidos de la cocina. Cada vez estaba más seguro que su padre no le había creído. Y estaba aterrado por la posibilidad que sus padres indagaran más sobre el asunto del profesor de mates. Pero una parte de sí también deseaba que eso ocurriera y así acabara esa situación de una vez.

Hasta que los ruidos cesaron y las luces del resto de la casa se apagaron. Entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió y su madre entró y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Duermes? —le susurró mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—No —había respondido él.

Le gustaba que su madre entrara a decirle buenas noches como si aún tuviera cinco años y la oscuridad le asustara.

—Kaede quizá a ti ese muchacho te da igual, pero creo que eres más importante para él de lo que piensas. Eres lo más cerca que tiene de un amigo. ¿Sabes que de todas las veces que ha estado en el hospital solo le has ido a visitar tú?

—¿Ha estado más veces en el hospital? —preguntó en un susurro verbalizando sin querer un temor repentino.

—Eso me ha dicho Takeshi. Desde hace un par de meses que ha entrado y salido del hospital varias veces.

—No lo sabía. Creí que solo era… ¿Crees que es algo grave mamá?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

Kaede no pudo responder. Suspiró pensando en que tendría suerte si el pelirrojo no le giraba la cara la próxima vez que se vieran después de cómo le había echado de su puerta esa misma tarde.

—Buenas noches cariño.

—Buenas noches mamá.

Cuando su madre cerró la puerta dejándole solo de nuevo pensó en Hanamichi, en el chico vital y altanero, bullicioso y alegre. Luego recordó lo callado y solitario que había estado las últimas semanas y finalmente evocó la imagen del pelirrojo tumbado en esa camilla de la enfermería, lívido, inconsciente; cómo sus piernas no le habían aguantado. Y no pudo creer que no hubiera visto antes que le ocurría algo.

Y de nuevo se sintió culpable. Por no haberse dado cuenta y por no haber aceptado esa mano amiga que el pelirrojo había intentado tenderle.

Entonces recordó la imagen del hospital, con Hanamichi abrazado al cretino del Takeshi y fue como una patada en el estómago.

Se sentía sucio, culpable e idiota.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina: **_Pido disculpas por el retraso. Estamos pintando en casa y con lo de mover muebles arriba y abajo, proteger todo, quitar el papel de la pared (que cuesta lo suyo), tapar agujeros, pintar, etc. Me ha sido imposible sentarme frente el ordenador estos días._

_Espero que os haya gustado esta aproximación a Kaede y su versión de los hechos. Nos leemos pronto._


	23. Pastel de Queso en la Cafetería

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XXIII: Pastel de queso en la cafetería**

_El miedo es más injusto que la ira.  
__Amado Nervo (1870-1919) Poeta, novelista y ensayista mexicano._

_

* * *

  
_

Volver al colegio no fue fácil. Todo el mundo le miraba de nuevo. Y no era para menos después del espectáculo que había dado la semana pasada con el desmayo, la silla de ruedas, la ambulancia…

Una punzada de resentimiento le sorprendió al recordar las caras de sus amigos entre el resto de estudiantes, amigos que no le habían llamado, que no habían ido a verle, y que no estaban a su lado para ayudarle a pasar la vergüenza de ser observado por todos.

—Tengo que dejar de llamarles amigos —murmuró mirando a su alrededor antes de echar a andar hacia la puerta del colegio.

Estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar a pleno pulmón que le dejaran en paz, que si querían algo que se lo dijeran y que sino que le dejaran en paz. Pero pensó que no serviría de nada hacer amenazas con algo que no podía cumplir. Si alguien le desafiaba no podría pelear. Así que solo pasó entre los grupitos de gente cuchicheando a su alrededor lo más rápido que pudo y entró en clase.

Las clases fueron tan aburridas como siempre. Intentó concentrarse en las explicaciones de los profesores para evitar que su mente divagara y para que su mirada no se desviara hacia sus antiguos amigos. Pero no logró más que un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

A la hora de comer una escena tristemente familiar se sucedió.

Mientras él recogía sus cosas lánguidamente vio como sus amigos cuchicheaban entre sí, alguno de ellos le miró de reojo pero no le dijeron nada, y enseguida se fueron hacia abajo. Ahora ya ni le decían que iban bajando, se iban sin él directamente.

Hurgó en la mochilla hasta encontrar su fiambrera y la cajita con las pastillas. Ya no bastaba con comer sin sal, ahora encima tenía que medicarse.

Salió de la clase cuando ya casi no quedaba nadie en los pasadizos, y se encaminó hacia la enfermería. Su madre le había hecho prometer que acudiría allí al menor síntoma de un nuevo ataque. Y aunque sabía que el dolor de cabeza que tenía no tenía nada que ver con el estúpido síndrome que padecía, en la enfermería le darían un analgésico que con un poco de suerte le ayudaría a superar las dos últimas horas del día.

La enfermera le trató como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana apunto de romperse. Le hizo sentarse, le dio un vaso de agua y la pastilla, y le dijo que si lo necesitaba que se tumbara en la camilla. Hanamichi se sintió tan abrumado por la atención de ésa mujer que en cuanto se hubo tragado la pastilla salió casi corriendo del consultorio.

El sábado al intentar hablar con Kaede se había auto-convencido que no debía rendirse, que tenía que averiguar el por qué del extraño comportamiento del moreno. Pero no estaba de humor para pelear de nuevo. Así que pasó de largo la escalera que subían al tejado y bajó la escalera principal.

Se habría quedado en las aulas a comer, pero no estaba permitido y había profesores que pasaban para comprobar que las aulas restaban vacías en las horas de recreo y no quería más problemas. Así que desanimado se encontró con la difícil elección de donde ir a comer.

La última vez que había salido a fuera tampoco había podido evitar discutir con el zorro, y aunque dudaba que de nuevo fuera a buscarle, estando a fuera le sería inevitable sentirse cada vez más ignorado por sus amigos.

Adentrarse al desconocido mundo del comedor escolar era la única opción. No había entrado en él más que un par de veces para comprar algo de beber. Y sabía que la mayoría de gente que se quedaba a comer en él eran los grupitos de chicas, los empollones y los niños responsables; todo lo que él nunca había sido. Tomó aire y entró.

Nadie le prestó mucha atención cuando entró. Todo el mundo estaba enfrascado en lo que parecían entretenidas conversaciones. Un poco cohibido, y sin saber dónde sentarse se quedó parado a un lado de la puerta observándoles.

Cerca de la puerta todo eran grupitos de chicas. Distinguió rápidamente la mesa de las fans de Rukawa. Y no muy lejos la mesa de Haruko y sus amigas. Había otra con las chicas del equipo de judo al lado de la mesa de los del periódico escolar. En un rincón había un par de mesas con gente con libros en ellas, los empollones pensó primero pero luego reconoció entre ellos a Akagi y Kogure y se dio cuenta que eran las mesas de los del último curso que estaban por rendir los exámenes de acceso a la universidad. No muy lejos había la única mesa casi vacía, ocupada solo por un par de chicos que parecían más pequeños que el resto, y que estaban sentados hablando y comiendo con un tablero de ajedrez olvidado entre sus fiambreras.

No sabía donde ir a sentarse. De toda esa gente solo conocía a Akagi y Kogure que se veía a leguas que no estaban para que les molestaran; y a Haruko, a quien ni loco se acercaría estando rodeada de su grupo de amigas al completo. Todas las mesas parecían estar llenas o casi llenas, y todo el mundo hablaba animadamente sin prestarle atención a los demás. Solo había asientos libres apartados en la mesa medio vacía de los del ajedrez.

Sin estar muy convencido empezó a andar. Al atravesar el comedor sí que atrajo las miradas de todo el mundo. Se maldijo los huesos por no haber salido a comer a fuera, pero ahora ya había cruzado medio camino, así que aceleró el paso. Cuando llegó a la mesa vio como los dos chicos le miraban con miedo, pero no se movieron.

—Os importa si me siento aquí— murmuró señalando las sillas libres a su lado.

—Supongo que no— murmuró uno de ellos, el que parecía mayor.

Sin ganas de llamar más la atención se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa y sacó su insípida comida sin sal.

Al principio los chicos parecían cohibidos por su presencia, pero pronto dejaron de prestarle atención. A lo lejos vio a Haruko mirar hacia su mesa un par de veces. Hanamichi se preguntó qué pensaría ella de él en estos momentos, ella siempre había creído en él incluso cuando se metía en problemas. Entonces recordó como la chica había apartado la mirada de él la tarde que lo hacharon del gimnasio, claramente ya no creía en él.

«Estoy solo». Pensó mirando como a su alrededor todo el mundo comía con alguien.

—¿Qué traes de postre?— oyó entonces que uno de los chicos, otra vez el mayor de ellos, le preguntaba al otro.

No estaba seguro pero creía que iba a su mismo curso pero el otro claramente era de primer curso. Y eso era algo extraño, normalmente chicos de distintos cursos no se mezclaran entre sí si no era en una actividad extraescolar. Quizá eran el equipo de ajedrez del instituto, pensó observándoles por el rabillo del ojo. ¿El instituto tendría equipo de ajedrez?

—Pastel de queso, ¿quieres un trozo? Lo hizo Sae ayer por la noche —respondió el otro muchacho, el que parecía ser de primero o incluso más pequeño.

—Sí. Yo no he traído nada, no quedaba fruta en la nevera y mi madre no hace pasteles, así que… —respondió el otro aceptando el trozo que el otro le ofrecía con su propia cucharilla.

—No te quejes, si quieres pastel háztelo —respondió el de primero dándole una cucharada más a su amigo antes de que pudiera replicar.

Hanamichi no pudo evitar mirárselos con envidia. Él también quería tener alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien compartir los postres.

Cuando los dos chicos se dieron cuenta que eran observados por el pelirrojo se giraron.

El mayor, todavía con la boca llena, hizo el intento de decir algo, pero el otro se le adelantó.

—¿Quieres un poco? —le ofreció con una sonrisa.

—Yo… —dijo Hanamichi nervioso y sorprendido por el ofrecimiento.

—No te contagiaremos nada —dijo el primero en cuanto hubo tragado el trozo de pastel al verle dudar de si aceptar.

—¡Makoto! —lo regañó el otro—. No le hagas caso. Si te apetece toma un poco, mi hermana ha hecho más del que yo me puedo comer.

—Gracias —susurró Hanamichi acercando su fiambrera para que el chico pudiera poner en él el trozo de pastel que ya estaba cortando.

—¿Eres Sakuragi Hanamichi, verdad? —dijo el chico mientras le daba el trozo de pastel.

—El mismo que viste y calza —dijo sonriendo un poco por primera vez en todo el día.

—Yo soy Nakase Hideaki de primero A y éste gruñón es mi… es Okiguchi Makoto de segundo A.

—Encantado —dijo haciéndole una leve reverencia a Makoto con la cabeza que no había vuelto a decir nada.

Ambos le respondieron con una reverencia y luego se hizo el silencio. Hanamichi probó el pastel de queso bajo la atenta mirada de Hideaki y Makoto y todavía con la boca llena murmuró:

—¡Waw! ¡Fstá dlisoso! —luego tragó y repitió—. Lo siento, está delicioso —y se metió otro trozo en la boca.

Hacía días que no comía algo tan bueno, desde que su madre cocinaba sin sal.

—Gracias— les dijo cuando se lo terminó. —Estaba muy bueno.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó entonces el chico de primero.

—¡Hideaki! —le regañó entonces el de segundo y luego se disculpó—. Perdona esta falta de modales, es un…

Hanamichi rió un poco ante la cara que puso el de primero cuando el de segundo le regañó y luego dijo.

—Tranquilo, no me molesta que me preguntes, prefiero que si alguien quiere saber algo me lo pregunte directamente a que se pasen el día cuchicheando y especulando.

—Lo ves —le murmuró Hiedaki a Makoto, y luego le volvió a preguntar a Hanamichi—. ¿Así, ya te has recuperado?

—Más o menos.

—No es por cotilleo —se disculpó Hideaki— es solo que al ver que se llevaban a alguien en ambulancia me asusté un poco.

—Es un poco aprensivo —comentó Makoto.

—Vaya, no sé que decir. Gracias por preocuparte, supongo.

—No hay de qué. Lo importante es que estés bien.

—No hace falta que te preocupes más, estoy bien, solo tuve… bueno digamos que… que ya pasó.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tu lesión de espalda?

—¡Hideaki quieres hacer el favor de dejar de meter las narices en la vida de los demás! —volvió a regañarle Makoto—. Discúlpale, no saber estarse calladito.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de mi lesión? —dijo Hanamichi sorprendido, sin hacer caso del comentario de Makoto.

—Salió en el periódico escolar —dijo Makoto—. ¿No lo sabías? —añadió al ver la cara de Hanamichi.

—No.

—Cuando perdisteis en los Nacionales del año pasado hicieron un reportaje. Y en el número de verano incluyeron un especial sobre ti, tu estancia en la clínica para la recuperación, y…

—Hideaki… —murmuró Makoto para hacer callar a su amigo al ver la como la cara de Hanamichi iba cambiado a medida que Hideaki hablaba.

—¿Me disculpáis un momento? —murmuró Hanamichi muy enojado.

Cuando estuvo en la clínica y sus amigos le visitaron y le encontraron sediento de noticias y le dieron a leer el periódico de la escuela, no había ningún reportaje en él sobre el equipo de baloncesto, y sobretodo no había ningún especial sobre él y su estancia en la clínica. Él se había sentido muy deprimido al pensar que por culpa de haberse lesionado, el equipo no solo había perdido en los nacionales, sino que encima había perdido popularidad en el colegio. Hasta ahora pensaba que esa era en parte la razón de que al reincorporarse al equipo todos le trataran de un modo extraño.

Ahora que ya no estaba en el equipo no debería importarle, pero no soportaba que le mintieran. Quería saber por qué los que se llamaban sus amigos le habían mentido respecto a eso, se sentía como un idiota de pensar que todo el instituto sabía los pormenores de su recuperación y él en cambio ni siquiera sabía que habían hablado de ello en el periódico.

Cruzó el bar hecho una furia y casi se lleva por delante la mesa de los del periódico estudiantil, no sin intención.

—¡Eh, vigila por donde caminas! —se quejaron varios de ellos.

—¡Qué os den, panda de chismoso! —fue todo cuanto les dijo, sin apenas pararse a verles.

Salió al jardín sin la chaqueta y el frío le golpeó provocando que un estremecimiento le recorriera el espinazo. Pero no se detuvo. Cuando llegó a donde sus amigos comían, se plantó detrás de Yohei y dijo:

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—¡Hanamichi! —dijo sobresaltado Yohei dando un respingo.

—Ahora —exigió Hanamichi echando a andar hacia la parte trasera del colegio. No tenía ganas de tener espectadores y sabía que había dejado a mucha gente curiosa en el bar.

Yohei se levantó y le siguió sin decir nada. El resto de la banda tardó unos segundos en moverse, pero luego les siguieron y se colocaron estratégicamente para poder ver lo que ocurría entre Yohei y Hanamichi, y a la vez impedir que nadie más se acercara.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Yohei enfadado.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que no habían hablado del equipo en el periódico del verano?

—¿A qué viene esto?

—¡Responde! —gritó Hanamichi exaltándose.

—¿Quien te lo ha dicho?

—¡¿Por qué me dijiste que no habían hablado de nosotros en el periódico del verano?! —repitió, pero esta vez gritando.

—Lo hice por ti.

—¿Por qué? ¿En qué podían beneficiarme tus mentiras si se puede saber?

—Pensé que no te sentaría bien saber que todos pensaban que eras un pobre enfermo discapacitado. Y no me equivocaba.

—Sí que te equivocas. ¿Crees que estoy así porque sé que se hizo ese reportaje sobre mí?

—Evidentemente, se te ha girado la pinza cuando lo has sabido.

—Creí me conocías mas que eso. Yo sí que me equivoqué.

—No te hagas la víctima ahora Hanamichi. Sí quieres que hablemos de mentiras empieza por ti. No intentes dar lecciones a nadie porque tú eres el más embustero de todos nosotros, así que piensa un poco antes de hablar.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Ya estoy en ella, gracias.

Hanamichi estuvo a punto de saltar encima de Yohei para liarse a trompazos con el que creía su mejor amigo, cuando vio la sombra de alguien en la barandilla de la terraza. Sabía que era Kaede, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Takeshi.

—Tienes suerte que haya dado mi palabra de honor en que no lo haría, porque sino te partía la boca aquí y ahora.

—A la mierda tú, a la mierda tu honor, y a la mierda tu jodido orgullo Hanamichi —masculló Yohei antes de darle la espalda e irse.

Cuando estuvo solo, miró hacia arriba, pero Kaede ya no estaba allí. Con la sensación que ahora sí había perdido a Yohei para siempre volvió andando hacia el comedor.

Sin prestar atención a las caras curiosas que le miraban caminó hasta la mesa donde había dejado su fiambrera. Los dos chicos que habían compartido los postres con él todavía estaba allí sentados. Sin decirles nada, empezó a recoger sus cosas, ellos le miraron pero no dijeron nada.

—Gracias por el postre —dijo cuando tuvo todo recogido, antes de irse.

—De nada —contestó Hideaki.

Con paso rápido salió de allí y se encerró en su aula vacía. No podía dejar de pensar en lo abatido que se había sentido todo el verano anterior al pensar que se había lesionado para nada; que el equipo había perdido los nacionales de todos modos y en el instituto nadie parecía apreciar el esfuerzo hecho por el equipo. Pero lo habían hecho, habían dedicado el especial de verano del periódico a explicar…

—Necesito saber qué dijeron de nosotros, qué dijeron de mí —murmuró Hanamichi.

Acababa de salir de la clase hacia la biblioteca donde habría el archivo del periódico para leer ése reportaje cuando sonó el timbre.

Al final del pasillo saliendo de las escaleras que iban al tejado Kaede se escabullía hacia su clase. Justo instantes antes que el resto de alumnos llegara a los pasillos del segundo piso, sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Quiero hablar contigo —murmuró al tiempo que sus manos volaban delante de su cara y su pecho diciendo lo mismo.

Kaede no contestó, no se movió, pero Hanamichi sabía que le había entendido. Luego estudiantes de segundo y tercero empezaron a llenar el pasadizo y llegó un momento que perdieron contacto visual.

Hanamichi entró en su aula sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando con su vida.

Cuando estaba sentándose en su sitio, intentando ignorar el hecho que tres sillas detrás de él Yohei y los chicos cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, alguien le tocó el hombro y dijo:

—Sakuragi —él se giró y se sorprendió de ver al joven Hideaki con quien había comido.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No eras de primero?

—Sí. Pero estaba en le pasadizo con Makoto cuando Rukawa me ha pedido que te diera esto cuando pasara por delante de tu clase al bajar. Me tengo que ir —el chico dijo todo aquello atropelladamente, a la vez que le dio un papel doblado.

—Espera un momento —dijo Hanamichi saliendo tras Hideaki. En el pasadizo ya casi no quedaba nadie y los profesores empezaban a llegar a las aulas.

—Debo irme o me castigarán —dijo Hideaki.

—Claro, sí. Gracias, por esto y por lo de antes.

—Descuida —dijo el más joven y dando una pequeña reverencia salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Luego, desdobló el papel y lo leyó.

"_Si quieres ayudarme olvida lo que viste, por favor_"

.

... continuará ...

* * *

**Grissina:**_ ¿No os han enamorado Hideaki y Makoto? Me encantan esos personajes. _

_Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Espero ir recuperando el ritmo de actualizaciones poco a poco. Pronto el siguiente._

_PS: Gracias Skuld Fair por tus correciones ortográficas. Revisado y corregido. Un beso._

_PSS: Si detectáis más errores ortográficos os agradeceré que me aviséis para poder corregirlos, entre todos podemos hacer de esto algo mejor. Gracias. _


	24. En el Aula de Estudio

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XXIV: En el aula de estudio**

_No esperes que tu amigo venga a descubrirte su necesidad; ayúdale antes.  
__Juan Luis Vives (1492-1540) Humanista y filósofo español_

_

* * *

  
_

Hacía días que no iba a la biblioteca. Pero no había motivos para no ir. El curso seguía y sabía que solo no podría superarlo. Además ahora que no estaba en el equipo y que ya no tenía amigos tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. Como mínimo en la biblioteca se sentía apoyado y comprendido.

Nene le recibió con una gran sonrisa y le acompañó hasta la sala de estudio diciéndole lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

—Gracias. He tenido problemas de nuevo y tuve que ir al hospital. Pero ya estoy mejor.

—Me alegro de oírlo muchacho. Anda entra que tienes mucho trabajo atrasado.

Hanamichi se dejó empujar a dentro de la sala de estudios, pero no fue hasta que la puerta se había cerrado tras él que se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de la bibliotecaria.

—Hola —murmuró sorprendido al ver que no estaba solo en esa sala.

No es que esperara que lo hiciera pero le dolió que no contestara.

—Supongo que Nene sigue creyendo que esto puede funcionar.

Kaede siguió sin decir nada.

—¿No piensas decir nada? Está bien, pues estaremos en silencio —dijo sentándose al otro lado de la amplia mesa de estudio.

Sin perder de vista al moreno, que apenas si se había movido, sacó de su mochila el libro de matemáticas y la libreta de ejercicios y se dispuso a hacer los deberes.

Pasaron media hora en silencio.

A Hanamichi le costaba mantenerse concentrado. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de decir algo, o simplemente irse de esa pequeña sala que por momentos le parecía más y más pequeña. Pero no lo hizo.

Tenía que hablar con el zorro. Tenía que averiguar por qué lloraba en el hospital, por qué había pegado a Takeshi, de qué se conocían, por qué le había ido a ver al hospital… pero sobretodo por qué había besado al profesor.

Pero no podía preguntárselo de buenas a primeras, esta vez no. El ataque frontal con Kaede no iba a funcionar, necesitaba rodear su muralla e infiltrarse sin que se diera cuenta y luego pillarle por sorpresa cuando no pudiera darle esquinazo. Su mente de estratega había pensado mucho en como lograrlo y por eso seguía sentado allí a pesar de la incomodidad de la situación.

Cuando terminó los deberes de matemáticas dejó a un lado el libro y la libreta y sacó el libro de literatura. Para la semana siguiente tenían que hacer un trabajo sobre la poesía del siglo pasado. Odiaba la poesía, la mitad de las veces no la entendía y la otra mitad le parecía ridícula.

Cuando ya había leído tres veces el mismo trozo de poema levantó la cabeza cansado y se dio cuenta que Kaede seguía en la misma posición que al entrar.

—No has hecho nada —murmuró.

Instintivamente se estiró un poco por sobre la mesa para ver qué estaba intentando hacer el zorro y vio que eran los deberes de matemáticas que él acababa de hacer.

Dudó un poco antes de murmurar:

—¿Quieres ayuda?

Kaede no dijo nada, le miró fijamente durante unos instantes. Hanamichi estaba a punto de decirle que era un capullo, cuando finalmente el moreno se encogió de hombros y luego hizo que sí con la cabeza lentamente.

—Está bien —murmuró levantándose y olvidando el poema encima la mesa para irse a sentar al lado de Kaede—. ¿Hasta donde sabes hacer tú solo? —le preguntó.

Kaede giró las páginas de libro hacia atrás hasta el inicio de dos o tres capítulos atrás.

—Bien —dijo Hanamichi sin saber muy bien como podía ayudarle, pero con ganas de intentarlo, quizá esa era la brecha que buscaba para penetrar sus defensas. Se estiró de nuevo sobre la mesa, esta vez para coger su libreta de matemáticas que había dejado apartada—. Mira, cuando me encallé aquí, Nene me dejó una guía de estudio que lo explica distinto a nuestro libro, y es más fácil de entender. Espera un minuto, voy a por ella.

Hanamichi no esperó repuesta por parte de Kaede, simplemente se levantó y salió de la salita para ir en busca de la mencionada guía de estudio.

Cuando volvió Kaede hojeaba su libreta de matemáticas. Sin decir nada la dejó donde estaba cuando se sentó a su lado y tomó la guía que le daba.

Con más entusiasmo del que el propio Hanamichi esperaba le contó las partes del libro que le habían servido más, la parte de la guía que había usado él para entenderlo. Le leyó los cuadros resumen que había copiado de la guía y luego le mostró la copia que había hecho en su libreta, donde además había añadido la nomenclatura que usaba su profesor de matemáticas habitualmente.

Kaede le escuchaba sin decir nada. Se apuntaba cosas a su libreta, marcaba cosas en el libro, y hojeaba la guía mientras él le hablaba.

—Ahora deberías empezar por los primeros ejercicios. Son más fáciles si los haces como te he explicado. Pruébalos, si tienes algún problema y te atascas dímelo.

Luego se levantó de nuevo y se sentó enfrente donde estaba al principio.

Kaede hizo los diez primeros ejercicios. Luego miró el reloj y empezó a recoger.

Cuando lo vio Hanamichi también miró el reloj y murmuró:

—Sí que se ha hecho tarde.

Cuando ya lo tenían todo recogido salieron del aula cerrando la luz y la puerta tras ellos. La biblioteca estaba desierta.

—Buenas noches —les dijo Nene desde detrás del tablero de la entrada.

—Buenas noches —respondieron ambos.

Era ya de noche y el frío les golpeó la cara.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —murmuró Kaede sin mirarle hablándole finalmente.

—¿El qué? —preguntó desconcertado Hanamichi.

—Ayudarme.

—Porque necesitas ayuda y yo puedo ayudarte —respondió Hanamichi.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Lo siento! Prometo que intento no retrasarme, pero se escacharró el ordenador de casa y desde entonces hemos tenido problemas con el internet y... bueno en fin. Sé que me diréis que ha sido muy corto pero como mínimo Hanamichi y Kaede han sido civilizados... Nos leemos pronto._


	25. El Hermano de Sayaka

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XXV: El hermano de Sayaka**

_Cuando la necesidad nos arranca palabras sinceras, cae la máscara y aparece el hombre.  
__Tito Lucrecio Caro (99 AC-55 AC). Poeta romano_

_

* * *

  
_

Hanamichi y su madre se dirigían al hospital. Era sábado y había clase de lengua de los signos.

Tenía ganas de hablar con Takeshi. Tener paciencia con Kaede y no presionarle no estaba dando muy buen resultado, seguía con un montón de dudas. Takeshi le había dicho ya que no podía contarle nada de Kaede, que debía ser él quien le contara. Entendía más o menos la posición del enfermero, pero ya se le había terminado la paciencia.

—¿Hanamichi, estas bien? No haces muy buena cara —le dijo su madre cuando llegaron.

—Estoy bien mamá, tranquila.

Pero no lo estaba. Estaba cada vez más confuso. Llevaba toda la semana encontrándose cada tarde en la biblioteca con Kaede; Ayudándole a estudiar. Pero no habían hablado ni una vez. Y ya no sabía qué pensar.

Cuando entraron a la sala Sayaka se le acercó corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

«Hola» le dijo, y sin darle tiempo a contestar continuó gesticulando demasiado deprisa para él. Hanamichi estaba todavía intentando procesar el mensaje con las pocas palabras que había reconocido (ven, querer, hermano, mío, conocer) cuando notó que ella le tomaba la mano y lo dirigía hacia la zona de los pequeños.

Entonces Hanamichi se fijó en que quien estaba de rodillas con los más pequeños no era Takeshi era un chico que parecía de su misma edad.

Sayaka le tocó el hombro al muchacho y cuando se giró Hanamichi le identificó al instante.

—¿Tú?

—¿Tú?

Dijeron ambos a la vez.

«¿Os conocéis?» gesticuló Sayaka.

Delante de él estaba el mejor jugador del campeonato nacional del año anterior: Eiji Sawakita.

«¿Hermanos?» le preguntó Hanamichi a Sayaka gesticulando.

Pero Sawakita también gesticuló algo y su hermana le respondió a él en vez de a Hanamichi, que les observaba hablar tan deprisa que apenas si distinguió algún movimiento. Pero Sawakita parecía enfadado.

—Tenemos que hablar— le dijo de repente Sawakita cuando hubo hablado con su hermana.

—Ni de coña. ¡Takeshi!— gritó Hanamichi girándose para ver dónde estaba el enfermero.

—Takeshi no ha venido hoy —respondió el moreno.

—¿Cómo que no ha venido? Tiene que controlar la clase y además tengo que hablar con él.

—Tenía algo que hacer y me pidió que le sustituyera.

Hanamichi se quedó unos instantes pensando en lo último que le había dicho Takeshi la semana anterior cuando le dio la dirección de Kaede para que fuera a hablar con él:

»—Toma, ve y habla con él. Yo no puedo contarte lo que quieres saber. Pero él sí.

»—Pero no querrá hablar conmigo —le había dicho Hanamichi cogiendo el papel con la dirección.

»—Lo hará. Seguramente eres lo más parecido a un amigo que tiene. Y si realmente le ocurre algo tan grave como para que tú estés así por él querrá hablar contigo tarde o temprano. Ten paciencia con él y todo se arreglará.

»—No querrá hablar, pero lo intentaré.

»—Hablará.

—No entiendo nada. Takeshi nunca me dijo que conocía a Kaede. ¿Y ahora resulta que también te conoce a ti?

—Sí, pero espera un minuto, ahora hablaremos con más calma.

Acto seguido Sawakita se dirigió al interruptor y encendió y apagó las luces un par de veces para llamar la atención de todos como hacía Takeshi cada sábado. Parecía que Sawakita sabía lo que se hacía.

Con movimientos pausados y claros y hablando despacio y gesticulando mucho Sawakita dijo que aunque Takeshi no estuviera la actividad se iba a desarrollar como siempre, en parejas, y como él no les conocía lo suficiente como para designar parejas adecuadas les pidió que se pusieran con las de la semana anterior.

Entonces Sayaka se acercó a Hanmaichi y le gesticuló:

«Habla con él».

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó Hanamichi sin entender nada.

«Por favor» dijo ella sin decirle nada más.

—Sayaka atenderá a los pequeños, así tu yo podremos hablar, si no tienes inconveniente —dijo Sawakita acercándose.

—Pues sí, porque no creo que tengamos nada qué hablar.

—Es cierto, pero necesito preguntarte algo, luego si quieres me quedaré yo con los niños y Sayaka contigo.

—Está bien, pregunta —le lanzó Hanamichi queriendo acabar con toda esa tontería lo antes posible.

—Vayamos a fuera, no quiero hablar aquí.

Hnamichi le cedió el paso diciendo:

—Te sigo.

Hanamichi no creía tener nada de qué hablar con él, pero de todos modos la insistencia de Sawakita estaba despertando su curiosidad. ¿Qué podía querer de él con tanto afán el MVP del campeonato nacional y capitán del equipo ganador?

Sawakita salió de la sala y Hanamichi salió tras él.

—¿Te apetece algo? —murmuró Sawakita parando frente los ascensores. Luego apretó el botón de llamada—. Hacen chocolate a la taza en el bar.

Hanamichi se encogió de hombros y le siguió dentro del primer ascensor que se detuvo en la planta baja.

—¿Sayaka es mayor que tú? —le preguntó mientras el ascensor ascendía lentamente hasta el primer piso donde la anciana que había subido con ellos salió y un par de enfermeras subieron y apretaron el botón del segundo piso.

Sawakita guardó silencio unos instantes mirando de reojo a las enfermeras detenidas a su lado.

—Solo unos meses. Somos medio hermanos, mi padre se casó con su madre cuando éramos pequeños —explicó Sawakita cuando después de la segunda parada quedaron por fin solos.

—¿Por eso hablas tan bien la lengua de los signos?

—No solo por ella, mi padre y su madre son sordos también.

—Tiene que ser duro —murmuró Hanamichi sorprendido por esa confidencia, teniendo en cuenta que a penas se conocían.

—Tiene sus ventajas —dijo Sawakita al tiempo que salía del ascensor cuando se detuvo por fin en el último piso del hospital.

—¡Waw! ¡Qué vista! —dijo Hanamichi acercándose al cristal que hacía de pared para ver todo Kanagawa a sus pies. Olvidando por un momento porqué habían subido hasta allí.

—Sí. Es mi lugar preferido del hospital —murmuró Sawakita a su lado.

Hanamichi podía entender el porqué perfectamente. La vista era impresionante.

Instantes después entraron al bar en silencio. El lugar estaba bastante vacío al no ser la hora de comer todavía y se sentaron en una mesa alejada al fondo, cerca de otro gran ventanal. Siguieron en silencio hasta que les trajeron las tazas de chocolate.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres preguntarme que no quieres que tu hermana oiga?— dijo finalmente Hanamichi viendo como el otro le miraba desde detrás de su taza con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

—Quiero que me hables de Rukawa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado Hanamichi.

—Dime lo que sepas de Kaede Rukawa. Eso es todo lo que quiero preguntarte —dijo Sawakita como si preguntarle por Rukawa fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¡No pienso pasarte información acerca de él! —exclamó ofendido Hanamichi—. Este año el Shohoku ganará al Sannoh y aunque te dediques a espiarnos no lograrás que eso cambie.

—Me importa muy poco Rukawa como jugador en este momento. Solo quiero saber como está, si tiene amigos, si ha tenido problemas, o si…

—No… No entiendo porque quieres saber todo esto, es decir, ¿qué te importa a ti su vida fuera de la cancha? ¿Y por qué puñetas me lo preguntas a mí?

—Takeshi… —murmuró Sawakita enfadado.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Takeshi de Rukawa y de mí?— preguntó algo asustado Hanamichi.

—Nada. Pero me dio a entender que… debería haberme dado cuenta. ¿Qué te ha contado a ti de mí y Rukawa?

—Nada. Yo ni sabía que os conocíais.

—Lo siento mucho, Takeshi me engañó —se disculpó Sawakita.

—¿Qué me tendría que haber contado de ti y Rukawa? —preguntó todavía receloso Hanamichi.

—Nada. Solo pensaba que sabías que…

—¿Que qué? —insistió le pelirrojo cuando el otro calló.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo…? —dijo Sawakita como si hablara solo, como si pensara en voz alta. Se quedó unos instantes callado, pensativo, y luego le miró y preguntó—. ¿De què conoces tú a Takeshi?

—Es evidente, del curso… —Hanamichi intentó responder, pero Sawakita le cortó.

—¿Pero por qué tomas ese curso ahora?

—Eso no te incumbe —respondió a la defensiva Hanamichi.

Se sentía violento cada vez que pensaba en que alguien más pudiera saber lo que le ocurría. Aunque no tenía mucho sentido querer esconderlo más cuando no era ningún secreto, toda la escuela le había visto ya salir en silla de ruedas y Sayaka lo sabía todo y podía contárselo a su hermano cuando quisiera o cuando éste se lo preguntara.

—Deberíamos volver. Todo esto no tiene sentido. Está claro que Takeshi nos la ha jugado a ambos y… da igual. Siento haberte importunado. Cuando bajemos podrás seguir con mi hermana, me consta que le encanta hablar contigo —añadió a modo de disculpa sin saber que ése último comentario hizo que Hanamichi sintiera una cálida sensación de encajar en algún sitio que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? —murmuró Hanamichi cuando estaban de nuevo en el ascensor. —¿Tú y Rukawa sois amigos?

—Lo fuimos. Pero discutimos y…

Por alguna razón ése comentario hizo que Hanamichi se sintiera identificado con Sawakita y le cortó sin pensar:

—Lo sé. Es insoportablemente cabezón.

—Sí. Hace mucho que no nos hablamos. Yo… Solo quería saber si está bien —dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

Hanamichi se dio cuenta perfectamente que Sawakita seguía intentando sacarle información, pero ya no le parecía tan mala idea hablar de Rukawa con él.

—¿Cuando erais amigos, cómo lo hacías para que hablara contigo, para que te contara cosas de él? —quizá él podía ser una fuente de información para Sawakita, pero también podía funcionar a la inversa.

—Dándole tiempo y espacio, pero sin dejar de recordarle que estaba ahí y que quería saber más de él. ¿Sois amigos?

No había ningún acuerdo entre ellos, pero a Hanamichi le pareció razonable contestar a la pregunta después de que él respondiera a la suya.

—No lo sé. No quiere hablar conmigo, descubrí su secreto y desde entonces que actúa extraño —murmuró, pensando en como sería ser amigo de Kaede.

—¡Dios! ¿Y te extraña? —murmuró Sawakita saliendo del ascensor con cara de asombro.

—Claro que sí —le respondió sorprendido Hanamichi—. Le prometí no decírselo a nadie y le di mi apoyo incondicional en ese tema, le dije que no tenía que darme explicaciones que yo solo quería ayudarle, que supiera que no estaba solo en eso y aún así me mintió y ha dejado de hablarme desde que me vio con Takeshi. No tiene sentido, no he roto mi promesa…

—¿Qué quieres decir que te vio con Takeshi? —dijo Sawakita cambiando su expresión neutra por una de muy distinta, más fría y distante, más parecida a la de Rukawa, deteniéndose en medio del vestíbulo del hospital mirándole fijamente.

—Prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie —murmuró Hanamichi. Quería saber qué le pasaba a Kaede y era evidente que todos lo sabían menos él. Pero por otro lado algo le decía que debía ir con cuidado con lo que le dijera tanto a él como a Takeshi.

—Lo prometo —respondió Sawakita muy serio.

—Y si rompes tu promesa te partiré las piernas, ¿estamos? —lo amenazó aún indeciso de si contárselo o no.

—Estamos —accedió con impaciencia Sawakita.

Hanamichi rezó para que su palabra tuviera algún valor y empezó a hablar:

—Me ingresaron la semana pasada porque no oía nada. He estado teniendo síntomas del Síndrome de Méinère las últimas seis semanas y la semana pasada me quedé sordo durante unas horas. Takeshi cuida de mí cuando estoy en el hospital, de eso le conozco. El sábado volvíamos del despacho del doctor a la habitación en ascensor y me mareé. Takeshi me cogió para que no cayera y entonces se abrió la puerta del ascensor y el capullo de Kaede nos vio abrazados. Dios sabe qué pensó, pero se echó al cuello de Takeshi y casi lo ahoga, porque el otro, que también es capullo, ni se defendió. Desde entonces Kaede no me habla, y Takeshi no quiere contarme nada tampoco.

—¿Y no sabes porqué Kaede le saltó al cuello así, verdad?

—No, ya te he dicho que ninguno de los dos no me ha querido decir nada. ¿Lo sabes tú?

—Claro que lo sé. Y por eso Takeshi quería que viniera hoy. Él cree que… ¡Takeshi y su retorcida percepción de lo que está bien o mal! Cuando le pille le mato. El muy capullo quiere que yo te cuente todo…

—¿Y vas a contármelo, o no? —dijo Hanamichi deseoso de que por fin alguien le contara qué estaba pasando.

—No lo sé. ¿Has intentado preguntarle a Kaede por qué pegó a Takeshi?

—Lo he intentado, pero no quiere hablar. Dice que me olvide de lo que vi. ¿Pero como voy a olvidarlo? ¡Si hasta se echó a llorar cuando nos vio!

—¡Joder! ¿De verdad que no te has dado cuenta de lo que sucede aquí? —exclamó con incredulidad Sawakita.

Hanamichi no respondió. No iba a admitir que no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque fuera verdad y de lo más evidente.

—Está celoso, mierda. Sabía que le gustabas, pero no tanto. Mierda. Debes ir inmediatamente a hablar con él.

—Espera un minuto, ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de gustarle?

—Pues eso.

—Pero Kaede… yo… él no… es decir a mi no… ¿Kaede es gay? —exclamó descolocado Hanamichi.

—Joder, ¿no me has dicho hace un momento que habías descubierto su secreto? —preguntó exaltado también Sawakita sin entender nada.

—Pues sí, pero evidentemente Kaede Rukawa tiene más de un secreto.

—Mierda. Si alguien te pregunta yo no te he dicho nada. Me va a matar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lo conozco, y cuando sepa que yo te dije que…

—No —le detuvo exasperado Hanamichi—. ¿Qué cómo sabes que él…?

—Voy a matar a Takeshi por meterme en estos berenjenales.

—Responde —le exigió en un tono de voz que no admitía replica.

—Porque… porque yo… —empezó a balbucear Sawakita como si le torturara hablar de eso—. ¿Si no sabías que Kaede era gay, qué fue lo que descubriste? —Preguntó a la desesperada intentando evitar hablar de su pasado.

—Le prometí no contárselo a nadie, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya, yo también se lo prometí una vez —reflexionó Sawakita con la voz tintada de tristeza y rencor.

—Y no se te da muy bien guardar secretos, así que responde.

—Mira, sé que no me creerás, pero me caes bien Sakuragi. Habla con él, de verdad. Si no es él quien te lo diga… se enfadará. Y será peor, créeme.

—¿Te lo dijo cuando erais amigos? ¿Por eso lo sabes? —insistió Hanamichi con un mal presentimiento.

—Sakuragi. No. Hazme caso. Ve. Ve y habla con Kaede cuanto antes. Si conozco a Takeshi, y créeme le conozco, se entrometerá, intentará hablar con Kaede de esto o hará algo peor. Lo que él no quiere entender es que todos sus intentos no van a funcionar, no funcionaron hace dos años y no lo harán ahora. Si de de verdad él te importa no nos preguntes a nosotros sino a él, créeme.

El tono de Sawakita le había hecho más evidente que nunca lo que ya sabía, Kaede era el único que podía darle las respuestas que necesitaba. Quizá era el único que podía ayudarle a averiguar porqué esas respuestas eran tan importantes para él.

—Pero si voy y Kaede no quiere contarme nada… —murmuró pensando en sus últimos intentos fracasados de hablar con Kaede.

—¡Es que no va a querer contarte nada! Pero debes lograr hablar con él. Dile lo que sabes, dile como te sientes y no aceptes un no por respuesta. Ve.

_... continuará ..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Grissina:**_ Sé que el anterior era muy corto. Prometo que no hay más capítulos tan cortos en lo que queda de historia, como mínimo con lo que llevo escrito (que es casi todo, lo prometo). _

_Me pregunto qué estará pasando por vuestras cabecitas tras la aparición del hermano de Sayaka..._


	26. En Casa de Rukawa

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XXVI: En casa de Rukawa**

_La paz comienza con una sonrisa.  
__Madre Teresa de Calcuta (1910-1997) Misionera yugoslava nacionalizada india._

_

* * *

  
_

Hanamichi todavía no sabía qué hacía allí. Ir la semana anterior no le había servido de nada, y seguía pensando que ahora tampoco iba a servirle de nada. Pero el sábado había notado como Sawakita sí creía que ir serviría de algo y algo en ese chico le hacía pensar que su interés era sincero. Durante todo el domingo no había podido sacarse de encima la sensación de que debía intentarlo de nuevo y sentirse solo todo el lunes en el colegio no le había ayudado en nada a cambiar de opinión.

Esa misma tarde en la biblioteca Kaede siquiera entró en el aula de estudio, se quedó a fuera en una mesa distinta a la suya y Hanamichi se dio cuenta de que ya no podía más con esa situación. O Kaede empezaba a ser más comunicativo con él o le mandaba a la mierda definitivamente pero estaba harto de medias tintas. Se había ido de la biblioteca a la media hora de intentar estudiar sin poder concentrarse para poder pensar y había decidido intentarlo una vez más.

Era tarde y mañana había clases, pero le importaba un cuerno. Tenían que hablar y tenían que hacerlo ya.

Llamó al timbre y una voz femenina le respondió por el interfono.

—¿Hola, está en casa Kaede?

—¿De parte de quien?

—Sakuragi Hanamichi, un compañero de Shohoku —dijo nervioso. No había caído en que sus padres estarían en casa a esa hora.

—Sube —dijo la voz y seguidamente la puerta se abrió.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del piso de Kaede su madre ya le esperaba. Hanamichi se sorprendió de la gran belleza de la mujer. Era una mujer de imagen serena, con el pelo negro, largo, la piel muy pálida, los ojos color miel le recordaron a los de su propio padre, era alta y esbelta.

—Hola, soy Rukawa Yuri, la madre de Kaede.

—Encantado de conocerla señora Rukawa —dijo Hanamichi nervioso con una pequeña reverencia.

—Yo también me alegro de conocerte. Pero pasa, no te quedes en la puerta— dijo ella cediéndole el paso hacia el interior de la casa.

Hanamichi se dejó llevar hasta la sala. Era una estancia no muy grande, con poca decoración pero a pesar de ello cálida y agradable.

—Siéntate, ¿quieres tomar algo? —le ofreció ella.

—No gracias señora. Yo solo… —quería que avisara a su hijo y les dejara a solas para hablar, pero no se atrevía a decírselo.

Algo incomodo por la situación se sentó en uno de los sofás.

—Kaede nos comentó que habías tenido problemas de salud —dijo la mujer sentándose a su lado.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, demasiado sorprendido por la revelación de la señora Rukawa. No esperaba que Kaede hubiera hablado de eso con sus padres. De hecho no esperaba que Kaede hubiera hablado de él con nadie.

—Espero que te encuentres mejor —dijo ella ante el mutismo de Hanamichi.

—Sí, no fue nada. Solo… ¿le ha ocurrido nunca que algo le ha sorprendido tanto que por un momento hasta se olvidó de respirar?

—Creo que sé qué quieres decir.

—Me olvidé de respirar por unos segundos y perdí la consciencia, nada más. Lo que ocurre es que la enfermera del instituto es una exagerada e hizo venir a los del hospital con la ambulancia y todo.

—Bueno, me alegro que no sea nada, Kaede no supo contarnos qué ocurrió, pero se le veía tan afectado que…

—Venía precisamente a darle las gracias por haber venido al hospital a verme— la cortó Hanamichi esperando que con eso ella llamara a su hijo de una vez, le estaba poniendo nervioso que le dijera que su hijo estaba mal por él.

—Le diré que venga, le encantará saber que ya estás mejor.

Pero no se había levantado aún cuando se oyó la voz de Kaede.

—No hace falta —dijo entrando a la sala.

—Muy bien, os dejaré un rato para que podáis charlar —dijo ella levantándose.

Cuando su madre hubo salido Kaede cerró las puertas y, antes de girarse, preguntó:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu madre es una mujer muy… —empezó a decir levantándose.

—¿A qué has venido? —le interrumpió de nuevo Kaede girándose y enfrentándole.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Te dije que lo olvidaras.

—Lo he intentado, pero… No entiendo…

—No hay nada que entender.

Hanamichi se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir para que el otro le hablara.

Le observó sintiéndose impotente durante unos instantes y entonces lo vio claro, sí sabía qué debía decir.

—Está bien, si no quieres hablar como mínimo escúchame. No sé qué ha pasado, ni porqué, pero sé que… —Hanamichi sacó aire intentando reordenar sus ideas, sabía qué quería decirle, pero no sabía como hacerlo—. Supongo que te sonará extraño que te lo diga, a mí me pasa, —sonrió nervioso— pero…, gracias.

Kaede continuó sin decir palabra, pero su rostro denotaba cierta sorpresa.

—Aunque no sé porqué lo hiciste y, bueno, supongo que tampoco tengo que pedirte explicaciones pero, bueno, el caso es que viniste a verme al hospital y también fuiste el único que intentó hacerme volver al equipo así que…

Hanamichi calló antes de darle las gracias de nuevo.

Kaede estaba atónito, esperaba que le abordara con preguntas, que le acusara de quien sabe cuantas cosa: de mentirle, de querer usarle para algo, de querer reírse de él, de querer… y en vez de eso le daba las gracias. No sabía como reaccionar. No estaba preparado para eso.

—Yo… quiero ganar el título este año —murmuró Kaede incomodo ante el nuevo silencio de Hanamichi como si eso explicara el comportamiento por el que Hanamichi le daba las gracias.

—¿Sabes qué quiero yo? —dijo sentándose en el sofá de nuevo Hanamichi con aire ausente—. Un amigo con quien compartir los postres… —murmuró mirándose las manos y pensando en Makoto y Hideaki.

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —le preguntó Kaede medio en broma medio preocupado por la extraña actitud de Hanamichi.

Al oírle Hanamichi no pudo evitar reír, aunque a la vez que soltaba una carcajada el pecho se le encogió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, ahora sí, completamente preocupado Kaede sentándose a su lado, aunque no muy cerca, para estar a su misma altura y comprobar que estaba llorando.

—No —murmuró Hanamichi cuando pudo hablar de nuevo. Seguía mirándose las manos, sin mirar a Kaede para que no viera los esfuerzos que hacía para retener las lágrimas—. No estoy bien. Hace días que intento esconderlo, pero no estoy bien.

—Pero… —angustiado Kaede habló sin pensar primero—. ¿Quieres que llame a mi madre? ¿Que llamemos al médico? O…

—No, no quiero decir eso —dijo sonriendo Hanamichi que no esperaba ese grado de preocupación por parte del moreno, aunque era agradable—. Estoy enfermo zorro.

Dicho eso Hanamichi levantó la vista hacia Kaede.

—¿Cómo de enfermo?— preguntó asustado Kaede sin poder apartar la vista de esos ojos brillantes, por un momento casi sin respirar.

—No lo sé todavía— Hanamichi fue quien rompió la conexión visual bajando la cabeza de nuevo, le costaba hablar de todo eso y no quería llorar. —Puede que poco, pero puede que… y encima todos estos problemas en el colegio…

Hanamichi dudó antes de seguir hablando, no había querido admitirlo en voz alta hasta ahora porque sabía que al hacerlo se haría más real. Pero solo lograría que Kaede le contara qué estaba pasando si lograba que confiara en él y eso solo sucedería si confiaba él primero y se abría. Las ganas de saber qué estaba pasando y solucionar toda esa angustia incomprensible que había sentido las últimas semanas habían superado su miedo a que le hicieran daño.

—La verdad es que me asusta lo que puede pasarme y…— Hanamichi calló esperando la reacción de su compañero mirándole de reojo.

Kaede no se atrevió a decir nada, así que Hanamichi siguió hablando.

—Lo del otro día en el instituto… cuando vi que…— al ver que Kaede iba a decir algo Hanamichi le interrumpió. —No es eso lo que quiero decir, solo que… no me lo esperaba.

Kaede empezaba a pensar que quizá había una cámara oculta por algún lado, o que le habían abducido a una dimensión paralela.

—Me… impresionó supongo. Tanto… me olvidé de respirar y por eso me desmayé.

Los ojos de Hanamichi miraban a cualquier lado excepto hacia él. Para Kaede era evidente que no le era fácil decirle todo eso, pero no entendía a dónde quería llegar con todo ello…

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas?— preguntó sorprendido y también algo asustado.

—No lo sé. Quiero confiar en ti. Quiero que tú también confíes en mí— confesó. —Ya no confío en nadie, y no me gusta… supongo que yo también necesito un amigo. No estoy bien y… tú tampoco estas bien. Has demostrado que quieres ayudarme, por lo que sea, da igual… y ambos sabemos que a ti tampoco te sobran los amigos. Quiero que seamos más que compañeros, quiero que seas mi amigo. Sé que podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro y eso es lo único que me importa ahora.

Kaede no respondió.

—Por favor di algo— dijo pasado un tiempo Hanamichi. —Nunca le he pedido nada a nadie. Y te lo estoy pidiendo a ti.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué ha pasado con tu banda?

—Nos peleamos, ya lo viste.

—¿Y yo que soy, el segundo plato?

—¡O venga zorro!— estalló al final Hanamichi, pedirle lo que le estaba pidiendo no era fácil ambos lo sabían. —Sabes que podemos ser amigos. Reconozco que todo este tiempo no me he portado muy bien contigo y que nunca te di la oportunidad que di a los otros.

—Dentro de dos días os reconciliareis y ésa estúpida pelea quedará olvidada— se mantuvo obstinado el moreno.

—No ha sido solo una pelea— Hanamichi se detuvo de nuevo. Pensó de nuevo en lo que le había dicho Sawakita sobre decirle como se sentía y luego se dijo: «de perdidos al río». Y murmuró. —Ellos… tú no sabes lo que es que nadie te tome en serio, que nadie crea que puedes hacer las cosas bien. Yo creía que ellos eran distintos, que pensaban que yo…

—Eres un idiota— le cortó bruscamente Kaede. —Lo que piensen los demás da igual. Tú, y sólo tú, sabes si puedes o no puedes hacer algo.

—Por eso. ¿Es que no lo ves?— de nuevo Hanamichi alzó la mirada para verle a la cara. —Tú siempre has creído que yo pudo ser algo más de lo que soy, por eso siempre te enfadas conmigo, porque soy un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada. ¿Qué hay de malo en querer tener un amigo así? Alguien que piense de mí que soy algo más que un inútil.

Esos ojos avellana, todavía húmedos, con esa voz de súplica era más de lo qué Kaede podía soportar.

—¿Y por qué ahora? —murmuró.

—Porque soy un idiota. ¿Qué más necesitas que diga?

Los siguientes cinco segundos fueron los más largos de su vida. Con los ojos clavados en esa mirada azul, penetrante, pendiente del más mínimo gesto de esa cara seria, estoica.

—Tienes razón, yo también pienso que de haber ido las cosas de otro modo habríamos podido ser amigos. Pero las cosas nunca van como uno quiere— murmuró de forma triste.

Kaede calló de nuevo y Hanamichi demasiado abatido para hablar de nuevo, tampoco dijo nada. Bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos, nervioso. Estaba a punto de llorar de rabia, todo lo dicho había sido por nada…

—Te propongo un trato— murmuró pasados unos instantes Kaede sorprendiendo a Hanamichi. —Ayúdame a aprobar los exámenes de recuperación y yo te haré volver a la cancha.

—No quiero volver a la cancha, pero acepto el trato— se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo sonriendo.

—Pero no habrá preguntas ni reproches. El pasado, pasado está— advirtió Kaede sorprendido por lo rápido que Hanamichi había dicho que sí sin hacer preguntas, preguntas que por otro lado sabía que seguirían allí, las verbalizara o no, preguntas a las que no quería responder y menos a él. Como mínimo no por ahora.

—Pero… no podemos olvidar todo, no podemos huir del pasado, eso no…

«¡Lo ves!» pensó Kaede.

—Solo te pido una cosa, que empecemos de cero— dijo sin vacilar el moreno, seguro de que Hanamichi dejaría de lado esa extraña idea de querer ser su amigo y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Hanamichi se dio cuenta que era eso o nada y aunque podía haberle mandado a la mierda y olvidarse de todo algo le hizo decir que aceptaba, sorprendiendo todavía más al moreno si cabe. Había tenido una idea y sabía que podía funcionar, haría todo lo posible para que así fuera y si Kaede no quería más preguntas, no las habría.

—Está bien. Nada de preguntas, nada de reproches ni interrogatorios. Pero si yo me olvido de lo que vi, tú también— dijo resuelto.

Kaede no llegó a verbalizar la pregunta que le vino a la mente, pero la cara de sorpresa y desconcierto fue suficiente para que Hanamichi le entendiera.

—Si yo no te pregunto por el profe de mates, ni porqué has intentado que vuelva al equipo, ni porqué me besaste el otro día…

Al mencionar eso, la cara de Kaede se tiñó de un ligero color rosado que a Hanamichi le hizo sonreír con algo de malicia. Si Kaede quería silencio, habría silencio, se dijo antes de seguir hablando. A ver hasta cuando aguantaba antes de querer hablar.

—Tampoco te preguntaré de qué conoces a Takeshi o a Sawakita, ni por qué sabes hablar en la lengua de los signos si eso es lo que quieres; pero entonces tú tampoco me lo preguntarás a mí: ni qué sé, ni qué me han contado, ni como les conocí, ni porqué te pido ayuda a ti y ahora. Nada.

Hanamichi calló y esperó la respuesta de su compañero. Sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada y esperaba no haber tensado demasiado la cuerda, porque de ser así dudaba que Kaede llegara a confiar nunca en él.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Me siento muy orgullosa de comunicaros que ayer esta historia superó el numero de reviews que recibí por "perderlo todo" y eso que no está terminada todavía. Estoy gratamente sorprendida por esta hazaña. Nunca esperé que ninguna de mis historias recibiría de nuevo tantos reviews y mucho menos más. Así que solo puedo daros las gracias. El apoyo que me demostráis semana tras semana me inspira y me anima a seguir escribiendo incansablemente todas las locuras que se me ocurren por extrañas que parezcan. _

_Antes de que me acuséis de querer provocaros un paro cardíaco al cortar el capítulo aquí (nada más lejos de la realidad) dejadme agradeceros de nuevo vuestro entusiasmo y dedicaros estas líneas. Porque a pesar de que escribo para mí, porque me hace feliz hacerlo, publico lo que escribo porque gente como vosotras me han recibido siempre con palabras hermosas de aliento y me hacen sentir orgullosa de poder compartir mis ideas de bombero en este magnifico y surrealista mundo virtual._

_Gracias._

_PS: __(ahora ya podéis amenazarme todo lo que querásis) _XD


	27. Comida en la Azotea

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XXVII: Comida en la azotea**

_¿Qué sería de la vida, si no tuviéramos el valor de intentar algo nuevo?  
__Vincent Van Gogh (1853-1890) Pintor postimpresionista holandés._

_

* * *

  
_

La mañana siguiente fue más fácil aguantar para el pelirrojo las miradas de Yohei y el resto durante toda la mañana. Ya no se sentía solo y eso, para su mayor sorpresa, era todo un consuelo.

Cuando salió del aula de nuevo casi no quedaba nadie en los pasadizos del segundo piso. Reconoció a lo lejos a los dos chicos con los que había comido la semana anterior, los vio entrar juntos en los baños, pero no les prestó más atención porque del aula A salía Kaede.

Resuelto sonrió levemente y acercándose a él le preguntó:

—¿Dónde vas a comer?

Kaede no respondió, empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el tejado y él le siguió. Cuando llegaron arriba Kaede se paró frente la puerta cerrada y le dijo:

—¿Va a ser siempre así?

—¿El qué? —preguntó desconcertado Hanamichi.

—Quiero que dejes de hacer esto —le dijo Kaede muy serio.

—¿Qué he hecho? —No le había gritado, ni insultado porque no le respondiera, se había mordido la lengua y le había seguido en silencio…

—No necesito un escolta —le espetó el moreno.

Entonces lo entendió. Y aunquen o se había acercado a él por eso le espetó:

—En esto no hay negociación —y se acercó un poco más a él para poder verle bien en la penumbra de la escalera—. No voy a preguntarte nada de ello, pero tampoco voy a dejarte a merced de ese tío.

—Salgamos —dijo Kaede incomodo por la cercanía del pelirrojo en el reducido espacio de las escaleras.

Hanamichi le siguió sin decir nada. Pusieron una piedra que aguantara la puerta abierta y luego buscaron un rincón al sol resguardados del frío viento de inicios de Diciembre.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto. Quedamos en que no me preguntarías sobre el tema, en que olvidarías todo lo que viste y lo que crees que sabes al respecto.

—No. Quedamos en que no te preguntaría, pero no puedo olvidarlo. No sé qué ocurre pero no por eso te dejaré a solas con ése…

—Ayer dijimos de cero —insitió Kaede—. Si empezamos de cero no vale usar nada de lo sucedido antes de ayer.

—Ya te lo he dicho, prometí no preguntarte por qué lo hiciste y no lo haré. No lo he hecho. Pero aunque no hubiéramos acordado… aunque no fuéramos amigos no te dejaría a merced de ése cretino.

—No necesito…

—Me da igual que tú no lo necesites —le cortó Hanamichi—. Yo sí. No sé qué ocurrió pero no dejaré que se repita.

—No se repetirá, te lo prometo— le sorprendió el moreno en un tono sumiso.

Hanamichi no supo qué responder, así que no dijo nada.

Y cuando Kaede sacó su fiambrera le imitó en silencio sentándose a su lado, aunque a una distancia prudencial, y ambos empezaron a comer.

—El otro día comí en el comedor… —comentó Hanamichi incomodo por el pesado silencio. Kaede no dijo nada y Hanamichi decidió tratar de entablar una conversación de nuevo—. Conocí un chico que va a tu clase, Okiguchi Makoto.

Kaede se atragantó al oírle decir ése nombre.

—¿Le conoces? —dijo ilusionado Hanamichi pensando que quizá ahora el moreno le respondería.

Pero éste no dijo nada.

—Estaba con un chico de primero, Nakase Hideaki, el chico ése al que le diste la nota para mí, ¿lo recuerdas? —Hanamichi no se dio cuenta, pero Kaede hizo una mueca extraña al oír el nombre del chico de primero—. Fueron muy amables. Me dieron tarta de postres —dijo recordando el delicioso sabor de esa tarta.

Como Kaede no dijo nada Hanamichi se quedó en silencio un rato. Intentó comer, pero después de cuatro tristes cucharadas de arroz dejó de llevarse comida a la boca.

—¿No vas a comer más?— le sorprendió la voz de Kaede.

—No tengo hambre— dijo revolviendo el insípido arroz sin sal. Estaba harto del arroz, de la comida sin sal, y del pescado hervido.

Kaede le miró mal.

—Es que no está muy bueno —añadió Hanamichi mirando su fiambrera tristemente.

—¿Quieres un poco de esto? —le ofreció Kaede de lo que quedaba de su propia comida.

—Gracias, pero no puedo comer comida normal —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hanamichi… —murmuró Kaede bajando la cabeza—. ¿Hace mucho que estás enfermo?

—Unas semanas —murmuró Hanamichi.

Hanamichi estaba algo incomodo con los silencios de Kaede, pero esta vez no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otro tema de conversación porque Kaede habló de nuevo:

—¿Es…? Sé que ayer dijiste que no lo sabías pero… ¿Es muy grave?

—No me matará —respondió sorprendido.

Hanamichi juraría que le oyó suspirar al oírle.

—¿Es por lo de la lesión de la espalda? —se aventuró a preguntar Kaede por tercera vez.

Hanamichi estuvo a punto de decirle que si él no podía preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido con el profesor, tampoco tenía porqué responder a sus preguntas sobre sus dolencias. Pero ése pensamiento duró solo un instante, porque le apetecía decirle la verdad. Seguro que a Kaede no le había sido fácil preguntarle. Y si Kaede por fin quería hablar, hablarían, aunque fuera de eso.

—No. No tiene nada que ver. Es del oído. El medico me prohibió comer sal para ayudar a evitar la retención de líquidos, y evitar la inflamación de toda la zona —dijo tocándose donde se había golpeado.

Kaede hizo ademán de decir algo pero al final no dijo nada más y Hanamichi siguió hablando, ahora que había empezado le apetecía contarle todo lo sucedido.

—Hace dos meses me peleé con unos tipos…

—Recuerdo los morados —murmuró Kaede.

—Me golpeé la cabeza y desde entonces he tenido problemas de vértigo, pitidos en las orejas, y mareos.

—Pero sabes porqué…

Hanamichi negó con la cabeza. Era agradable que Kaede participara en la conversación.

—Son síntomas del síndrome de Ménière. Los médicos saben muy poco de esta enfermedad. Solo que es poco común, sobretodo en hombres, que puede que sea hereditaria, y que suele aparecer como resultado de un traumatismo, una infección o una inflamación.

—Suena grave —murmuró Kaede.

—Depende. Hay gente que vive toda la vida con pitidos en las orejas, otros sufren de vértigo constantemente, o incluso puedes quedarte sordo. Pero otros solo sufren ataques de vez en cuando.

—¿Y tu…?

—De momento solo he tenido algunos mareos y pitidos, hasta el otro día, que perdí el oído por unas horas tras golpearme la cabeza. Pero me recuperé. Cuando viniste al hospital me acababan de hacer unas pruebas de audiometría para ver si había perdido oído —entonces recordó la extraña escena del ascensor y le urgió más que nunca dejarle claro que lo que había visto no era lo que parecía—. Volvíamos hacia la habitación y me mareé. Me mareo en los ascensores. Perdí el equilibrio. Por eso me sostenía Takeshi.

Kaede no dijo nada.

Hanamichi suspiró, había dicho lo de Takeshi para intentar esclarecer por qué el moreno le había saltado al cuello de ése modo al verlos abrazados en el ascensor.

«Está celoso…», «…sabía que le gustabas, pero no tanto…» repitió una voz en su cabeza. Hanamichi sacudió la cabeza para apartar esa loca idea de su mente.

—Sawakita dijo que hace tiempo erais amigos —comentó Hanamichi—. ¿Es por eso que sabes tú la lengua de los signos?

Kaede no dijo nada pero negó con la cabeza.

—Pues no lo entiendo. ¿Cuándo aprendiste?

—Yo… es una larga historia.

—Está bien, lo siento no debí preguntar por el pasado —dijo desanimado Hanamichi.

Sabía de antemano que intentar preguntarle algo directamente no serviría de mucho, aunque había esperado que confesar lo de su oído y que lo que había visto en el ascensor del hospital no era lo que parecía le desataría la lengua un poco.

—Supongo que no lograré que me cuentes nada. No es que tengas que hacerlo tampoco —añadió recogiendo su fiambrera casi llena—. Bueno da igual.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte del moreno se levantó.

—Nos vemos en la biblioteca esta tarde.

Kaede no dijo nada. Solo un leve movimiento de cabeza le confirmó que había escuchado lo que le decía.

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la azotea Hanamichi se giró hacia Kaede y le dijo:

—No te duermas. Baja a clase cuando suene el timbre. Debes aprobar la recuperación como sea.

No se esperó a que Kaede respondiera, estaba convencido que no lo haría de todos modos, así que se giró y entró en el edificio.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Hubo acuerdo, lo que no significa que los problemas se solucionen de la noche a la mañana. Pero, eh, lo intentan._

_Hace muchos capítulos que no lo digo pero sé que mi otografía deja mucho que desear así que si detectais errores ortográficos no os cortéis un pelo en decírmelo._

___Suld Fair me advirtió de unos errores unos capítulos atrás que ya he corregido así que gracias por avisar. Esta historia es un poco mejor gracias ti._


	28. Noche de Estudio

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XXVIII: ****Noche de estudio**

_La capacidad de reír juntos es el amor.  
__Françoise Sagan (1935-2004) Escritora francesa_

_

* * *

  
_

La semana había sido larga. A pesar de comer juntos cada día el silencio entre ellos seguía siendo algo incómodo para Hanamichi y empezaba a pensar que haber hecho el esfuerzo de acercarse a Kaede no había servido absolutamente de nada.

Llegó pronto a la biblioteca. Saludó a la señora Nené, le pidió el aula de estudio y le dijo que cuanto Kaede llegara le dijera que le estaba esperando allí. Como mínimo desde que el lunes habían hablado el moreno ya no se quedaba en la sala principal alejado de él, sino que había vuelto a la pequeña sala con él. No es que estar encerrados a solas cambiara mucho las cosas pero cuando Kaede se quedaba a fuera Hanamichi sentía que el moreno le esquivaba y el rechazo dolía aún más que el silencio.

Tranquilamente sacó de la mochila la libreta de matemáticas, la calculadora y el estuche y lo dejó en la mesa. Antes de sentarse decidió poner las dos sillas al mismo lado de la mesa para poder estar de lado con Kaede en vez de uno frente al otro como habían estado hasta entonces.

Luego se sentó intentando convencerse de que las cosas no estaban yendo tan mal. Aunque no era fácil, porque seguía con las mismas dudas que durante la semana anterior, de todos modos tenía que admitir que no sentía toda la angustia y nervios de entonces. Y si Takeshi estaba en lo cierto, con lo de que solucionar sus problemas de estrés, eso tenía que ayudarle de algún modo a no tener más ataques. Así que de hecho las cosas estaban mejor, un poco.

Ya habría tiempo para saber la verdad, ahora lo importante era seguir con lo que estaba haciendo: ayudar a Kaede para que aprobara y se sacara de encima a ese profesor.

Aunque no dudaba de lo que había visto, que quien había provocado el beso fue Kaede, Hanamichi no podía dejar de pensar que Kaede era el primero en querer huir de ése asqueroso profesor.

Cuando pasado un rato se dio cuenta que Kaede todavía no había llegado, decidió sacar la libreta de lengua y hacer los deberes de esa materia mientras le esperaba.

Una hora y media más tarde tenía los deberes de historia y de lengua acabados y empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido ése idiota? —murmuró levantándose para ir a la puerta.

Al abrir le recibió el silencio.

Por un momento tuvo una sensación de "déjà vu" y la sensación que iba a perder algo de un momento a otro. Pero no quiso pensar en eso y se dirigió a la mesa de la señora Nene.

—No sabrá por casualidad el teléfono de Rukawa.

—Claro, me lo dio igual que tú cuando le hice el carné de la biblioteca —le respondió solícitamente Saura Nene—. Pero no puedo darte su número.

—¿Pero puede llamarle? Es que hace mucho rato que debería estar aquí. Seguro que se le ha olvidado… Si no tiene que venir me iría a casa.

—Puedes hacer tus deberes mientras le esperas —dijo la bibliotecaria con su habitual tono calmoso y una sonrisa en los labios mientras tecleaba algo en el ordenador.

—Ya los he acabado —dijo raudo Hanamichi.

No creía que Kaede se hubiera olvidado de que habían quedado, pero quizá no quería venir más a estudiar con él. «O le ha pasado algo…» pensó alarmado.

—A ver —murmuró la señora Nene descolgando el teléfono y marcando el número que tenía en la pantalla del ordenador.

Hanamichi la observó hablar por teléfono con quien supuso era la madre de Kaede y hasta que no colgó no se atrevió a preguntarle nada. Le daba miedo lo que pudiera decirle.

—Kaede está de camino. Su madre me ha dicho que acaba de salir y que no puede tardar en llegar.

—¿Pero qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué no ha vanido directo del colegio?

—Tendrás que preguntárselo cuando llegue. Su madre no sabía que su hijo estaba viniendo a la biblioteca a estudiar así que no le he preguntado nada más.

—Esta bien, le esperaré en el aula, a ver qué excusa tiene cuando llegue —dijo girándose para irse a la sala de estudio de nuevo.

—Hanamichi —le llamó Nene antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos.

—¿Sí? —dijo el pelirrojo girándose para atender a lo que le dijera.

—Nada. Tranquilo —dijo la mujer antes de sentarse frente el ordenador de nuevo.

Hanamichi siguió andando hasta la sala de estudio y cerró la puerta tras él.

Enfadado sostuvo la silla pensando en moverla de nuevo para quedar otra vez uno frente al otro en vez de uno al lado del otro. Pero se había movido todavía cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella apareció Kaede resoplando por haber corrido hasta allí.

—Llegas tarde —fue cuanto dijo Hanamichi dejando la silla en el suelo.

—Lo… sé… —balbuceó entre bocanada de aire y bocanada de aire Kaede.

—Siéntate o te va a dar algo —dijo Hanamichi señalándole la silla.

Kaede no dijo nada, no podía, pero se sentó.

—Ya he acabado mis deberes, así que si quieres podemos ponernos con lo del examen de mates en cuanto recuperes el aliento —comentó Hanamichi mirándole.

Kaede le miró intensamente, pero todavía sin decir nada. Poco a poco iba reduciendo la velocidad e intensidad con la que tomaba aire.

—Deberías entrenar un poco la forma física zorro, no puede ser que por correr cuatro manzanas de tu casa a aquí llegues resoplando de este modo… —comentó sentándose en la otra silla.

—¿Cómo sabes… que vengo de casa? —dijo desconcertado Kaede.

—La señora Nene acaba de llamar a tu casa para saber donde te habías metido.

—¿Le ha dicho a mi madre que he estado estudiando aquí?

—Creo que sí. ¿Oye, dónde te habías metido? He estado esperándote más de dos horas.

—He tenido que hacer un recado.

—Si tenías que tardar tanto podrías habérmelo dicho a la hora de comer.

—Ha sido un imprevisto. Además ahora ya da igual, tampoco hay mucho que hacer con lo del examen.

—Hoy quizá no, pero mañana si llegas a tiempo…

—No Hanamichi, el examen será mañana.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? El profe no ha dicho nada.

—Será mañana y será una prueba sorpresa para todos—dijo Kaede sin contestar a las preguntas de Hanamichi.

—¡No! Los exámenes sorpresa son un asco —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Sí, pero éste no lo será para ti. Gracias por intentar ayudarme Hanamichi, aunque no haya servido de…

—Oye, el examen todavía no ha pasado, tienes hasta mañana para aprender a hacerlo todo bien. Ambos lo haremos bien, ya lo verás, solo hace falta un poco de genio y…

—No hace falta Hanamichi, de verdad —le cortó Kaede.

—No. Te prometí que aprobarías este examen y aprobarás. Te enseñaré a hacer los ejercicios…

—No hay modo de…

—Me pasaré la noche estudiando contigo si hace falta zorro, pero mañana aprobarás el examen y volverás al equipo —dijo con determinación Hanamichi—. Como mínimo ése desgraciado no se saldrá con la suya contigo murmuró con la voz llena de resentimiento.

Kaede le miró intensamente, de forma interrogante pero sin decir nada.

—Puede que incluso a mí me deje volver el entrenador cuando vea que no copié —comentó luego Hanamichi relajando el tono, ahora mucho más parecido a su usual despreocupación.

Esa última idea pareció hacer dudar al moreno.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche —objetó Kaede.

—Podemos ir a mi casa, mi madre trabaja esta noche y estaremos solos. O podemos ir a la tuya si lo prefieres —añadió de repente sintiéndose algo nervioso con la perspectiva de pasar tantas horas solo con Kaede.

—Pero…

—Puedes aprobar mañana, ya casi te sale todo hasta mitad del último tema… —insistió Hanamichi al ver que Kaede seguía dudando.

—Está bien. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta la hora de cenar. Luego ya veremos —cedió Kaede.

—Pero y si no nos da tiempo a…

—Tú lo has dicho ya casi me sale todo hasta la mitad del último tema, solo debo aprobar, no hace falta que lo borde.

—Está bien. Hagamos la última lista de ejercicios los dos a la vez, así practicaré y mientras te podré ayudar donde te quedes atrancado.

Así empezaron a trabajar.

Pero solo les quedaban por delante un par de horas y para cuando Nene les avisó que iba siendo hora de irse a casa, les quedaba más de media lista de problemas por hacer.

—Con un par de horas más podríamos terminarlos todos —dijo Hanamichi mientras metía en su mochila la libreta llena de ejercicios.

—A ti ya te salen y yo… —dijo Kaede encogiéndose de hombros como si no importara.

—¿Y qué harás si en el examen salen los ejercicios de la mitad de la lista que no hemos…?

—No lo sé —le cortó Kaede incomodo por la pregunta—. Pero…

—No quiero darle a ése profe ninguna excusa para que se acerque a ti. Nunca más —ahora fue Hanamichi quien no le dejó terminar—. Si apruebas con nota tendrá que dejarte. Y podemos lograrlo. Solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo.

—Ya me las apañaré. Me pondré a estudiar después de cenar y… —siguió insistiendo Kaede.

—Y te dormirás —sentenció Hanamichi recordando como el año anterior cuando Akagi les había obligado a estudiar para los exámenes finales había sido imposible mantener despierto a Rukawa.

Kaede no dijo nada.

—Me pediste ayuda con este examen. Déjame ayudarte —insistió Hanamichi.

Kaede le miró a los ojos por un momento y finalmente suspiró.

—Está bien. Vamos —murmuró Kaede incapaz de seguir negándose e intentando no pensar en las consecuencias de su decisión—. Iremos a mi casa a por mis cosas y luego iremos a tu casa —dijo saliendo del aula de estudio.

Hanamichi no dijo nada hasta llegar a fuera.

—Podemos quedarnos en la tuya si lo prefieres —murmuró Hanamichi de golpe, nervioso ante la perspectiva de una noche los dos solos en su casa.

—No. Habrá demasiado ruido antes de cenar y mis padres no nos dejarán quedar hasta tarde despiertos tampoco.

—¿Ni para estudiar? —eso le sorprendió realmente a Hanamichi.

Kaede negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, mi madre no estará muy contenta tampoco si cuando llega por la mañana no hemos dormido un poco, pero para un examen supongo que no me castigará ni nada —comentó Hanamichi.

—No es por eso —le dijo Kaede—. Mi hermana no ha estado durmiendo bien y mis padres no me dejan quedar despierto hasta tarde cuando ella está en casa, para que ella se vaya a dormir temprano.

Hanamichi no supo qué decir. No estaba acostumbrado a que Kaede le diera información de ese tipo por su propio pie como si quisiera mantener una conversación.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó al final lleno de curiosidad.

«Kaede Rukawa tiene una hermana… curiosa información» pensó Hanamichi.

—Acaba de cumplir los siete años —dijo Kaede mientras se esperaban en un semáforo. Casi no había tráfico y habrían podido cruzan sin esperar la luz verde, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener prisa por llegar.

—No sabía que tenías una hermana —murmuró Hanamichi cuando ya estaban al otro lado de la calle—. El otro día no la vi —Hanamichi se daba cuenta de que dejaba salir sus comentarios con cuentagotas, estaba nervioso y no quería cargarse esa atmósfera relajada que había en ese momento con un comentario desafortunado.

—No estaba en casa, pasa muchas tarde en casa de mis abuelos. Cuando yo era más pequeño también pasaba allí mucho tiempo. Mis padres trabajan hasta tarde muchos días y no quieren dejarnos solos.

Al ver que Kaede respondía a su curiosidad de forma tan tranquila, como si hasta hacía muy poco no hubieran sido enemigos declarados, se aventuró a seguir preguntando.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Ami —respondido Kaede, esta vez sin información adicional.

Anduvieron un par de metros en silencio y Hanamichi comentó de forma ausente:

—A mí me hubiera gustado tener un hermano con quien jugar.

—Ami tiene siete años —dijo Kaede rodando los ojos.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó extrañado Hanamichi.

—Yo tengo dieciséis —añadió de forma sarcástica Kaede.

—¿Y eso es un impedimento para jugar a nada a caso? —le dijo de forma burlona Hanamichi, arriesgándose un poco a empezar una pequeña pelea, pero sin quererlo realmente.

—Nos llevamos nueve años idiota. No tenemos mucho en común —se picó Kaede.

Hanamichi sonrió por debajo la nariz y sin inmutarse por el insulto de Kaede le dijo:

—Tú y yo nos llevamos a penas unos meses y hasta hace poco tampoco teníamos mucho en común.

Se miraron un instante y Hanamichi pudo ver como la mirada dura de Kaede se relajaba y éste le sonreía débilmente antes de seguir caminando en silencio a su lado.

Unos instantes después ya estaban frente al portal de los Rukawa.

—Será más rápido si te esperas aquí —le dijo girándose hacia él, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

—Pero quiero conocer a tu hermana —dijo Hanamichi haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—No.

No era momento para insistir o tensar demasiado la cuerda, tenían una larga noche por delante y Hanamichi era consciente de ello.

—Bueno —cedió de forma rápida. Se sentó en las escaleras y antes de que se cerrara la puerta le dijo gritando— ¡No tardes!

Hanamichi no sabía si le había oído, pero lo cierto es que Kaede no tardó mucho. Bajó poco después con la bolsa de deporte en un hombro y la mochila con los libros colgada en la espalda.

—Ya podemos irnos.

—Vaya, eso ha sido rápido —dijo Hanamichi empezando a andar en dirección a su casa.

Caminaron en silencio un rato.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Kaede le miró interrogativamente pero no dijo que no y Hanamichi se lanzó a la piscina.

—¿Cómo sabes lo del examen de mañana?

—¿Tú qué crees? —fue la sarcástica respuesta que obtuvo.

—Que no quieres hablar de ello y que no volveré a preguntar —se resignó Hanamichi no queriendo pelear, aunque no pudo evitar añadir—, aunque técnicamente tengo derecho a preguntarlo.

—Sabes que la única forma de que nadie sepa nada del jodido examen es hablando con el profesor. Así que es una pregunta estúpida y… —empezó a decir enfadado Kaede.

—Está bien. Reformularé la pregunta. ¿Por qué…?

—Hanamichi, no quiero hablar de eso ni de nada que tenga a ver con él —le cortó muy serio Kaede—. Por favor —le pidió.

—Está bien. Lo siento. No debí preguntar.

Hanamichi vivía aproximadamente a la misma distancia de la biblioteca que Kaede pero en sentido opuesto. El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio.

—Es aquí —dijo algo nervioso Hanamichi al llegar frente la puerta de su casa.

Al contrario de Kaede él y su madre vivían en una casa, no en un bloque de pisos, pero por otro lado el apartamento de los Rukawa denotaba claramente una posición económica bien estante mientras que su casa era más bien humilde, para no llamarla pobre.

—Perdona el desorden —murmuró al ver en la sala las cosas que la noche anterior había dejado tiradas por allí y que su madre le había dicho que recogiera o le castigaría sin salir una semana entera. Pero como no tenía perspectivas de salir se había ido a dormir sin recoger y ahora la sala parecía un campo de batalla.

—Estoy acostumbrado, parece la habitación de Ami —murmuró Kaede sin intención de incomodar al pelirrojo.

—Mamá habrá dejado arroz hecho y hay sopas de fideos instantáneos en el armario. No es una gran cena, pero servirá, creo.

Kaede no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y seguirle hasta la cocina.

—Puedes dejar la bolsa en la sala, luego la subiremos a mi cuarto.

—¿A tu cuarto? —preguntó alarmado Kaede.

—Sí, lo siento, no tenemos cuarto de invitados así que tendrás que dormir en la cama que hay bajo la mía.

—Eso si duermo… —susurró Kaede desalentado ante la noticia de tener que dormir en la misma habitación que Hanamichi.

Aunque para su suerte Hanamichi lo interpretó mal y pensó que hablaba de los ejercicios de matemáticas que todavía tenían por hacer.

—Tranquilo, estoy seguro que no nos llevará más de una par de horas completar la lista de ejercicios, tres como mucho. No dormiremos las ocho horas de rigor esta noche, pero tampoco pasaremos la noche estudiando.

—Claro —dijo Kaede sin querer sacarle de su error saliendo de la cocina para dejar la bolsa en la sala y, de paso, intentar calmar los nervios antes de que Hanamichi notara que le temblaba el pulso.

Mientras, Hanamichi sacó dos tazones y los llenó de arroz que su madre había dejado preparado en la encimera. Luego sacó un pote de fideos instantáneos para Kaede y mientras los preparaba le indicó a Kaede dónde su madre escondía la sal.

—Cógela y ponte un poco en el arroz, sino no sabe a nada. Ya es bastante malo que yo tenga que comérmelo sin sal. Disfruta de ella tú que puedes.

Kaede no se atrevió a decir nada. Cada vez que Hanamichi mencionaba algo relacionado con lo de su extraña enfermedad se le llenaba el corazón de angustia. Quería preguntarle, pero hacerlo significaba tener que contarle él también lo del profesor y no estaba preparado para admitir sus errores ante nadie.

—¿Puedo poner mi comida de mañana en la nevera? —preguntó Kaede en cambio.

—Sí. Aunque no hacía falta que… podía haberte preparado algo al preparar mi almuerzo.

—Mi madre ya lo tenía preparado —dijo simplemente Kaede dándole la fiambrera y viendo como la ponía en la nevera.

—Siéntate si quieres —le dijo Hanamichi que seguía dando tumbos por la cocina, sacando de la cazuela un trozo de merluza hervida que su madre le había dejado preparado junto al arroz—. No tengo más pescado, lo siento. Pero creo que queda algo de pulpo de ayer en la nevera si quieres —dijo abriendo de nuevo la nevera.

—No hará falta con el arroz y los fideos será suficiente, gracias —dijo Kaede sentándose en la mesa.

Finalmente Hanamichi se sentó en la mesa con él y empezaron a comer.

Kaede estuvo a punto de ofrecerle parte de sus fideos al ver la cara de Hanamichi mientras revolvía el arroz sin sal con desgana pero no habría sido nada delicado recordárselo, ya era bastante duro seguramente no poder comer otra cosa para encima tener que rechazar un poco de fideos.

—Cuando terminemos, podemos ponernos a estudiar aquí, la mesa de mi cuarto es pequeña para los dos —dijo Hanamichi para romper el silencio que, aunque no era tan incomodo como otras veces, hacía demasiado que duraba para su gusto.

—Claro —dijo Kaede antes de ponerse en la boca la última cucharada de arroz. Kaede no dijo nada cuando Hanamichi recogió los platos dejando en su bol más de la mitad del arroz y el pescado. Pero le miró con preocupación.

—No me mires así, está horrible. Además no tengo hambre —dijo el pelirrojo al ver como su compañero le miraba de forma reprobadora.

Kaede no dijo nada. No quería discutir.

Mientras Hanamichi acababa de recoger fue a la sala y trajo su mochila y la del pelirrojo, las dejó en la mesa y sacó su libro y libreta de matemáticas.

—A ver dónde nos habíamos quedado… —murmuró unos minutos después Hanamichi mientras pasaba las páginas de su libreta de forma apresurada.

Y luego en silencio empezaron a hacer los ejercicios que les quedaban.

—Mierda —murmuró pasada una hora Kaede dejando el lápiz a un lado y separándose de la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Hanamichi levantando la cabeza de su libreta.

—El numero treinta y dos. Lo he hecho tres veces, y cada vez me da un resultado diferente. ¡Estoy harto!

—A ver, déjame ver lo que has hecho —dijo Hanamichi tomando la libreta de Kaede, mientras éste se levantaba y desperezaba—. Lo has hecho bien, seguramente es solo un error al introducir los datos en la calculadora. Yo lo he hecho igual que tú y me da lo que dice el libro. Mira —le dijo mientras cogía la calculadora y marcaba— 83xln(2)+(43/(45+79)). Por lo tanto X es igual a 166,3467 es decir que redondeando nos da 166,35. Seguro que te has dejado algún paréntesis. Vuelve a intentarlo.

—Necesito un descanso…

—¿Se te cierran los ojos? ¿Quieres un té? —dijo Hanamichi levantándose.

—Sí creo que sí. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el moreno siguiéndole con la mirada.

—Casi las once y media. ¿Quieres azúcar en el té?

—No, me gusta solo —dijo Kaede sentándose de nuevo.

—Sólo quedan diez ejercicios, creo que antes de la una podremos irnos a dormir —dijo Hanamichi abriendo el armario y sacando el té de él.

—Sakuragi… —murmuró Kaede mientras veía a Hanamichi poner a calentar el agua—. ¿De verdad crees que con esto podré aprobar?

—Es como aprobé yo la última vez, así que no veo porqué no tendrías que hacerlo tú —dijo girándose para verle al hablarle.

Luego se quedaron unos instantes en silencio de nuevo, mientras el agua se calentaba.

—¿Por qué de repente empezaste a estudiar? Es decir, antes te daba igual, tus notas estaban en el suficiente justo y de repente te pones a sacar notables… —intentó averiguar Kaede rompiendo el silencio.

—Porque estaba harto de estar solo con Haruko mientras vosotros entrenabais —admitió sin pensárselo Hanamichi—. Sabía que el profe de lite quería verme suspender de nuevo para fastidiarme y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se saliera con la suya, así que le pedí permiso al entrenador para faltar a los entrenamientos y me dediqué a estudiar para las recuperaciones.

—Pues entonces no entiendo porqué no se creen que hayas sacado el notable si fue el entrenador quien te dio permiso para estudiar —dijo aceptando la taza que Hanamichi le alargaba.

—Eeee… —balbuceó Hanamichi antes de responder—. Es que el entrenador no sabía que tenía la intención de usar ese tiempo para estudiar. Le dije que debía ir al hospital por lo de… —dijo tocándose la cabeza al lado de la oreja izquierda.

—¿Pero por qué le mentiste? —preguntó confundido Kaede.

—Porque nunca pensé que… creí que si aprobaba me dejarían en paz y todo volvería a la normalidad. Nunca pensé que en sacar tan buenas notas ni que eso me iba a poner en peor situación. Y creí que el entrenador no me daría permiso para faltar al entrenamiento para estudiar para la recuperación, puesto que en realidad el resto del equipo había tenido tiempo de estudiar para aprobar a pesar de los entrenamientos.

—¿Pero por qué no le dijiste al entrenador que habías estado estudiando para los exámenes cuando te suspendió del equipo? —exclamó Kaede.

—¿Y admitir que le mentí? ¡Nooo! Además aun si lo hubiera dicho los profesores no me hubieran creído y el entrenador habría tenido que suspenderme de todos modos hasta que yo demostrara no haber copiado. No quería decepcionar más todavía al entrenador. Además en el momento en que ocurrió estaba tan enfadado con todos por no creerme que no se me ocurrió.

—Eres…

—Como digas que soy idiota te hecho a la calle a patadas —murmuró Hanamichi antes de que Kaede pudiera hablar.

Este le miró levantando las cejas.

—Eeeereees —dijo Kaede lentamente con una media sonrisa maliciosa bajo la nariz mirándole de forma desafiante.

—No te la juegues Kitsune —le advirtió Hanamichi.

—Uuuuunnn —continuó Kaede.

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase.

—Eres un caso sin remedio —dijo sonriendo abiertamente justo antes de llevarse la taza de té a la boca.

—¡Le dijo la sartén al cazo! —exclamó Hanamichi tirándole a la cara el paño de cocina con el que acababa de secarse las manos. Y luego estalló en carcajadas.

Y pronto ambos estaban riéndose abiertamente como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y tirándose el paño de cocina hasta que no tuvieron fuerzas ni para eso.

—Está bien que rías conmigo y no de mí para variar —murmuró Kaede pasado un rato cuando ambos muchachos pudieron controlar sus carcajadas.

—¿Eh? Sí. Pero yo no me río de ti. Eres tú quien siempre se ríe de mí por ser más novato que tú.

—Solo lo hacía al principio, cuando a penas si sabías manejar el balón. Hace muchos meses que ya no pareces un novato y ya nadie se ríe de ti.

—Deberíamos ponernos de nuevo con las mates —dijo algo incomodo Hanamichi.

—Claro. Pero primero he de ir al baño —dijo Kaede también incomodo por la situación y el evidente cambio de tema de Hanamichi.

—La puerta del lado de las escaleras —dijo Hanamichi señalando hacia la entrada de la pequeña vivienda.

Y sin decir nada más Kaede se alejó de la cocina.

Cuando Kaede volvió del baño unos minutos más tarde, con el pelo húmedo y todavía secándose las manos húmedas en los pantalones de forma descuidada, se encontró con que Hanamichi estaba concentrado revisando los ejercicios de su libreta.

—Ya no te equivocas con los signos —murmuró el pelirrojo sin levantar la vista de los ejercicios cuando Kaede se sentó a su lado a la espera de que le devolviera su libreta—. Pero debes ir con cuidado con el orden de las operaciones. No usas los paréntesis como te dije el otro día y por eso te equivocas. Es preferible poner paréntesis de más que… ¿Qué? —preguntó Hanamichi nervioso dándose cuenta de que Kaede le miraba de forma penetrante con el semblante muy serio.

—Nada.

—¿Por qué me miras así? Se trata de que te ayude con esto. ¿No? Debo saber dónde te equivocas para… —balbuceó nervioso Hanamichi, no era la primera vez que la intensa mirada de Kaede le producía extrañas sensaciones en el estómago, pero no por eso le sorprendía menos.

—No es eso. Solo me has recordado a alguien y no me lo esperaba.

—Ah, bueno —dijo soltando el aire que no se había dado cuenta que retenía—. Pensaba que te habías enfadado porque te he corregido los ejercicios —dijo claramente aliviado de que no fuera así.

—Tranquilo. ¿Qué decías? —dijo Kaede inclinándose en la mesa y mirando a su libreta para ver lo que Hanamichi le había corregido.

Hanamichi se puso algo nervioso por la cercanía de Kaede pero se obligó a si mismo a no pensar en eso ahora y volvió a repetirle la explicación que un par de semanas atrás Nene le había dado a él sobre la importancia de los paréntesis. Y pronto estuvieron de nuevo trabajando en los ejercicios de matemáticas sin nada más en la mente.

Pasada otra hora Hanamichi soltaba el lápiz finalmente con un suspiro.

Kaede le miró y dudó un instante en si decir o hacer algo al ver que Hanamichi había terminado los ejercicios y a él todavía le quedaban tres por empezar.

—Mientras tú terminas subiré y prepararé tu cama, así podremos ir a dormir antes.

Kaede no dijo nada, nervioso al recordar que iban a dormir en la misma habitación. Vio a Hanamichi levantarse, lo observó recoger y llevar las tazas de té bacías hasta el fregadero.

—Ahora bajo, no te duermas eh —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir en dirección a la entrada, para subir luego escaleras arriba.

Kaede intentó dejar de pensar en lo que pudiera suceder luego en esa habitación para acabar los ejercicios, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Había perdido la concentración y los números le bailaban, ya no tenían sentido seguir, estaba demasiado cansado. Tenía sueño y a pesar de todo tenía miedo de no poder dormir.

Soltó el lápiz y cerró los ojos. Luego se estiró en la silla y rotó la cabeza para desentumecerse el cuello.

Con un suspiro miró la libreta una última vez y la cerró. Agradecía el esfuerzo de Hanamichi para ayudarle, y tenía que reconocer que estaba más tranquilo ahora que sabía que podría hacer un papel decente en el examen de mates, pero no tenía sentido engañarse más, habría aprobado ese examen aunque lo hubiera entregado en blanco, así que no necesitaba perder más minutos de sueño por ello, ya había pagado bastante caro ese aprobado.

Guardó todo en su mochila y luego se acercó a la cocina para coger un baso de agua. Entonces vio los platos sucios y las tazas de te en el fregadero y sin pensarlo abrió el grifo y se puso a lavarlos.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Siento haber tardado en subir este capítulo. Lo cierto es que mi musa se ha tomado un respiro y la página en blanco y los centenares de versiones malas del capítulo que tengo entre manos que han acabado en la basura me han tenido algo atareada y desmotivada. Espero que la longitud y el contenido del capítulo compensen la espera. _

_¿Sabéis qué motiva mucho? _

_¡__Exacto!_

_Gracias._


	29. Confidencias en la Oscuridad

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XXIX****: Confidencias en la oscuridad**

_El idioma del corazón es universal: sólo se necesita sensibilidad para entenderlo y hablarlo.  
__Charles Pinot Duclós (1704-1772) Escritor francés._

_

* * *

  
_

—No hacía falta —dijo Hanamichi al entrar en la cocina.

Kaede se encogió de hombros y dejó la taza que tenía en las manos en la escurridera con el resto de cosas que había lavado para que se secara.

—¿Usas almohada? preguntó Hanamichi cogiendo la bolsa de deporte de Kaede mientras este se secaba las manos con el paño de cocina.

—Sí.

Iba añadir que no hacía falta que se preocupara por ello cuando Hanamichi siguió hablando.

—Está bien, yo tomaré la de mamá y tú puedes usar la mía, si no te importa.

—Está bien —murmuró Kaede de repente sintiéndose cohibido.

Su madre le había hecho coger su almohada, por eso había usado la bolsa de deporte, pero ahora no quería usarla, a la mierda sus cervicales delicadas.

—Pues ya podemos subir, ven —y Hanamichi volvió a ir hacia las escaleras.

Kaede vio entonces que en la pared de la escalera había varias fotos familiares colgadas.

Una mostraba una mujer de facciones marcadas, robusta, no era fea pero tampoco hermosa, sonreía mientras sostenía un rollizo bebé sonriente en sus manos.

En otra Hanamichi debía tener unos cinco años e iba de la mano de la mujer y de un hombre también grande, de facciones redondas, que tenía los mismos ojos brillantes y expresivos de Hanamichi.

Un paisaje de una playa que Kaede no supo identificar.

Una secuencia de fotos de Hanamichi vestido de Marinerito con probablemente no más de tres años, jugando con un velero de madrea en el suelo de un estudio fotográfico.

Un par de fotos de bodas, una de sus padres y otra más antigua, en blanco y negro, de sus abuelos seguramente.

—A mi madre le gustan las fotografías —murmuró Hanamichi.

Y entonces Kaede se dio cuenta de que se había parado en medio de la escalera observándolas y Hanamichi ya había llegado arriba y le observaba desde allí.

—Lo siento, no debí quedarme mirándolas —dijo subiendo.

—No pasa nada, están ahí para eso —dijo Hanamichi sonriéndole.

Pero Kaede pudo ver que había algo de tristeza en su voz.

—Son bonitas —comentó Kaede cuando llegó a la altura de Hanamichi mirando hacia la pared de la escalera por un instante.

—Nos ayudan a recordar las cosas buenas —murmuró Hanamichi andando hacia su habitación. Y Kaede le siguió—. Bueno, te toca dormir aquí —dijo Hanamichi señalando la cama supletoria que había instalado en medio de la habitación pegada al armario y la mesa de estudio. A penas quedaba espacio entre las camas para pasar—. El baño es la puerta de enfrente —dijo Hanamichi señalando la puerta entre abierta al otro lado del pequeño pasillo.

Kaede no dijo nada. Entró en la habitación tratando de no volver a quedarse encantado mirando todo a su alrededor, y se sentó en la que iba a ser su cama esa noche, al lado de donde Hanamichi había dejado su bolsa.

—Voy a por la almohada de mi madre. Te he dejado toallas limpias en el baño por si quieres ducharte.

—Gracias —murmuró Kaede. Estaba nervioso e incómodo.

Aprovechó que Hanamichi salía de la habitación para sacarse los pantalones del uniforme que llevaba puestos y se puso unos cortos que usaba de pijama, y luego se desabrochó la camisa y plegó ambas prendas para que no se le arrugaran.

Estaba dejándolas en el pequeño escritorio cuando oyó a Hanamichi en la puerta. Se tensó un poco. A pesar de que se habían visto desnudos muchas veces en los vestuarios la situación ahora era distinta, y se sintió desprotegido vestido solo con los pantalones cortos.

—Tranquilo puedes dejar tus cosas en la mesa, solo déjame algo de espacio para poner mi ropa —dijo Hanamichi entrando en la habitación.

Dejó la almohada de su madre en su cama y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa de su uniforme.

Viendo de reojo como Kaede se cubría el torso con una ancha camiseta de deporte gastada Hanamichi pensó que nunca antes le había parecido que su habitación era tan pequeña.

Hubo un pequeño momento embarazoso cuando Kaede trató de salir para ir al baño y Hanamichi, todavía estaba de pie, empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones del uniforme. El espacio entre las camas era demasiado estrecho para pasar ambos.

—Lo siento —murmuró Kaede cuando se vio pegado al pecho desnudo de Hanamichi, cogiéndose con una mano en su bíceps para no perder el equilibrio y caer encima de él.

Hanamichi se ruborizó pero no dijo nada, Kaede tampoco dijo nada más, salió casi corriendo en dirección al baño y se encerró en él.

Hanamichi se acarició el vientre distraídamente intentando recordar qué estaba haciendo antes de que su bello se erizara y en su estómago algo diera un vuelco como si se hubiera lanzado al vacío desde un quinto piso.

Luego sacudió su cabeza y rápidamente se sacó los pantalones y se puso el viejo pijama de su padre. Había empezado a usarlo poco antes de que muriera y aunque estaba algo deshilachado y muy gastado seguía usándolo hiciera frío o calor.

Hanamichi evitó que la situación anterior se repitiera saliendo y esperándose en el pasillo para i al baño cuando Kaede saliera.

Y cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación Kaede ya estaba tumbado en la cama.

—Buenas noches zorro —murmuró Hanamichi al apagar la luz de la habitación.

Cuando ya estaba metido en su cama oyó a Kaede murmurar.

—Buenas noches.

—Pensaba que ya dormías —susurró Hanamichi.

Kaede, de nuevo, no habló enseguida.

—Todavía no —respondió en un murmullo.

—¿Estas nervioso por lo de mañana? —preguntó Hanamichi en un susurro girándose para quedar de cara a Kaede a pesar de que en la oscuridad no podía verle.

—¿Por el examen? —preguntó. Y luego respondió sin esperar— no —y no mentía. No era el examen en si lo que le preocupaba.

—Yo sí —admitió Hanamichi sin subir el tono de voz—. Sé que puedo aprobar pero aún así… es como antes de un partido, sé que podemos ganar pero aún así…

—Ya. A todos nos pasa eso antes de un partido. Es bueno, te mantiene alerta y concentrado.

—Quizá deberías ponerte un poco nervioso para el examen de mañana entonces —susurró sonriendo Hanamichi disfrutando de la calmada intimidad que se había instalado ente ellos.

—No. Irá bien. Ambos aprobaremos y luego de eso podremos volver al equipo y será como si no hubiera pasado nada —susurró Kaede con un suspiro, dejando entrever cuanto lo deseaba.

—Espero que no todo vuelva a ser como antes —masculló alarmado Hanamichi, no quería que nada entre ellos volviera a lo de antes, le gustaba lo que estaban construyendo ahora.

—Bueno, ahora que no nos pelearemos más, quizá consigamos jugar juntos; Eso ayudaría mucho al equipo y ciertamente sería algo diferente —susurró Kaede con una sonrisa al detectar el tono de Hanamichi. Tampoco él quería volver a los insultos y los silencios.

—Pero un poco sí que nos pelearemos, al fin y al cabo tú seguirás celoso de mi talentoso juego y yo seguiré queriendo ganarte a toda costa —susurró Hanamichi intentando no reír de contento por haber malinterpretado la primea frase de Kaede.

—Idiota —dijo Kaede con su tono habitual.

—No me llames idiota, ahora que se supone que soy tu amigo ya no puedes llamarme idiota —se quejó Hanamichi alzando un poco la voz enfadado.

—Claro que puedo —respondió en tono de suficiencia Kaede—. Si tú puedes hacer el idiota yo puedo llamarte idiota. Y además tú no debes enfadarte por ello porque los amigos no se enfadan por estas cosas —le riñó como quien habla con un niño pequeño.

Hanamichi se quedó callado sin saber si sonreír contento por estar bromeando pacíficamente con Kaede o enfadarse con él por tratarlo como un niño pequeño.

—¿A ti no te suena raro hablar de ser amigos? —murmuró divagando Hanamichi tras unos instantes de silencio.

—Suena bien. Duérmete ya y déjame dormir —le dijo Kaede dándole un golpe con la almohada en la cabeza, de repente sintiéndose azorado sin motivo.

Hanamichi se aguantó la risa y luego se quedaron en silencio otro rato

—No eres exactamente como creía —murmuró Hanamichi sintiendo que la oscuridad de la habitación le protegía lo suficiente como para poder decir esas cosas.

—En cambio tú sí eres como pensaba —le respondió Kaede sin titubear.

—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó Hanamichi preocupado.

—Supongo que no.

—¿Supones?

—¿Eres el eco ahora? —le increpó Kaede sin ganas de dar explicaciones.

—Solo quería saber qué piensas de mí —susurró algo dolido Hanamichi, al ver que el otro no quería hablar con él.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que los otros piensan de ti? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad Kaede.

—No lo sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No me gusta que la gente piense cosas de mí que no son ciertas supongo.

—No debería importarte tanto lo que los otros piensen. No es tan importante.

—Sí es importante —le contradijo Hanamichi algo apasionadamente—. Para mí es importante que aquellos que quiero, la familia, los amigos y con quienes paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo sepan cosas de mí, las importantes, es importante para mí que conozcan la verdad y me quieran por lo que soy.

—Pero eso y preocuparse por lo que piensen de ti es distinto. Si lo que quieres es que los tuyos te aprecien por lo que eres, ni más ni menos, solo debes mostrarte tal y como eres. Y eso creo que ya lo haces. Y el resto que piensen lo que quieran.

—¿A ti no te importa lo que piensen los demás de ti? —ahora era Hanamichi quien tenía sincera curiosidad.

—No mucho. Es decir, sí claro, pero solo aquellos que realmente importan.

—Los del equipo no entramos en esa categoría supongo —susurró dolido de nuevo.

—Ya te dije una vez que ser compañeros y ser amigos eran cosas muy distintas, el grado de implicación es muy distinto. Los del equipo son mis compañeros. Confío en ellos en la cancha, y me importa lo que piensan de mí como jugador, pero no más. Me importa lo que mis padres piensan de mí como persona, pero mis compañeros que piensen lo que quieran.

—Pero también son amigos, no son solo compañeros —intentó argumentar Hanamichi, no le gustaba sentirse apartado de ese modo.

—Para ti quizá —siguió hablando Kaede sin perder la calma—. Nadie del equipo me considera un amigo y yo tampoco a ellos.

—¿Y yo no soy nadie…? —se le escapó a Hanamichi, aunque pudo contener las dos últimas palabras de la frase que su cerebro dejó salir por su bocota: «para ti».

—Tú no estás en el equipo —respondió elocuentemente, admitiendo que no le tenía en el mismo saco que al resto, pero sin admitir abiertamente dónde encajaba Hanamichi en sus esquemas. Y luego añadió— aún —como si quisiera recordarle que estaba haciendo todo eso en parte para hacerle volver al equipo.

—¿Quiere eso decir que te importa lo que yo pienso de ti? —se aventuró Hanamichi pasados unos instantes, cuando hubo procesado la información.

—Por extraño que parezca sí, un poco. Igual que a ti te importa lo que pienso yo, supongo vaya, o no me preguntarías tanto.

Hanamichi sonrió contento de oír eso. Era reconfortante, aunque confuso lo que esas palabras le hacían sentir.

—Supones bien —le confirmó, contento, sin importarle lo mas mínimo decirle que le importaba lo que pensara de él—. Ya que estamos en plan confesiones… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Depende. Si sabes que no te contestaré no hace falta que lo intentes —le dijo algo cortante Kaede.

—No iba por ahí —dijo Hanamichi recordando de repente con pesar todos los terrenos vedados en su amistad con Kaede. —Me preguntaba si… es decir… A veces yo hacía este tipo de cosas con Yohei, hace tiempo, cuando éramos más pequeños, pasarnos la noche hablando y eso, y me preguntaba si tienes algún otro amigo con quien…

—En este momento no. Pero he tenido otros amigos antes que tú, si es eso lo que quieres saber. ¿O pensabas que eras el primero?

—No, yo… —respondió algo avergonzado Hanamichi—. Bueno, es solo que siempre vas solo y…

—No tengo tantos amigos como tú Hanamichi, pero…

—Sí bueno, ha quedado demostrado que tampoco tengo tantos amigos como pensábamos —comentó con algo amargura en la voz—. Para empezar los del equipo…

—Ellos se preocupan más por ti que por ningún otro —le interrumpió Kaede cansado de oírle decir tonterías como que nadie del equipo se preocupaba por él.

—Pues no quiero ni pensar lo poco que se preocupan del resto entonces, ya que ni siquiera han intentado hacerme volver —siguió diciendo de forma mordaz Hanamichi, sorprendiendo a Kaede, poco a habituado a oírle hablar en ese tono.

—¿Sabías que han estado presionando al entrenador, al profesor de literatura e incluso al director para que te readmitan en el equipo?

Hanamichi no contestó, no lo sabía ni se lo hubiera imaginado nunca.

—Mitsui y Miyagi hablaron con la chica esa del periódico escolar para que investigue un poco.

—¿Qué investigue qué? —esa información le sorprendió.

—A los profesores y a ti, para poder probarle al entrenador que no copiaste y que te readmitan en el equipo.

—Pero si no me creyeron la tarde que… —murmuró sin entender los actos de sus compañeros.

—Sí te creyeron, solo estaban sorprendidos. No es normal que un alumno que suele aprobar justito de repente saque tan buenas notas, ni tampoco es normal que el entrenador no te crea cuando tú le dices algo, ni que expulsen a alguien del equipo por haber aprobado un examen en vez de suspenderlo. No dijimos nada porque no supimos qué decir. Para cuando reaccionamos tú ya te habías ido.

—Pero… —balbuceó Hanamichi intentando entenderlo.

—Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen —dijo con la voz tintada de tristeza Kaede.

Pero Hanamichi no podía pensar en porqué Kaede estaba triste. No entendía por qué sus compañeros no habían sido más directos con él.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho hasta ahora? ¿Por…?

—Te lo dije hace semanas que todos estaban preocupados por ti. Y no quisiste creerlo.

—¿Pero por qué ellos no dijeron nada? —insistió Hanaichi obviando su error.

—¿Cómo iban a acercarse a ti si ni siquiera dejaste que los de tu banda se acercaran a ti?

—Lo de la banda no tiene nada que ver. Ellos creían que yo había copiado. Ellos… —intentó decir recordando las últimas discusiones con sus amigos.

—Ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como los del equipo. No pensaron en que te hubieras puesto a estudiar, es cierto, pero no les diste una segunda oportunidad. La gente se equivoca ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo te atreves a…?

—Eres muy intransigente. Si las cosas no son como tú las quieres, si no son como crees que deben ser, ya no están bien. No crees en que las cosas puedan estar un poco bien, no permites que quien se ha equivocado una vez pueda rectificar, no intentas nunca ver los matices, las cosas para ti son blancas o negras, y la vida esta llena de gris Hanamichi.

—¿Realmente crees que soy así? —murmuró muy dolido Hanamichi.

—¿Realmente crees tú que no lo eres?

Hanamichi no respondió.

—No debe ser fácil para ellos intentar estar siempre a tu nivel.

—Es muy fácil acusar a los demás… —le respondió Hanamichi intentando todavía reorganizar el alboroto de sentimientos y contradicciones que las palabras de Kaede habían desatado en su interior.

—No te estoy acusando. Solo quiero que entiendas porqué nadie del equipo se ha acercado a ti estos días. Y que eso no quiere decir que no hayan intentado por todos los medios hacerte volver.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre ellos, esta vez era pesado y doloroso para ambos.

—¿Por qué queréis que vuelva si creéis que soy una persona tan horrible?

—No eres una persona horrible —susurró instintivamente Kaede con voz suave, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había respondido sin pensar primero lo que iba a decir añadió— solo eres un poco idiota a veces, pero nadie es perfecto.

—¡Deja de llamarme idiota! —exclamó Hanamichi angustiado incorporándose en la cama.

—Pues deja de comportarte como uno. Todos te quieren Hanamichi y si no te has dado cuenta es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba. Cualquiera daría lo que fuera para tener la facilidad que tienes tú para hacer amigos y para que la gente te quiera. Tienes el don de caerle bien a la gente, sabes ser una fuente inagotable de simpatía, eres leal a tus principios y a tus amigos, todos lo saben y te respetan por ello. Y el hecho que te sientas tan herido por todo lo que está pasando solo hace que demostrarlo.

Hanamichi se sentó al borde de su cama sin saber qué decir o hacer en ese momento.

Pasado un rato Kaede se incorporó lentamente y cuando se hubo sentado en el borde de su cama frente a Hanamichi, con las manos tanteó buscando a su compañero.

Hanamichi notó como una mano se posaba en su pierna y otra iba directo a su cara. No supo si Kaede realmente no era capaz de distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad o le había tocado con premeditación pero no dijo nada.

—Sé que no eres idiota. No lo pienso en absoluto. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Con ese extraño sentimiento en el estómago que estaba empezando a hacerse habitual, Hanamichi sintió como se le erizaba todo al sentir los ligeros movimientos del pulgar de Kaede en su mejilla. No fue capaz de articular palabra. Tampoco habría sabido qué decir. Todo cuanto hizo fue recostar un poco la cabeza en la mano de Kaede y luego lentamente asentir levemente.

—Bien —murmuró Kaede.

Y Hanamichi tuvo un sobresalto al notar que su voz sonaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

—Deberíamos intentar dormir —murmuró Kaede un poco más lejos, pero todavía sin apartar esa mano caliente de su muslo y la otra de su mejilla.

—Sí —murmuró Hanamichi llevando su mano encima la de Kaede. Entrelazando los dedos con los de Kaede Hanamichi apartó esa mano de sí mismo.

Luego en silencio ambos se tumbaron en sus camas de nuevo, todavía con los dedos entrelazados. Y cerraron los ojos nerviosos, intentando dormirse.

—Buenas noches Hanamichi —susurró Kaede cuando muchos minutos más tarde la respiración agitada de su anfitrión fue calmada y sosegada, se había dormido.

Unos minutos más tarde él también dormía.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Siento el retraso, ayer jugó el Barça y ... en fin que al final después de vencer dos veces al Madrid en un solo día se me olvidó todo lo demás._

_Espero que este capítulo os guste. _

_¡Gracias por los Reviews!_

_Y mil gracias por las correcciones ortográficas._


	30. El Examen Sorpresa

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XXX: ****El examen sorpresa**

_Algunos creen que para ser amigos basta con querer, como si para estar sano bastara con desear la salud.  
__Aristóteles (384 AC-322 AC) Filósofo griego._

_

* * *

  
_

El despertador sonó estrepitosamente sobresaltándoles a ambos. Medio dormido Hanamichi se incorporó y lo apagó de un manotazo. Kaede que tenía peor despertar simplemente se giró sobre sí mismo y enfurruñado se escondió debajo de las sábanas.

Hanamichi le observó, al principio confundido, medio dormido, luego recordó la extraña conversación de la noche anterior, la actitud de Kaede al final de la noche, su mano en su cara, la otra en su muslo, la sensación de calidez y ese revoloteo en el estómago, y se estremeció al recordar como se habían dormido cogidos de la mano y lo que luego había soñado. No le hizo falta mirarse para saber lo que le acababa de ocurrir, su respiración se aceleró y se puso nervioso. Se levantó intentando no hacer ruido y se marchó al baño corriendo con miedo de que Kaede le viera en ese estado.

Unos minutos más tarde unos pasos subiendo la escalera fueron el único aviso del grito ensordecedor que hizo dar un salto de la cama a Kaede.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Es hora de levantarse cariño! —dijo la madre de Hanamichi golpeando la puerta de su habitación.

A Kaede, medio dormido todavía, le costó entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Así que él y la madre de Hanamichi se quedaron mirándose unos instantes desconcertados antes de que ella gritara de nuevo.

—¡Hanamichi!

Kaede dio otro respingo y miró hacia la cama del pelirrojo que estaba bacía.

—Lo siento cielo, no quería despertarte, es que Hanamichi no tiene permiso para invitar a sus amigos en días de colegio y no esperaba ver a nadie.

Kaede incapaz de decir nada hizo una pequeña reverencia, asintiendo a lo que ella decía, e intentando que pareciera una disculpa.

—Soy la madre de Hanamichi —dijo entrando en la habitación para abrir persiana y luego la ventana de par en par.

Kaede no dijo nada.

—Tú eres el compañero de Hanamichi, el número once, como es que te llama mi hijo todo el tiempo… ah sí, el zorro, Rukawa, ¿verdad?

Kaede asintió con la cabeza. Estaba cohibido y algo nervioso. No sabía qué decir y en ese instante se oyó un grito, por llamarlo de algún modo, proveniente del baño.

—¡Hanamichi! —gritó su madre saliendo de la habitación y acercándose a la puerta del baño para golpearla.

—¡Ya salgo mamá, me estoy duchando! —gritó Hanamichi desde el interior.

—¡Date prisa que ya vais tarde! —gritó su madre. Luego ella se giró hacia la habitación donde Kaede estaba sentándose en el borde de la cama para levantarse y le dijo con una sonrisa radiante—. Prepararé desayuno para ti también. ¿Te gusta el café o prefieres té?

—Ca… café —murmuró él nervioso.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y se fue por donde había venido. Kaede respiró cuando estuvo solo en la habitación de nuevo, pero su calma duró poco cuando instantes después entraba en la habitación Hanamichi, con el pelo mojado, dejando caer gotas por su toso desnudo hasta la toalla que llevaba amarrada en la cintura.

—Buenos días —dijo el pelirrojo con una radiante sonrisa. No obtuvo más respuesta que un gruñido extraño—. Tienes una toalla limpia en el baño si te apetece ducharte. Pero date prisa no tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo Hanamichi poniéndose de espaldas para empezar a desatarse la toalla de la cintura.

Si Kaede no hubiera salido corriendo hacia el baño en ese instante habría visto que Hanamichi ya llevaba la ropa interior puesta y por eso no le había dado pudor alguno desatarse la toalla de ese modo delante de él para poder acabar de vestirse.

Cuando Kaede salió de la ducha Hanamichi ya no estaba en su habitación, supuso que estaba en la cocina así que se apresuró en secarse y vestirse para luego bajar corriendo a desayunar.

Allí estaba Hanamichi sentado en la mesa de la cocina, donde habían cenado y estudiado, mientras su madre preparaba la fiambrera para su hijo.

—Buenos días —murmuró algo cohibido por interrumpir Kaede.

—Buenos días cielo, siento los gritos de antes —dijo ella girándose para verle—. Hanamichi ya me ha contado que estuvisteis estudiando. Si hubiera sabido que era por eso no habría dicho nada.

—Lo decidimos al último momento —dijo Hanamichi como si estuviera ya repitiéndolo por tercera vez—. ¿Además no nos acostamos tarde, a que no? —le dijo a Kaede

—No —murmuró él sentándose al lado de Hanamichi donde había un plato con dos tostadas y una taza de café humeante.

Tuvo el tiempo justo de desayunar, recoger su comida de la nevera y sus mochilas antes de que Hanamichi se marchara casi corriendo y sin él.

—¡Vamos tarde! —fue cuando consiguió sacarle a Hanamichi al preguntarle por que tenían que correr de ése modo.

Kaede deseó haber cogido la bicicleta, o que Hanamichi hubiera puesto el despertador antes, o que su madre los hubiera despertado con más tiempo; Deseó que el examen de mates no fuera precisamente a primera hora mientras corría como podía por las calles de Kanagawa siguiendo a Hanamichi. Pero agradecía haber tenido la excusa del examen para poderse quedar a dormir en casa del pelirrojo. No sabía qué ocurriría después del examen, pero como mínimo los últimos días de camaradería y esa noche habían sido una pequeña compensación que ya nadie podría quitarle.

Llegaron al instituto con el tiempo justo. Subieron las escaleras corriendo y cuando estaban llegando al segundo piso sonó el timbre. No detuvieron la carrera, pero al llegar delante de su aula Hanamichi le gritó.

—¡Mucha suerte en el examen! —y sin esperar respuesta entró a su clase donde el profesor de literatura ya estaba pasando lista.

Kaede sonrió al oír los gritos del profesor de literatura regañándole por llegar tarde, pero no se detuvo. Caminó hasta su clase intentando acompasar su respiración y luego abrió la puerta y vio toda la clase sentada en silencio mientras Makoto repartía unas hojas, probablemente el examen.

—Llegas a tiempo para hacer el examen Rukawa, siéntate —murmuró el profesor de matemáticas desde su mesa.

Kaede no dijo nada, se dirigió a su pupitre y cogió la hoja que Makoto le alargó.

Los ejercicios eran muy parecidos a los que había hecho la noche anterior con Hanamichi. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a intentar hacerlos. Sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera el profesor le aprobaría, pero de todos modos quería aprobar por sí mismo, quería poder decirle a Hanamichi que había aprobado gracias a él sin mentir o sentirse más sucio por ello. Ya bastante mal estaban las cosas.

No pudo resolver el último ejercicio, sabía que el resultado no era correcto porque le daban números negativos y eso no era normal, pero se le acabó el tiempo antes de poder descubrir en qué se estaba equivocando.

—Seguro que son los malditos paréntesis —murmuró Kaede al entregar el examen a Makoto que de nuevo era el encargado de recogerlos.

—¿Perdón? —dijo desconcertado Makoto.

Kaede negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo que decía no iba con él, y encogiéndose de hombros Makoto siguió su con tarea.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió relativamente tranquila. Los nervios por saber si a Hanamichi le iría bien en el examen le mantuvieron despierto, lo que facilitó mucho las cosas, no le gritaron ni castigaron y teniendo en cuenta lo poco que había dormido era todo un milagro.

A la hora de comer esperaba ver a Hanamichi en el pasillo esperándole, como el día anterior, pero los de la clase de Hanamichi todavía estaban acabando el examen. No quería que le vieran esperándose en el pasillo por el pelirrojo y decidió subir a la azotea y esperarle allí.

Cuando ya llevaba más de diez minutos esperando empezó a ponerse nervioso.

¿Qué podía haberle pasado a Hanamichi para que tardara tanto? ¿Le habría ido mal el examen? No podía ser, se lo sabía todo. Quizá el profesor le había castigado por algo.

Despacio, pensando en ello, se levantó y se acercó a la barandilla. Entonces vio a los amigos de Hanamichi sentarse bajo el árbol de siempre, pero sin Hanamichi, como iba siendo habitual los últimos días. Eso tenía que significar que el pelirrojo pronto aparecería por la puerta, así que se sentó de nuevo a esperar.

Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Hacía mucho que no hablaba así con nadie, desde que se había peleado con Eiji de hecho. Ahuyentó de su cabeza el recuerdo de la mano de Hanamichi entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, no quería pensar en eso, estaba aterrado por si pensaba lo que no era.

Pasaron diez minutos más y ya hacía veinte que esperaba a Hanamichi; Se les estaba acabando la hora de comer.

Finalmente se levantó y bajó a buscarle.

Podría haber comido sólo, pero no quería, quería preguntarle por el examen y luego intentar convencerle para que asistiera al entrenamiento esa tarde. Hasta llevaba en la bolsa dos mudas de ropa de deporte por si le decía que no podía porque no tenía con qué entrenar. Hanamichi tenía que volver al equipo y cuanto antes mejor.

Cuando llegó al pasillo del segundo piso lo vio desierto. Se asomó al aula de Hanamichi y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho.

—Has estado estudiando por lo que he visto —dijo el profesor de matemáticas levantando la vista del montón de exámenes que tenía en frente.

—Te dije que no volvería a necesitar tu ayuda para aprobar —le escupió Kaede.

—Se ve a la legua que Sakuragi logra los mejores resultados como tutor particular contigo. Aunque no me sorprende, con ese cuerpo…

—Es usted un cínico y un cretino. No se atreva a…

—No te pongas agresivo conmigo. No sé por que tanto drama Kaede. Sabes que no insistiré, siempre has sido tú el que ha dicho qué quería y cómo, no yo.

—Se acabó —masculló entre dientes Kaede consciente de que toda la culpa era suya, él se había atado la soga al cuello.

—Hasta que digas lo contrario así será. Pero ya te advertí que él pronto se cansará de ti. O puede que, si te portas mal, descubra como eres. Y cuando él se aleje quizá vuelvas a pedirme ayuda a mí.

—No se atreverá a decirle nada… —eso era lo que más miedo le daba, que Hanamichi supiese que no es que el profe de mates le acosara, sino que él había caído en el juego intentando sacar partido de una situación que no podía evitar y que al hacerlo solo lo había empeorado todo.

—Sabes que lo haría si fuera necesario. Mi silencio, por el tuyo, ese era el trato.

Kaede no dijo nada. Era cierto, ese era el trato, su silencio por el del profesor.

—Ese chico es muy voluble. Pronto se cansará o se olvidará de ti, no eres tan especial, y cuando estés solo de nuevo… Siempre podrás acudir a mí.

—Ni en un millón de años volvería a… no quiero nada ti, cerdo hipócrita y manipulador, jamás.

—Ojo con lo que dices, tus impertinencias pueden costarte caras, jovencito. Pero no te preocupes, sabes que no te traicionaré si puedo evitarlo, y… Cuando recapacites te perdonaré. Siempre lo hago ¿no?

—Váyase al infierno —masculló Kaede con los ojos negados de lágrimas.

—Solo si me acompañas, querido, solo si me acompañas —le respondió con suficiencia el profesor.

Kaede salió corriendo del aula, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Subió las escaleras corriendo y cuando llegó a la azotea cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Respiraba con dificultad, se sentía sucio, se sentía vulnerable, quería huir, esconderse, desaparecer.

Necesitaba que le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien, que nada malo le ocurriría; que lo dicho por el profesor no era cierto, Hanamichi no se cansaría de él, no le dejaría solo; que lo que había hecho no era tan grabe; que a pesar de todo Hanamichi nunca llegaría a saber todo lo que había hecho.

«Porque si lo supiera… ¿qué pensaría de mí?» Pensó. No lo sabría nunca y nada pasaría.

¿Y dónde estaba Hanamichi en ese momento? Qué no hubiera dado para que el pelirrojo hubiera evitado que se encontrara con el profesor de nuevo a solas. ¿No había sido él el que le dijo que no dejaría que el profesor se le acercara de nuevo?

Kaede no entendía cómo podía seguir deseando con tanta intensidad que Hanamichi se convirtiera en su salvador sabiendo que ello comportaría que el pelirrojo se alejara de él definitivamente al saberlo todo; Sabiendo que la culpa de todo era suya y solo suya.

Recordó entonces los dedos de Hanamichi entrelazados con los suyos la noche anterior, las palabras susurradas en la oscuridad y la suave caricia en su mano, la que había posado en su mejilla.

Su estómago dio un vuelco y le dio un pinchazo el corazón. ¿Por qué el amor tenía que doler así?

Luego recordó las manos de profesor, los labios del profesor, su aliento caliente, sus ojos y esa sonrisa de suficiencia que le daba escalofríos y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo las lágrimas rebosaron de sus ojos.

Cuando la primera gota salada tocó sus labios y fue consciente de que estaba llorando ya no pudo parar.

Se sentó contra la pared, dobló las rodillas y se abrazó a ellas intentando detener el temblor que recorría su cuerpo. Los sollozos fueron en aumento, las lágrimas incesantes mojaron las mangas de su camisa y empezó a tener pequeños espasmos debido a la respiración errática.

Se sentía pequeño y abandonado. Estaba solo y deseaba más que nunca que alguien le abrazara, bien fuerte, y detuviera esa angustia que sentía.

Se sentía sucio y usado. Había intentado manipular al profesor en su beneficio, había pretendido que no le afectaba, que la causa justifica los medios, que lo tenía todo controlado y solo había logrado acabar herido y solo.

Se sentía estúpido por pensar que Hanamichi podía llegar a… a entenderle, a apreciarle, a…

Debería haber pensado que iba a dolerle tanto cuando el pelirrojo se fuera de su lado. Sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Y por lo visto había sido temprano, una amistad casi fugaz.

El recuerdo de la noche pasada en casa de Hanamichi volvió a él de nuevo, la intimidad en la oscuridad, la complicidad en la cocina, la tensión antes de irse a dormir electrificando el aire. Y se estremeció.

Pero si debían acabar separados mejor así, antes de que Hanamichi supiera nada más de lo que había hecho. Antes de que le mirara con todo el asco que él mismo sentía por sí mismo.

De repente para Kaede el futuro era más que nunca una condena, sin amigos, sin Hanamichi en el equipo porque no quería volver, con el profesor de mates todavía allí cuando pensaba que ya todo había terminado, pero sabía que no terminaría nunca. Kaede se sentía vacío y sin ninguna ilusión.

Se agarró la cabeza, le dolía, pero no podía hacer nada. Solo podía seguir llorando lágrimas de frustración, lágrimas de desconsuelo y de impotencia.

Estaba asustado, más que cuando besó al profesor y Hanamichi les vio, mucho más que las otras veces que el profesor le había increpado de ese modo. Tenía miedo de que esta no hubiera sido por fin la última vez, de tener que volver a pasar por ello. ¿Si Hanamichi se echaba atrás en lo de querer ayudarle, en querer ser su amigo, quien más podría darle fuerza suficiente para salir de las garras de ése acosador?

Intentó secarse las lágrimas de la cara, pero seguían saliendo. Silenciosas, acompañadas de un punzante dolor en el pecho que le dificultaba el respirar.

¿Dónde estaba Hanamichi?

Poco a poco esta angustia fue acompañada por una sensación de quemazón en la garganta, y ganas de devolver.

Se abrazó a sí mismo de nuevo, intentando imaginar que sus brazos eran los de su madre o su padre, fuertes firmes, un refugio seguro y cálido.

Y entonces dio un brinco y su corazón tuvo un sobresalto cuando notó una mano en su hombro, grande, firme.

—¿Qué te pasa? —murmuró una voz conocida a su lado—. Kaede…

No quería verle, no podía mirarle, no ahora, no así. Kaede se abrazó más fuerte a sí mismo, a sus rodillas, e inconscientemente empezó a balancearse un poco.

—Kaede por favor, mírame —oyó que le decía la voz de Hanamichi, angustiado.

Pero cuando le tocó la cabeza suavemente, se estremeció y se apartó re-huyendo el contacto. Le daba miedo.

Hanamichi que no entendía qué había ocurrido se asustó cuando vio el movimiento de Kaede para alejarse de él. Había llegado a la terraza hacía un momento y se lo había encontrado hecho un ovillo en un rincón, al principio pensó que dormía, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que estaba llorando silenciosamente y su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Zorro, soy yo. No pasa nada. Soy yo —murmuró tocándole de nuevo en los hombros con miedo.

Kaede se estremeció, pero esta vez no se alejó.

—No sé que ha pasado, pero ya está. ¿Me oyes? —le susurró Hanamichi acercándose más a él, al ver que el otro no le rechazaba—. Estoy aquí contigo Kaede. Ya está —siguió susurrando mientras le abrazaba un poco como podía.

Cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes a su alrededor Kaede instintivamente se arrojó al cuello de quien quería consolarle. Hanamichi trastabilló debido al impulso de Kaede y terminó sentado en el suelo con Kaede encima abrazado a su cuello, sollozando débilmente sobre su pecho.

—Ya está —susurró Hanamichi acariciando suavemente la espalda de Kaede—. Ya está, ya está —fue repitiendo como un mantra mientras la respiración de Kaede se normalizaba.

Cuando le pareció que Kaede ya no lloraba respiró más tranquilo. Pero no dejó de acariciarle la espalda con una mano mientas que con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura manteniéndolo pegado a él.

Hanamichi oyó sonar el timbre del inicio de las clases de la tarde, no le importó. Kaede seguía con la cara escondida en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, como si se amarrara a un salvavidas.

—¿Estas mejor? —susurró muchos minutos después Hanamichi.

Kaede no se movió un ápice.

—Háblame, por favor. Yo…

—Me duele la cabeza —murmuró Kaede todavía sin moverse.

Hanamichi suspiró al oír su voz firme como de costumbre.

Y entonces Kaede fue soltando su agarre del cuello de Hanamichi y se apartó de él, escondiendo su rostro avergonzado,

—Perdón —musitó Kaede sintiéndose morir de vergüenza. Ahora le parecía haber tenido una reacción desmesurada, un simple ataque de histeria sin motivo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Hanamichi intentando verle los ojos. Pero el moreno seguía rehuyendo su mirada.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada?

—Nada, de verdad. Ha sido una tontería, ya está. No volverá a ocurrir.

—No me digas "nada", si no quieres hablar de ello dilo, pero no me mientas.

—Está bien, no quiero hablar de ello— dijo secamente Kaede incomodo.

—Muy bien —respondió también bruscamente Hanamichi. Luego su mirada se suavizó y murmuró tomando una mano entre las suyas—. Sólo recuerda que sea lo que sea, estoy aquí. Será mejor que descanses un rato. Hoy hemos dormido muy poco. Quedémonos un poco más. Ven.

Kaede asintió levemente, demasiado avergonzado todavía por la escenita de llanto para hablar o dejar que Hanamichi le viera el rostro.

Sin soltar la mano de Kaede Hanamichi se movió hasta quedar más cerca de la pared y el moreno le siguió y se sentó a su lado.

—Ahora descansa. No me moveré de aquí —susurró de nuevo entrelazando los dedos como la noche anterior.

Pasaron los minutos y Hanamichi notó como a su lado Kaede se relajaba, luego cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por los brazos de Morfeo con una rapidez asombrosa.

Lo observó dormitar durante un rato. Y se dio cuenta que había cometido un enorme error de juicio al acercarse a él completamente desprotegido. No solo no había logrado averiguar qué pasaba con la vida de Kaede, la cual cosa debía solucionar su estrés y por ende sus problemas, sino que había acabado sintiéndose más y más atraído por él a cada minuto que pasaba.

—Soy un idiota —murmuró sin poder apartar la vista de él.

Entonces vio que unos cabellos del flequillo le caían a los ojos y parecían molestarle, así que tan cuidadosamente como le fue posible se los apartó de la cara. Pero el ligero contacto hizo que Kaede abriera los ojos, todavía un poco enrojecidos por el llanto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hanamichi con una sonrisa— no quería despertarte.

—No dormía —musitó Kaede apartando la mirada, consciente de los rastros del llanto seguramente aún eran patentes en su cara.

Se quedaron callados un rato.

Hanamichi esperaba que en cualquier momento Kaede soltaría los dedos enlazados con los suyos, pero no fue así y el pelirrojo tuvo la sensación de volver a estar en un momento mágico, como la noche anterior, aunque ahora la oscuridad no iba a protegerles de sonrojos y expresiones faciales incontrolables.

—He seguido tu consejo —dijo Hanamichi mirando al cielo y sonriendo.

A la mierda con el silencio. Pagarle a Kaede con la misma moneda no funcionaba. Si le contaba todo lo que le apetecía contarle quizá el moreno se animara también a contarle algo.

—¿Cuál? —murmuró Kaede.

Hanamichi le miró sin dejar de sonreír. Se sentía un poco irreal pero por fin algo tranquilo.

—He ido a hablar con Yohei y los chicos. Les he pedido perdón por no darles una segunda oportunidad y ellos me han pedido perdón por haberse reído de mí —le contó sin dejar de sonreír.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a jugar con su pulgar dando pequeñas caricias circulares en la mano de Kaede, lo hizo distraídamente mientras hablaba.

—Hace días que querían hablar conmigo pero no sabían como hacerlo. Estaban preocupados por mí. Ellos sabían que yo le había contado a Yohei sobre lo que me pasa, lo de la oreja, pero él no les dijo nada, como me había prometido, y todos me han preguntado si estaba bien y qué tenía. Les he contado lo sucedido y me siento aliviado ahora que lo saben. No se lo dije antes porque pensaba que se reirían de mí…

—Nadie se reiría de ti por eso —le dijo Kaede apretándole un poco la mano como queriendo dar más fuerza a sus palabras, como si supiera que el pelirrojo no se las creería del todo.

Hanamichi tragó con dificultad y siguió hablando.

—Bueno… ahora ellos lo saben y… saben también que me has ayudado estos días y que yo te he ayudado con el examen. Les he contado que firmamos la paz.

Al mencionar la prueba de matemáticas Kaede se removió un poco en su sitio, incómodo.

—Se han sorprendido cuando les he dicho que ahora somos amigos… pero creo que puede funcionar, así que les he hecho una propuesta. No sé si a ti te parecerá bien, pero he tenido la idea y bueno… les he propuesto que se unan a nuestro grupo de estudio. Puede que si lo hacemos entre todos podamos mejorar en todas las asignaturas como en mates. De todos modos sin no te apetece pues no pasa nada —se apresuró a añadir al ver como su expresión cambiaba e incomodo soltaba su mano del agarre.

—No es eso —murmuró Kaede acariciándose la mano como si quisiera comprobar que estaba entera.

—No pasa nada, sé que no te gusta estar con mucha gente. Puedo explicarles a ellos lo de mates un día y a ti otro. Sería más fácil hacerlo a la vez, pero no me importa repetirlo. Sois mis amigos a fin de cuentas —Hanamichi sabía que intentar que sus amigos y Kaede fueran también amigos quizá era forzar demasiado la máquina y no quería perder lo que habían logrado Kaede y él hasta ahora solo por querer apresurarle a abrirse a los demás cuando ni siquiera confiaba en el todavía.

—Gracias —murmuró Kaede sorprendiéndole, colocando una mano en el muslo de Hanamichi como había hecho la noche anterior.

—Ya te dije que lo que pasara entre la banda y yo no tenía nada que ver con esto. Podemos ser amigos, podemos… —pero calló cuando esta vez fue Kaede quien buscó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con él.

—Me gustaría conocerles —murmuró Kaede.

—¡Eso sería genial! —exclamó Hanamichi. Mirándole a los ojos y sintiendo en su muslo su mano agarrando la de Rukawa, o la de Rukawa agarrando la suya, ya no estaba seguro—. Quiero decir, me encantaría que te unieras a la banda, es decir… —estaba más nervioso de lo que quería admitir.

—Ni sueñes con que me ponga a tus órdenes como si fuera… —dijo Kaede con su tono habitual como si nada ocurriera.

—Ellos no están bajo las órdenes de nadie.

—No es lo que se dice.

—Las cosas no son siempre como la gente cree. Deberías saberlo —dijo de nuevo moviendo el pulgar encima de la mano de Kaede, esta vez con toda la intención.

Kaede no dijo nada. Pero instantes después el pulgar de Kaede también se movía de forma circular en la mano de Hanamichi, jugando a encontrarse con el pulgar del pelirrojo.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a mirarse a la cara, pero no cesaron en el juego que habían empezado.

Cuando los encuentros de sus pulgares eran más unas sutiles caricias que una lucha en miniatura Kaede se armó de valor para hablar de nuevo y murmuró.

—De cualquier modo, me gustaría conocerles.

—Estoy seguro que ellos también tienen mucha curiosidad por ti. Eres el mayor misterio del instituto y a ellos les encantan los misterios —dijo sonriendo Hanamichi.

Kaede se asustó de nuevo al oír eso. Si era cierto y se ponían a investigar podían ponerle en una situación muy comprometida.

—Tranquilo —susurró Hanamichi—. Aunque descubrieran algo de ti, lo del profesor de mates o algo más que no quieras que nadie sepa, ellos no lo contarían por ahí. No son de esos.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Ellos no van por ahí contando las cosas de sus amigos.

—Pues todos saben por ellos que más de cincuenta chicas te han rechazado… —dudó Kaede.

—Eso no es realmente importante para mí y ellos lo saben. Nunca he escondido lo que siento cuando me gusta alguien, si alguien quisiera saberlo solo tendría que preguntar y ellos lo saben, así que no tiene mucha importancia que lo digan por ahí, además solo intentan quitarle hierro al asunto.

Hanamichi dijo eso mirándole a los ojos fijamente y notó como Kaede no era capaz de apartar su mirada.

—Si tú confías en ellos, de momento me basta —fue cuanto pudo llegar a murmurar Kaede antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Odiándose a sí mismo por desear tanto preguntarle al pelirrojo si le gustaba alguien y no atreverse a hacerlo por miedo a la respuesta.

Hanamichi también cerró los ojos y suspiró. A pesar de los nervios del cosquilleo en el estómago que estar con Kaede de ese modo le producía, se sentía tranquilo por primera vez en muchas semanas.

—¿Volverás? —murmuró Kaede pasado un rato.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó descolocado Hanamichi abriendo los ojos y mirando a Kaede quien miraba sus manos unidas todavía en su muslo.

—Al equipo, a los entrenamientos —murmuró pasado un rato Kaede sin mirarle.

—No creo que… —empezó a decir Hanamichi arrugando el ceño.

—Has aprobado, ya puedes volver— le cortó Kaede de forma impaciente sin apartar la mirada de sus manos.

—A penas hemos hecho el examen hoy. Ese capullo tardará como mínimo una semana en darnos los resultados. Y después aún faltará que quieran dejarme volver. Para no hablar de que yo no quiero…

—Ya basta de estupideces —le cortó de nuevo Kaede, pero esta vez le miró directo a los ojos, y dejó ver que el azul de su iris era mucho más oscuro de lo normal—. Claro que quieres volver. Además hiciste un pacto conmigo. Yo aprobaba y tú volvías al equipo.

—Pero todavía no sabemos ni si has… —balbuceó Hanamichi nervioso por la intensidad de esa mirada

Kaede se levantó soltando su mano y caminó hasta la brandadilla y murmuró.

—He aprobado —su voz fue baja, dura y fría. Hanamichi no lo sabía pero Kaede estaba luchando para evitar que las palabras del profesor un rato atrás le hirieran de nuevo.

—¿Pero como…?

—El examen no era difícil y gracias a ti he sabido hacer la mayoría de los ejercicios. Así que seguro que he aprobado. Hemos aprobado los dos.

—Tenemos que esperar a saber las notas —murmuró Hanamichi con voz suave acercándose a Kaede.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso —exclamó Kaede sobresaltándose por la cercanía de Hanamichi—. Ya has perdido demasiadas semanas de entrenamiento. Las vacaciones de Navidad están cerca, y los partidos más importantes para la clasificación ya están aquí: mañana jugamos contra el Takesato ¿recuerdas? Si no te incorporas hoy mismo al entrenamiento no…

—Pero… —Hanamichi no entendía la reacción de Kaede.

—No. Nada de peros —dijo enfrentándole—. Si no vuelves ahora ya no hace falta que vuelvas, ¿me oyes? —le dijo tocándole con un dedo en el pecho de forma amenazante.

—No pienso volver si no es para quedarme. Así que deja de amenazarme —murmuró Hanamichi serio, algo ofendido por el cambio de actitud de Kaede.

—Te quejas que no recibiste el apoyo de tus compañeros de equipo, pero tampoco tú nos has apoyado estos días, dejaste el equipo con un hombre menos y parece que tanto te da. Y cuando el Shohoku te pide que vuelvas te niegas a intentarlo —le acusó Kaede.

—Ellos no… —intentó defenderse Hanamichi, sintiendo como se iba enfadando un poco más con cada palabra del moreno.

—¿Eres rematadamente idiota o qué te pasa? —estalló Kaede ante las dudas de Hanamichi—. Ellos no te lo han pedido directamente pero ya te dije que no han parado de intentar que vuelvas. Y yo te lo estoy pidiendo. ¿No?

El tono de Kaede podría haber sido calificado de suplicante, pero Hanamich no estaba para darse cuenta de ello.

—No me llames idiota —masculló, incapaz de entender el comportamiento de Kaede.

—Pues deja de comportarte como uno. Te he dicho ya tres veces que todos queremos que vuelvas, te he dicho que todos hemos hecho lo indecible para hacerte volver, te pedí que volvieras antes incluso de que ellos reaccionaran, y cuando viniste a mí acepté hacer ése pacto estúpido y tú sigues igual. ¡Despierta! Ya no te lo estoy pidiendo, después de todo lo que he hecho me lo debes.

El corazón de Hanamichi se resintió al oírle, sólo había oído la parte en que Kaede consideraba estúpido intentar hacer las paces con él.

—No te debo nada ¿Me oyes? —Enfadado se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella se giró y le gritó—. Y si hacer las paces conmigo te parece un pacto estúpido no sé porqué lo propusiste —luego se giró de nuevo y entró al edificio hecho una furia.

Mientras en la terraza Kaede se dejó caer al suelo de nuevo y murmuró con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla de nuevo.

—Sí me lo debes Hanamichi, aunque no lo sepas.

... continuará ...

* * *

**Grissina: **_super-cali-fragilistico-expialidoso__. _

_(¿no es eso lo que se dice cuando uno no sabe qué decir? XD)_


	31. Revelación

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XX****I: Revelación**

_¿Qué cosa más grande que tener a alguien con quien te atrevas a hablar como contigo mismo?  
__Marco Tulio Cicerón (106 AC-43 AC) Escritor, orador y político romano._

_

* * *

_

"Ding-dong"

—Llegas pronto —murmuró Hanamichi al ver a su amigo en la puerta.

Sin decir nada más se apartó y le dejó entrar.

—He pensado que podíamos hablar un rato antes de que lleguen los chicos.

—Estoy desayunando. ¿Has comido? —dijo sentándose en la mesa de la cocina e indicándole que se sentara también.

—Buenos días Yohei querido. ¿Has desayunado? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? —dijo la madre de Hanamichi al verle.

—Buenos días. No hace falta gracias, he comido en casa.

—Hanamichi me ha contado que tú y los chicos vais a tomar el curso de lengua de los signos con nosotros. Me alegro.

—Sí, hemos pensado que sería lo más prudente. Además será divertido tener un modo de comunicarnos entre nosotros en clase sin que los profesores se enteren —dijo riendo Yohei.

Estaba de buen humor, era bueno poder volver a casa de su amigo.

—¡Yohei! —exclamó Hanamichi por el comentario de su amigo.

La madre de Hanamichi rió y salió de la cocina para ir al piso de arriba a arreglar las habitaciones, dejando así a su hijo y su amigo intimidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Hacía semanas que Yohei no pasaba por casa y eso solo podía significar que se habían discutido por algo; estaba contenta de ver que se habían reconciliado.

—Es cierto Hanamichi, va a ser muy útil. No sé como no se nos ocurrió antes —murmuró sonriendo Yohei al tiempo que le robaba una galleta del plato.

Hanamichi le miró comerse la galleta con deleite, pero no dijo nada. Yohei siempre hacía lo mismo, decía que no quería nada y luego le robaba la comida del plato.

—Están algo raras estas galletas —murmuró Yohei cuando hubo terminado de tragársela.

—Son sin sal.

—Hanamichi quería hablarte de lo que nos contaste ayer — dijo Yohei son comentar nada de la nueva dieta de su amigo.

—¿Sobre qué parte?

—La de ser amigos de Rukawa. No me malinterpretes —se apresuró a decir al ver como la cara de su amigo se ensombrecía de golpe al hablarle del moreno. —Sé que si tú dices que puede ser uno de nosotros es por algo, pero…

—No debes preocuparte por él. No quiere formar parte del grupo y yo tampoco lo quiero ya.

—Pero… ¿qué ha pasado? Parecías tan entusiasmado, tan seguro de… —murmuró Yohei sorprendido.

—Supongo que una vez más me equivoqué. Fui a hablar con él cuando entré.

—Lo sé, nos dijiste que lo harías.

—Fue… —Hanamichi calló al recordar a Kaede llorando hecho un ovillo en el suelo—. No tengo muy claro qué pasó pero… bueno al final nos peleamos.

Yohei alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

—Él quería a toda costa que volviera al equipo esa misma tarde y yo le dije que primero debíamos esperar los resultados de los exámenes —se explicó Hanamichi.

Yohei no dijo nada, le dejó hablar a su aire.

—Entonces me acusó de cobarde, de haberles abandonado y me enfadé con él. Nos gritamos y me acabó confesando que intentar hacer las paces le parecía una estupidez y que solo había accedido a ser mi amigo para que volviera al equipo. Estúpido engreído de mierda…

—¿Tanto te quiere de vuelta a la cancha? —le interrumpió sorprendido Yohei.

—Me da igual lo que quiera. Me engañó. Creí que quería ser mi amigo y no era así. Así que ya no tienes de qué preocuparte ya no volveré a hablar con él —dijo Hanamichi muy enfadado, pero bajo la ira Yohei detectó tristeza y eso era algo inesperado.

—Hanamichi, no intento defenderle, pero… ¿No crees que eres un poco radical con eso? Aún si solo era para que volvieras al equipo lo cierto es que por lo que nos contaste estuvo allí para ti cuando se lo pediste. Y además estamos hablando de Rukawa, debería ser un halago que te quiera de vuelta al equipo.

—Pues no lo es.

—Pues no lo entiendo. Has estado deseando que admita que eres necesario en el equipo desde que entraste en él. ¿Y ahora que lo logras ahora te enfadas? —le dijo Yohei en tono apacible. Y entonces decidió cambiar de táctica para comprobar algo—. Ya te dijimos que intentar ser amigo de Rukawa no saldría bien. Es frío, calculador y no tiene don de gentes, no pega contigo para nada y no deberías enfadarte porque él también se haya dado cuenta.

—No le conoces, él no…

—¿Él no qué? —le cortó. Había acertado. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido a veces seguía pensando que conocía a su amigo mejor que él mismo—. Tú mismo acabas de decir que te engañó solo para conseguir lo que quería. Pues bien, olvídate de querer ser su amigo y ya —insistió maliciosamente.

—No lo entiendes…

—No, no lo entiendo. Porqué tú quieres volver al equipo, ¿no? Pues aprovéchalo.

—No sé si quiero volver —confesó Hanamichi nervioso—. Es complicado —murmuró bajando la cabeza para que Yohei no le viera los ojos.

—Pues antes de enfadarte con todo el mundo quizá deberías saber qué quieres realmente —le regañó Yohei. Luego suavizó el tono y añadió— Hanamichi, sabes que elijas lo que elijas yo y los chicos te apoyaremos ¿cierto?

—No entiendo a qué viene esto ahora, ¿qué más os da a vosotros si vuelvo al equipo o no lo hago? —comentó Hanamichi confundido.

—No hablo de eso. Hablo de Rukawa y lo que sea que haya entre vosotros.

—¿Qué? —se alarmó Hanamichi—. ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? Entre ése idiota y yo no hay nada, ni siquiera somos amigos. ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que haya entre nosotros?

—Hanamichi eres mi amigo y no te juzgaré, es todo lo que quiero decir —repitió Yohei luchando para no reír por la respuesta tintada de pánico de su amigo.

—¿Chicos estáis listos? —preguntó oportunamente la madre de Hanamichi bajando las esclareas con el cesto de la ropa sucia en las manos—. Si no salimos ya llegaremos tarde.

—Sí, ya estamos —dijo Yohei levantándose como si no hubiera interrumpido una conversación de lo más interesante.

Hanamichi tardó un poco más en reaccionar. No estaba seguro de querer saber qué había querido decir su amigo con lo de que no le juzgaría. No había nada que juzgar, ¿no? Pero no pudo evitar recordar la calidez de la mano de Rukawa en su mejilla y su corazón se estremeció.

«Estúpido zorro…»

Cuando llegaron al hospital el resto de muchachos de la banda les esperaban en la puerta principal. Yohei les saludó alegremente y también lo hizo la madre de Hanamichi, éste por el contrario seguía callado, sumido en sus pensamientos.

«…maldito gilipollas arrogante y egocéntrico…»

Su madre en vista que Hanamichi estaba en otro mundo guió a los impacientes muchachos hasta la sala donde se daba el curso. Cuando entraron le dio un codazo a Hanamichi para que prestara atención a sus amigos, haciendo que finalmente dejara por un momento a un lado sus preocupaciones para observarles con una sonrisa bajo la nariz.

Era divertido verles inquietos ante la novedad de aprender algo nuevo e inesperado y como, intentando aplacar los nervios, entraban a la sala saludando en voz alta alegremente recibiendo, como él en su primer día, sólo unos pocos saludos de vuelta.

—No hace falta gritar —les dijo la madre de Hanamichi antes de que su hijo se riera de sus amigos—, ellos no os oyen.

—¿Y como se supone que saludemos? —preguntó Takamiya nervioso.

—Mira —dijo ella enseñándoles a los cuatro amigos de su hijo el sencillo gesto con las manos que servía para saludar.

Ella sonreía mientras le observaban muy atentamente, concentrados como pocas veces les había visto e intentando repetirlo siguiendo sus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

—Mira Hanamichi ya sé decir ho… —dijo pasados unos instantes contento Yohei girándose hacia su amigo. Pero se quedó con la frase en la boca al ver con quien estaba hablando Hanamichi.

Las gráciles manos de Sayaka se movían despacio frente al pelirrojo y éste sonreía y le respondía torpemente, pensando en qué movimientos hacer antes de articularlos. Los ojos de Sayaka refulgían intensamente, contentos.

Yohei no pudo apartar los ojos de la hermosa chica y notar cómo sus cabellos caían al lado de su cara, de facciones delicadas, cómo el aire que entraba por la puerta hacía volar sutilmente la falda de su vestido de forma lenta dejando ver unas piernas blancas como copos de nieve, tan delicadas como el resto de su cuerpo.

—Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas —dijo uno de los chicos al ver la cara de embobado de Yohei.

—Creo que se nos ha enamorado —murmuró riendo otro mirando hacia donde estaban Hanamichi y Sayaka.

—Pues no me extraña, esa chica es preciosa —comentó el tercero también riendo al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.

—Vayamos a que Hanamichi nos presente —dijo el primero, y tomando del brazo a Yohei, que seguía aturdido, empezó a andar con grandes zancadas hasta el pelirrojo.

—¿Amigo, no vas a presentarnos a tu bella amiga? —le dijo Nozomi Takamiya a Hanamichi riendo, viendo de reojo como Yohei seguía sin poder apartar la vista de la chica.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Hanamichi algo sobresaltado. Pero luego les presentó a Sayaka y como los demás rió por lo bajo ante la incapacidad de Yohei de hilar dos palabras con sentido ante la chica. Por suerte para él ella no oyó los balbuceos del moreno, se limitó a sonreír y a decirle a Hanamichi lo que quería que les dijera a sus amigos.

Estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre la escuela, presentándose, contándose las aficiones y otras banalidades similares cuando las luces se encendieron y apagaron repetidamente, dándoles a entender que era hora de empezar la clase.

Todos miraron desconcertados al techo de la sala y Hanamichi les explico que era el modo de en que Takeshi indicaba a todos que ya había llegado y que ya podían empezar.

Cuando Hanamichi vio a Takeshi acercándose sintió de repente un montón de cosas, nervios, algo de enfado, alivio por no tener que hablar con Sawakita y no le pasó desapercibida la extraña mirada que el enfermero le dedicó.

Hanamichi no intentó acercarse a él para hablar a pesar de que se moría de ganas de hacerlo, tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Se sentó en silencio y oyó como Takeshi decidió que la gente se colocara en pequeños grupos para hacer unos juegos que había preparado.

Hanamichi y la gundam se pusieron con Sayaka y esperaron pacientemente a que Takeshi se acercara a ellos para decirles que juego les tocaba.

—He pensado que como es vuestro primer día quizá sería mejor un juego. Sayaka que sabe las normas os lo explicará —les dijo, ambas en voz alta y gesticulando, dándoles una pequeña caja blanca que contenía un mazo de tarjetas con dibujos—. ¿Hanamichi te apetece ayudarme con los niños? —preguntó luego sin su habitual seguridad en la voz.

—Sí, claro —murmuró, al tiempo que gesticulaba: «tenemos que hablar».

Sin esperar respuesta se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió al rincón donde había los más pequeños.

—Pues vamos. Os dejamos en buenas manos —dijo Takeshi a los amigos de Hanamichi que le miraban alejarse de ellos con algo de aprensión—. Sayaka es la mejor enseñando a los novatos, ya lo veréis —le dijo con una sonrisa y luego siguió a Hanamichi.

Hanamichi estaba ya en el suelo saludando a los pequeños.

—Chicos, ¿qué os parece si hoy que hace buen día salimos al jardín y recogemos flores para vuestras mamás? Quizá sea el último sábado soleado antes de Navidad —dijo Takeshi arrodillándose al lado de Hanamichi.

Hanamichi le miró pero no dijo nada. Y entre los dos abrigaron a los pequeños y luego tomaron a las cuatro criaturas de la mano y salieron de la sala.

Hanamichi se forzó a no pensar en nada más que en los niños durante un rato y les ayudó a buscar las pocas flores que quedaran el los jardines aunque no fueran bonitas y como cortarlas para ponerlas en un ramo junto con otras hojas de plantas.

—¿Esta está bien? —preguntó la única niña del grupo.

—Claro que sí —le dijo Hanamichi con una radiante sonrisa mientras cogía a la pequeña en brazos—. Es perfecta. Como tú.

Esos cuatro pequeños eran hijos de familias donde alguien había perdido el oído y debían aprender a hablar con las manos para comunicarse con sus padres, madres o hermanos. Pero ellos oían perfectamente por lo que pronto Hanamichi se olvidó de hablarles con las manos y simplemente jugó con ellos.

Pasado un rato, cuando Takeshi creyó que Hanamichi se había relajado lo suficiente con el contacto con los niños les llamó y les propuso otro juego.

—A ver si me encuentran un buen montón de piedras pequeñas y bonitas para la manualidad de la semana que viene.

—¿Pero de qué tamaño? —preguntó uno de los niños con un pequeño ramo de flores en la mano.

—Del que queráis pero deben ser bonitas. Dejad los ramos aquí nosotros os los vigilaremos. No os vayáis muy lejos y no salgáis a la calle ¿Entendido? Shinosuke, toma a Sonoko de la mano y no dejes que se pierda. Ala a jugar.

Los cuatro pequeños salieron corriendo y riendo alegremente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Hanamichi sin mirarle tan pronto como estuvieron solos.

—¿El qué? —dijo Takeshi sin estar seguro de a qué se refería.

—Hacer venir a Sawakita la semana pasada.

—Intentaba enmendar un error del pasado.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué error? ¿Qué ganas tú con que Sawakita me cuente la historia de Rukawa?

—Nada. Pero sé que Rukawa no te contará nada y tampoco yo puedo hacerlo. Pero Eiji… Ambos son muy importantes para mí. Se pelearon hace un tiempo y no… ¿Qué te contó Eiji de lo sucedido, Hanamichi?

—Nada. Me preguntó por Rukawa, le dije que no le diría una palabra y luego se dio cuenta que todo había sido una encerrona tuya. Me dijo que hablara con Rukawa que sería lo mejor y se negó a contarme de qué se conocían ellos dos o contigo. ¿Qué me estáis ocultando todos? —le preguntó Hanamichi mirándole a los ojos.

—Es complicado —intentó evadir la pregunta Takeshi.

—No soy tan tonto como pensáis, puedo entenderlo si me lo explicáis. ¡Pero nadie me cuenta nada! —estalló al fin.

—No quería decir eso Hanamichi. Es solo que no siempre es fácil hablar del pasado. Lo que Kaede y Eiji no quieren decirte no puedo decírtelo yo, ya me he metido bastante entre ellos —admitió bajando la mirada.

—¿Porqué se pelearon? Ambos me dijeron que antes eran amigos…

—¿Kaede te ha contado algo de eso? —le preguntó Takeshi con esperanza.

—Bueno no, me dijo que antes de mí había tenido otros amigos, no me dijo quien. Pero Sawakita dijo que antes él y Rukawa habían sido amigos, el zorro no es de hacer muchos amigos así que supuse que hablaban de lo mismo.

—Sí fueron amigos —le confirmó Takeshi.

—¿Pero por qué ya no lo son? ¿Es porque Kaede es gay? —preguntó sin tapujos Hanamichi cansado de no recibir respuestas claras.

—¿Kaede te ha…? —murmuró sorprendido el enfermero.

—No, se le escapó a Sawakita cuando le conté que vi a Kaede llorar la tarde que nos vio en el ascensor.

—No le digas a Kaede que lo has averiguado por Eiji. Dios, Kaede le matará y luego me matará a mí. Y tampoco le menciones que le has visto llorar o te… —le intentó aconsejar el enfermero con evidentes signos de desesperación.

—Sabe que le vi —le cortó Hanamichi harto de tantos consejos sobre como tratar a Kaede pero nada de información de lo sucedido entre ellos en el pasado—. Le he visto llorar más veces, eso no es problema. El problema es… —pero Hanamichi calló indeciso.

—Hanamichi —Takeshi dudó un momento en si preguntar porqué había llorado Kaede más veces delante de él, pero decidió no hacerlo e ir directamente a lo Hanamichi pudiera responder. Takeshi suspiró y luego murmuró con tono suave— ¿Te has enamorado de él, verdad?

—No lo sé —murmuró asustado Hanamichi por esa confesión que había salido sola.

Takeshi sonrió mirándole de repente de forma distinta.

—Sí lo sabes. Por eso estas asustado. Deberías decírselo a él, no a mí.

—No puedo decírselo —masculló entre dientes Hanamichi.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Sawakita me dijo que yo le gusto y… —se lamentó Hanamichi.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Takeshi alarmado y desconcertado—. ¿Desde cuando Eiji está enamorado de ti?

—¿Qué? —Exclamó a su vez Hanamichi—. ¡Él no, Kaede!

—¿Entonces cual es el problema? —no pudo evitar preguntar Takeshi con cierta desesperación en la voz.

—Que yo no… es decir… no es que no… pero… no estoy preparado para preguntarle si…—farfulló Hanamichi nervioso.

—No deberías tener miedo, sabes que no te va a rechazar…

—No me da miedo que me rechace —murmuró Hanamichi entre dientes de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿cual es el problema?

—Kaede no confía en mí. No confía en nadie —dijo muy serio Hanamichi.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Takeshi, de nuevo consciente que tenía delante un muchacho que era mucho más maduro e inteligente de lo que aparentaba ser.

—Tiene miedo que le vuelvan a hacer daño —murmuró el enfermero recordando como había conocido él a Kaede.

—Por eso quiero saber qué pasó contigo y Sawakita, por qué se enfadó con vosotros, por qué parece odiarte tanto, por qué huye de mí si intento ayudarle.

—Que yo te cuente lo que pasó no te ayudará. Si descubre que has estado indagando a sus espaldas solo lograrás que desconfíe más.

—No sé qué hacer —admitió Hanamichi desalentado.

—Habla con él.

—Nos hemos peleado —admitió Hanamichi en un tono algo infantil.

—¿Por qué?

Hanamichi suspiró antes de empezar a contarle todo a Takeshi.

—Hicimos un trato: yo le ayudaba a estudiar para aprobar el examen de mates para poder volver al equipo y él me ayudaba a volver al equipo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad el enfermero, sorprendido.

—Estudiando juntos y explicándole lo que no entendía…

—No, que como va él devolverte al equipo.

—No lo sé, no se lo pregunté —admitió Hanamichi dándose cuenta de ello por primera vez—. Yo solo quería poder pasar tiempo con él, intentar… da igual la cuestión es que hicimos el examen y me dijo que ya era hora de volver al equipo, pero se enfadó conmigo cuando le dije que debíamos esperar a saber los resultados del examen.

—Aja —murmuró muy atento Takeshi.

—Pero él estaba convencido de que habíamos aprobado ambos y que no debíamos perder el tiempo esperando. Insistí en esperar, porque aunque yo apruebe no sé si me dejarán volver y no quería decirlo en voz alta, solo quería… y entonces se enfadó más y dijo que debía volver al equipo, que se lo debía y que si no quería cumplir mi palabra por qué había hecho ese estúpido pacto con él. Me enfadé y le dije que no le debía nada. He sido yo quien le ha ayudado a aprobar y no al revés. Y además me dolió saber que intentar hacer las paces le parecía algo estúpido.

—Pero quizá sí que se lo debes.

—¿Qué? —murmuró desconcertado Hanamichi.

—Pensábamos que haciendo el examen que no quisiste hacer era la única manera de volver. Pero quizá él ha encontrado el modo de hacerte volver, quizá haya hecho algo para que tú puedas volver al equipo.

—¿Pero el qu…? —calló de repente entendiendo lo sucedido—. ¡Mierda! Es un estúpido. Él… ¡Le voy a…! —dijo levantándose de repente.

—¡Hanamichi tranquilo! ¿Qué ocurre? —es espantó Takeshi alarmado por el exabrupto de Hanamichi.

—Yo no podía volver al equipo si no daba el examen de recuperaciones, es cierto, pero luego nunca hubo examen de recuperación para los que suspendimos, solo un examen sorpresa ayer, para todos…

—¿Y? —dijo Takeshi sin entender nada.

—Kaede llegó tarde y sabía lo del examen. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Me voy! Tengo que hablar con él, tengo que… Voy a… —dijo echando a correr hacia el hospital.

—¡Hanamichi! —dijo Takeshi sin poder seguirle porque no podía dejar a los cuatro niños solos. —¡Niños, venid! —les llamó para que se acercaran.

Pero no los tenía a todos con él todavía, que Yohei salió del hospital corriendo a su encuentro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el amigo de Hanamichi antes de que el enfermero pudiera decir nada.

—¿Dónde está Hanamichi? —preguntó Takeshi.

—Se ha ido corriendo balbuceando no sé qué de Rukawa y un examen.

—Ayúdame a entrar con los niños.

—Pero…

—Vamos —dijo Takeshi empezando a andar hacia el interior con un niño cogido de cada mano mientras Yohei hacía lo mismo y le seguía.

_... continuará..._

* * *

**Grissina: **_Lo siento, lo siento , lo siento. Prometo intentar no desaparecer del mapa de nuevo antes de terminar de subir esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos pronto._


	32. Takesato

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XX****XII: Takesato**

_Nada prende tan pronto de unas almas en otras como esta simpatía de la risa.  
__Jacinto Benavente (1866-1954) Dramaturgo español._

_

* * *

_

Corrió tanto como pudo. No podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. No podía ser que Kaede hubiera llegado hasta ese extremo para ayudarle. Tenía que hablar con él. Se sentía culpable y estúpido. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes…?

Era sábado, tenían partido contra el Takesato, seguro que Kaede estaría allí. Esperaba poder unirse al equipo si llegaba a tiempo. Y después del partido hablaría con el. Tenía que pedirle perdón, tenía que saber hasta qué punto…

Ambos equipos estaban en la pista calentando cuando llegó. El marcador indicaba que el Shohoku ganaba, pero de solo cuatro puntos. ¿Desde cuando su equipo tenía problemas contra el Takesato?

Parándose para recuperar el aliento observó sus compañeros que todavía no le habían visto entrar y entonces lo vio: Kaede entraba a canasta con desgana… y fallaba. Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Corriendo se dirigió al banquillo, tenía que conseguir permiso del entrenador para volver al equipo, tenía que hacer lo imposible para que Shohoku revalidara el titulo. Eso era lo que Kaede quería y era exactamente lo que le daría, así tuviera que suplicarle al viejo que le dejara entrar en la cancha.

—Oh Hanamichi muchacho, llegas tarde —le dijo el entrenador que fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia.

—Entrenador. Quiero volver al equipo. Haré cuantos exámenes quiera, los haré delante suyo si hace falta, haré lo que me pida. Pero déjeme volver. He de…

—Primero debes cambiarte —dijo el hombre sonriendo.

—¡Gracias! —dijo saltando al cuello del hombre para abrazarlo.

—¡Hanamichi! —oyó la voz de varios de sus compañeros acercándose—. ¡Has vuelto! —dijeron cuando llegaron hasta la banca.

—Sí —dijo algo cohibido Hanamichi. Entonces vio a Kaede acercarse el último—. Quiero jugar. Quiero revalidar el título con vosotros —dijo mirando lo ojos azules que no se apartaban de él.

—¡Claro que si! —gritó Ryota que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa—. Cámbiate de ropa, rápido, la segunda parte está a punto de empezar.

Entonces avergonzado apartó la vista finalmente de Rukawa y murmuró:

—Pero no he traído mi ropa…

—Yo te prestaré unos pantalones cortos y Haruko buscará una camiseta de las viejas en el almacén —dijo Ryota.

—¡Estoy en ello! —gritó la chica mientras salía corriendo a por la camiseta.

—Los tuyos no le irán bien. Le prestaré unos míos —dijo Kaede empezando a andar hacia el vestuario sin esperar respuesta.

Todos se quedaron mirando al moreno estupefactos. Y luego se sorprendieron más todavía cuando Hanamichi lo siguió sin rechistar hacia los vestuarios.

—Chicos volved a la cancha —dijo el entrenador—. Vamos a tener una temporada muy interesante capitán —le dijo cuando el resto ya estaban de nuevo entrando a encestar.

—Eso creo entrenador —murmuró Ryota mirando hacia los vestuarios donde Hanamichi y Kaede habían desaparecido instantes antes.

Mientras, en el vestuario, Kaede fue hacia su bolsa sin decir nada y sacó unos pantalones cortos, unos calcetines limpios y las zapatillas de baloncesto de la temporada pasada.

—Creo que hacemos el mismo pie —murmuró sin mirarle.

—No hace falta… —murmuró Hanamichi.

—Te romperás los tobillos con eso —dijo señalando las deportivas que Hanamichi llevaba.

—Kaede… —no sabía qué decirle. Quería gritarle lo estúpido que era, quería reclamarle por sus acciones, quería regañarle por creer que su presencia en el equipo era más importante que mantenerse alejado de ése asqueroso profesor, pero no podía. Con qué derecho podía reclamarle nada cuando una parte de él se sentía emocionado ante el gesto de Kaede, aun sabiendo lo equivocado, erróneo y más que seguro repugnante que habría sido. Y por ello sentía que debía pedirle perdón—. Gracias — fue todo cuanto dijo mientras tomaba el pantalón y las deportivas que les estaba ofreciendo.

—No hay de qué, es solo mi ropa de entrenamiento —le respondió Kaede encogiéndose se hombros.

—No por esto, bueno por esto también pero hablaba de lo que… —¿cómo decir lo que no quería ni imaginar? Lo que no sabía aún y sin embargo le enfurecía y avergonzaba como si le hubiera sucedido a él— me prometiste devolverme al equipo y lo has hecho.

—Tú me ayudaste a aprobar. Estamos en paz.

—No. No lo estamos —dijo Hanamichi muy serio mirando al suelo de repente sintiéndose, por encima de todo, avergonzado—. Mira, no sé como lo hiciste, no sé qué le dijiste a ése estúpido profesor para que cambiara de idea y no hiciera examen de recuperación sino un examen sorpresa. Pero es más de lo que deberías haber hecho. Ese desgraciado pagará caro lo que…

—No. Escúchame bien —le cortó Kaede mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. Y quiero que por una vez me hagas caso. No harás nada.

—Pero… ése degenerado merece que…

—Lo sé. Pero te pido que no hagas nada, ni digas nada. Lo pasado, pasado está. Por favor.

—Me prometí que no te dejaría a solas con él y… —balbuceó Hanamichi incapaz de negarle lo que le pedía y sintiéndose todavía más irritado y por alguna extraña razón avergonzado por ello.

—Y nada. Cámbiate. Nos esperan en la cancha— dijo Kaede zanjando el tema y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta luchando por mantener bajo control la avalancha de sentimientos que la sola presencia de Hanamichi despertaba en él.

«¿Por qué habrá vuelto al equipo? ¿Soy un idiota por pensar que está aquí por… o…?»

—Kaede espera —dijo Hanamichi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Y éste se detuvo cuando ya tenía la puerta a medio abrir

—Luego…, ¿quieres venir a cenar a casa? —oyó que Hanamichi preguntaba en voz baja.

Kaede se encogió de hombros. Nervioso. De hecho tenía algo importante que hacer después del partido… era algo importante, que llevaba semanas posponiendo, pero tal y como estabn las cosas no vendría de unas horas más, pensó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó inseguro.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Kaede le miró de forma intensa durante unos instantes, vio a Hanamichi sonrojarse ligeramente y luego murmuró:

—Está bien —había perdido completamente la cabeza, estaba seguro de ello, pero quizá sería su única oportunidad de volver a estar a solas con Hanamichi y decirle lo que sentía por él.

Entonces Kaede salió del vestuario.

A dos pasos de la puerta se cruzó con Haruko que traía la antigua camiseta de su hermano para Hanamichi con una sonrisa en la cara. Pasó de largo como si ni siquiera la hubiera visto, pero luego miró atrás cuando la oyó llamar a la puerta del vestuario. Vio a Hanamichi abrir y se quedó mirando como la chica le entregaba la camiseta y él como un bobo se sonrojaba y le daba las gracias efusivamente.

Enfadado se giró y a pasos agigantados llegó de nuevo a la pista. Sin decir una palabra tomó un balón, empezó a correr, uno, dos pasos, dio un salto espectacular y se colgó del aro encestando la pelota en un impresionante mate.

—Hanamichi todavía no ha pisado la pista y ya se nota que ha vuelto al equipo —murmuró Mitsui cuando Kaede pasó por su lado después de recoger el balón.

Kaede le miró intensamente, pero Mitsui solo le dio una media sonrisa burlona y tras pararse en la línea de tres tiros encestó un triple. El primero que le entraba en toda la mañana.

Poco después el árbitro anunció los tres últimos minutos para el final de la media parte. Ambos equipos se retiraron hacia sus banquetas, el Takesato luciendo preocupado, pues los del Sohoku parecían haber recuperado su vitalidad con la inesperada llegada del alborotador pelirrojo.

El árbitro estaba pitando el último minuto para el final del descanso cuando Hanamichi saltó a la pista, con los pantalones y deportivas de Rukawa y la ancha camiseta de Akagi.

—Saldrá el mismo cinco inicial que la primera parte.

—Entrenador… —dijo Ryota preocupado mirando de reojo a Hanamichi.

—Chicos la mano al centro —dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la mirada llena de determinación—. Ganaremos al Takesato y luego al Rionan, luego al Kainan y al Shoyo, nos clasificaremos para los Nacionales, llegaremos a la final contra el Sanoh, y esta vez ganaremos de paliza. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos a la vez, espantando a los del Takesato que ya estaban entrando a la pista, mientras se ponían en corro con una mano encima de la que Hanamichi había extendido.

—Capitán… —dijo Hanamichi sonriendo mirando a Ryota cediéndole la palabra.

—¡UN, DOS, TRES…! —gritó éste complacido por el gesto de respeto de su amigo al dejar que fuera él quien diera el grito de guerra del equipo.

—¡SHOHOKU! —gritaron todos a una levantando las manos al cielo con energía.

Entonces los cinco iniciales saltaron a la cancha dispuestos a comerse el mundo, mientras sus compañeros desde la banca les animaban a ir a por todas incitados por Hanamichi.

Desde el primer instante de la segunda mitad los jugadores del Takesato tuvieron la sensación de estar jugando contra un equipo distinto. Lo que en la primera parte habían sido pases temerarios, tiros fallidos y jugadores despistados eran ahora una muestra de poderío, una maquina bien engrasada. No más balones perdidos, no más tiros fallidos, no más rebotes regalados, no más defensa fácil de burlar.

Antes de terminar la tercera parte ya les ganaban de más de diez y durante la cuarta la diferencia llegó a los treinta puntos, aunque el resultado final fue de 79 a 56.

A pesar de que Hanamichi permaneció en la banca todo el partido celebró tanto o más que los demás la victoria con gritos, abrazos y felicitaciones repartidas por doquier.

Pero alguien tenía mala cara a pesar de la victoria. Kaede no participó en las celebraciones, tan pronto terminó el partido tomó la llave del vestuario y se fue a la ducha. Hanamichi le vio y quiso preguntarle que qué mosca le había picado, pero no quería montar una escena, así que hizo como si no le hubiera visto. Tenían que hablar, pero a solas, no con todo el equipo mirando; y tenían toda la tarde para aclarar las cosas.

—¿Entrenador porqué no ha dejado salir a Sakuragi? —preguntó uno de los de primero en medio del alboroto.

—Porque como no estaba al inicio del partido no estaba inscrito en el acta, por lo tanto no podía jugar.

—Oh, claro —dijo el chico sonrojándose.

—Pero en el próximo partido estaré allí y no habrá quien me saque de la pista, ya verás —dijo Hanamichi cogiendo al chico por el cuello y alborotándole los cabellos.

Riendo se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios en grupo.

Kaede se estaba vistiendo cuando todos entraron en los vestuarios.

—¿Iremos a celebrarlo a Danny's? —dijo Ryota

—Sí, por favor, me muero de hambre —murmuró Hisashi mientras empezaba a sacarse la camiseta.

—Hoy no puedo cenar con vosotros, pero después del próximo partido…

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Hisashi que parecía decepcionado por la negativa de Hanamichi.

—Por que ya he quedado —dijo llanamente sonriendo intentando no mirar a Kaede para no sonrojarse—. Pero os prometo que la próxima vez…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y con quien has quedado si se puede saber? —dijo a su lado Ryota con tono socarrón tocándole con el codo y sonriendo hacia Hisashi significativamente.

Pero al fin Hanamichi se puso rojo al ver que todo el equipo estaba pendiente de su respuesta.

—¡Se ha puesto rojo! —dijo Riyota riendo.

—¡Qué mono, nuestro Hanamichi está enamorado otra vez! —rió Hisashi.

—¡Uuuuhhhh! —se oyó desde el fondo del vestuario.

—No me he puesto rojo, es solo que… —intentó defenderse Hanamichi sin saber como salir de esa, pero meterse con él era demasiado divertido para el resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Ha aceptado por fin Haruko salir contigo? —dijo una voz des del fondo del vestuario sumándose al interrogatorio empezado por Hisashi y Riyota.

—¿Haruko? —dijo desconcertado Hanamichi—. No.

—¿Pues si no es Haruko quien es la afortunada?

—¿Has conocido a alguien estos días picarón?

—¿Es de Shohoku?

Estallaron varias preguntas a la vez.

Para ese entonces Rukawa ya estaba vestido del todo y esperaba al lado de la puerta con la bolsa de deporte en su hombro a ver qué diría Hanamichi, si respondería o no a las provocaciones de los chicos y si lo hacía qué excusa pondría.

—Yo no le llamaría afortunada, en cierto modo sí, acabamos de conocernos, y definitivamente sí es de Shohoku —dijo riendo Hanamichi ante el inesperado interés de sus compañeros—. Y ahora si no os importa, me voy que me esperan —dijo recogiendo su ropa que había dejado en un banco y haciendo un ovillo con ella pues no tenía bolsa donde guardarla.

—¡Pero dinos al menos como se llama! —dijo Hisashi cuando vio que realmente Hanamichi iba a irse así sin más.

—Sois unos cotillas. ¿Lo sabíais? No debería deciros nada más. Pero como estoy contento con vosotros por haber ganado sin mí en la cancha os lo diré. Panda de chismosos —murmuró negando con la cabeza, divertido por toda la atención que sus amigos le prestaban—. He quedado con Kaede —dijo riendo antes de salir por la puerta pasando por delante de Kaede que se había quedado demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar de modo alguno.

El moreno esperaba cualquier cosa, excepto que Hanamichi les cotara la verdad. Y menos de modo que pareciera que tenían una cita o algo así… Kaede se sonrojó al pensar eso y se sobresaltó al oír su nombre repetido por algunos de sus compañeros.

—¿Kaede? —murmuraron a la vez extrañados Hisashi y Ryota.

—Hay una chica en mi clase que se llama Kaede, pero tiene novio —murmuró uno de primero con cara de concentración.

—Quizá sea la chica esa de tercero, la que trabaja en el periódico…

—No, se cambió a Rionan a finales del año pasado —murmuró Hisashi mirando a la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido pensando.

—¿No hay ninguna otra Kaede? —preguntó Ryota pasados unos instantes de silencio en los que todos habían intentado recordar alguna chica del instituto llamada así.

—Idiotas —dijo Kaede incapaz de creer que no hubieran visto la evidencia desde el primer instante, saliendo del vestuario y dejando detrás de él un grupo de perplejos muchachos.

—¿Por qué Rukawa nos llama idiotas a nosotros y no a Sakuragi? ¿Nos estamos olvidando de alguien muy evidente quizá? —dijo uno de primero.

—No sé. Pero no creo que él sepa nad… —dijo Hisashi acabando de desnudarse. Pero mientras hablaba se dio cuenta de lo que había querido decir—. ¡Oh! ¡Rukawa! —exclamó sin poder creérselo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ryota deteniéndose antes de quitarse los calzoncillos mirando a Hisashi que hacía extraños gestos con la cara mientras miraba a la puerta.

—¡Rukawa! ¡Es Rukawa! ¿Es que no lo ves? —exclamó Mitsui sin saber qué hacer con sus manos mientras gesticulaba hacia la puerta por la que Kaede acababa de salir.

—¿Qué es Ruka…? —y empezó a preguntar Ryota sin entender, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta.

—¡Rukawa se llama Kaede! —dijo uno de los compañeros de curso de Kaede y Hanamichi.

—¡Joder! —exclamó uno de los de primero.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Es una broma, verdad?

Mitsui y Ryota no pudieron decir nada, se habían quedado sin palabras.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina: **_Sé que todas esperabais algún tipo de violencia por parte de Hanamichi hacia Kaede, pero le prometió a Takeshi no volver a pelear y si algo hace bien mi niño es cumplir lo que promete (eso y meterse en líos, que evidentemente es su especialidad). Además no estoy de ánimos para escribir violencia, quizá en unos capítulos me sienta más inspirada para que Hanamchi le pida explicaciones con los puños a Kaede, de momento espero que lo que he escrito os haya gustado. _

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, son el combustible perfecto para seguir adelante. _

_Pronto más._


	33. Vale

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XX****XIII: Vale**

_Si buscabas__ el momento oportuno. Era ése.  
__Jack Sparrow; Piratas del caribe: La maldició__n de la perla negra._

_

* * *

_

Cuando Kaede llegó a la pista, vio que Hanamichi estaba hablando con el entrenador. Se acercó a ellos con cierta curiosidad, pero antes de llegar a la distancia donde pudiera distinguir lo que decían vio a Hanamichi hacer una pequeña reverencia, algo muy inusual en él, especialmente hacia el entrenador, y luego el hombre mayor le tocó el hombro amablemente; el pelirrojo sonrió y asintió a algo que el entrenador susurró. Después de eso Hanamichi corrió hacia él sin mirar al entrenador de nuevo.

—¿Vamos? —le murmuró cuando llegó a su altura con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

Kaede no dijo nada, pero le siguió hacia la salida. Y en silencio echaron a andar hacia la casa del pelirrojo cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

«Tantas cosas por decir y no sé por donde empezar» pensaban ambos.

—¿Qué te ha hecho venir? —preguntó Kaede finalmente después de andar unos minutos en silencio, cuando ya estaban lejos del colegio.

Hanamichi le miró con una sonrisa en la cara, contento de que hubiera sido Kaede esta vez quien rompiera el silencio entre ellos.

—Tú —dijo directamente—. Vine corriendo en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que habías hecho. El único modo de que yo volviera al equipo era demostrar que no había copiado, el único modo de hacer eso era que repitiera el examen. El único modo de convencerme para hacer tal cosa era no darme opción a ello. Y aunque me da miedo saber cómo lo hiciste, sé que fuiste tú quien convenció al profe de mates para que en vez de hacer la recuperación a quienes habían suspendido, nos hiciera un examen sorpresa a todos.

Kaede no dijo nada. Nunca había esperado que Hanamichi se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lo deseaba, deseaba que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba desde hacía meses, desde el mismo instante en que todo empezó. Pero no esperaba que quien lo descubriera todo fuera Hanamichi y desde que había sucedido que no sabía como comportarse con él. Estaba confundido, quería que la seudo-amistad con Hanamichi fuera a más, pero en su interior una lucha le estaba dejando exhausto: no quería que Hanamichi supiera nada más, pero aun así en el fondo quería ser salvado. A veces se preguntaba porqué había tenido que ser él de entre todos, pero había momentos en que no podía menos que agradecer a los dioses que hubiera sido él y no otro quien lo descubriera.

—No debiste hacerlo. Debes alejarte de ése degenerado. Deberías denunciarle Kaede.

—¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo? —murmuró Kaede mirando el suelo deteniéndose.

No quería apartar a Hanamichi de él pero tampoco quería que le hablase de ello, porque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y que debería estar luchando, que debería haber luchado desde el principio pero no había podido, no sabía como… y ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar ahora.

—Por que no está bien Kaede —dijo Hanamichi suavemente deteniéndose a su lado.

—Ya lo sé. Se armará tanto revuelo… llamarán a la policía… solo por… ¿Y entonces? No quiero ser "el que fue acosado por un profesor" para siempre. Además él dirá que fui yo quien le incité. Dirá que es culpa mía, que yo… —estaba cansado para seguir callando.

—Kaede —murmuró tomándole la cara con una mano—. Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Y nadie le creerá si dice lo contrario.

Kaede tembló al sentir el contacto de la mano de Hanamichi en su mejilla y maldijo el momento en que decidió acercarse a Hanamichi. Deseaba tanto poder creerle.

—Y nadie tiene porqué saber nada. Hablaremos con el director, le explicaremos todo y nadie mas sabrá nada.

—Aún si con eso lográramos que le echen, él se encargaría de que todos se enteren de que yo… —dijo notando como una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos cerrados, incapaz de mirar a Hanamichi.

Kaede no se había sentido tan estúpido e impotente en su vida, ni estando con el profesor.

Temblaba ligeramente, estaba avergonzado por estar llorando de nuevo, por querer desmoronarse en los brazos fuertes de Hanamichi y a la vez odiándose porque precisamente él le viera en ése estado.

Hanamichi simplemente se acercó a él sin pensárselo y le rodeó con sus brazos. Habló sin pensar, casi a la desesperada:

—La banda les dirá a todos que era a mí a quien acosaba. Diremos que lo de acusarme de copiar fue porque le rechacé —su mente pensando en como atar todos los cabos para que esa idea surgida de la nada fuera factible—. Todos piensan que he estado actuando raro. Todos se lo creerán. Y nadie le creerá si intenta decir que fue a ti a quien… —siguió murmurando sin siquiera pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pero Hanamichi… —dijo sorprendido Kaede levantando la vista del pecho del pelirrojo para mirarle.

Estuvieron unos instantes mirándose intensamente a los ojos y Hanamichi poco a poco fue consciente del sacrificio que estaba proponiendo hacer. La sorpresa vino cuando no se arrepintió de haberle ofrecido ayuda a Kaede sacrificando su reputación si hacía falta.

—Haré lo que haga falta para ayudarte a salir de ésta Kaede. Si no quieres que nadie lo sepa, nadie lo sabrá —le dijo soltándole, sintiéndose algo incómodo—. Pero debes hablar, no puedes seguir en silencio…

Hanamichi, pero, no dijo que tampoco él no podía seguir en silencio sabiendo por lo que Kaede estaba pasando, ya no más.

—¿De verdad harías eso? —murmuró separándose un poco más todavía mirándole intensamente, con restos de lágrimas en las mejillas y los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Sí, si es el único modo de que termines con esto —dijo Hanamichi sin vacilar un instante.

Y ese aplomo desconcertó más todavía a Kaede.

—¿Por qué?

—Porqué eres mi amigo. Y porqué sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí —dijo en tono suave pero sin titubeos. Entonces se acercó a él de nuevo y tomándole las manos entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Pero Hanamichi se mordió la lengua para no decir más motivos por los que haría eso y más para ayudarle, no estaba preparado para decirlo en voz alta todavía—. Vamos —dijo pasados unos instantes Hanamichi turbado tirando de él para que se pusiera a andar de nuevo. En medio de la calle no era el mejor lugar para hablar de esos temas.

—¿Hanamichi, te gusta alguien? —murmuró Kaede en un tono casi inaudible cuando tan solo había andado unos pasos.

Hanamichi se paró y se quedó estático durante unos segundos, sintiendo la mano de Kaede entrelazada con la suya más que nunca.

«¿Y ahora qué?»

—¿No podías esperar a que llegáramos a mi casa para preguntarme eso maldito zorro? —le dijo sin mirarle, muerto de vergüenza y lleno de frustración por el don de la oportunidad de Kaede.

—El otro día dijiste que si alguien quería saberlo solo tenía que preguntarte —dijo Kaede con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. A pesar del nudo en el estómago producido por los nervios el evidente nerviosismo de Hanamichi era muy alentador.

—Sí, pero… ¿tenías que preguntarlo ahora? —insistió Hanamichi con la esperanza de que Kaede le ofreciera la oportunidad de retrasar la respuesta al menos hasta estar en otro lugar más apropiado para decirle lo que quería decirle.

—¿Qué hay de malo en…? —pero no terminó de preguntar pues Hanamichi estalló primero.

—¡Que no es el momento! —dijo gesticulando de tal modo que soltó la mano de Kaede—. Estamos en medio de la calle zorro. No es así como debes preguntarle al chico que te gusta si tú también le gustas. Debe ser en el momento preciso, cuando haya el ambiente adecuado, cuando… —sin darse cuenta Hanamichi estaba diciendo más de lo que quería.

—Hanamichi —le interrumpió Kaede.

—¿Qué? —dijo el pelirrojo parándose de repente con la respiración agitada y girándose hacia él para encontrarse con los azules y profundos ojos de Kaede fijados en él.

Algo dentro de él le dio un vuelco.

—¿Te gusta alguien? —preguntó de nuevo Kaede con voz tranquila y sin aparta su mirada un instante.

—Sí —murmuró Hanamichi sonrojándose, espantado por lo que estaba punto de confesar, esperando oír la inevitable siguiente pregunta de Kaede e intentando reunir fuerzas para responderle como era debido.

Pero Kaede no le preguntó, solo dijo un leve:

—Vale —antes de ponerse a andar de nuevo.

Hanamichi parpadeó anonado, le miró alejarse sin entender qué acababa de suceder y luego dijo alzando la voz:

—¿Vale? —y empezó a correr para alcanzarle—. ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

—Sí —dijo Kaede, sin mirarle ni detenerse.

Hanamichi no podía creérselo, pero entonces notó como la mano de Kaede buscaba la suya y entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos. Un cosquilleo empezó a extenderse desde su estómago por toda su espina dorsal hasta cada punta de su cuerpo. Miró sus dedos entrelazados y un cálido sentimiento se apoderó de su pecho.

—Vale —fue cuanto Hanamichi pudo murmurar estrechando la mano de Kaede.

Ambos siguieron andando lanzándose furtivas miradas por encima del hombro para comprobar que quien andaba a su lado cogido de su mano era el otro y no una alucinación.

Al llegar a casa de Hanamichi éste se dio cuenta de que no había cogido las llaves al salir hacia el hospital, así que tendría que llamar al timbre. Esperaba que su madre hubiera vuelto ya.

Antes de hacer nada miró de reojo a su lado, Kaede se miraba los pies, estaba nervioso, él también, pero no soltó su mano.

Hanamichi se preguntaba qué diría su madre cuando les viera. Sabía que no tendría problemas, ella le había hablado de Ginta y de cómo su padre… estaba seguro que su madre había visto venir esto mucho antes que él. Sonrió tristemente al recordar esa historia y a su padre, sintiéndose reconfortado por la certeza de que su padre no le hubiera puesto pegas al verle llegar a casa cogido de la mano de otro chico.

Cogiendo aire para tranquilizarse levantó la mano que tenía libre y finalmente tocó el timbre.

Pero no fue su madre quien abrió la puerta apresuradamente, fue Yohei.

—¡Es Hanamichi! —dijo el chico al verle, evidentemente hablando con alguien que estaba en el interior de la casa.

Hanamichi y Kaede oyeron como una munión de voces respondía desde el interior de la casa.

—¡Ya era hora! —dijo su madre

—Por fin —dijeron sus amigos.

Entonces Yohei se giró de nuevo para verle y se percató de la presencia del moreno. Se quedó mirándoles inquisitivamente y ambos notaron como se le ensancharon los ojos al ver sus manos todavía entrelazadas. Hanamichi notó entonces como Kaede hacía el intento para liberarse, seguramente avergonzado, y eso lo sacó de su estado de perplejidad.

—¿Qué hacéis en casa? —preguntó Hanamichi sin esconder que estaba sorprendido, mientras apretaba la mano de Kaede entre sus dedos, dándole a entender que no iba a soltarle solo porque su amigo estuviera delante.

—¿Qué haces tú marchándote de ése modo? —le replicó Yohei apartando la mirada finalmente de las manos entrelazadas de los chicos y fijándose en los ojos avellana de Hanamichi.

—Lo siento, no tenía tiempo de pararme a explicaros nada, el partido contra el Takesato ya había empezado y… —dijo Hanamichi rascándose la cabeza.

—Creí que no querías volver al equipo —murmuró con sorna Yoei recordando su conversación esa misma mañana, luchando para no volver a poner los ojos en las manos de Hanamichi y Rukawa entrelazadas.

—¡No fue eso lo que dije! —exclamó Hanamichi preocupado por lo que Kaede pensara de él—. Yo solo… ¡¿Pero a ti que más te da si he vuelto al equipo o no?!

—Nada. ¿Hanamichi, he de repetirte lo que te he dicho esta mañana? —dijo mirando significativamente a Kaede que intentaba sin mucho éxito soltarse del agarre de Hanamichi.

—Me voy —murmuró Kaede, dando un último estirón a la mano de Hanamichi para liberarse.

—Pero… —dijo Hanamichi mirando a Kaede y soltando finalmente su mano.

—Ya me devolverás los pantalones y las deportivas el lunes en el entrenamiento.

—¡No, espera! —dijo con desesperación en la voz.

—Te están esperando —dijo mirando hacia Yohei.

—Me da igual, Kaede tenemos que hablar.

—Dejaré abierto —murmuró entonces Yohei notando como estaba de más en esa conversación.

Y entrando, les dejó solos delante de la puerta.

—No creo que… —empezó a decir Kaede, pero no pudo terminar.

—Quédate. Por favor —le interrumpió Hanamichi.

—No puedo. Tus amigos…

—¿No dijiste que querías conocerles…?

—Sí pero…

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

—Kaede, por favor, quédate. Pasaremos la tarde con ellos y luego puedes quedarte a dormir y hablaremos.

Kaede no quería decir que no y menos ante el evidente tono de súplica del pelirrojo, pero le daba pavor decir que sí.

—¿Pero qué les dirás? ¿Y qué dirá tu madre? ¿Qué…? —intentó argumentar. Kaede había accedido venir para decirle lo que sentía por él, pero no esperaba que hubiera posibilidades reales de ser correspondido y ahora… la actitud de Hanamichi le había hecho soñar con lo prohibido y… Necesitaba tiempo para poner las cosas en orden si lo que esperaba era cierto; pero todo iba demasiado deprisa.

—Nada. Todo irá bien. Creo que mi madre ya sabe que… que a mí… que yo… que me… —empezó a balbucear Hanamichi evidentemente también nervioso—. Ella ya sabe que me gustas Kaede. Y Yohei creo también lo sabe —murmuró finalmente poniéndose muy rojo y sin atreverse a mirar a Kaede directamente.

«Ya está, ya lo he dicho» pensó el pelirrojo sintiendo sus mejillas competir con el color de su pelo.

—¿Y por qué lo sabían todos menos yo?

Kaede no estaba sorprendido por la afirmación de Hanamichi, si no por el hecho que todos parecían saberlo y él justo era informado de ello.

—No te enfades. Ellos lo adivinaron, yo no… yo no me di cuenta hasta hace muy poco. Quería decírtelo, por eso te he invitado a venir. Yo… —empezó a balbucear de nuevo Hanamichi espantado.

¡Dios! ¿Kaede no podía ponérselo fácil por una vez?

—¿Y no vas a preguntarme si tú también me gustas? —le interrumpió Kaede, divertido por el nerviosismo de Hanamichi decidido a hacerle sudar un poco.

—¿Qué? —dijo descolocado por la pregunta del moreno antes de empezar a balbucear ahora ya presa del pánico—. Yo… sí bueno, yo pensé que… ¿No te gusto? —preguntó sin poder evitar que el miedo fuera tan evidente en su voz que sonó casi una octava más aguda de lo normal.

—Idiota. ¿Y este es el modo de preguntarle al chico que te gusta si tú también le gustas? —fue lo que le respondió Rukawa.

Hanamichi notó el alma volverle al cuerpo al oírle.

—No. Yo no quería preguntártelo así, yo quería esperar al momento perfecto para decírtelo y que… —Hanamichi intentaba explicarse pero estaba muy nervioso, demasiado, para darse cuenta de la sonrisa debajo la nariz de Kaede.

—Hanamichi el momento perfecto no existe —murmuró Kaede logrando mantener la voz tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba echo un flan, porque sabía que se acercaba el momento de decir lo evidente en voz alta: que a él también le gustaba.

—Te equivocas —murmuró Hanamichi recuperando de repente la seguridad en si mismo. Y entonces finalmente le preguntó —¿Kaede a ti te gusta alguien?

—Sí —dijo Kaede; Hanamichi tendría que ser más específico si quería saber más.

—¿Y ese alguien, soy yo?

—Debería decirte que no, por… —empezó a sermonearle Kaede.

—¿Pero soy yo? —le interrumpió Hanamichi con la voz todavía trémula pero con una sonrisa empezando a asomar por debajo la nariz.

Tras unos instantes de silencio el moreno murmuró:

—Sí.

—Esto hace este momento perfecto —dijo Hanamichi sonriendo anchamente.

—Idiota —dijo sonriendo a su vez Kaede, sintiendo el corazón latirle tan fuerte que pensaba que le estallaría el pecho.

—Ven, que te presentaré a mis amigos —dijo Hanamichi intentando no sonrojarse más todavía. Cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él hacia dentro de su casa.

—No, espera —dijo algo asustado Kaede.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hanamichi deteniéndose.

—No puedo, no…

—¿No puedes qué?

—No puedo entrar a tu casa y decirles a tus amigos y a tu madre que… ¡casi ni les conozco! Yo no…

—No… Kaede, no tenemos que decirles nada. Además, no hay nada todavía que contar. Quiero decir, yo no sé lo que esto significa aún, no hemos tenido tiempo para… —Hanamichi respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando, no le gustaba balbucear como un idiota—. Zorro solo sé que has dejado de ser solo un compañero de equipo para mí y que me gusta lo que sea que está pasando entre nosotros y que no quiero que te vayas. Esto es algo entre nosotros, ellos no… solo quiero que mi madre y mis amigos… quiero que les conozcas y que te conozcan. Y quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. Por favor, quédate.

Kaede le miraba intensamente y Hanamichi no sabía qué pensar. De nuevo había expresado delante del moreno lo que sentía, lo que quería, sin escuchar esa voz dentro de él que de lejos le intentaba detener antes de quedar demasiado expuesto. Pero por primera vez sentía que merecía la pena correr el riesgo de que le hicieran daño.

—Yo… no quiero irme, pero…

Una cálida sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Hanamichi al oír las débiles palabras del moreno.

—Todo irá bien. Les gustarás, ya lo verás —le dijo apretando un poco su mano entre las suyas y sonriéndole anchamente. Hanamichi se sentía colorado, pero no le importaba—. Luego, cuando se vayan, hablaremos.

—Vale —murmuró Rukawa sin poder apartar la mirada de esos ojos avellana que le miraban tan intensamente que nada más que ellos dos tenía sentido en ese momento.

—Vale —repitió Hanamichi sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar a Rukawa, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir quien se había acercado al otro, pero sus caras estaban a menos de un palmo de distancia.

Hanamichi podía sentir la respiración cálida de Kaede, las manos fuertes de éste enlazadas con las suyas, la cercanía de su pecho, sus ojos penetrándole con su azul intenso brillantes como nunca antes los había visto y, por un segundo, algo más captó su atención: sus labios, rojos, pequeños, la boca entreabierta.

Hanamichi volvió a mirarle a los ojos sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer no tenía vuelta atrás. Y entonces, cuando sus labios estaban apunto de rozar los del moreno, su corazón a punto de explotar, todo su cuerpo temblando en anticipación por el que sería su primero beso de verdad…

—¿Pensáis entrar a comer? —dijo una voz desde algún lugar detrás de él.

Se sobresaltó de tal modo que dio un bote al oírle y desconcertado se giró para ver qué o quien le había interrumpido en el momento más crucial de su adolescencia.

—¿Mam…? —empezó a decir pero no terminó, la palabra murió en sus labios conforme todo a su alrededor se desdibujaba y sentía el mundo desvanecerse bajo sus pies y finalmente se volvía oscuro.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina: **_No me linchéis, prometo que el beso llegará pronto (más o menos) _**XD**

_Gracias una vez más por los incontables rr que me dejáis, nunca esperé lograr de nuevo el éxito que logré con "Perderlo todo" y mucho menos superarlo con creces._


	34. Un Amigo con quien Compartir los Postres

**…****El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XX****XIV: Un amigo con quien compartir los postres**

_Cuídate de los que sólo ven desorden en el ruido y paz en el silencio.  
__Otto von Bismark (1815-1898) Político alemán._

* * *

Fueron unos instantes de oscuridad solamente, pronto Hanamichi empezó a oír voces a su alrededor de nuevo:

—¿Hanamichi? —oyó una voz grave y suave muy cerca de su oído.

Mientras, más lejos, pasos apresurados y la voz de su madre espantada:

—¡Cariño!

Y luego la de su amigo Yohei.

—¡Hanamichi!

Y un cuerpo poniéndose por debajo de su hombro.

Fue entonces cuando notó que otros brazos le abrazaban por la cintura y notó su cuerpo recostado contra el pecho de alguien.

—Kaede… —murmuró intentando abrir los ojos para volver a la realidad.

—Estoy aquí —murmuró en su oído la misma voz grave y suave de antes.

Poco a poco todos sus sentidos volvían a él. Se sentía mareado y algo confundido. Le pitaba el oído izquierdo. Su cuerpo pesaba, pero las fuerzas volvían poco a poco.

—Yohei —murmuró cuando pudo enfocar la vista y vio a su amigo intentando ayudar a Kaede a sostenerle haciendo de cabestrillo humano bajo su hombro derecho.

—No pasa nada, vamos a dentro —dijo su amigo en un tono que no era para nada común en él.

Hanamichi notó entonces como Yohei era por un momento el que sostenía su peso mientras Kaede pasaba su cabeza por debajo el otro brazo para quedar a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarlo por la cintura. Y luego entre ambos muchachos le ayudaron a caminar hasta el sofá.

—Llamaré al doctor… —oyó que su madre decía cogiendo el teléfono.

—Mamá, estoy bien —dijo sentándose en el sofá.

Ya podía enfocar la vista y el pitido en su oído, aunque no había desaparecido, había disminuido.

Ella le miró con el teléfono en la mano.

—Fue solo un mareo, estoy bien —aseguró el pelirrojo.

—Pero… —murmuró Kaede a su lado.

—¡Estoy bien! —exclamó exasperado—. Me giré demasiado deprisa eso es todo. Si hemos de ir al hospital cada vez que eso me ocurre tendré que mudarme allí definitivamente.

—Está bien —murmuró la madre de Hanamichi—. Pero si…

—Mamá, por favor —dijo Hanamichi sintiéndose avergonzado. Su madre le estaba haciendo parecer como un pobre enfermo delicado enfrente de todos sus amigos.

—Está bien, está bien. ¡Dejaré de comportarme como una madre preocupada, ya que a mi hijo parece que le molesta que me preocupe por él, y me dedicaré a preocuparme por sus amigos, que seguro que me lo agradecen más y mejor! —exclamó ella dejando el teléfono de mala gana y empezando a andar hacia la cocina.

Kaede no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto se parecían Hanamichi y su madre en la forma de hablar.

—Hola Rukawa —dijeron dos de los amigos de Hanamichi, el alto con bigote y el bajo gordito. Rukawa no sabía que sus nombres eran Chuichiro Noma y Nozomi Takamiya respectivamente.

—Vaya Hanamichi, entonces iba en serio lo que dijiste —dijo el rubio, llamado Yuuji Okutsu.

—Yuuji ¿cuando digo yo algo que no vaya en serio? —dijo Hanamichi mirando a su amigo directamente.

—Cada dos minutos aproximadamente —dijo entonces Chuichiro, el del bigote.

—¡Naa! Yo creo que no llega a los dos minutos, el otro día estuve contándolo y…

—Maldito gordinflón enano malintencionado —empezó a decir Hanamichi levantándose del sofá para saltar sobre Nozomi.

Pero de nuevo se levantó demasiado deprisa y tras unos pocos pasos se tambaleó, notando como de nuevo el mundo delante de él se difuminaba, aunque esta vez no se oscureció del todo. Consciente de su precario equilibrio alargó la mano y se agarró al cuerpo que tenía al lado buscando estabilidad y seguridad.

—¿Hanamichi? —dijo de nuevo la voz grave de Kaede en su oído.

—Uuuuu —dijo sintiendo su mareo desvanecerse y notando cada vez más los fuertes brazos de Kaede rodeándole por la cintura—. Nozomi Takamiya, tienes suerte de que me cogen, que si no te abro la cabeza de un cabezazo mortal ahora mismo —aunque evidentemente no hizo intento alguno para liberarse y siguió haciéndose el ofendido—. ¿Como osas insinuar…? —pero calló cuando oyó en su oído el inconfundible sonido de una risa ahogada.

Hanamichi calló, se giró y se quedó mirando a Kaede con expresión sorprendida. Por unos instantes sus ojos se encontraron y ambos muchachos sintieron como un calambrazo les recorría toda les espina dorsal.

—¡Vaya, pero si Rukawa sabe reír! —dijo Yohei rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la sala, todos pendientes de los dos chicos que seguían todavía muy juntos, casi abrazados, mirándose intensamente.

Kaede dejó de mirar a Hanamichi y miró a su amigo con su más típica mirada zorruna y luego masculló:

—Idiota.

—¿Lo habéis oído chicos? ¡Ha dicho idiota! —exclamó Hanamichi separándose de Kaede y mirando a sus amigos—. Ya no soy YO el idiota, jajaja —profirió su más típica risa de tensai.

—Definitivamente creo que el golpe en la cabeza lo dejó más tarado de lo que ya estaba —dijo Chuichiro tocándose el bigote.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —dijo Hanamichi saltando sobre su amigo y placándolo en el sofá haciendo que estallara en risas mientras le daba pequeños golpes en el estómago sin ánimo de hacerle daño y que por el contrario solo hacía que hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Dale duro Hanamichi! —dijo Nozomi dando pequeños saltitos emocionados al lado del sofá.

Hanamichi no tardó en estirar un brazo para cogerle de la sudadera y hacerle caer encima de Chuichiro.

—¡Oh no! ¡Me toco el gordo! —dijo el del bigote riendo desde debajo de sus dos amigos.

—No es para tanto, Hanamichi pesa más que Nozomi —murmuró riendo Yuuji.

—Ahora veréis lo que les pasa a los que no me tienen respeto, panda de mamarrachos inmundos —dijo Hanamichi.

Mientras, evitando que Chuichiro y Nozomi se movieran, alargó el brazo de nuevo para tratar de alcanzar a Yuuji. Pero este se apartó y le esquivó.

—¿No creerás que me dejaré atrapar tan fácilmente como esos dos debiluchos? —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona el rubio.

—¡Oye! ¡A quien llamas debilucho! —exclamó Chuichiro incorporándose de repente haciendo que en el proceso Hanamichi y Nozomi cayeran al suelo.

—Estás en apuros Yuuji —murmuró sonriendo Yohei, que desde la butaca vio a Chuichiro saltar por encima del sofá y atrapar con facilidad el rubio.

—¡Oh si! —exclamó Nozomi levantándose del suelo y lanzándose encima de sus dos amigos tratando de alcanzar con sus cortos brazos al rubio que estaba debajo del corpulento Chuichiro, los tres removiéndose energéticamente en el sofá de nuevo.

—¡Yohei no te quedes aquí quieto! ¡Sálvame! —gritaba el rubio jadeante bajo el peso de sus dos amigos.

—Para que me…

—¡Maldito cobarde! —exclamó el rubio al ver que su amigo no quería mover un dedo por él.

—Eso Yohei, no me digas que no te atreves a intentarlo… —dijo Hanamichi todavía desde el suelo riendo.

—¿Qué no me atrevo? ¿Contra esos debiluchos? —exclamó en tono ofendido.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy ningún debilucho! —exclamó Nozomi, incorporándose y enfrentando a Yohei.

—¡Y tú quieto aquí! —exclamó Chuichiro atrapando a Yuuji que había intentado escapar con la distracción causada por Yohei.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó el rubio al notar el peso de Nozomi y Yohei caer encima de Chuichiro y suyo de golpe.

Sin dejar de mirar como esos grandullones amigos de Hanamichi se revolcaban en el sofá Kaede tendió una mano para ayudar al pelirrojo a levantarse del suelo y le sostuvo por los brazos cuando notó que se tambaleaba algo inestable todavía.

—¿Estás…? —empezó a preguntar Kaede preocupado, pero su pregunta murió en sus labios cuando Hanamichi le miró sonriendo, con un brillo en los ojos que no veía desde hacía semanas.

Y entonces Hanamichi gritó:

—¡Banzai! —y se lanzó enzima de sus cuatro amigos arrastrando a Kaede con él.

El moreno sin saber como acabó tumbado encima de Hanamichi y se sonrojo.

—¡Hanamichi! —gritaron sus cuatro amigos debajo de su peso.

Pero Hanamichi no podía decir nada, estaba riendo como hacía semanas que no hacía.

Un movimiento debajo de ellos hizo que los cuerpos de Hanamichi Kaede y Yohei acabaran en el suelo de nuevo uno encima del otro.

Riendo descontroladamente todos los miembros de la banda Sakuragi acabaron lanzándose del sofá encima del pelirrojo y los dos morenos. Y pronto acabaron los seis hechos un manojo de manos y pies, intentando incorporarse pero sin dejar que nadie lo lograra.

Rodaron, se pellizcaron, se dieron tirones en la ropa, pequeños golpes en el estómago más para causar cosquillas y hacer perder las fuerzas que otra cosa…

Cuando ya llevaban unos minutos en esa lucha, de repente Kaede que casi había logrado levantarse fue tirado a un lado por el brazo de alguien y sin saber muy bien como acabó tumbado por completo encima de Hanamichi que lucía un ligero sonrojo debido al ejercicio físico y que le sonrió anchamente colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

—Hola Zorro —dijo con los ojos llenos de una luz especial—. ¿Estás cómodo? —le preguntó antes de morderse el labio de forma sugerente.

Kaede no pudo decir nada. Estaba demasiado asustado y emocionado por la repentina cercanía. Profirió un leve gemido cuando el cuerpo de Nozomi fue a parar encima de ellos propulsado por Chuichiro aplastándoles un poco más, juntándoles un poco más.

—¿Llevas las llaves en el bolsillo? —susurró entonces Hanamichi en su oído en un tono que solo él pudo oír en medio del griterío que el grupo estaba generando encima de ellos—. ¿O es que te alegras de verme?

Hanamichi había oído esa frase una vez en la televisión y por algún extraño motivo le había quedado gravada; No entendía porqué le fascinaba de ese modo esa frase, ya que estaba convencido de que una chica que hablara de forma tan vulgar no le gustaría nunca y hasta ese momento, cuando la frase había salido inconscientemente de su boca, no había pensado seriamente en ser él quien pudiera decirla nunca.

A Kaede se le heló la sangre consciente de a qué se refería Hanamichi. Se puso pálido y luego enrojeció de golpe, y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía se levantó de golpe logrando desplazar los cuerpos de Chuichiro y Nozomi que cayeron encima de Yuuji y Yohei que estaban a su lado.

Espantado y avergonzado Kaede dio unos pasos atrás respirando dificultosamente.

—¡Vaya Kaede todavía te quedaban fuerzas! —dijo Hanamichi sentándose en el suelo sin apartar la mirada del avergonzado moreno. Se sentía algo confundido: acalorado y avergonzado por su propia desfachatez, desilusionado y enfadado consigo mismo por haber provocado que Kaede se alejara de él, y extrañamente fascinado y atraído por la reacción de Kaede, tanto antes como después de que abriera la boca y dejara salir esa estúpida frase de novela barata.

Kaede, ya en pié, se giró de espaldas al grupo para que no le vieran la cara y se puso a buscar algo en la bolsa deportiva para disimular.

—¿Hanamichi no ha ganado? —dijo la voz de Nozomi desde debajo del corpulento Chuichiro.

—Rukawa le ha ganado —explicó Yuuji.

—Como siempre —murmuró Chuichiro sentándose en el suelo liberando por fin a su gordito amigo que estaba rojo por el esfuerzo.

—¡Callad! —exclamó Hanamichi, apartándose de ellos con pose de indignado, intentando de algún modo mantener bajo control todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ellos, pero, no dejaron de reír y Kaede también sonrió al verle.

—¡Hanamichi! —dijo entonces su madre entrando en la sala—. Ahora que ya habéis acabado de destrozarme el sofá… ¿Por qué no hacéis algo útil y me ayudáis a poner la mesa?

—¡De inmediato! —dijeron al unísono los cuatro amigos de Hanamichi, todavía riendo por debajo la nariz pero algo avergonzados al ver el estado del sofá.

Yohei fue el único de los tres que se acercó al mueble e intentó recomponerlo colocando los cojines.

—Deja, ya lo hago yo —murmuró Hanamichi tomándole el cojín de las manos.

Entonces Yohei se fue a la cocina con sus tres compinches dejando solo a Hanamichi con Kaede.

—¿Me ayudas? —murmuró el pelirrojo acercándose a Kaede.

Kaede dio un respingo cuando notó la cercanía de Hanamichi en su espalda. Todavía ruborizado por el comentario anterior del pelirrojo se giró repentinamente enfrentándole y le dijo:

—Como vuelvas a hacer un comentario como ése cuando alguien pueda oírte…

—Está bien, la próxima vez que te note así de contento pegado a mi no diré nada —dijo acercándose a él, dejándose llevar por la gran cantidad de hormonas y endorfinas que su cuerpo había segregado durante la última hora y media.

—Más te vale —le respondió Kaede muy serio pero extremadamente nervioso por la cercanía del pelirrojo y la extraña, a la vez que irresistible, tensión que había entre ellos.

—Pero me dejarás que como mínimo… —dijo acercándose un poco más Hanamichi, deseando besarle finalmente.

—Ni te atrevas a intentarlo —se negó espantado Kaede dando un pasito hacia atrás.

—¿Me estas retando? —le dijo tomándole ambos brazos.

—¡No! Hanamichi para. Tu madre… —se revolvió aterrido Kaede intentando liberarse.

—Ella está muy entretenida con mis amigos para…

—¡Basta! —dijo entre dientes sin querer gritar, Kaede.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —murmuró Hanamichi acercándose a él de nuevo.

—No tengo miedo —dijo Kaede dejándose vencer por el orgullo, avanzando un paso en vez de retroceder quedando así tan pegado a Hanamichi que éste se estremeció.

Kaede sonrió creyendo que Hanamichi se había puesto demasiado nervioso con su cercanía y que ahora le soltaría. Pero entonces Hanamichi lo tomó de improviso y lo lanzó al sofá, y luego se lanzó encima de él.

—¡Suéltame Hanamichi! —masculló de nuevo entre dientes Kaede revolviéndose bajo su peso, para nada quería atraer la atención de los amigos de Hanamichi o de su madre.

—¿Pues qué esperabas que hiciera, eh? —le dijo Hanamichi cuando logró inmovilizar al moreno debajo de él.

—Estás loco —dijo respirando dificultosamente, sintiendo la respiración acelerada de Hanamichi encima de él, sintiendo el pánico apoderarse de él al pensar en que ocurriría si los vieran justo en ése instante.

—Repite eso si te atreves —murmuró Hanamichi rozando con su nariz la nariz de Kaede de forma provocativa.

—¡No! ¡Ah! —susurró Kaede luchando para sacarse al pelirrojo de encima, temiendo ser besado pero deseándolo casi con igual intensidad.

—¡Ya Hanamichi déjale en paz! —dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Kaede se congeló en horror y vergüenza y esperaba que esa interrupción hiciera saltar a Hanamichi de encima suyo finalmente, pero en vez de eso el pelirrojo, que, a pesar de todo, hasta ahora había estado intentando no aplastarle, se dejó caer completamente sobre él cortándole la respiración.

—Por mucho que le aplastes y tortures no cambiarás nada. Él ha ganado y tú has perdido una vez más, acéptalo.

—Él no ha ganado —dijo Hanamichi—. Yo hice que se levantara, que es algo distinto y por lo tanto técnicamente el mérito de la victoria es mío.

—Claro Hanamichi —dijo Yohei, como quien da la razón a un loco—. Anda suéltele ya que le estás asfixiando y tu madre nos espera para comer.

—Yo le hice levantarse —murmuró Hanamichi todavía sin soltar a Kaede.

—Mmmnnngg —intentó mascullar Kaede medio asfixiado, con la mano de Hanamichi en su boca dificultándole todavía más el respirar.

—Lo que digas, pero date prisa. O os quedaréis sin comida —dijo Yohei rodando los ojos y volviendo por donde había venido.

Entonces Hanamichi liberó la boca de Kaede que inspiró aire ruidosamente.

—Yo te hice levantarte, admítelo —dijo Hanamichi a escasos milímetros de la boca del moreno.

Kaede, incapaz de decir nada negó con la cabeza.

—Admítelo —le ordenó apretando sus caderas contra las de Kaede aplastándolo un poco más.

—En tus sueños —dijo Kaede orgulloso intentando no jadear con el contacto tan íntimo de sus partes con las de Hanamichi.

—En mis sueños haces mucho más que eso zorro… —dijo con una sonrisa Hanamichi soltando sus muñecas para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Kaede.

—¿De verdad sueñas conmigo Hanamichi? —preguntó sorprendido Kaede.

—A veces —admitió sonrojándose—. ¿Y tú?

Kaede no dijo nada, como toda respuesta se sonrojó.

Hanamichi estaba tan excitado que tenía miedo que si le besaba no podría detenerse ahí. Era consciente de que no era el momento ni el lugar para besarle como estaba deseando hacer. Su madre vendría a por ellos en unos segundos si no se levantaban deprisa y sabía que Kaede no le perdonaría que alguien les viera así.

Suspiró, pensando «tenemos toda la noche por delante». Nervioso por ese pensamiento le entraron las prisas por levantarse.

—¿Vamos a comer? —musitó Hanamichi, incomodo por el silencio y la cercanía.

—Vale —murmuró Kaede sonriendo ligeramente.

—Vale —murmuró de vuelta Hanamichi levantándose de encima suyo con cuidado, pero sin soltarle las manos, y luego tirando de él para ayudarle a levantarse.

En silencio colocaron los almohadones del sofá en su sitio y luego se encaminaron hacia la cocina, donde ya estaban todos sentados a excepción de la madre de Hanamichi que estaba acabando de colocar la comida del cazo en una fuente.

—¿Te ayudo? —dijo Hanamichi acercándose a su madre.

—No cariño, gracias, sentaos —dijo la mujer tomando ella misma la fuente llena de sopa de fideos y llevándola a la mesa.

Los amigos de Hanamichi habían dejado tres asientos libres juntos. Hanamichi le indicó a Kaede que se sentara al lado de Yuuji, el chico rubio que en estaba mirando la sopa con una gran sonrisa. Hanamichi se sentó entre Kaede y su madre. Y ella al lado de Yohei.

La comida se desenvolvió en medio de una amena conversación, donde los chicos le explicaron a Hanamichi lo que habían aprendido con Sayaka, haciendo mucho hincapié en el rápido enamoramiento de Yohei.

—Ya callaos, no es verdad. No me he enamorado de ella, solo estaba siendo amable —dijo Yohei luchando para no sonrojarse mientras lo decía, pues le era imposible no hacerlo al pensar en la chica.

Todos se rieron de él y admitieron que tenía muy buen gusto, pues la muchacha era realmente atractiva.

Cuando el reciente enamoramiento de Yohei ya estuvo más que discutido pasaron a hablar del equipo de baloncesto. La madre de Hanamichi que se había fijado que Kaede no había intervenido en la conversación en toda la comida le preguntó que como había ido el partido.

—Bien —murmuró el moreno cohibido.

—Oh pero el Takesato era un rival fácil para el Shohoku —dijo Yohei.

—Es cierto hicieron una pésima pretemporada y… —dijo Yuuiji.

—Sí y el año pasado quedaron casi los últimos… —añadió Nozomi.

—El entrenador que tienen no es muy bueno… —murmuró Chuichiro.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó la madre de Hanamichi.

Éste y Kaede estaban demasiado sorprendidos por lo bien informados que estaban sus amigos para poder decir nada.

—No sabía que el baloncesto os interesara tanto… —continuó ella expresando la sorpresa de los tres.

—Bueno… —dijo Nozomi poniéndose rojo.

—Es que…, de hecho… —empezó a decir Chuichiro tocándose el bigote algo tenso.

—No bueno lo que pasa es que… —dijo Yuuji haciendo gañotas extrañas.

Yohei solo sonrió pero no dijo nada.

—¿De dónde habéis sacado vosotros toda esa información? —preguntó al fin Hanamichi.

—De las animadoras, las Ru-ka-wa.

Kaede casi se atraganta.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Hanamichi.

—Bueno la gente les da menos crédito del que… —empezó a decir Yuuji.

—Esas chicas tienen un cerebro bajo esas lindas melenas… —murmuró Chuichiro.

—No solo les interesa tu culo… —murmuró algo enfadado Nozomi mirando a Kaede.

Y el que casi se atraganta ahora fue Hanamichi.

—Las chicas que se interesan por el deporte normalmente se vuelcan a ello, no me extraña que los chicos hayan aprendido todo esto de ellas —murmuró la madre de Hanamichi sonriendo al ver la reacción de los chicos, en especial la de su hijo.

—¡Mamá, pero es que no son una chicas cualquiera, son las RU-KA-WA!

—No les digas así —murmuró Kaede incomodo.

—¡Como sea! Son unas locas en minifalda y pompones que se pasan los entrenamientos y los partidos chillando el nombre de Kaede a todo pulmón. ¡Son unas…!

—No te metas con ellas, no tienen muy buen gusto en materia de chicos pero eso no te da derecho a… —empezó a defenderlas Nozomi.

—¡Que buen gusto ni qué ocho cuartos! —exclamó Hanamichi—. Son unas salidas, eso es lo que…

—¡Hanamichi! —le reprendió su madre.

—Mamá, es que tú no has visto como le miran. Le miran como si fuera un trozo de carne al que hincarle el diente —exclamó Hanamichi, refiriéndose a Kaede que no sabía donde mirar—. Te lo aseguro, creo que hasta le violarían si tuvieran la oportunidad.

—¡Hanamichi! Esas son unas cosas muy feas que decir —le reprendió su madre sorprendida por el arrebato de su hijo.

—No es cierto —las defendió Chuichiro—. Les gusta Rukawa porque es el mejor jugador del equipo y…

—¡Ya! ¡Y su culo no tiene nada que ver!

—Hanamichi creo que no deberías ponerte celoso, Rukawa ha demostrado más que de sobras que no le interesan esas chicas —murmuró Yohei.

Kaede estaba rojo de vergüenza, deseando que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Y Hanamichi se quedó con la boca abierta ante el comentario de su amigo incapaz de decir nada y sonrojándose violentamente.

—Bueno, es evidente que no han pasado por alto la belleza de Rukawa, por decirlo del algún modo, pero no solo les interesa su físico; y la prueba es todo lo que saben del equipo y de los otros equipos y las posibilidades del Shohoku de ganar el campeonato este año —dijo Yuuji.

—Sí, en realidad les gusta mucho el baloncesto, son seguidoras del Shohoku y siguen atentamente a otros jugadores también, como Mitsui y otros jugadores de otros equipos —dijo Nozomi.

Todos intentando apartar la conversación del último comentario de Yohei.

—Si eso es cierto deberían animar a todo el equipo y no solo gritar mi nombre como unas locas —murmuró Kaede sorprendido por el rumbo de la conversación y por lo que estaba escuchando—. Lo cierto es que Hanamichi tiene razón, no es muy cómodo vivir con alguien alrededor gritándote todo el rato, aunque sea para animar, cansa.

—¡Ja! —dijo Hanamichi, recuperando el habla, más o menos.

—Esto… podríamos comentarles que te molesta que griten tanto tu nombre… —dijo Yuuji ignorando a Hanamichi.

—Me harías un gran favor —dijo Kaede sorprendido pero sin querer dejar pasar esa oportunidad de quitarse de encima ese grupo de histéricas.

—Sabía que ni siquiera a Kaede le gustaba la presencia de esas locas en el gimnasio… —murmuró Hanamichi por lo bajo, enfadado.

—Aunque… —añadió Kaede mirando a Hanamichi de reojo y luego a sus amigos con una mirada murria— es entretenido tener a alguien animándome tanto.

Hanamichi le miró con mala cara y entonces una mueca de sonrisa socarrona se asomó bajo los labios de Kaede.

—Sobretodo para hacer enfadar a Hanamichi —dijo Yoehi antes de echarse a reír.

Pronto el resto de sus amigos se reían del pelirrojo incluso Kaede, que reía por debajo la nariz.

—Soys todos una panda de inútiles, patanes y…

—¡Hanamichi ésa boca! —le regañó su madre que estaba trayendo los postres.

—¡¿Pero es que no has visto que se están riendo de mí?

—Bueno cariño, tú eres el que se exalta porque esas chicas parecen gustar de tu amigo… —dijo ella luchando para no echarse a reír con los chicos.

Hanamichi se cruzó de brazos con cara de enfado y murmurando cosas inteligibles por lo bajo.

Los chicos poco a poco pararon de reír y animadamente, sin prestar atención al pelirrojo enfurruñado, tomaron un trozo de tarta de chocolate que les ofrecía la madre de Hanamichi.

Kaede miraba de reojo al pelirrojo viéndole comerse la tarta con enojo y se sintió mal por haber incitado a sus amigos a hacerle enfadar. Así que se acercó a él y mientras todos estaban distraídos haciendo juerga le susurró:

—Me simpatizan tus amigos.

—No me hablo contigo zorro —fue la seca respuesta de Hanamichi.

—¿Aunque quiera compartir mi pastel contigo? —le susurró en un tono entre triste y juguetón que desconcertó al pelirrojo.

Ninguno de los dos podía acabar de creer que estuvieran hablándose en ésos términos; pero por otro lado algo en ellos les empujaba a ello con una fuerza que no podían ni querían resistir.

—¿Estas intentando comprarme con un poco de tarta de chocolate zorro? —entró en el juego Hanamichi.

—¿Funciona? —preguntó en tono esperanzado.

—Eres un tonto —le dijo tomando su plato para robarle un trozo de su tarta intentando que no se le escapara una sonrisa por debajo la nariz mientras se lo llevaba a la boca.

—Pero he conseguido que sonrieras —susurró Kaede tomando el plato de vuelta para tomar un pedazo de tarta y llevárselo a la boca de forma digna.

Luego sonrió disimuladamente cuando debajo de la mesa la mano de Hanamichi buscó la suya y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Después de un día muy agitado para todos los seis muchachos decidieron hacer algo relajado después de la comida y ver una película fue la elección de la mayoría.

Se esparramaron en el sofá y el suelo de la sala de forma desenfada y pusieron una de sus películas favoritas.

A medio film Hanamichi y Kaede se habían dormido. La cabeza del primero en el hombro del segundo. En sus caras la tranquilidad de la tarde era más que evidente y sus manos entrelazadas eran difíciles de no ver.

Sus amigos al verles se miraron entre sí sin saber muy bien qué decir, así que no dijeron nada; Siguieron viendo la película como si ver a su amigo dormido así de tranquilo junto al que hasta hacía poco era su enemigo numero uno no fuera una estampa de lo más surrealista.

Hanamichi sonreía, ya tenía lo que quería: un amigo con quien compartir los postres.

_... continuará ..._

* * *

**Grissina:**_ Prometo que el beso llegará. Cuando sea el momento (o no). No queríais que les dejara salirse con la suya en le sofá para que su madre les viera, Kaede quisiera morirse de la vergüenza y se fuera por patas sin compartir el pastel de chocolate con Hanamichi, ¿verdad?._

_Dicho esto. Quisiera dar las gracias a Diora por su sinceridad y su incondicionalidad. Porque nada me demuestra más que le gusta lo que hago que cuando se planta en un review diciéndome "me gusta, en serio, pero..."._

_PS: (el Novel, que no daría yo para poder siquiera soñar con eso! Gracias ) XD_


	35. La Charla

…**El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XX****XV: La charla**

_El ejemplo es una lección que todos los hombres pueden leer._

_Morris West (1916-1999) Escritor australiano_

* * *

Cuando la película terminó los amigos de Hanamichi se levantaron bostezando. Éste y Kaede seguían profundamente dormidos uno encima del otro así que sin hacer mucho ruido se levantaron y se despidieron de la madre de Hanamichi.

Ella suspiró al entrar al salón y ver la estampa de su hijo dormido contra ese tímido y guapo muchacho. Estuvo un rato haciendo tareas del hogar intentando no hacer ruido hasta que vio la hora en el reloj.

Con cuidado se acercó a ellos y les despertó. Ninguno de los tres hizo mención alguna a la postura de ambos muchachos o a sus manos todavía enlazadas.

Hanamichi al darse cuenta que sus amigos ya se habían ido, miró a su madre y le dijo:

—¿Puede Kaede quedarse a dormir?

Ella, suspiró y dijo:

—Que llame a su casa y les pida permiso —dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de su hijo iluminarse como un nuevo día. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no le veía así de contento por algo?

Pero unos minutos más tarde vio como se ensombrecía de nuevo al estar Kaede hablando con su casa.

—Pero mamá… —murmuró Kaede.

—Déjame hablar con ella —murmuró la madre de Hanamichi.

Kaede miró con cierta reticencia pero no podía decirle que no. Además detrás de ella Hanamichi le miraba con una mirada indescifrable y hacía que sí con la cabeza.

—Señora Rukawa, soy la madre de Hanamichi… no en absoluto… pero… entiendo… pero no es ninguna molestia, su hijo es un muchacho encantador… no… sí, así es… —Kaede no podía creer que la madre de Hanamichi estuviera hablando con su madre en un modo tan amigable, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida—. Sí, yo opino igual… no… sí, es cierto… es fuerte y es joven… sí… oh me encantaría… claro… sí, encantada de verdad. Un momento… —la madre de Hanamichi se apartó el auricular de la boca y lo tapó con una mano—. Kaede cariño, tu madre preferiría que fueras a dormir a casa. Tu hermana no te ha visto en dos días y ha preguntado por ti.

—Pero mamá… —dijo Hanamichi.

—Hanamichi hijo, habéis pasado todo el día juntos.

—Pero…

—Y mañana nos han invitado a comer a su casa así que…

—¿Qué? —murmuró algo asustado Kaede.

Definitivamente todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Pero la madre de Hanamichi no les prestó más atención a los dos muchachos. Se puso de nuevo del auricular en la boca y siguió hablando con la madre de Kaede.

Hanamichi tomó a Kaede del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la cocina.

—Ven —le dijo tirando de él—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que te dejen salir un rato antes de volver? —preguntó el pelirrojo cuando llegaron delante de la puerta lejos del alcance auditivo de su madre que seguía entretenida hablando con la madre de Kaede.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Kaede dando un paso atrás.

—¿Cómo que para qué? Para hablar, para qué va a ser, maldito zorro.

—¡Oh! —balbuceó aliviado.

Pero luego pensó en todas las cosas que creía que Hanamichi quería hacer esa noche a toda costa y se asustó de nuevo. No estaba preparado. Todo iba demasiado deprisa. Tenía que irse a casa y hablar con sus padres, arreglar el lío en el que estaba metido y luego ya vería si había modo alguno de que lo suyo con Hanamichi siguiera en pie. Pero primero debía encontrar el modo que todo dejara de dar vueltas.

—¿Oh? Kaede tenemos que hablar de todo esto, y de…

—Hablaremos mañana entonces. He de irme —le cortó. Estaba aturdido.

—Pero no puedes irte sin que aclaremos…

—No hay nada que aclarar.

—¿Cómo que…?

—Idiota, pensé que ya lo habías entendido —murmuró tomándole la mano y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos—. Me gustas y te gusto. No hay nada que aclarar. El resto puede esperar.

—Pero yo…

—Mañana —murmuró enternecido por la reacción de Hanamichi pero desando irse a casa. Tenía que hablar con sus padres y ya lo había demorado bastante.

—Creí que te apetecía quedarte…

—Yo no he dicho que no me apetezca… vamos, no quiero discutir contigo solo porque mis padres quieren que vaya a dormir a casa. No es como si estuviera diciendo que no quiero quedarme…

—Si te vas ahora, sin haber hablado… ¿Cómo puedo saber que no vas a cambiar de idea? —murmuró Hanamichi cabizbajo.

—¿Eres idiota?

—No, en serio… te vas, te pasas la noche pensando en los pros y los contras de todo esto y mañana me mandas a la mierda.

—¿Por qué esperar hasta mañana entonces? Vete a la mierda Hanamichi —dijo antes incluso de poder pensarlo.

—¿Y ya está? —se alarmó Hanamichi.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. Tú eres el que sabe lo que ocurrirá, el que sabe lo que haré antes que yo siquiera lo haya pensado aún. ¿No? —dijo enfadado Kaede.

—No. No quería decir eso. Es solo que… muy bien, te gusto. ¿Y qué con eso? Saber eso no me sirve de mucho si no sé como te sientes con todo esto. No sé qué piensas que deberíamos hacer, ni lo que te apetece hacer al respecto. Ni siquiera sé si quieres hacer algo con todo esto. Sin haber hablado yo no sé…

Kaede abrió la boca para responderle a eso pero no dijo nada.

—Quiero hablar contigo cuanto antes porque no saber me pone nervioso —continuó Hanamichi—. Puedo soportarlo cuando solo es una cosa… pero ya son demasiadas cosas que quiero saber, que necesito saber.

—¿Como qué?

—Para empezar me gustaría saber si todo esto va a alguna parte. Pero hay tantas otras cosas… como saber si es la primera vez que te ocurre algo así. O si has pensado en como afectará esto al equipo, tanto si quieres salir conmigo como si no. ¿Y saben algo tus padres de mí? ¿O tus amigos?

—No, no es la primera vez que me enamoro de un chico si es lo que te preocupa.

—No quise decir…

—Y no —le cortó Kaede—. Mis padres no saben nada, porque yo tampoco sé si todo esto va a alguna parte. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí de asimilar todo esto? Esta mañana pensaba que no volverías a hablarme o a poner un pie en la cancha nunca más, y luego vas y me dices que… Podrías ser tú quien cambiara de opinión y mañana me mandara a la mierda ¿Has pensado en eso?

—No.

Entonces la voz de la madre de Hanamichi rompió el silencio.

—¡Chicos! ¿Dónde estáis? —dijo acercándose a ellos—. Estaba pensando que se ha hecho tarde y a ti te esperan en casa, así que ¿qué te parece si te acerco en coche? —dijo cogiendo una chaqueta que estaba colgada al lado de la puerta de entrada fingiendo no haber visto las manos cogidas de su hijo y Kaede.

—No es necesario —dijo Kaede soltando la mano de Hanamichi incómodo.

—Puedo acompañarle yo andando mamá, no hace falta que…

—No pasa nada, así veré donde vive y mañana será más fácil encontrarlo. Además no me apetece cocinar y estaba pensando en pasar a buscar fideos preparados al restaurante de Makiko…

Ninguno de los dos muchachos supo como negarse a la oferta y en silencio salieron de la casa y se subieron al coche.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Kaede fue corto y silencioso.

La madre de Hanamichi intentó hacerle preguntas a Kaede acerca de sus padres, para saber si les gustaban los dulces para traer algo de postres. Pero fueron respondidas de forma tan escueta que pronto desistió. Por el retrovisor podía ver a ambos chicos sentados mirando por las respectivas ventanas.

—Bueno aquí estamos —dijo la mujer deteniendo el coche delante del portal de Kaede.

—Gracias —murmuró Kaede algo incomodo abriendo la puerta. Antes de salir miró a Hanamichi pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

—Hasta mañana —dijo la madre de Hanamichi observando a ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa debajo la nariz.

Kaede miró al interior del coche después de cerrar la puerta una última vez antes de echar a andar hacia el portal de su casa.

Arrancando el coche pudo ver por el retrovisor a Hanamichi mirando hacia el joven Kaede que entraba en su casa no sin antes mirar hacia el coche una última vez. Y supo que no se había equivocado. Con un suspiro miró al frente y en silenció condujo hasta el restaurante favorito de su hijo.

—Estaba pensando… —murmuró cuando volvió del restaurante con las manos llenas de comida preparada—. Que me apetece ir al mirador.

—Mamá es tarde, estoy cansado.

—Hace mucho que no vamos allí. Me apetece hablar contigo un rato.

—Podemos hablar en casa.

—No es lo mismo —alegó ella buscando donde dejar todos los paquetes de comida preparada.

—Además no he cogido mi medicación —dijo casi alegre Hanamichi creyendo haber ganado la discusión.

—No te preocupes por eso, llevo tu medicación en mi bolso —dijo su madre sonriendo y encendiendo el motor.

—¿En el bolso? ¿Por qué?

—La puse allí para no olvidarla mañana. Tendré poco tiempo por la mañana para hornear algo para los padres de Kaede, y no quería dejarme tus pastillas por culpa de las prisas.

—Por qué no volvemos a casa y empiezas a preparar lo que sea que quieres cocinar y así mañana por la mañana no…

—Ya te dije antes que no me apetece cocinar ahora, por eso propuse lo de venir a buscar algo preparado.

—Está bien. Total ya casi hemos llegado —dijo Hanamichi sin ganas de seguir discutiendo mirando de nuevo por la ventana como el coche tomaba en ese momento el sendero que llevaba al templo Hase-Dera.

Unos minutos más tarde su madre detenía el coche en el mirador al que iban cuando él era más pequeño a pasar algunas tardes, cuando su padre todavía vivía.

—Siéntate aquí a mi lado —le dijo su madre cuando hubo detenido el coche.

Sin decir nada Hanamchi abrió la puerta y salió a fuera. El aire era frío. Se dio prisa en sentarse de nuevo en el interior del coche, esta vez en el asiento delantero.

—Te cogí tu plato favorito —le dijo su madre alargándole una caja de fideos—. Está bien, les pedí que fuera sin sal, puedes comer sin preocuparte…

—No es eso… —murmuró Hanamichi removiendo los palillos en los fideos sin llegar a comer nada.

—Hanamichi, escúchame —dijo ella de forma seria. Y cuando Hanamichi finalmente levantó la mirada de los fideos dijo—, sé que no soy tu padre y que nada podrá nunca substituirle pero… —Hanamichi se preocupó instantáneamente al oírla hablar de ese modo.

—Mamá ¿Qué…?

—Sé que a pesar de las peleas teníais una relación especial. Confiabas en él y él se sentía tan orgulloso de ti… Sé que crees que yo no te entiendo como él. Porque él fue siempre el rebelde, como tú. Yo no… Pero puedes hablar conmigo también, sabes.

—Mamá…

—Sé que estas últimas semanas has pasado por mucho. La enfermedad, las malas notas, el equipo, Kaede…

Hanamichi se quedó paralizado ante la mención del moreno.

—No pongas esa cara hijo —dijo ella riendo por debajo la nariz mientras se ponía unos cuantos fideos en la boca para disimular—. ¿Te gusta mucho verdad? —le dijo pasado un rato de silencio.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Hanamichi medio muerto de vergüenza pero incapaz de negar lo que sentía por Kaede.

—Soy tu madre Hanamichi. Sé cuando hay algo que te preocupa con solo verte.

—¿Por eso me contaste la historia de Ginta y el primo Subaro?

—No fui muy sutil, verdad. Bueno ahora ya sabes de dónde heredaste tu capacidad innata para meter la pata cada vez que hablas.

Hanamichi sonrió pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, ahora viene la parte engorrosa de todo esto. Hanamichi ya sabes que no me importa de quien te enamores siempre que seas feliz con tu elección, y tu padre pensaba como yo.

—Lo sé mamá. Gracias.

—Supongo que debería haber hablado contigo de esto antes. Pero una parte de mí quería que siguieras siendo mi pequeño… pero ya no eres un niño, eres casi un hombre hecho y derecho y supongo que ahora que te has enamorado no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que empieces a experimentar.

—¿Experimentar? —preguntó desconcertado. No le había sonado nada bien eso de experimentar.

—Bueno, sí. Quiero decir que es normal. Todavía recuerdo lo qué es tener al lado la persona que quieres, el mundo girando solo por pensar en él, el estómago dando vuelcos extraños, el no poder apartar los ojos de él, el deseo, la curiosidad por su cuerpo y las ganas de que él descubriera el mío, el placer…

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Hanamichi azorado entendiendo por fin de lo que su madre quería hablarle.

—Hanamichi, sé que te incomoda que te hable de sexo cariño pero hay cosas que has de saber.

—Mamá por favor…

—Además no deberías avergonzarte, el sexo es algo natural y normal entre dos personas que se quieren.

—Ya bueno, pero no es un tema de conversación para una cena con tu madre. Y además entre gustar y querer hay un trecho muy grande. No ceo que debas preocuparte por…

—Claro que me preocupo. Precisamente porque gustar y amar no es lo mismo. No voy a intentar explicarte como se conciben los niños, no esa la charla que… porque supongo que todo eso a estas alturas ya lo sabes.

—Gracias a los dioses por eso —murmuró Hanamichi rojo como un tomate.

—Bien, porque el sexo es mucho más que hacer bebés. Aunque ese es un aspecto que no debes olvidar si estás con una chica.

Hanamichi no dijo nada. El día había pasado de ser algo fuera de lo normal al surrealismo total a demasiada velocidad para saber como reaccionar.

—Hanamichi, hacer el amor con alguien es… crea un sentimiento de unión como casi nada que puedas imaginar. No voy a decirte que no lo hagas todavía, porque no sería justo, ni bueno, pero sí te diré que lo pienses antes de dar ese paso con quienquiera que sea. Porque es un paso que no tiene vuelta a atrás. Y no quisiera que hicieras nada de lo que luego puedas lamentarte.

—¿Ya has terminado de torturarme? —preguntó aprovechando una pausa en el discurso de su madre.

—Hanamichi no te torturo. Solo quiero que seas consciente de que hacerse mayor implica responsabilidades y que una vez…

—Sí una vez hecho no hay vuelta atrás —le cortó él queriendo acabar con esa conversación cuanto antes.

—Oh dios mío Hanamichi cariño. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú ya…? —exclamó espantada la mujer malinterpretando las palabras de su hijo.

—Mamá de verdad que agradezco tu preocupación y… —calló, tampoco iba a admitir que era virgen delante de su madre. De hecho no tenía intención alguna de comentar nada más sobre su sexualidad con nadie nunca jamás de los jamases.

«¡Dios que bochorno!» pensó. Luego vio la cara de su madre y a pesar de todo quiso tranquilizarla.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Papá y tú hicisteis un buen trabajo educándome, aún y cuando a veces no lo parezca.

—Lo sé hijo, es solo que… tengo miedo de que no te sientas cómodo con…

—Claro que me incomoda hablar de esto. ¡Eres mi madre! ¡Las palabras sexo y madre en la misma frase no deberían estar permitidas!

—Pero es que una no existe sin la otra cariño. Los hijos no vienen de París precisamente.

—Vale, ya vale. Ya has traumatizado mi pobre y puro cerebro por lo que me queda de vida.

—Hanamichi ese no es modo de hablarle a tu madre —dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa asomándose por debajo de su nariz—. Además a tu edad no hay cerebros puros.

Hanamichi rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su madre y esta estalló en una sonora carcajada. Cuando pudo parar de reír miró a su hijo que empezaba a parecer enfadado, aunque sabía que solo lo aparentaba y dijo:

—Está bien, está bien. Solo una cosa más.

—Está bien, dilo y acabemos con esto —dijo resignado mejor aguantar ahora un poco más a que otro día le hablara de ello de nuevo.

—Cuando llegue el momento, a ser posible de aquí mil años, prométeme que usarás protección. Aunque sea con alguien de confianza, aunque no haya peligro de embarazo… no quiero perder a nadie más de SIDA o cualquier otra enfermedad.

—Mamá. Papá ya me dio la charla cuando…

—¿Lo hizo? —murmuró con los ojos cristalinos.

—Sí. Sin condón no hay sexo. Lo entendí entonces y no lo he olvidado. ¿Podemos por favor dejar de hablar de esto?

—No sabía que tu padre ya te había hablado de esto. Y estaba preocupada. Pronto…

—Mama. Lo entiendo de verdad. Y te lo agradezco. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Muy bien. Solo una última cosa.

Hanamichi puso cara de exasperación.

—Sé que los jóvenes hoy en día estáis muy informados de todo, pero aún así si tienes alguna duda sobre algo me gustaría que recordaras que puedes hablar conmigo.

—Mamá eres muy amable pero… ¿De verdad esperas que voluntariamente me someta de nuevo a la tortura de hablar de sexo contigo?

—Solo si sientes que lo necesitas. Y no hablaba solo de sexo cariño. El sexo es algo importante en las relaciones, pero si los dioses quieren será algo que todavía tardarás un tiempo en…

—De verdad no quieres que lo haga… —murmuró Hanamichi entre sorprendido y enternecido.

—No es eso. Pero es que a vuestra edad… hijo el sexo siempre lo complica todo. ¡Y hay tantas cosas en una relación que deberías experimentar primero antes de llegar a ese punto! Todo el mundo se apresura a llegar al sexo como si fuera una meta, como si fuera un único tren y tuvieran prisa por subir a él, o miedo a perderlo. Y no se dan cuenta de lo que se pierden por el camino. No quiero que luego te arrepientas. Además el primer amor es algo muy importante.

—Mamá no es la primera vez que…

—Sí lo es hijo. Y tú lo sabes. Por lo menos es la primera vez que la persona que te gusta corresponde tus sentimientos.

—¿Tu instinto de madre te ha contado eso también? —se burló él al sentirse descubierto. ¿Tan transparentes eran?

—No cariño, vosotros lo habéis hecho. Resulta bastante obvio cuando os miráis, cuando os tocáis o incluso cuando os habláis, que os gustáis.

Hanamihi abrió mucho los ojos y notó como sus orejas ardían, señal inequívoca que su piel empezaba a rivalizar con el color de su pelo.

—Es un buen chico, y me alegro de que le gustes como él te gusta a ti.

Hanamichi no supo qué decir.

—Hoy me habéis hecho pensar tanto en Ginta y Subaro —murmuró ella, con los ojos centelleantes de nuevo.

—Háblame de ellos —murmuró Hanamichi pasado un rato.

Dicho esto empezó a comerse los fideos mientras su madre le contaba viejas historias de su amigo y el primo de su padre.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Os debo una disculpa por el enorme retraso de este final. Cuando empecé a subir la historia casi estaba terminada, pensé que con treinta capítulos de margen podría acabarla a tiempo y me pudieron las ganas de compartir la historia con vosotras. No podía prever que las cosas se me iban a torcer como hicieron. He intentado acabarla muchas veces, pero mi estado emocional no era el adecuado, todo lo que lograba era retorcerlo todo en un amasijo de angustia y algo en mi me decía que eso no era lo adecuado. Muchos meses han pasado, acumulando borradores, unos más tétricos que otros. Al fin mi época oscura parece estar apaciguándose, lo que me ha permitido por fin escribir un final con el que me siento cómoda. No se si es el adecuado o no; tengo la ligera sospecha que mi reciente renovado optimismo lo ha distorsionado tanto como mi depresión distorsionó los diez intentos previos, pero lo cierto es que no me importa que esta historia tenga un final feliz y libre de dramas (más o menos). _

_En cualquier caso mil gracias por las decenas de rieviews que recibí con los primeros capítulos y que me han hecho querer seguir intentando acabarla hasta que lo he logrado. Espero que disfrutéis de estos últimos capítulos._


	36. El Inicio del Fin

…**El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XXXVI: El principio en el fin**

_¿Beso? Un truco encantador para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se tornan superfluas._

_Ingrid Bergman (1915-1982) Actriz sueca._

* * *

El domingo llegó gris. Hanamichi se despertó temprano, la pitaba el oído. No se levantó, se quedó en la cama mirando al techo viendo la luz del día hacerse clara a través de la persiana entreabierta. Tenía en el pecho una sensación extraña. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía con todo ello. Feliz. Asustado. Confundido. Expectante. Nervioso. Además la comida de hoy se le antojaba como algún tipo de prueba, ir a conocer a los padres de… ¿era correcto pensar en Kaede como su novio? ¿O era demasiado pronto para eso?

Con un suspiro, se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando disipar los restos de sueño y la confusión que sentía. Luego, despacio, se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño.

Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando café y tostadas cuando él entró.

—Buenos días mamá —dijo sentándose en el taburete más próximo sin saber si podría tragar una sola de esas tostadas.

—Mientras estabas en la ducha ha llamado Kaede. Ha dicho que iba a salir a correr y quería saber si te apetecía ir con él.

Hanamichi saltó del taburete como si le quemaran vivo y corrió hacia el teléfono. Con las manos temblorosas, e intentando ignorar la ancha sonrisa de su madre, marcó el numero de Kaede, que en algún momento había memorizado sin percatarse, y esperó impacientemente a que este contestara.

—¿Kade? —soltó sin miramientos a la que oyó que contestaban en el otro lado.

—No, ¿quien habla? —preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado, confundida, y algo irritada pensó Hanamichi.

—Oh, perdón. Soy Sakuragi Hanamichi, me han dicho que Kaede me había llamado y…

—La próxima vez anúnciate antes de preguntar así por alguien, muchacho —lo reprendió el hombre pero sin llegar a sonar enfadado.

—Sí, lo siento. Solo quería decirle a Kaede que me encantará salir a correr un rato.

—Kaede ya ha salido, pero creo que le encontrarás en la playa.

—Muchas gracias señor Rukawa.

—¿Serías tan amable de dejar que hablara con tu madre un momento?

—Claro, ahora se la paso —dijo Hanamichi que ya estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono—. ¡Mamá! —gritó Hanamichi entrando en la cocina con el inalámbrico —el señor Rukawa quiere hablar contigo. Salgo a correr un rato. Hasta luego.

—¡Pero Hanamichi si no has comido nada! —dijo su madre cogiendo a penas el teléfono antes de que él lo soltara.

—Me llevo esto para el camino —dijo cogiendo una de las tostadas del plato antes de que su madre le obligara a quedarse a desayunar y saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta.

Antes de que la pobre mujer pudiera decir nada más la puerta principal se cerró de un portazo y con un suspiro se puso el teléfono en el oído.

Hanamichi corrió con todas sus fuerzas luchando por decidirse entre si esa llamada para hablar era una buena señal o una de muy mala. ¿Había cambiado de idea Kaede? ¿O el moreno tenía tantas ganas de verle que no podía esperar unas pocas horas más?

Cuando llegó a la playa se detuvo y, mientras recuperaba la respiración, escaneó la playa en busca de Kaede. Al primer momento no le vio, porque le buscaba corriendo en la arena, pero finalmente lo divisó sentado en el muro que separaba la arena del paseo marítimo con la mirada perdida hacia el mar y los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas.

Tras una respiración profunda se acercó despacio a él y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado.

—Pensé que querías correr… —dijo sin saber muy bien que decir realmente.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo —murmuró Kaede sin mirarle.

A Hanamichi se le paró el corazón, parecía que Kaede se había replanteado las cosas entre ellos.

—Necesito… —dijo Kaede ante el silencio de Hanamichi, todavía sin mirarle y con un tono de voz neutro y apagado.

—¿Kaede qué ocurre?

—Necesito que esto acabe —dijo el moreno agarrándose más fuerte a sus piernas intentando pasar el escalofrío que le sobrecogió.

Hanamichi entendió rápidamente de qué estaban hablando y aliviado se relajó.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea —dijo poniéndole una mano en la espalda, confortante y protectora.

—¿Me acompañarías? —dijo Kaede girando al fin la cabeza para mirarle.

—Siempre —susurró Hanamichi perdido en esos ojos azules de mirada intensa y aterrada.

—¿Incluso a la comisaría? —murmuró Kaede como si no acabara de creérselo.

—Kaede, para sacarte a ese desgraciado de encima soy capaz de lo que sea —dijo Hanamichi subiendo la mano hasta acariciarle el suave pelo negro.

Kaede recostó la cabeza en sus rodillas y se dejó llevar por esa caricia. Con la cara aún escondida empezó a murmurar de nuevo:

—¿Serías capaz de…? ¿Si te pido que…? —empezó a balbucear Kaede sin lograr encontrar las palabras que buscaba.

—Kitsune, mírame —le dijo Hanamichi apartando la mano de su pelo—. Tranquilízate —le susurró cuando Kaede levantó la cabeza para mirarle, y Hanamichi aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerle ambas manos en las mejillas y sostenerle la mirada.

Kaede cerró un instante los ojos y suspiró.

—Todo saldrá bien —añadió Hanamichi sin dejarle ir.

—¿Me prometes que si no sale bien…? —dijo Kaede con la mirada inquieta aún.

—Saldrá bien, porque pase lo que pase somos amigos —dijo ajuntando sus frentes— y me tendrás a tu lado para lo que necesites. Siempre.

—¿Me lo prometes? —murmuró Kaede un poco más tranquilo, colocando una de sus manos encima de la de Hanamichi y éste entrelazó sus dedos y se llevó la mano al corazón para decir:

—Te lo prometo.

—Vale —dijo Kaede con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Vale —dijo Hanamichi sonriendo, manteniendo la mano de Kaede en su pecho entrelazada con la suya, pero separando sus cabezas—. Por un momento me has asustado.

Kaede bajó las piernas y como Hanamichi se sentó dejándolas colgadas, con los pies casi rozando la arena, sus manos aún unidas entre ellos.

—Debería decir que lo siento, supongo.

—¿Supones?

—Cuando todo esto acabe tenemos que hablar Hanamichi. Ahora no, pero pronto. Tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, pero dando un pequeño salto bajó a la arena y, sin soltar la mano de Kaede, se colocó frente a éste. Luego le hizo separar un poco las piernas y se acercó al él. El pequeño muro era lo bastante alto como para que estando uno sentado y el otro de pie quedaran a casi la misma altura.

—No hay nada que aclarar. Me gustas y te gusto. ¿Recuerdas? Por ahora es suficiente —susurró Hanamichi.

—Eres más dulce de lo que había imaginado, Hanamichi —no pudo evitar decir Kaede con una sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios al reconocer la frase que él mismo había usado la noche anterior para calmar a Hanamichi—. No sabes como me alegro de que todas esas estúpidas no supieran verlo.

Hanamichi no respondió. Simplemente siguió sus impulsos y finalmente le besó.

Fue un beso tierno y probablemente más corto de lo que a ambos les habría gustado. Pero era su primer beso y Hanamichi no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer.

—Y ahora vamos, correr un poco te despejará —dijo Hanamichi nervioso tirando de Kaede para que bajase a la arena con él.

Kaede no opuso resistencia. Se levantó y empezó a correr al ritmo que Hanamichi marcaba hasta que empezó a resoplar.

—Hana —dijo con esfuerzos Kaede antes de detenerse.

Hanamichi desanduvo sus pasos y se paró al lado de Kaede, que intentaba recuperar el aliento doblado sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Hana? —preguntó divertido.

—Es que… Hanamichi… era de… demasiado largo —musitó entrecortadamente Kaede enderezándose de nuevo.

—Volvamos trotando, no es bueno detenerse tan de repente —dijo Hanamichi tomándole de la mano otra vez y ofreciéndole una sonrisa radiante.

Kaede no dijo nada y un rato después estaban delante de la puerta del bloque de Kaede.

—¿Quieres que suba contigo? ¿O vuelvo luego?

—Si te vas no se si podré hacerlo —murmuró Kaede.

Hanamichi asintió y dijo:

—Está bien.

Y ambos entraron al edificio.

Les abrió la madre de Kaede.

—Hola chicos, que bien que hayáis venido juntos. Tu madre ya està aquí —dijo ella en tono alegre.

Ambos chicos se tensaron con esa noticia. Esperaban poder llamarla para cancelar la comida y poder hablar con los padres de Kaede tranquilamente, pero ya no estaban a tiempo de ello. Sin saber qué decir ante el inesperado contratiempo entraron en silencio.

—Por favor Kaede, enséñale a Hanamichi dónde está el baño, y cuando os hayáis refrescado venid a la sala.

Kaede miró a Hanamichi con pánico en los ojos pero no dijo nada.

—Muchas gracias señora Rukawa. Nos cambiaremos en un periquete —intervino Hanamichi al ver que Kaede no parecía capaz de contestar. Y le empujó disimuladamente hacia lo que supuso era la zona de las habitaciones, mientras la señora Rukawa volvía a la sala, de donde salía la risa franca y clara de su madre.

—¿Kaede cual es tu cuarto? —le susurró al oído cuando estuvieron de nuevo solos.

El moreno le miró confundido y finalmente le guió hasta su habitación.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó con un hilo de voz—. Tendremos que esperar a mañana. ¿Crees que tu madre les habrá contado ya que tu y yo…? —el pánico fluyendo libremente en su voz.

—Kaede tranquilo. Yo hablaré con mamá. Y no esperaremos ni un día más. Esto termina hoy. No dejaré que pases una noche más guardándotelo todo dentro.

—Eso es lo de menos Hanamichi. Es solo que… me preocupa que tu madre les haya dicho algo. Mis padres no saben nada de que yo… ¿Y si cunado se lo cuente creen que lo que ha pasado con el profesor es culpa mía, por ser gay?

—No seas idiota Kitsune. Lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya y nadie en su sano juicio lo creerá, seas o no gay, eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Es que… tú no lo entiendes Hanamichi. Yo…

—Pasara lo que pasara no es culpa tuya Kaede. Él es un profesor y tú un alumno, él es un adulto y tú un menor. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, fuera quien fuera el que lo empezó, fuera por el motivo que fuera, está mal y él lo sabe. Él nunca debería haberlo permitido y si no lo ha terminado lo harás tú, con mi ayuda y la de quien haga falta, pero esto ha de terminar. Dios, debería haberlo terminado yo en cuanto me enteré de lo que sucedía. Nunca debería haber dejado que esto siguiera un solo día más.

—No. Soy yo quien debería haber tenido el valor de enfrentarme a él antes. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Hanamichi. Por favor, no te culpes. Eso solo me hace sentir peor.

—No me culpo. Le culpo a él. Y se lo haremos pagar. ¿De acuerdo?

—Vale.

—Vale. Ahora dime dónde queda el baño. Me lavaré un poco y luego hablaré con mi madre mientras tú te lavas. ok?

—Está aquí en frente. Ahora te traeré una camiseta limpia.

Hanamichi se metió en el pequeño baño que claramente Kaede compartía con su hermana pequeña, pues había dos cepillos de dientes, uno azul y otro pequeño de color rosa, y al lado del bote de colonia de Kade había otro de Hello Kitty. A Hanamichi le hizo sonreír.

Se miró en el espejo y vio que estaba todo rojo y la camiseta tenía ronchas de sudor bajo los brazos. Bajo la pica había toallas limpias, así que se sacó la camiseta y se dispuso a lavarse un poco. Cuando ya se estaba secando entró Kaede con un par de camisetas limpias en las manos.

—He cogido una toalla —dijo Hanamichi mirándole a través del espejo.

—Toma —dijo Kaede alargándole una camiseta, que Hanamichi se puso rápidamente.

—Mmmm, me gusta el olor de tu ropa. Huele a ti. ¿Me prestas un poco de desodorante?

Sin decir nada y sin dejar de observarle Kaede abrió un pequeño armario y le entregó un bote de desodorante.

—Hace unos meses usabas otra marca distinta —comentó Hanamichi poniéndose el desodorante tranquilamente.

—Cuando dejaste el equipo… —dijo Kaede sonrojándose y apartando la mirada —empecé a comprar la marca que usas tú.

—Oh —Hanamichi se sonrojó sin saber qué decir—. ¿Y ahora que he vuelto para quedarme, volverás a usar el otro?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que use el mismo que tú?

—No, yo solo… me gustaba más el olor del otro para ti —admitió Hanamichi rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.

Kaede no dijo nada pero sacó un bote de su desodorante antiguo del armario y sonrió por debajo la nariz.

Hanamichi se acercó y de nuevo le besó.

—Todo saldrá bien. Ahora límpiate y luego ven a la sala, ¿ok?

—Hanamichi —le murmuró Kaede cogiéndole del brazo antes de que abriera la puerta.

—Dime —dijo Hanamichi con una expresión de ternura infinita.

—Bésame otra vez.

Hanamichi no se lo hizo repetir dos veces. Suavemente volvió a acercarse a él y tentativamente puso los labios sobre los suyos de nuevo.

Pero esta vez Kaede no se quedó quieto dejándose besar, entreabrió un poco los labios y capturó el labio inferior de Hanamichi succionándolo levemente.

—Ocurra lo que ocurra quiero que sepas una cosa —murmuró Kaede abrazándose a Hanamichi como si fuera su salvavidas—. Sin ti… Tú me has salvado, Hanamichi. Oigas lo que oigas, diga yo lo que diga, o digan mis padres lo que sea, fuiste tú quien me ha salvado, ¿entiendes qué quiero decir?

—La culpa es solo de ese hombre, de nadie más.

—Exacto. No es culpa tuya. Nada. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo sé.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

Kaede le besó de nuevo, otra vez succionándole levemente el labio inferior.

—Hanamichi —le detuvo Kaede de nuevo antes de que saliera.

—Dime.

—Quizá no deberíamos pedirle a tu madre que se vaya. No es muy educado.

—Si te ves con fuerzas de contar lo que ocurrió con ella aquí…

—¡No! —dijo dejando el bote en la pica escondiéndose avergonzado por esa idea.

—Ella entenderá, no te preocupes —le intentó confortar Hanamichi.

—¿Hanamichi, si a medias te pido que salgas, lo harás? —preguntó Kaede sin levantar la vista.

—Haré lo que me pidas. Te lo prometo. Solo pídemelo y me iré, o me quedaré. Lo que necesites.

—¿No te enfadarás? —dijo alzando la vista para ver a Hanamichi a través del espejo.

—Supongo que un poco sí. Pero ahora no se trata de mí. Se trata de ti y lo que tú necesitas. Ya habrá tiempo para que tú y yo hablemos de lo que sea luego. Lo importante ahora es que se acabe de una vez. Y para ello necesitas contarles a tus padres todo lo sucedido.

—No te merezco —dijo Kaede girándose con la cabeza gacha.

—Me cobraré los intereses luego, no te preocupes —dijo Hanamichi sonriendo. Y tras un rápido beso finalmente salió del baño.

En la sala el señor y la señora Rukawa hablaban con su madre de sus problemas de oído. Hanamichi se sintió un poco incomodo y se enfadó con su madre, pero luego recordó que la señora Rukawa sabía que había estado en el hospital y supuso que ella había sacado el tema así que su madre no habría tenido otro remedio que contarles lo que le sucedía.

—Señor Rukawa, soy Sakuragi Hanamichi, siento mucho lo de esta mañana —dijo cuando finalmente entró tras llamar a la puerta. El hombre se levantó y le estrechó la mano. Era un hombre de facciones orientales pero tenía un marcado aire occidental, como el color de ojos, azules, como los de su hijo.

Ellos le ofrecieron que se sentara y él se sentó. Antes de que reanudaran la conversación o le hicieran ninguna pregunta Hanamichi se armó de valor y empezó a hablar.

—Mamá, señores Rukawa he de pedirles que aplacemos la comida de hoy. Kaede necesita hablar con ustedes y creo que es mejor que lo haga cuanto antes.

—¿Pero…? —empezaron a decir ambos Rukawa.

—Hanamichi cariño, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? —dijo su madre levantándose—. Discúlpenos un momento.

—Faltaría más —dijo la señora Rukawa, levantándose también e indicándoles la puerta.

Una vez fuera de la sala su madre cerró la puerta y le preguntó si todo aquello tenía algo que ver con él.

—No mamá. Kaede ha tenido algunos problemas y me ha costado mucho convencerle de que debe hablar con sus padres y solucionarlos. Necesito que les cuente lo que le ha estado pasando mamá, y no puedo pedirle que lo haga si estás tú —dijo Hanamichi directamente.

—¿Pero…?

—No mamá, no es algo que pueda esperar. Si él me da permiso te lo contaré. Pero no ahora.

—Está bien. ¿Tú te quedarás con él?

—Me ha pedido que me quede.

—Entonces entraré a despedirme. Hanamichi —añadió ya con la mano en el pomo.

—¿Si mamá?

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias mamá —dijo él abrazándola sintiendo como de repente se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Hacía mucho que su madre no le decía eso.

—Solo una pregunta —dijo ella cuando la soltó de nuevo—. ¿Lo que ha de contarles es algo que su hermana pequeña pueda oír?

—Supongo que no debería oírlo —Hanamichi dudaba porque no recordaba la edad de su hermana, de hecho todavía no la había visto nunca.

—Entendido —dijo y entró de nuevo en la sala.

Hanamichi se quedó en el pasillo, nervioso, intentando pensar como diablos iban a empezar esa conversación con los señores Rukawa.

* * *

**Grissina**:_ error corregido Sumomo, mil gracias por comentármelo. El bilingüismo tiene grandes ventajas, pero admito que mi mente caótica a veces tiene deslices._


	37. La Verdad

…**El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XXXVII: La verdad**

_Cuando se quiere dar amor, hay un riesgo: el de recibirlo._

_Molière (1622-1673) Dramaturgo francés_.

* * *

—Muy bien hijo, tú dirás —dijo su padre después de una buen rato de silencio tenso.

Al final la madre de Hanamichi se había ofrecido a llevarse a su hermana al parque para que ellos pudieran hablar. Habían salido hacía ya un rato y Hanamichi empezaba a estar a punto de explotar. Kaede había estado mirando al suelo todo el rato, se había sentado en el mismo sofá que el pelirrojo pero alejado, y no había abierto la boca.

—¿Recordáis que…? No puedo —dijo con un hilo de voz sin mirar a nadie, tenso hasta el punto de casi empezar a temblar.

—¿Prefieres que me vaya? —preguntó muy suavemente Hanamichi. Era muy consciente de que había algo en todo aquello que Kaede no quería que él supiera, quizá era eso lo que le estaba dificultando el hablar.

Pero el moreno dijo un:

—¡No!

Tan inesperado que les hizo dar un bote a todos.

—¿Quieres que les cuente yo…? —ofreció entonces Hanamichi pero no terminó la frase porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Kaede estaba llorando—. Dios, nunca debí permitir que…

—¿No es culpa tuya, recuerdas? —dijo Kaede casi en tono de súplica levantando la cabeza por primera vez desde que había entrado al salón. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas silenciosas, y fue como si a Hanamichi le hubieran estrujado el corazón.

—¿El qué no es culpa suya? —preguntó el señor Rukawa.

Sin apartar la mirada de Hanamichi, Kaede empezó a hablar con voz muy baja tras una profunda respiración.

—En primero vi como un profesor intentaba propasarse con un alumno —Kaede suspiró de nuevo al ver la cara de incredulidad de Hanamichi—. Un compañero de clase, Okiguchi Makoto. Yo… amenacé al profesor con contárselo a alguien si lo intentaba de nuevo.

—¿Ese profesor es el mismo profesor de matemáticas con quien tuviste problemas por las notas? —Inquirió su padre mirando a ambos jóvenes atentamente y con el cejo fruncido.

—Sí —respondió Kaede tragando con dificultad—. Estuve todo el curso pendiente de Okiguchi, pero el profesor no se le acercó de nuevo, así que pensé que ya estaba todo solucionado. Este año ha entrado en primero un amigo de Okiguchi, Nakase Hideaki. Es muy pequeño, no tiene la fuerza física que Okiguchi o yo teníamos en primero, ni el carácter tampoco. Cuando el profesor se acercó a Hideaki me enfrenté al profesor de nuevo. Pero esta vez… yo no lo sabía, pero el profesor me había visto el año anterior besándome con… bueno, no besándome, yo… —empezó a tartamudear mirando a Hanamichi…

—¿Quieres que salga? —preguntó Hanamichi intentando que no se notara en su cara lo que estaba sintiendo.

—No —tomó aire de nuevo y mirando de reojo a sus padres, a quienes no se atrevía a ver a la cara, les preguntó— ¿Recordáis la noche que me preguntasteis por Hanamichi? ¿Cuándo…?

Pero no terminó la frase. Su madre había exhalado con una exclamación y ahora con la boca tapada por las manos miraba a su hijo y luego a su padre con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó asustado su padre.

—Cariño —musitó la señora Rukawa— ¡Él! ¿Ése profesor te ha estado…?

Kaede bajó más la cabeza si es posible, claramente deseando que la tierra le engullese. Entonces la mirada de la señora Rukawa topó con la de Hanamichi y este se sintió obligado a hablar.

—Siento mucho no haber hecho nada antes. Yo… un día oí como el profesor le ofrecía a Kaede unas clases particulares para aprobar el examen de recuperación. Kaede se negó en rotundo y yo estaba tan sorprendido que no me di cuenta realmente de lo que esa conversación había significado. Luego me echaron del equipo por culpa de ese mismo profesor y pensé que si Kaede y yo uníamos fuerzas lograríamos echarle del instituto y yo podría volver al equipo. Fue cuando hablé con él que me di cuenta de que lo que había sucedido le había afectado realmente. Yo… Kaede no ha querido contarme todo, pero sé que su miedo es real, y Kaede no se asusta, nunca, por nada. Estaba convencido a ayudarle, ya no por mí si no por él. Él y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, así que no sabía como ayudarle realmente. Y entonces vi… —Hanamichi se detuvo, a la espera de que Kaede le hiciera parar, pero cuando el moreno no dijo nada y solo se encogió un poco más en su punta del sofá, Hanamichi decidió seguir hablando él—. Cuando le vi besando a ése profesor yo…

—Te quedaste sin aliento —dijo la señora Rukawa recordando la conversación que habían tenido días atrás en esa misma sala.

—Perdí el mundo de vista un segundo, caí y cuando desperté no oía nada. Estaba tan enfadado. Creí que, no sé, creí que Kaede solo se había reído de mí, que… fui un idiota pero le culpé de mi pérdida de audición. Pero luego vino a verme y… Cuando recuperé el oído me calmé y me di cuenta que Kaede no tenía la culpa de nada y que seguía necesitando ayuda así que vine a verle.

Kaede lloraba silenciosamente, mientras sus padres escuchaban a Hanamichi atentamente.

—Pero Kaede… bueno nuestra relación nunca había sido buena y la culpa es mía así que bueno… él no confiaba en mí. No quería confiar en mí, no quería mi ayuda y pensé en ir y decírselo a alguien, pero yo le había prometido no decirle nada a nadie. Así que le dije a Kaede que quería ser su amigo, insistí tanto como pude. Al final él solo aceptó intentarlo porque le prometí no preguntarle nada del pasado. Y sé que no debí prometérselo, es más, probablemente debería haber ido a dirección en cuanto supe lo que… pero realmente me apetecía ser su amigo y… Cuando empecé a tener problemas con el oído mi relación con… mis amigos y yo nos distanciamos. Estar pasándolo mal y no tener a nadie a tu lado es horrible, y no quería que él… No sabía qué hacer para ayudarle, no quería mí ayuda pero como mínimo podía intentar estar ahí par…

La mano de Kaede enlazándose con la suya le hizo dejar la frase a medias.

—Me había dejado en paz en primero porque temía que… —dijo Kaede con la voz rota, pero parecía que había controlado un poco el temblor, quizá por tener a Hanamichi agarrándole la mano—. Temía que le delatase, o quizás que le pegase, no lo sé. Pero luego se enteró de que soy… de que soy homosexual… y empezó a… al principio solo eran frases idiotas, flirteaba conmigo y yo le mandaba a la mierda, pero él seguía insistiendo. Yo… yo pensé que mientras solo fuera eso no pasaba nada, que como mínimo así quizá no molestaría a nadie más. Pero un día me dijo que sabía que yo era… dijo que se lo contaría a todo el mundo, que me echarían del equipo que… dijo que estaría callado si le daba un beso.

Las manos del señor Rukawa, que sujetaban su taza de te tan fuertemente que tenía los nudillos blancos, rompieron la porcelana a pedazos y el hombre soltó un alarido de dolor y frustración.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Kaede levantándose del sofá, soltando a Hanamichi y corriendo a mirar la mano de su padre, que sangraba levemente.

Pero este apartó las manos de su hijo y luego le envolvió en un abrazo posesivo y protector.

—Voy a acabar con ése hombre —murmuró mientras Kaede empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

Mientras, Hanamichi ayudó a recoger los trozos de porcelana del suelo, y siguió a la señora Rukawa a la cocina.

Mientras ella cogía un paño limpio de un cajón murmuró.

—¿Te gusta mi hijo, verdad?

—Sí —musitó Hanamichi casi muerto de nervios.

—¿Lo sabe? —preguntó algo más tensa.

—Sí

—Bien —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ahora ayúdame con esto —le dijo tendiéndole el paño limpio y cogiendo ella otras cosas de la cocina y volviendo a la sala.

Cuando entraron, padre e hijo seguían abrazados, aunque Kaede estaba ahora recostado en el pecho de su padre y había dejado de llorar.

—A ver déjame ver esta mano —dijo la señora Rukawa.

Soltando a su hijo el señor Rukawa se dejó curar estoicamente, Kaede volvió al sofá y esta vez se sentó bien cerca de Hanamichi.

—Tu madre lo sabe —susurró Hanamichi tomándole de la mano.

—Papá también —dijo recostando la frente en el hombro de Hanamichi escondiendo una leve sonrisa. Hanamichi se tensó un poco al ver como desde la butaca eran observados por el matrimonio Rukawa.

—Gracias —murmuró el señor Rukawa cuando su mujer terminó de curarle la mano—. Kaede, sé que es duro pero necesito que acabes de contarnos qué sucedió. Luego iremos a la comisaría y cursaremos una denuncia. El lunes mismo iremos a hablar con el director. Y pronto ése hombre estará fuera de tu vida para siempre, pero primero has de contarnos qué sucedió.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Kaede levantando la cabeza del hombro de Hanamichi y mirando a su padre con aire sumiso, mucho más tranquilo que instantes antes.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —le preguntó de nuevo Hanamichi con suavidad.

—¿Por qué no paras de preguntarle si quiere que te vayas? —dijo el padre de Kaede algo exasperado mirando a ambos jóvenes.

—Porque sé que hay algo de lo que no ha contado aún que no quiere que yo oiga. Porque tiene miedo de que me culpe de algo o de que deje de gustarme, no se —dijo Hanamichi mirando al señor Rukawa y luego a Kaede, con quien todavía estaba cogido de las manos—. Y aunque quisiera saber qué es lo que no me ha dicho prefiero no saberlo y que se acabe todo esto a obligarle a que me lo cuente y que luego se aleje de mí.

—Serás tú el que querrá alejarse de mí —dijo bajando la cabeza Kaede.

—No —replicó Hanamichi levantándole el mentón delicadamente—. Eso no pasará. Está bien, es posible que me enfade al principio, pero yo me enfado por cualquier cosa, y luego se me pasa.

—¿Y si no se te pasa?

—No hay nada que puedas haber hecho que…

—Pero es que… —Kaede estaba empezando a híper ventilar.

—Creo que se lo has de contar a alguien Kaede, y entonces te darás cuenta de que no has hecho nada tan terrible que yo no te pueda perdonar. Por favor, recuerda que estamos hablando de mí.

—Me odiaste durante un año porque la chica que te gustaba iba detrás de mí —se quejó Kaede.

—¿Y luego me enamoré de ti, no?

Kaede se abrazó a él y susurró en su oído.

—Prométeme que no saldrás corriendo.

—Te prometo que no saldré corriendo.

—¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo hasta el final?

—Hasta el final.

—¿Aunque estés enfadado?

Hanamichi se separó de él y le hizo mirarle a los ojos.

—Aunque me apetezca abrirte la cabeza de un cabezazo mortal, me quedaré aquí sentado a tu lado, te daré la mano y me morderé la lengua si hace falta.

—Solo intenta… recuerda que hay mis padres —dijo Kaede con una sonrisa triste mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Hanamichi se la secó con su propia mano y ambos jóvenes respiraron hondo.

—Hanamichi se queda —dijo Kaede girándose hacia sus padres como si no hubieran oído esa conversación entre ellos.

—Bien —dijo su padre todo serio, pero Kaede pudo ver como una sonrisa bailaba en sus ojos por unos instantes, su madre era mucho más evidente y su sonrisa era casi contagiosa.

Kaede tomó aire y prosiguió su relato.

—Yo… había días que no me molestaba tanto, que le consentía sus bromitas con una mueca de sonrisa solo para no tener que decirle que me dejara en paz otra vez, y él me subía la nota un punto cada vez que eso pasaba. Me siento como si llevara todo el semestre haciendo trampas. Y entonces Hanamichi empezó a tener problemas y casi de un día para el otro le suspendieron del equipo. Intenté que recapacitara e hiciera el examen pero no quería hacerme caso, y entonces se enteró de lo que sucedía, más o menos y… Fui a hablar con el profesor. Le pedí que por favor dejara volver a Hanamichi al equipo que yo… que si… yo… le dije que le besaría.

—¿Le besaste por mi?

Kaede negó con la cabeza gacha.

—Es aún peor. Al ver mi interés por ti empezó a sospechar que me gustabas y un día nos vio juntos hablando y… solo se acerca a los alumnos que sabe que son gays papá, creí que… creí que intentaría…

—Kaede —susurró Hanamichi que no le había soltado la mano y ahora le pasaba un brazo por los hombros de forma protectora—. Pero yo le habría dado una paliza si se le ocurre…

—¿Pero y si no podías? Me juró que si le daba un beso se olvidaría de ti por completo, incluso dejaría de hacerte la vida imposible en clase, te dejarían volver al equipo. Dijo que de todos modos tú nunca me querrías porque a los raritos como nosotros nadie les quiere nunca. Dijo que… yo solo quería que acabara todo y que tú no te vieras envuelto en nada. Habías sido tan amable conmigo los últimos días…

—¿Entonces fue cuando le besaste? —preguntó Hanamichi con suavidad.

Kaede hizo que sí con la cabeza.

—¿Kaede, hijo, fue esa la primera vez que le besabas?

Kaede hizo que no con la cabeza.

—A principio de curso me prometió dejar a Hideaki en paz si le besaba. Le dejó en paz y pensé que con Hanamichi sería lo mismo.

Se hizo el silencio unos instantes. Nadie parecía saber qué decir.

—¿Qué más ocurrió? —insistió su padre.

—Hanamichi nos vio, cayó al suelo, y al profe le entró el pánico. Me prometió dejarnos en paz a los dos si guardábamos silencio. Mi silencio por su silencio. Acepté, me convencí que con eso se acababa todo. Pero el hombre tenía miedo de lo que Hanamichi sabía. Tenía miedo de lo que yo sabía. Y meterse conmigo era superior a él. El día del examen de mates… se dio cuenta de que Hanamichi me había estado ayudando a estudiar y se metió conmigo.

—Fue el día que nos peleamos…

—Tú no querías volver hasta tener la nota segura en tu mano y yo necesitaba que volvieras, necesitaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad cuanto antes, y sabía que ambos habíamos aprobado, ni entregando el examen en blanco se hubiera atrevido a suspendernos… pero tú dijiste que no, y yo me sentía fatal y… Fui injusto, de algún modo sentía que me debías el volver al equipo y tú habías sido tan tajante que… Lo siento.

—Yo te culpé de perder el oído. Todos hacemos cosas estúpidas cuando estamos enfadados.

—¿Eso es todo hijo? intervino el señor Rukawa.

—Sí. Ayer Hanamichi volvió al equipo inesperadamente y al salir me convenció de deciros la verdad. La verdad es que estaba tan contento de verle que hubiera hecho casi cualquier cosa que me hubiera pedido —añadió sonrojándose un poco.

Hanamichi le abrazó y el padre de Kaede se excusó diciendo que iba al despacho a llamar a la comisaría.

—Kaede, hijo —dijo su madre hablando por primera vez desde que había acabado de curar la mano de su padre—. Deberías habérnoslo dicho antes.

—Señora Rukawa —intervino Hanamichi— él lo sabe.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y silenciosamente salió de la sala dejándoles solos.

—¿Como estás? —preguntó Hanamichi.

—Aliviado. Y muy cansado. Me siento como si pudiera dormir 14 horas seguidas.

—Me siento orgulloso de ti, Kaede. Te esforzaste para aprobar por ti mismo, no cediste a ése… y ahora se lo has contado todo a tus padres, incluso le has dicho a tu padre que estamos juntos.

—De hecho me lo ha preguntado él a mí.

—Tu madre también. Debemos ser muy evidentes.

Kaede suspiró y se recostó en el pecho de Hanamichi, que le rodeó con los brazos y se recostó en el sofá. Pasado un rato empezó a acariciarle el cabello a Kaede y éste murmuró:

—Me podría dormir así.

—Tú te puedes dormir hasta montado en una bicicleta —rió Hanamichi. Y tragó con algo de dificultad cuando la mano de Kaede le acarició el estómago.

—Hanamichi… la persona con quien me vio besándome el profe fue Makoto —susurró Kaede mordiéndose un labio y separándose de él—. Pero no es lo que piensas —añadió rápidamente—. Como quería vigilarle por si el profe de mates se acercaba a él de nuevo yo… nos hicimos amigos.

—Kaede no me debes ninguna explicación, ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Pero quiero contártelo —dijo tomándole una mano y empezando a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa—. Makoto es mi amigo y no quiero que le odies. No es lo que crees —dijo levantando la mirada—. Al principio solo éramos buenos compañeros, pero luego cuando ambos descubrimos que el otro también era gay… de algún modo saber que no éramos los únicos nos unió y luego… Makoto es muy buen tío, se portó muy bien conmigo y un día…

—Kaede, de verdad, no hace falta que me lo cuentes.

Kaede le soltó la mano, y se retorció las suyas en el regazo. Hanamichi seguía bien sentado en el sofá, casi como si quisiera que el mueble le absorbiera. Kaede en cambio estaba sentado en la punta, casi a punto de levantarse.

—No. No es lo que crees, es solo que me da algo de vergüenza decirte por qué nos estábamos besando. No hemos estado nunca enamorados el uno del otro Hanamichi, es solo que… Fue… —entonces Kaede levantó la vista y al ver la mirada de Hanamichi, respiró profundamente, se mordió un instante el labio superior y luego cambiando de tono dijo—: Júrame por tu padre que Makoto no sabrá nunca que te lo he contado.

—Te lo prometo —respondió Hanamichi.

Entonces Kaede se sentó bien a su lado y sin mirarle empezó a contarle la verdad.

—Él no había besado nunca a ningún chico. Había tenido una novia el año anterior pero a las dos semanas de estar juntos le había dejado y luego había esparcido el rumor por ahí de que era muy mal besador. Makoto estaba empezando a salir con un chico y no se habían besado aún porque a Makoto de daba miedo que ese rumor sobre sus malos besos fuera cierto y…

—¿Y te ofreciste a probarlo tú o te lo pidió él? —recortó algo bruscamente Hanamichi a la vez que se incorporaba y se sentaba en el borde del sofá.

—Hanamichi, no te enfades —dijo estirando el brazo para cogerle del antebrazo—. Solo fue un beso —le dijo en tono lastimero—. Además, has dicho que no necesitaba darte explicaciones.

—¿Pues entonces para qué me las das? —dijo Hanamichi girándose de cara a él para verle la cara.

—Porque sé que no saber te hace daño —dijo Kaede sin titubear mirándole a los ojos—. Hanamichi, Makoto y Hideaki realmente son amigos míos, y me gustaría que… Sería un palo si mis amigos y mi… —dudó— ¿novio? —Tanteó alzando las cejas— no se llevaran bien, ¿no crees?

—¿Sabes qué creo? —preguntó Hanamichi muy serio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ansioso y preocupado Kaede.

Entonces Hanamichi suspiró y se recostó sentado a su lado de nuevo.

—Creo, que me encanta como suena eso de novio —dijo sonriendo y dándole un golpe con el hombro a Kaede.

Kaede también sonrió y luego recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Hanamichi y entrelazó su mano con la del pelirrojo.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la sala. Era el padre de Kaede. Hanamichi hizo el intento de apartar la mano pero Kaede no se la soltó y Hanamichi no insistió.

—Kaede —dijo el señor Rukawa, que por un momento se quedó parado mirándoles las manos, pero pronto se recuperó de la sorpresa y se sentó en la butaca que había ocupado antes—. He hablado con Rikuto. Watanabe Rikuto es un íntimo amigo de la familia, es abogado —añadió mirando a Hanamichi, quien se sintió agradecido de ser incluido en la conversación de ese modo—. Me ha dicho que si queremos podemos ir a comisaría ya mismo, pero él preferiría poder hablar contigo antes. Sabemos que no es algo que quieras tener que contar muchas veces más pero él cree sinceramente que quizá te será más fácil si las preguntas difíciles te las han hecho ya antes de ir a hablar con la policía. En cualquier caso es tu elección.

—Papá —empezó a decir Kaede, pero se detuvo en busca de las palabras adecuadas—. No me gusta recordar lo que he hecho, pero lo más difícil ya ha pasado, tú y mamá ya lo sabéis todo y eso es lo único que me preocupaba. Ahora solo quiero que esto termine cuanto antes.

—Entendido. Hanamichi —dijo entonces el señor Rukawa, y el pelirrojo se tensó de golpe—. Riuko también quisiera poder hablar contigo, especialmente si quieres testificar en comisaría.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —preguntó asustado

—¿Problemas? —repitió el señor Rukawa claramente sin entender a qué se refería.

—Por no haberlo contado a nadie antes.

El señor Rukawa rió con un pequeño bufido y le dijo que no, que el abogado solo estaba intentando atar bien todos los cabos para blindar el caso y lograr el mayor castigo posible contra ese profesor.

—Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea, señor Rukawa —respondió con mucha pasión Hanamichi.

—Bien —respondió él con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa—. Mi mujer ha ido a llamar a tu madre. Si quieres ayudar tenemos que hablar con ella, eres menor y no podemos llevarte a ver nuestro abogado o a comisaría con nosotros si ella no está de acuerdo.

Kaede palideció pero no dijo nada.

—Ella lo entenderá, señor Rukawa —dijo Hanamichi aún de forma apasionada.

—Papá —dijo Kaede entonces —sería posible que hable yo con la señora Sakuragi antes de que hables tú con ella.

—Como quieras. ¿Hanamichi querréis quedaros a comer?

—Sí, claro señor Rukawa.

—En ese caso, porqué no vais a la cocina y ayudáis a poner la mesa —les ordenó amablemente el señor Rukawa.

Ellos se levantaron y Kaede guió a Hanamichi hasta la cocina, donde la madre del moreno estaba acabando de preparar la comida.

Tenían la mesa casi puesta cuando sonó el timbre.

—Voy yo —dijo Kaede y dejó solo a Hanamichi y a su madre.

Cuando hubo salido la señora Rukawa dijo:

—Hanamichi, quería darte las gracias.

Hanamichi le miró extrañado, y dijo:

—No es molestia, señora Rukawa —levantando los bastoncitos que tenía en la mano y estaba a punto de llevar a la mesa.

Ella sonrió.

—Eres un buen chico Hanamichi. Mi marido y yo te estamos muy agradecidos por haber estado al lado de nuestro hijo. Sé que no es fácil tratar con él a veces, especialmente cuando no quiere tenerte cerca.

—Él también ha estado ahí para mí, señora Rukawa. Él logra que me olvide de que estoy enfermo, ¿sabe? —le confesó poniéndose rojo.

—Asegúrate de hacérselo saber cuando todo esto acabe. ¿Lo harás?

—Sí señora Rukawa.

—Bien. Ahora vamos a presentarte a mi hija y luego comeremos —dijo amablemente y sonriendo se lo llevó de la cocina.


	38. Enamorados

…**El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XXXVIII****: Enamorados**

_Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor._

_Mario Benedetti (1920-2009) Escritor y poeta uruguayo._

* * *

La semana había progresado a un ritmo muy distinto de lo habitual para Hanamichi. Los días le parecían demasiado cortos ahora, pero cuando miraba atrás le parecía que todo lo sucedido antes del último fin de semana quedaba muy, muy lejos.

Después de comer en casa de los Rukawa había venido el abogado Watanabe y habían hablado con él. Tras oír su historia el señor Watanabe había decidido que valía la pena actuar por los dos frentes a la vez y se había convertido en el abogado de ambos chicos, con el beneplácito de la señora Sakuragi que desde que Kaede le había contado él mismo lo sucedido no había dejado de abrazar a ambos muchachos a cada oportunidad que había tenido.

El mismo domingo por la tarde la madre de Hanamichi y el padre de Rukwa les habían acompañado a la comisaría a formular la denuncia a comisaría.

El lunes había sido un día raro. A primera hora se habían reunido los padres de Kaede con el director. Luego había llegado el abogado y habían llamado al profesor de mates. La orden de alejamiento que el señor Watanabe había logrado en tiempo record le impedía seguir trabajando así que unos amables policías que habían llegado con el abogado escoltaron al profesor fuera del instituto frente los curiosos ojos de todo el alumnado que en esos momentos estaba en el cambio de clases.

Los chicos de la gundam se pusieron a aplaudir y dar gritos de alegría al ver como se llevaban al profesor que había martirizado a Hanamichi, y muchos otros estudiantes se unieron a ellos; Aunque no sabían lo ocurrido realmente ver salir uno de los profesores mas odiados escoltado por la policía era algo especialmente emocionante para todos ellos.

Tras ese incidente Hanamichi y Kaede se habían reincorporado a las clases normalmente.

Esa tarde cuando iban hacia el gimnasio para el entrenamiento el profesor Ansai se les acercó y les pidió que le acompañaran a su despacho. El viejo entrenador les pidió disculpas por no haber sabido ver lo que el profesor de matemáticas había estado haciendo con ellos. Luego les felicitó por haber acudido a sus padres como lo habían hecho. Y finalmente felicitó a Hanamichi por su mejora en el rendimiento escolar.

El entrenador le preguntó como había logrado cambiar sus hábitos de estudio y él le habló de la señora Nene. De cómo le había ayudado primero a él, y luego a ambos. El entrenador quedó tan fascinado que les pidió que le presentaran a tan brillante educadora cuanto antes. Así que los tres anduvieron hasta la biblioteca donde la señora Nene y el entrenador Ansai habían congeniado a la perfección.

La mañana del martes, mientras Yuri se llevaba a Kaede al psicólogo, Hanamichi había atendido a clases y lo había aprovechado para hablar con sus amigos y les había contado el motivo real de la expulsión del profe de mates con el permiso de Kaede.

—Hijo de la grañidísima —murmuró uno de ellos, al oír el motivo por el que se habían llevado al profesor del instituto de ése modo.

Los demás se habían quedado en silencio.

—Hanamichi —dijo Yohei— nos tenéis para lo que queráis, lo sabes ¿cierto?

Después de comer Kaede llegó para las últimas horas de la tarde y cuando iban hacia el gimnasio le contó que de ahora en adelante tendría que ir a consulta una vez a la semana hasta nueva orden. Kaede todavía estaba molesto por ello, pero Hanamichi se sentía mucho más tranquilo de saber que un profesional cuidaría de Kaede donde él no pudiera llegar. O arreglaría lo que él estropease en la vida del moreno, dijo una pequeña vocecita molesta en la oreja izquierda del pelirrojo.

Las sesiones serían cada martes por la tarde, ése día, pero, Kaede ya había ido por la mañana así que invitó a Hanamichi a ir a su casa.

La madre de Kaede estaba cocinando cuando llegaron y se acercó a saludar con una gran sonrisa pero pronto se volvió a esconder en la cocina. El padre, que había estado encerrado trabajando, salió a recibirles también pero tras unas breves palabras se disculpó y también se volvió a encerrar en su despacho. Y a la hermana no la vio porque justo se había dormido y había que dejarla descansar.

—¿Debo preocuparme? —murmuró Hanamichi una vez encerrados en la habitación de Kaede ante el frío recibimiento de la familia.

—No. Yo les he pedido que no nos agobien.

—Gracias. Creo. Pero quizás que no deberías haberlo hecho, van a creer que no quiero que me pregunten nada o que queremos esconderles algo y…

—No van a pensar nada de eso. Solo quieren dejarnos espacio para que nos sintamos cómodos aquí y no nos vayamos a otro lugar que ellos no puedan controlar. Creo que no están preparados para que yo tenga… pareja.

—¿Y tú, estás preparado?

—Solo si es contigo —dijo Kaede acercándose a él para besarle finalmente en los labios.

Hanamichi ronroneó con el beso de Kaede y éste rió.

—Abrázame —le pidió de nuevo Kaede.

Hanamichi no se lo hizo pedir dos veces. Le envolvió con sus brazos y lo apretó a su propio cuerpo. Le gustaba esa sensación de cercanía, notar el calor del cuerpo de Kaede, su olor. Pero sobretodo le gustaba saber que Kaede necesitaba esa sensación de sentirse arropado por él.

—Dime qué te preocupa —le murmuró Hanamichi mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Que quiero contarte todo lo que todavía no te he dicho —confesó Kaede sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta se tensó.

—¿Te ayudaría que te prometa no salir corriendo me cuentes lo que me cuentes? —murmuró Hanamichi al sentir como Kaede se había tensado solo de pensar en contárselo todo.

—No lo sé. Me ayuda que me abraces —murmuró sonrojándose Kaede escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

Hanamichi no dijo nada y siguió abrazándole gozando de la calidez de las manos de Kaede en su pecho y la suavidad de su cabello. Algo le decía que ese comportamiento del moreno no iba a durar demasiado, así que mientras durara no iba a decirle que no.

—¿Se enfadarían tus padres si entraran y nos encontraran tan juntos? —murmuró al tiempo que dejó bajar la mano de la nuca de Kaede a su firme espalda.

—No lo sé. Pero me da igual —murmuró Kaede al notar que todo su bello se erizaba con esa caricia.

—Entonces ven, nos pondremos cómodos —dijo Hanamichi tirando de él hacia la cama.

Luego el pelirrojo se reclinó y le indicó a Kaede que hiciera lo mismo; y cuando lo tuvo apoyado en él lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Bien, ahora puedes contarme lo que quieras.

—Es que… —dijo Kaede tensándose de nuevo, sintiéndose acorralado.

—Está bien, ¿qué tal si empiezo contándote yo algo? El otro día en la playa dijimos que teníamos que hablar, y quizá debamos empezar. En mi casa me dijiste que no era la primera vez que te enamorabas de alguien, de un chico. Bueno pues yo sí es la primera vez —dijo al fin poniéndose algo colorado—. Hacía ya un tiempo que tenía la sospecha de que no me gustan las chicas como a mis amigos… pero aunque había fantaseado con… bueno digamos que aunque en mi mente había muchos indicios, no me había sentido atraído de verdad por un hombre de forma consciente hasta hace poco. Y justo entonces tú empezaste a preocuparte por mí y cuando quise darme cuenta solo quería saber más de ti, de por qué yo te preocupaba y de si eso significaba que…

—Yo siempre me he preocupado por ti.

—Claro porque los insultos, desprecios y golpes son la muestra de cariño más evidente —musitó a la defensiva Hanamichi.

—Idiota —murmuró Kaede dándole un golpe en su muslo—. ¿Qué esperabas una declaración de amor jurada?

—No, pero habría estado bien que no intentaras hacerme sentir como una mierda cada cinco minutos.

—Habría estado bien —admitió su parte de culpa Kaede—, pero habría sido mejor aun si tú no hubieras intentado boicotearme a cada paso. Suerte tuve de ser el mejor en la cancha o todos me habrían marginado más aún de lo que la envidia y tú les impulsaron a hacerlo.

—Yo solo quería que reconocieras que era tan bueno como cualquiera de vosotros —murmuró Hanamichi algo avergonzado de reconocer que su comportamiento tampoco había sido muy caballeroso con Kaede hasta hacía muy poco.

—Pero es que no lo eras. Eras un engreído que solo porque tenía aptitud y podía colgarse del aro creía que ya era el mejor —se defendió Kaede.

—Es que soy el mejor —dijo Hanamichi con su habitual tono fanfarrón.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó Kaede separándose de él e incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

—¿Cuántos años de entrenar cada día, incluso los fines de semana, te ha costado llegar al nivel que tienes ahora zorro? —dijo Hanamichi molesto, incorporándose y sentándose en la cama frente a Kaede.

Kaede calló, pero ambos sabían que el moreno jugaba desde que era pequeño.

—Pongamos que juegas de de los siete años, eso hace casi diez años de practica. ¿Y sabes cuando fue la primera vez que yo cogí un balón? El día que gané al gori. Y quizá no fue muy elegante ni reglamentario, pero de todos modos le gané. Si eso no es ser un genio dime qué es.

Kaede no dijo nada. No quería discutir con Hanamichi.

—No nos pondremos nunca de acuerdo en esto ¿verdad? —murmuró más calmado Hanamichi.

—El día que me ganes sin hacer trampas, limpiamente, repetidas veces, ese día admitiré que eres mejor que yo, hasta entonces no lo eres. Y de todos modos siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú en algún lado. Por eso es necesario seguir entrenando, seguir progresando.

—Algún día lograré que me digas que soy el mejor —murmuró Hanamichi con determinación volviendo a tumbarse con las manos tras la cabeza mirando el techo con aire soñador.

Kaede lo miró unos instantes y luego recuperó su posición recostándose en el pecho de Hanamichi mientras murmuraba sin mirarle a los ojos:

—Ya eres el mejor en muchas otras cosas.

—Es que soy un genio —exclamó contento con esa afirmación Hanamichi riendo.

—Eres el más escandaloso del colegio por ejemplo —rió Kaede, queriendo molestarle un poco.

—Muy bonito. ¿Si todo lo que mi novio puede decir de mí es que soy un escandaloso…?

—Yo no he dicho que solo seas eso. Eres el mejor en muchas otras cosas —lo cortó Kaede antes de que Hanamichi se enfadara de verdad.

—¿A sí? ¿Como cuales? —dijo con interés y curiosidad Hanamichi.

—Eres el mejor tutor particular que he tenido —admitió Kaede.

—Lo que me recuerda que he de contarte algo, pero sigue, que se pone interesante. Dime en qué más soy el mejor.

Hanamichi no hubiera pensado nunca que segundos después de que Kaede le dijera a la cara que no era mejor que él en la cancha y que no lo sería en mucho tiempo, quizá nunca, pudieran estar así de tranquilos y encima queriendo saber qué más pensaba de él.

—Eres el más sexy del equipo —se animó a murmurar Kaede al tiempo que su mano le acariciaba el pecho.

—Ya claro ¿Más que Hisashi o tú? —preguntó con cierta incredulidad esperando una respuesta negativa y queriendo ver como Kaede iba a salir de esa sin romper el momento.

—Por supuesto —respondió seguro Kaede, casi indignado por la duda—. ¿No te has visto desnudo de espaldas, verdad? —añadió ante el mutismo de Hanamichi.

Hanamichi se sonrojó de golpe.

—¡Zorro! —exclamó azorado.

—Eres la persona más dulce que conozco —murmuro buscando besarle de nuevo.

Minutos después, Hanamichi respiraba entrecortadamente y seguía igual de sonrojado que antes sino más.

—Acabaré creyendo que hablas en serio y que realmente te gusto tanto como dices —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Eso espero, porque ése es el plan —le dijo Kaede antes de besarle de nuevo.

«¡Dios como me gusta esto!» pensaron ambos chicos en ese momento.

—¿Y, ya está? ¿No soy el mejor en nada más que eso? —preguntó Hanamichi un rato después entre beso y beso sonriendo.

—Eres el más fuerte del colegio, pero eso ya lo sabías —dijo intentando pensar en algo más Kaede, le era imposible hilar dos frases con sentido con Hanamichi besándole.

—Cierto —murmuró Hanamichi antes de besarle de nuevo.

—Y eres el novio más guapo que he tenido —dijo luego sin pensar en lo que estaba admitiendo.

—¿Y puedo preguntarte cuantos novios has tenido? —preguntó Hanamichi siempre curioso.

—De hecho… —dijo Kaede apartándose un poco—. Supongo que solo tú —murmuró algo triste.

—Pero no soy el primero de quien te enamoras. Alguien te hizo daño… —murmuró Hanamichi mirando a los ojos azules de Kaede como si en esos momentos pudiera ver mucho más allá de ellos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó en un hilo de voz Kaede incorporándose de nuevo.

Hanamichi se incorporó también y se encogió de hombros.

—Tus ojos… —dijo Hanamichi acariciándole la mejilla para que no bajara la mirada—. A veces hay mucha tristeza en ellos.

—Abrázame —fue cuanto dijo el moreno antes de refugiarse en su pecho.

Sin saber si habían pasado segundos o minutos, Hanamichi fue relajando el abrazo hasta separarse del cuerpo de Kaede y se sentó en la cama de nuevo, luego subió los pies y se recostó en la pared para que Kaede se sentara entre sus piernas recostado en su pecho.

Estuvieron en esa posición en silencio otro rato hasta que Hanamichi preguntó algo inseguro mientras abrazaba a Kaede de nuevo.

—¿Te molesta que quiera saber más de tu vida amorosa?

—No, me halaga y me asusta, pero no me molesta —le tranquilizó Kaede al tiempo que le acariciaba el brazo que rodeaba su cintura.

—Bien, porque siento curiosidad. ¿Puedo preguntarte por ejemplo quién te dio tu primer beso?

—Es una larga historia —intentó poner excusas Kaede.

Una cosa era admitir que era halagador despertar el interés del pelirrojo y otra contarle realmente los pormenores de su vida.

—Tenemos toda la tarde —se quejó Hanamichi.

—No es cierto. Y además tenemos que hablar sobre qué haremos mañana —le recordó Kaede, ya que eso era, en parte, por lo que le había invitado.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí —murmuró Kaede intentando evitar el escalofrío que le producía oír la voz de Hanamichi tan cerca de su oreja—. Pronto todo el instituto sabrá por qué han echado al profe de mates, no pasará mucho antes de que todos me miren mal. Si además nosotros no vamos con cuidado… pronto hablaran de…

—Lo sé, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Solo ser fuertes.

—¿Pero y si…? Necesito… —Kaede se detuvo y respiró hondo—. No es que quiera mentir a los del equipo, no quiero esconderles esto y que luego se sepa y se enfaden. Pero por otro lado sé que todo sería más fácil si nadie sabe nada.

—Si nadie sabe nada no habrá burlas, ni acusaciones estúpidas, ni bromas pesadas al respecto. Y eso es algo bueno. Pero tampoco habrá besos y abrazos —susurró Hanamichi estrechándole un poco entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé —dijo mientras se estremecía. Nunca hubiera imaginado que estar recostado entre los brazos de Hanamichi de esa manera pudiera llegara a ser tan gratificante. —Pero me pregunto si seríamos capaces de concentrarnos en el juego si los hubiera.

—¿Te da miedo que te distraiga? —murmuró sonriendo Hanamichi.

—Me da miedo que TE distraigas. Yo ya he jugado a tu lado estando enamorado de ti, pero tú no has tenido que concentrarte en el juego intentando no pensar en mí.

—¿Qué no? —preguntó algo indignado Hanamichi—. ¿Crees que era fácil concentrarse en el juego bajo el aro contigo pavoneándote por la pista con tus jugadas espectaculares? Que no pensara en besarte no quiere decir que no tuviera que contenerme para no saltarte encima a cada rato.

Kaede sonrió y pasado un rato murmuró.

—¿Así que crees que podemos disimular?

—No creo que haga falta disimular nada. En la pista no somos novios, somos compañeros de equipo. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Lo que pasa fuera de la pista se queda fuera de la pista y lo que pasa dentro se queda dentro.

Kaede se apartó un poco de él y giró la cabeza para poder verle de nuevo a los ojos y le preguntó.

—Hanamichi, dime una cosa, ¿tú qué quieres hacer? —no quería sentir como si le estuviera imponiendo condiciones al pelirrojo.

—¿La verdad? No lo sé. Por eso si quieres mantener esto en secreto no hay problema. Supongo que aparecer mañana cogidos de la mano en el instituto podría ser algo demasiado grande para muchos; y aunque no me da miedo enfrentarme a lo que sea no me apetece tener problemas de nuevo ahora que las cosas por fin parecen mejorar para ambos. Creo que lo más sensato sería que todos pensaran que somos amigos y nada más. Pero reconozco que después de esto —dijo antes de besarle sutilmente en los labios—, no sé si sabré contenerme —murmuró en su oído mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

—En casa y con tus amigos o con los míos no hará falta que te contengas —murmuró Kaede con la voz entrecortada. Se estaba excitando con las caricias de Hanamichi.

Volvió a su posición anterior, su espalda recostada de lleno en el pecho de Hanamichi, y no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza para dejar que Hanamichi le besara el cuello. Cuando los dientes de Hanamichi capturaron su lóbulo izquierdo todo el bello de su cuerpo se erizó.

—Si sigues haciendo esto pronto no podré pensar —jadeó con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Paro? —peguntó Hanamichi que también se estaba excitando al poderle acariciar de ése modo.

—Es que si no lo haces tú yo no sé si podré y mis padres… —murmuró Kaede que había empezado a restregarse involuntariamente contra el cuerpo cálido de Hanamichi pegado al suyo.

—Está bien, pero hazme pensar en algo que no seas tú —se lamentó Hanamichi separando sus manos del cuerpo de Kaede con gran esfuerzo, consciente de que si los padres de éste entraban en la habitación en ese momento todos se sentirían mortificados.

—Has dicho antes que tenías algo que contarme —murmuró Kaede intentando no pensar en los latidos acelerados de Hanamichi repiqueteando en su espalda, ni en sus manos, ni en el bulto que había empezado a notar presionando la parte baja de su espalda.

—Oh, sí —exclamó Hanamichi—. Es algo que no me esperaba para nada pero que me ha hecho mucha ilusión —había seguido exclamando Hanamichi.

—Lo imposible ya ha sucedido —murmuró tomándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

—Eres un poco cursi zorro —rió Hanamichi ante esas palabras acompañadas de ese gesto que, a pesar de su tono burleta, le habían dejado desconcentrado y con un agradable sensación de calor en el pecho.

—¿Algún problema torpe bocazas? —le espetó Kaede con su cortante tono habitual.

—En realidad no —dijo riendo Hanamichi, recordando por un instante a Takeshi y que también a él le había acusado de ser cursi—, creo que me va lo cursi —murmuró más para sí que para Kaede—. A lo que íbamos… es que me distraes zorro y así no hay modo de acabar una historia.

Kaede calló intentando evitar una nueva pelea. Todavía sentía demasiado vividamente el calor del cuerpo de Hanamichi, debía distraerse de eso. Quien sabía donde les llevaría una pelea en esos momentos.

—Estás ante el coordinador de tu nueva actividad extraescolar: los grupos de estudio —prosiguió Hanamichi.

—¿Mi qué? ¿Grupos de estudio? —dijo Kaede separándose de él para poder verle a la cara con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hanamichi sonrió ampliamente ante del desconcierto de Kaede.

—Sí. Resulta que Kenji el chico que trabaja en la biblioteca con la señora Nene es el primo mayor de una de las chicas del periódico a las que los del equipo pidieron investigarme para poder ayudarme a volver al equipo. ¿Te acuerdas que tú me contaste lo de esa investigación?

—Sí y tú no me creíste —le recordó con molestia Kaede.

—La mitad de las veces que me hablas no te creo, no sé de qué te sorprendes —rió Hanamichi al ver los gestos de indignación del moreno—. Pues resulta que una tarde esa chica le contó a Kenji lo que ella y sus amigas estaban intentando, él me reconoció de la biblioteca y habló con la señora Nené.

»¿Te diste cuenta de que ella y el entrenador habían sintonizado a la primera ayer? Pues se ve que cuando nos fuimos ellos se quedaron hablando y quieren que todos los del equipo sigan el método de estudio de la señora Nene. El entrenador le pidió a la señora Nene que dirija una actividad extraescolar para los alumnos del centro. Pero ella ya trabaja en la biblioteca y no tiene tanto tiempo, ya se ha ofrecido atender a todos los estudiantes que lo deseen en la biblioteca.

»Pero Kenji, que resulta que le ayuda a preparar los planes de estudio y ha estado con ella y sabe como funciona, tiene horas libres porque acaba de acabar la carrera y ha accedido a dirigir un grupo de estudio especial si yo le ayudaba así que…

—¿Cómo que ha accedido a hacerlo si TÚ le ayudabas? —le cuestionó receloso Kaede.

—La señora Nene y Kenji creen que lo he hecho muy bien contigo y que mis ganas de ayudar deben ser recompensadas con confianza y responsabilidad.

—¿Oye, ya vas a poder con el equipo y todo? —Kaede no estaba nada seguro que ese proyecto del entrenador con Hanamichi al frente fuera a ayudarles en nada. A veces Hanamichi se distraía con el vuelo de una mosca y solo faltaba que le llenaran la cabeza de otras cosas justo antes de empezar la competición.

—Eso es lo mejor, entre los dos idearán un plan de estudio para todos los el equipo, para que todos subamos nuestras notas.

—Pero… —empezó a decir alarmado Kaede.

—El entrenador me ha dicho hoy que cree que nos irá bien. Ya le oíste ayer. No todos los jugadores tienen nivel para lograr una beca deportiva e incluso algunos de los que tienen nivel suficiente a veces no lo logran. Mira al Gori, es muy buen pívot y un gran capitán, pero aún y así sufrió lo impensable para poder lograr una beca de estudios, y eso que él sacaba buenas notas más o menos.

—¿Pero como va a ir la cosa? —preguntó temiendo verse obligado a pasar tediosas horas de estudio con sus compañeros de equipo.

Kaede recordaba vívidamente como el año anterior una sesión de estudio con sus compañeros se había convertido en lo más aburrido que jamás había hecho. No quería verse obligado a repetir eso, y menos si no lo necesitaba, él sí conseguiría una beca deportiva.

—Bueno, la cosa está en que no será algo obligatorio pero lo recomendarán encarecidamente a todos los deportistas, como mínimo a los del equipo de baloncesto. Para evitar que nadie quede fuera por suspender. Y como evidentemente hay entre nosotros distintos niveles, entre otras cosas porque somos de los tres cursos mezclados, habrá tres grupos de estudio distintos con un coordinador por curso. Kenji estará con los del último curso, para ayudarles con las pruebas de selectividad, yo con los de segundo y se está mirando qué hacemos con los de primero. ¿Qué te parece?

—Fatal. No quiero que me obliguen a… —empezó a quejarse el moreno.

—No voy a obligarte a nada. ¿Tan mal lo pasaste la semana pasada estudiando conmigo?

—Sabes que no. Pero…

—Pues va ser lo mismo. Es como cuando te dije que quería que la banda se uniera a nosotros, eso te pareció bien. Solo se trata de que nos organicemos. Cada uno de nosotros se preparará una asignatura y ayudará a los demás cuando alguien tenga problemas con ella. Yo os ayudaré con las mates, tú puedes ayudarnos con el inglés, a Yohei se le da bien ciencias, Nozomi no lo admitirá nunca pero pinta de coña y siempre sobresale en artes y caligrafía, y Chuichiro y Yuuji son unos fanáticos de la historia, seguro que con eso y con los del equipo cubriendo lengua y literatura… seguro que pronto sacaremos mejores notas en todo y…

—¿Pero por qué tiene que ser algo obligatorio y para todo el equipo? —siguió en sus trece Kaede.

La verdad era que se había hecho ilusiones de poder estudiar a solas con Hanamichi lo que implicaba libertad para hablar y comportarse con él como le apeteciera, besos y abrazos incluidos. Pero ahora…

—Porque si es voluntario nadie se apuntaría —razonó Hanamichi como si fuera algo evidente.

—No es cierto, si fuera voluntario yo me apuntaría el primero y luego disuadiría a quien quisiera colarse en nuestra aula de estudio.

A Hanamichi le hizo gracia la actitud de Kaede pero no se lo dejó ver, en cambio le riñó.

—Eso es algo egoísta, ¿no crees? Sí soy tan buen tutor como dices deberías compartirme con nuestros compañeros.

—Claro y por esa regla de tres como eres el mejor novio que he tenido debo compartirte también con ellos ¿No? Pues no me parece bien.

Hanamichi rió de lo tozudo que era Kaede.

—No seas obtuso —le espetó—. Necesitamos mejorar las notas para que nos den una beca universitaria porque ninguna universidad querrá pagarnos nada si aprobamos tan justos, aunque seamos los mejores en la cancha. ¿Y aunque nosotros lo lográramos, con todos los del equipo que no son tan buenos, qué ocurrirá? ¿Crees que no merecen nuestra ayuda en esto solo porque tú estás celoso?

—No estoy celoso —dijo Kaede demasiado deprisa para sonar sincero.

—Claro que lo estás —murmuró Hanamichi escondiendo una sonrisa bajo la nariz y acercándose para besarle—. Y tienes razón, al principio tendremos que vernos todos cada vez seguramente, pero con el tiempo, si vamos mejorando en todo, podremos reunirnos solo los que tengamos problemas con una asignatura con el encargado de ésa y ya está y el resto podrá trabajar por su cuenta como hasta ahora. Lo que significa que podremos volver a estudiar tú y yo solos de nuevo.

—¿Seremos solo los del equipo y los de la banda?

Con los amigos de Hanamichi se sentía a gusto y se veía capaz de lidiar con los del equipo de su curso si solo eran ellos y como decía Hanamcihi no era para siempre.

—En principio sí pero el entrenador dijo que se les explicaría al resto de alumnos lo de la nueva actividad y que si no quería unirse al grupo del equipo de baloncesto podrían ir a la biblioteca y la señora Nene les ayudaría.

—Pues entonces no va a funcionar. Porque en cuanto esa horda de locas con pompones sepan que pueden hacer alguna actividad en la misma habitación que yo…

—Se te olvida que yo soy el coordinador del grupo. Lo que ya de por sí debería disuadir a cualquiera. No creo que a pesar de mis notas en mates nadie del instituto se fiara de mí como tutor excepto tú y la banda, ni siquiera creo que los del equipo estén muy contentos con eso, pero como para ellos es obligatorio…

—No seas burro. Que tú seas tutor va a ser un aliciente más a que la gente quiera apuntarse.

—No empieces a decir gilipolleces zorro. Vamos a ser solo los del equipo y la banda, ya lo verás. Además si las de los pompones de apuntan creo que sería para estar con los chicos más que contigo. Ya les oíste el otro día, perece que les gusta la compañía de mis amigos.

—¿Pero y si alguien más quiere apuntarse? —preguntó Kaede separándose de él para verle.

—Pues bienvenido sea supongo. No vamos a ponernos a elegir quien debe aprobar y quien no.

—No me gusta —murmuró Kaede sentándose al borde de la cama—. No va a funcionar. Conmigo en el grupo y contigo como coordinador… va a ser un fracaso.

—Oye que voy a ser el mejor coordinador que… —dijo algo indignado Hanamichi sentándose a su lado.

—Por eso mismo —exclamó Kaede levantándose—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Desde que has dejado de pelearte con todo el mundo en el instituto le caes mejor a la gente y cuando se sepa que no copiaste y que esas notas las sacaste solo… todo el mundo va a querer que les expliques como lograrlo.

—No tienes porqué exagerar —dijo algo disgustado Hanamichi viéndole andar arriba y abajo—. La mitad del instituto cree que soy un bruto sin cerebro y la otra mitad no sabe ni que existo.

—No te engañes Hanamichi —dijo Kaede girándose para verle—. La mitad del instituto te envidia por tu cuerpo y el resto "sueña" con tu cuerpo. Y si encima se hace público que tienes un cerebro que…

—Zorro, nadie más que tú sueña conmigo —dijo Hanamichi poniéndose de pie en frente suyo.

—Que tú sepas —argumentó Kaede—. Hanamichi eres un chico muy atractivo y que no me creas no lo haces menos cierto.

—No digo que tú no creas lo que dices. Pero… —dijo separándose de él y dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo murmuró—. Que haya algo mal en tu cerebro que te haga creer que esto es un cuerpo atractivo no quiere decir que…

—Mira, aquí el único que tiene mal el cerebro eres tú —le encaró Kaede tomándole de los hombros para hacerle parar—. Pero si quieres creer que eres un monstruo de la naturaleza en vez del cabrón más sexy que conozco, adelante. No pienso discutir contigo por ello.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que se apunte gente de fuera del equipo?

—Me jode que… —empezó a decir acelerado. Luego se detuvo respiró hondo y empezó de nuevo—. Mira va a ser difícil encontrar el modo de mantener esto en secreto. Tanto tú como yo llamamos demasiado la atención, lo van a notar como lo han notado nuestros padres. Y cuando se sepa lo del profesor habrá mil rumores sobre mí y… No lo haré a posta pero seguro que cuando haya gente delante te trataré mal…

—Como hasta ahora —comentó Hanamichi despreocupadamente.

—Exacto. Pero hasta ahora solo eras el chico que me gustaba pero que me odiaba, así que qué más daba si te enfadabas conmigo, como mínimo así me hacías algo de caso. Pero ahora eres mi novio y quisiera que ese estatus no cambiara… al menos hasta poder fugarme contigo a Holanda.

—¿Holanda? —murmuró Hanamichi completamente perdido en ese racionamiento.

—No, bueno, es igual, lo que quiero decir es que seguro que me voy a poner muy borde cuando empiecen a especular y vas a acabar recibiendo tú porque siempre estas en medio de todo lo que hago, y reaccionarás precipitadamente a mis desplantes y no quiero que eso afecte a lo nuestro —admitió Kaede sincerándose respecto lo que realmente sentía por una vez sin pensar primero en las consecuencias.

—Pero no lo hará.

—Sí lo hará si no tenemos tiempo a solas para poder arreglar los mil desaguisados que mi mala leche y tus idioteces van a provocar. Y si acabamos mal por culpa de todo eso me volveré loco.

—Zorro, eres mi novio, ya estás loco.

—No…— murmuró Kaede apartándose de Hanamichi antes de que le besara—. Si me pides que te diga lo que siento solo para reírte de mí no te contaré nada más— dijo molesto Kaede alejándose de él y poniéndose de espaldas.

—No me río de ti— murmuró apresuradamente Hanamichi abrazándole por detrás inmovilizándole en el proceso—. Es solo que no creo que haya para tanto. Nos hemos tratado duramente antes y mientras las peleas solo sean sobre estupideces como quien le ha lanzado el balón a quien o a quien le toca recoger… Sé que el estrés… —llegados a éste punto Hanamichi tomó a Kaede por los hombros y le hizo girar para quedar cara a cara—. No va a ser fácil, lo sé. Pero no pienso tirar la toalla antes de empezar. No cuando hay tanto que ganar. ¿Te imaginas poder pasar cada semana un rato como este?

—Mi problema es que me imaginaba que podríamos tener un rato así, solos, en la biblioteca cada tarde. Y ahora vas y me dices que… —dijo al fin dejando caer los brazos a su lado en un gesto de desaliento.

—Estás celoso…— murmuró enternecido Hanamichi.

—No estoy…— pero esta vez no pudo apartarse a tiempo y los labios de Hanamichi se pusieron sobre los suyos.

La mente de Kaede dejó de funcionar, solo podía procesar el calor de la mano de Hanamichi en su mejilla llegando hasta su nuca y la humedad de sus labios succionando dulcemente los suyos.

Y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Kaede mamá dice que… ¡Kaede! —exclamó una vocecita detrás de ellos y ambos chicos quisieron que la tierra se les tragara en ese momento.

—¿Ami, no sabes llamar antes de entrar? —la regañó Kaede pasándose la mano por el pelo con gesto nervioso después de separarse de Hanamichi bruscamente.

—Perdón. Yo no sabía que… —dijo la niña mirando al suelo.

—¿Qué querías? —dijo con exasperación Kaede a su hermana pequeña.

—Zorro no seas bruto. Ella no tiene la culpa. Hola Ami —dijo Hanamichi dejando de mirar al suelo avergonzado y acercándose a la pequeña extendiéndole su mano.

La niña dio un paso atrás al verle acercarse a ella.

—Mamá te llama —dijo Ami mirando a su hermano y alejándose de Hanamichi que se había agazapado para quedar a su altura.

—Dile que ahora voy —dijo suavizando un poco la voz Kaede al ver a su hermana retroceder.

Ami no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Hice algo mal? —murmuró Hanamichi algo inseguro levantándose tras el rechazo de la hermana pequeña de Kaede.

—No. Es solo que… Ami es muy tímida y…

—Le doy miedo… —murmuró Hanamichi sin saber muy bien como tomárselo.

—No —dijo Kaede, pero ambos sabían que eso era falso—. No te preocupes, la han sobreprotegido tanto que se ha vuelto tan paranoica como ellos. Voy a ver qué quiere mi madre, ahora vuelvo.

—¿Sobreprotegido?

—Ahora te lo cuento —le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando Hanamichi se quedó solo en la habitación se detuvo a observar todo a su alrededor. El domingo no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de curiosear. Era un sitio mucho menos ordenado de lo que hubiera esperado de la habitación de Kaede, pero de todos modos al lado de su habitación estaba mil veces mejor.

Era bastante grande. Solo había una cama en la habitación, pero cabrían dos con comodidad. El escritorio era el doble que el suyo, y la ventana daba a un patio trasero con piscina. Era evidente que el estatus social de la familia Rukawa estaba por encima del de nadie que conociera.

Estaba entretenido mirando los libros y cómics que Kaede tenía en la estantería cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo.

Hanamichi se giró esperando ver a Kaede pero se encontró con la cabecita rubia de Ami asomándose por la puerta, todavía medio escondida.

—Puedes pasar, no te haré nada— murmuró Hanamichi sin moverse.

—Has besado a Kaede— murmuró la niña acusadoramente escondiéndose un poco más con la puerta.

—Sí —admitió Hanamichi todavía sin moverse de donde estaba.

—¿Por qué? —le cuestionó entonces ella asomándose un poco más al ver que Hanamichi no intentaba acercarse a ella esta vez.

—Tu hermano te ha contado que soy un amigo suyo, supongo —dijo mirándose las manos.

—Sí. Y los amigos no se besan de ese modo —le dijo de nuevo con tono acusador.

—Cierto. Verás yo… lo cierto es que no sé como explicarte esto para que lo entiendas sin mentirte…

—¿Sin mentirme? ¿Por qué te preocupa mentirme? Kaede lo hace a menudo—murmuró Ami bajando la mirada de forma triste.

—Él no… No te ha mentido, somos amigos de verdad, solo que… quizá eres demasiado pequeña todavía para comprenderlo en otras palabras.

—¿Comprender qué? —dijo recelosa ella.

—Quien soy para tu hermano —dijo en tono suave Hanamichi sin moverse ni dejar de mirar a la pequeña a los ojos.

Ella le observó unos instantes y luego suspiró y dijo:

—¿Eres su novio verdad?

Hanamichi se quedó sorprendido por esa pregunta.

—¿Te molesta?

—Claro que me molesta. Kaede es mi hermano.

Hanamichi sonrió por esa respuesta tan sincera y directa y murmuró:

—Eres una chica muy lista.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro —dijo sin pensar, intentando ver en qué se parecían esa niña y Kaede, ella tan directa y él tan esquivo.

La pequeña entró finalmente en la habitación cerrando tras de sí.

—¿Le quieres o solo estás con él por lo guapo que es?

Hanamichi se quedó tan sorprendido por la pregunta que tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Me gusta porque… Tu hermano es alguien muy especial Ami. Y no estoy seguro de por qué me gusta tanto, pero no es solo ser guapo, que lo es, muy guapo. Es mucho más que eso, es… No te preocupes, no le haré daño.

—Eso no me preocupa —dijo ella negando con la cabeza tranquilamente. Luego añadió—: Sé que se lo harás.

—¡No! —exclamó Hanamichi—. Yo nunca…

—La abuela dice que siempre hacemos más daño a quienes queremos, aunque sea sin querer.

—Pero yo no le haré… —intentó convencerla Hanamichi, pero ella le cortó sin escucharle.

—Ya les has hecho daño Idiota. Lleva meses sufriendo por ti. ¿Por qué no le ayudaste antes? —le preguntó en tono acusador.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Kaede se quedó mirándoles.

—Yo no sabía que él… Te prometo que en cuanto supe que… Lo intenté Ami, intenté ayudarle, pero… Supongo que no supe hacerlo —murmuró Hanamichi respondiendo a la pequeña pero mirando a Kaede, luego miró de nuevo a la pequeña y murmuró— ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Ami no hizo ni dijo nada.

—Ami, ayuda a mamá a poner la mesa —dijo Kaede sin dejar de mirar a Hanamichi.

Y la pequeña salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí, lo que hizo que Hanamichi volviera su vista a Kaede de nuevo, y siguieron parados en la habitación mirándose.

—Hanamichi…

—Sé que no fue culpa mía. Fuiste tú quien no dejaste que nadie se acercara —dijo Hanamichi con un tono más duro del que había pretendido usar.

—Lo siento.

—Lo sé. Supongo que en el fondo lo entiendo pero… —Hanamichi detuvo su discurso cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de pedirle explicaciones de nuevo.

Kaede se dejó tomar por la cintura y acercar sus cuerpos de nuevo como antes de que Ami les interrumpiera, y entonces pensó en la pequeña y su pregunta y murmuró:

—¿Por qué no le has dicho que fui yo quien no te dejó ayudarme? ¿Por qué asumir tú la culpa de…?

—Es tu hermana pequeña —le cortó Hanamichi tocándole la mejilla—, si no lo sabe ya, no necesita que yo se lo diga; pero de todos modos creo que te conoce lo suficiente.

—¿Te he dicho que eres la persona más dulce que conozco? —murmuró Kaede justo antes de besarle.

Pasado un rato, abrazados en la cama de nuevo, Hanamichi le preguntó:

—¿Qué quería tu madre?

—Oh sí. Ha llamado tu madre y…

—¿He de asustarme?

—No lo sé. Supongo que no. Viene hacia aquí.

—¿Viene a buscarme? ¿Ha dicho si ha pasado algo?

—No pero se ha hecho tarde y creo que ambas quieren conocerse mas, así que han decidido que tu madre te venga a buscar, supongo que quieren hablar un rato de nosotros.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que tenemos poco tiempo hasta que llegue. ¿Hay algo más sobre esto —dijo Hanamichi señalándose a si mismo y a Kaede— que debamos hablar?

—Nada que no pueda esperar a mañana.

—Bien porque tengo una pregunta.

Kaede puso cara de no haber seguido su racionamiento.

—Sobre tu hermana —aclaró Hanamichi.

—Quieres saber porqué mi hermana pequeña con su melena rubia, sus ojos azules y la piel clara parece más sueca que nipona.

—No. Bueno admito que su aspecto es curioso y que me intriga un poco pero no iba a preguntarte eso.

—No es adoptada, es solo un problema de mala pigmentación…

—Iba a pedir que me aclararas lo de la paranoia que mencionabas antes.

—Oh. Es por su enfermedad.

—¿Tu hermana está enferma? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es …?

—Te lo acabo de decir, tiene problemas de pigmentación.

—Oh, eso. ¿Y por eso se ha vuelto paranoica?

—Su piel y sus ojos… es hipersensible al sol y… bueno fue un embarazo complicado, nació enferma, y… todos la hemos protegido tanto como hemos podido y eso nos ha vuelto algo paranoicos a todos.

—No entiendo por qué tu hermana tiene miedo que tu aspecto sea el motivo de que esté contigo o por qué está convencida de que te haré daño de algún modo.

—Mi abuela suele decir que siempre hacemos más daño a…

—…a quien más queremos. Sí Ami me lo ha dicho. Pero…

—No, la abuela tiene razón. Yo mismo te mandé al hospital, a ti que solo querías ayudarme, la única persona fuera de mi familia que…

—Pero eso no fue…

—No, no fue directamente culpa mía, pero mis actos llevaron a que tú… Y ahora a pesar de saber que los nervios afectan a tu oído no soy capaz de contarte todo lo que…

—Kaede…

—No Hanamichi, sé que en el fondo mi silencio te duele. Pero precisamente porque me importas más de lo que… y…

—Kaede, el que más sufre tu silencio eres tú. Siempre has sido tú. Yo estoy bien. No te tortures pensando que me hieres solo con eso. Soy el más fuerte del colegio ¿recuerdas?

Kaede se acercó a él y esta vez sin pedírselo se abrazó a él.


	39. Compañeros, Amigos

…**El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO XXXIX****: Compañeros, Amigos**

_Las tres cosas más difíciles de esta vida son: guardar un secreto, perdonar un agravio y aprovechar el tiempo._

_Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790) Estadista y científico estadounidense._

* * *

El miércoles habían llegado al entrenamiento con el tiempo justo, así que durante la hora y media que éste duraba tuvieron que aguantar las miradas de curiosidad de sus compañeros. Quienes por cierto, por una vez, se abstuvieron de hacer comentario alguno sobre su falta de disputas o sus ausencias en clase a inicios de semana.

Ambos sabían que el ambiente en el vestidor iba a ser algo raro después del modo en que se marcharon el sábado y habiendo faltado los dos al entrenamiento del lunes y Kaede a las clases del martes. Pero creían estar preparados para intentar solucionarlo. Tenían un plan.

—Hanamichi espera un momento —había dicho Ryota al verle dirigirse hacia los vestuarios al finalizar el entrenamiento.

Al girarse el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que el resto del equipo no se había movido y esperaban al lado del capitán. Se acercó a ellos con resignación. Llevaba su versión de la historia bien aprendida, Kaede se había asegurado de ello antes de dejarle poner un pie en el gimnasio.

Mitsui parecía haber ido a buscar a Kaede quien como de costumbre había tomado un balón para practicar tiros y entradas, solo, al finalizar el entrenamiento.

Se sentaron todos al suelo por petición del capitán y a nadie se le escapó que Kaede había ido a sentarse al lado del pelirrojo.

—Antes de irnos debemos hablar de un par de cosas. Primero, el entrenador nos explicó ayer que a partir del próximo trimestre se nos aconseja fervientemente a hacer uso de los nuevos grupos de estudio —empezó a decir Ryota mirando a Hanamichi con cara de no estar muy conforme con esa orden.

Hanamichi enrojeció de golpe.

—He hablado hoy con él y me ha confirmado que tú coordinarás a los de segundo, que un tal Kenji nos ayudará a los de tercero y que todavía no hay voluntario para los de primero. Intuyo que ya te han contado lo de la nueva actividad extraescolar 'no-obligatoria' para todos los del equipo —le dijo entonces Ryota a Kaede.

—Sí.

—Bien —respondió el capitán sin esconder su enfado.

—¿Ryota puedo decir algo? —le interrumpió Hanamichi. El capitán le hizo que sí con la cabeza y él prosiguió—. Quería pedir perdón y daros las gracias. Por… No debía haber renunciado al equipo tan fácilmente… Gracias por no renunciar a mí.

—Si no nos obligaran a estudiar más por tu culpa, te daría las gracias por haber vuelto —murmuró Mitsui.

—Veo que el zorro no es el único a quien no le gusta la idea del viejo…

—¿La verdad? Pues no, no nos gusta mucho. Aunque reconozco que tener a alguien que no sean los profes a quien acudir para preparar la selectividad puede ser útil supongo —dijo Ryota.

—No es tan duro, lo prometo. Además soy el mejor tutor particular del mundo, ya lo veréis —dijo Hanamichi mirando a sus compañeros de curso.

—Pobres desgraciados… —murmuró Mitsui riendo.

—¡Oye! —gritó ofendido Hanamichi —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Había dicho poniéndose de rodillas frente a Mitsui que estaba sentado a su lado—. Soy el mejor y puedo demostrarlo. Así que retira ahora mismo lo que…

No había tenido tiempo de replicar nada más. Como miles de veces antes Mitsui le saltó encima placándole. Era algo que hacían siempre, resolver sus disputas a golpes y acabar riéndose.

Aquí su plan ya se había ido al garete definitivamente.

El primer golpe del moreno había sido en el estómago y le hizo reír. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos a su amigo. Y todos rieron con él al verles.

Pero Hanamichi no estaba para ir dándose golpes con nadie, aunque fuera a modo de juego. Y aunque él parecía no recordarlo era algo que Kaede no podía olvidar.

—¡No! —gritó Kaede tomando el brazo de Mitsui a tiempo para impedir que el segundo golpe diera en la cara de Hanamichi, que como un estúpido seguía riendo en el suelo como si fuera un niño pequeño sometido a un ataque de cosquillas.

Todos se habían sorprendido tanto ante el gesto y el grito inusualmente alto y autoritario de Kaede que las risas habían cedido de golpe haciéndose un pesado silencio.

—Idiota —masculló Kaede soltando el bazo de Mitsui pero mirando a Hanamichi.

Luego se había levantado y echado a andar en dirección a los vestuarios. No soportaba ser el centro de atención de todos, ni que Hanamichi actuara como un imbécil.

Pero no había llegado al pasadizo aún cuando una mano en su hombro le había detenido:

—Espera.

—¿A qué? ¿A que dejes que te destrocen la vida? —dijo enfadado girándose para encarar a Hanamichi.

—No es para tanto Kaede, sabes que no me habría hecho daño —pero el tono conciliador el pelirrojo no había servido de nada.

—Un golpe quizá no te dejará sordo Hanamichi, pero si no dejas de hacer del imbécil de ese modo algún día… —había murmurado muy bajito Kaede bajando la cabeza.

—No te enfades —le había pedido Hanemichi tomándole la cabeza con ambas manos y haciéndole subir la mirada de nuevo—. Es un juego, es solo…

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó Kaede molesto por el contacto de Hanamichi, apartando sus manos de su cara de forma brusca—. Lo sé. Pero lo siento, yo no puedo quedarme sentado viendo como dejas que… No quiero verte en una camilla de nuevo Hanamichi. Y me frustra que me hagas montar numeritos así frente todo el equipo. Se trataba de ser discretos y…

—Lo siento — hasta entonces Hanamichi no había entendido a qué venía el enfado de Kaede, había creído que estaba celoso, se sintió avergonzado y bajó la cabeza.

—¡Arg! Eres un idiota —exclamó Kaede en un murmurllo, frustrado por no poder seguir enfadado frente a un Hanamichi tan sumiso.

—Lo sé —murmuró Hanamcihi sin levantar la cabeza.

—Y te odio —la voz de Kaede estaba tan llena de pasión y ternura…

Hanamichi levantó la cabeza y sonrió, primero tímidamente y luego cuando Kaede le devolvió la sonrisa, ensanchó la suya hasta enseñar los dientes.

—Lo sé —se había congratulado Hanamichi mientras colocaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Kaede y le hacía andar de nuevo hasta sus compañeros que no se habían perdido detalle de la extrañísima discusión.

Había sido entonces cuando Hanamichi se había sincerado con sus compañeros de equipo. Les había contado todo lo ocurrido desde esa primera tarde en que el profesor de literatura le había hecho perder el entrenamiento como castigo. Desde la paliza, a todas sus consecuencias: la enfermedad que el médico había detectado en su oído, los mareos, los ingresos en el hospital, los pitidos, las clases de lengua de los signos, la perdida de oído, la nueva dieta, el peligro que un nuevo golpe en la cabeza podía comportar…

—Rukawa lo sabía, por eso me ha detenido… —murmuró Mitsui.

—Sí. Kaede conoce al enfermero que da las clases de lengua de los signos y… bueno, sí le dije lo que me pasaba. Al fin y al cabo ahora somos amigos.

—Debiste decírnoslo a nosotros también. Podría haberte hecho daño sin querer —la voz de Mitsui había sonado más dolida de lo que Hanamichi esperaba.

—No soy una muñeca de porcelana que se vaya a romper al mínimo golpe. Además, no me has dado tiempo. Escuchad iba a decíroslo, solo estaba esperando a entrar a vestuario. No quiero que esto salga de aquí. El entrenador lo sabe, pero no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

Todos habían asentido de un modo u otro a la petición de Hanamichi y entonces Ryota había recuperado la palabra.

—Hay un segundo tema que creo que debemos hablar. Hanamichi, Rukawa, dejadme terminar de hablar antes de decir nada, ¿vale? Esto no es fácil.

Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que venía entonces. La noticia que el profe de mates había sido expulsado había llegado a oídos de todos. Se rumoreaba que Rukawa estaba implicado, y todo el mundo sabía que Sakuragi tenía muchos problemas con dicho profesor.

Hanamichi y Kaede se habían sorprendido al descubrir que lo que había impulsado al equipo a querer hablar con ellos no era tanto la curiosidad morbosa de querer saber qué había pasado realmente como el querer saber si podían ayudar en algo. Ryota además, como capitán, quería saber si algo de lo ocurrido iba a afectara a dos de sus mejores jugadores.

De nuevo Hanamichi había sido quien había hablado. Les confirmó que ambos tenían que ver con el despido del profesor, pero que el tema estaba zanjado. No mencionó cual había sido el problema. Ni sus compañeros lo habían preguntado. Y había acabado diciéndoles que enfrentarse a un enemigo común había acabado con la enemistad entre él y Kaede y que esperaba que les pareciera bien.

—¿Estás de coña? ¡Sin vosotros dos peleando todo el rato llegar al campeonato nacional va a ser pan comido! —esa había sido en general al respuesta de su equipo.

Kaede pero creyendo que Hanamichi había sido demasiado sobre-protector con él y animado por la buena respuesta del equipo decidió al fin tomar la palabra.

—Hay otra cosa que debéis saber respecto todo esto.

Hubo un silencio algo tenso, causado por la seriedad de sus palabras y la sorpresa de oírle hablar.

—Es muy probable que en los próximos días corra el rumor, otro rumor, sobre lo sucedido con ése hombre. Tarde o temprano el rumor va a ser que fue algo… de carácter sexual.

Murmurllos sordos y caras de incredulidad recorrieron al equipo.

—Kaede… —había murmurado Hanamichi poniendo la mano en su rodilla.

—Mi postura es y será muy simple. No voy a gastar mis energías en negar nada de lo que él diga de mí. No hay forma de luchar contra algo así. Si yo digo que es falso él dirá que quien sabe qué más y esto nunca acabará. Le he destrozado la vida con esa denuncia y lo sabe, por eso me amenazó con destruirme si hablaba; y sé que lo intentará; con todas sus fuerzas.

—Hijo de la gran…

—Maldito bastardo…

—Cabrón hijo de…

Había sido la respuesta general del equipo.

—No sé hasta donde puede llegar, pero sé que el equipo puede salir mal parado de todo esto y…

—Kaede teme que todo esto genere demasiada presión para el equipo —dijo Hanamichi—. Respecto a si debe quedarse en el equipo le he oído decir verdaderas jilipolleces, pero en algo sí tiene razón: las cosas puede que se pongan difíciles. Todos sabemos el poco caso que Kaede les hace a las chicas, a pesar de tener a todas las del instituto detrás de él. La gente hará preguntas. Y al no obtener respuesta se las inventarán. No es difícil imaginar cual será el nuevo rumor entonces, o cómo todos los que le apoyemos acabaremos acusados de lo mismo; como si ser gay fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse.

—No lo es. Y cualquiera que se atreva a decir lo contrario o se meta con alguno de nosotros por ello se las verá conmigo —dijo Mitsui muy serio.

Kaede había sido el más sorprendido de todos por la reacción de sus compañeros al secundar la actitud de Mitsui.

Tras esa reunión improvisada los entrenamientos el resto de la semana habían sido los mejores de la temporada. Con Hanamichi de nuevo en el equipo y con Kaede en sintonía de nuevo y sin peleas cada dos minutos las pocas horas juntos habían cundido más que nunca.

Su plan para informar a sus compañeros de lo que se les venía encima no había salido precisamente como lo habían planeado, habían acabado revelando más de lo que en un principio habían acordado, pero en resumen todo había salido mejor de lo que habrían esperado.

El jueves Hanamichi esperaba a Kaede en la escalera de la azotea para ir a comer juntos cuando llegaron Hideaki y Makoto.

—Hanamichi —le saludó con alegría Hideaki.

Entonces Hanamchi se dio cuenta que el pequeño llevaba el pie vendado y andaba con muletas.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—Me hice un esguince ayer en el entrenamiento.

—¿Entrenamiento? Y yo pensando que el ajedrez era un deporte seguro —comentó Hanamichi riendo.

—Somos de la selección juvenil de gimnasia —dijo secamente Makoto.

—¿La selección, en plan la selección nacional?

—¡Sip! —respondió Hideaki claramente orgulloso.

—¡Vaya! ¡Enorabuena! —Exclamó Hanamichi sorprendido—. Bueno, por ser de la selección, no por el esguince, claro.

—Claro —sonrió Hideaki.

Makoto se limitó a hacer que no con la cabeza.

—Vaya, no sabía que había atletas tan importantes en el instituto —comentó Hanamichi sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Hanamichi, nosotros… —empezó a decir Hideaki, pero calló y bajó la cara.

—Nosotros queríamos darte las gracias por lo que has hecho —dijo serio Makoto.

—¿Eh? —musitó confundido Hanamichi.

—No sabía que ése degenerado se metía con Kaede también —dijo Makoto bajando la cabeza también.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora ya no podrá hacer daño a nadie más.

—Bueno, mi tobillo no está de acuerdo —murmuró Hideaki.

—¿Ése cabrón te hizo esto? —dijo exaltado Hanamichi.

—No —dijo secamente Makoto—. Pero se presentó al entrenamiento. Quería saber si nosotros también testificaríamos en contra suya. Hideaki estaba practicando la salida de las paralelas y cayó mal.

—Me asusté al verle y me desconcerté —musitó el pequeño bajando la cabeza de nuevo.

Makoto le revolvió los cabellos y el de primero levantó la vista con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hanamichi.

—No te preocupes, el entrenador le echó del gimnasio y le ha prohibido la entrada. Si se acerca a nosotros de nuevo le denunciará.

—Bien — dijo Hanamichi.

—¿Y tu qué hacías aquí solo? —preguntó Hideaki claramente queriendo cambiar de tema.

—Esperaba a Kaede —dijo sonriendo Hanamichi.

—Me alegro de que estés por fin con él —dijo Hideaki.

—¡Hideaki! —le regañó Makoto.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Kaede que llegaba en ese instante, asombrado de verles a los tres juntos—. ¿Hideaki, qué te ha pasado?

—Es solo un esguince, no te preocupes —respondió sin perder la sonrisa el pequeño.

—Íbamos a comer en la azotea, ¿queréis subir con nosotros? —dijo Hanamichi tranquilamente.

Kaede y Makoto le miraron como si hubiera propuesto que se tiraran todos de la azotea, pero la cara de Hideaki se iluminó como un árbol de navidad.

—¿En serio podemos subir? —preguntó excitado.

—No creo que sea buena idea —respondió Makoto secamente.

—Oh, claro las muletas —dijo decepcionado Hideaki.

—Yo te llevo en brazos, no te preocupes por eso —dijo Hanamichi, que sin pensárselo se giró hacia Kaede que todavía le miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre y le tendió su bolsa con la comida y las medicinas—. Toma Kitsune, sujétame esto. Makoto —dijo tomando las muletas de Hideaki y dándoselas al serio joven—. ¡Allá vamos! —dijo Hanamichi cogiendo en brazos a Hideaki mientras este se echaba a reír—. Vamos Kaede, mueve el culo que éste pesa más de lo que parece —le apresó Hanamichi al ver que Kaede le miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero —dijo Kaede.

—Sube y ábreme la jodida puerta, zorro. A ver si me…

—¡Oye! —de quejó Kaede—. A mí no me mandes de ese modo, ni que fuera tu criada.

—Bueno abriría yo la puerta de la azotea pero tengo las manos ocupadas por si no lo habías notado.

—No sabes como te odio —murmuró Kaede entonces para horror de Hideaki.

—Pero no os peleéis por… —Empezó a decir el joven con la cara contraída.

Pero Kaede ya había salido corriendo escaleras arriba y Hanamichi le hizo callar al murmurar para sí mismo, ajeno a lo que sus dos compañeros pudieran pensar de ellos y esa discusión.

—Dios como me pone hacerle rabiar —y empezó a subir tras Kaede.

En silencio Makoto les siguió con la comida de ambos y las muletas de Hideaki. Cuando llegó arriba se encontró a Hideaki apoyado al lado de la puerta con expresión turbada en el rostro. enfadado iba a gritarle a Hanamichi que qué le había hecho al pobre Hideaki cuando vio que lo que turbaba al joven era lo que Hanamichi le estaba haciendo a Kaede.

Tras un repentino ataque de calor Makoto decidió cortar por lo sano esa situación. Así que carraspeó con fuerza. Tuvo que repetir la operación un par de veces pero finalmente Hanamichi y Kaede se separaron. Respiraban agitadamente, estaban sonrojados, llevaban el pelo revuelto y tenían los labios enrojecidos y las pupilas dilatadas.

—Quizá no deberíamos haber subido —dijo en tono sarcástico Makoto.

—Dios, lo siento —dijo Kaede intentando ponerse bien la camisa por dentro el pantalón.

Hanamichi se limitó a soltar una carcajada. Por lo que se ganó un manotazo por parte de Kaede.

—¡Ei! —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Idiota —masculló Kaede enfadado por el tremendo sonrojo que no había modo de hacer desaparecer.

En un silencio algo incomodo se sentaron los cuatro al sol y abrieron sus cajas de comida.

Pronto Hideaki le quitó a Makoto su caja y empezó a mezclar la comida de ambos en raciones equivalentes, de un modo tan natural que Hanamichi se dio cuenta que realmente era algo habitual entre ellos.

—No deberías pelear sí con él —dijo Hideaki a Kaede, bajando un poco la voz por la vergüenza—. Le gusta demasiado —dijo riendo el joven al ver aumentar el sonrojo de Kaede.

—¡Hideaki! —le regañó Makoto cogiendo su ración ahora mejorada de las manos del pequeño.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —le preguntó Hanamichi a Kaede.

—Que eres un idiota —le respondió el moreno.

—Y tú un pedante engreído y malhumorado, pero eso no es lo que ha dicho. Va dime que ha dicho. ¿Ha dicho algo de mí, no es cierto?

—Ha dicho que estas en muy baja forma y que eres un torpe.

—Maldito zorro. Tú sí que estás en baja forma. ¿Qué has dicho Hideaki? —le preguntó directamente al joven al ver que Kaede no quería decirle la verdad.

—Yo… —dijo poniéndose rojo y bajando la cabeza por su indiscreción.

Entonces Kaede se apiadó del pobre muchacho y le dijo a Hanamichi que se acercara.

—No le hagas repetirlo, le da vergüenza. Ha dicho que… —y poniéndole la boca en el oído y cubriéndola con las manos susurró bien bajo para que solo Hanamichi le oyera— …te ha notado empalmado por mí y que cree que discutir conmigo te excita.

Hanamichi trago con dificultad, poniéndose rojo y cambió de posición como si estuviera incomodo.

A lo que Kaede no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Hanamichi abrió los ojos como platos, y luego comprendió que Kaede acababa de engañarle.

—Solo ha dicho lo que ya sabíamos— dijo Kaede al fin en tono conciliador—. Que a ambos nos gusta demasiado pelearnos.

A partir de ese momento la conversación entre ellos fue distendida y al final Hideaki se ofreció a compartir su pastel con ellos. A lo que Hanamichi accedió con demasiado entusiasmo para el gusto de Makoto y Kaede.

Ese jueves por la tarde fue el primer día que se reunió todo el equipo en la biblioteca. La señora Nene y Kenji les tenían que ir llamando uno a uno a la sala de estudio mientra el resto se esparcía por la sala principal haciendo ver que hacían los deberes.

—Bueno chicos, me temo que por ahora no tengo mucho que hacer por aquí, así que me marcho. Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento —dijo Hanamichi una vez todo el proceso había empezado.

—Menudo profe estás hecho, marchándote así a las primeras de cambio —le chinchó Mitsui.

—Ya, como si tú no te irías si pudieses —dijo Ryota.

—Gracias, capitán —dijo Hanamichi riendo, y se marchó.

Empezó a andar pero no lo hacía con el paso decidido de costumbre porque no estaba muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Y por enésima vez Hanamichi se encontró plantado delante del portal de los Rukawa a punto de llamar el timbre, con el estómago encogido de nervios y sin saber muy bien qué iba a pasar a continuación.

Nervioso decidió llamar a Kaede al móvil en vez de llamar al timbre.

—Hola soy yo —dijo antes de que Kaede respondiera al otro lado—. ¿Eres tú? —se le ocurrió preguntar luego, por si a caso.

—Hasta donde yo sé, sí, yo soy yo. Claro que eso depende de quien creas que soy —respondió la voz burleta de Kaede al otro lado—. ¿Quién esperabas que respondiera, la reina de Inglaterra?

—O tu madre —respondió Hanamichi.

Kaede rió.

—Eres un payaso. ¿Dónde estás? Hace rato que te espero.

—Estoy en la puerta.

—¿Y por qué no has llamado? ¿No funciona el timbre?

—Pues no lo sé. Yo solo quería…

—Deja de hacer el idiota y sube —le dijo Kaede y le colgó.

Con resignación guardó el móvil y antes de llamar al timbre oyó el sonido del interfono encendiéndose.

—Sube —dijo la voz de Kaede antes de que pudiera siquiera anunciarse.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Kaede apareció delante de él con la mano tendida y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Sin decir una palabra Hanamichi tomó la mano del moreno y se dejó llevar hacia la puerta de su casa. Pero antes de entrar Hanamichi le detuvo.

—Kaede podemos salir a dar una vuelta.

—Claro, ¿por qué?

—Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco.

El moreno le miró extrañado.

—Y quiero que veas algo —añadió luego bajando un poco la mirada.

—Tengo que decírselo a mi madre —murmuró Kaede todavía sin estar seguro de qué iba todo eso.

—Claro —dijo Hanamichi entrando tras el moreno.

Unos minutos más tarde los dos salían del bloque con el balón de Kaede bajo el brazo y echaron a andar hacia el parque.

Cuando llegaron en la cancha había tres personas jugando. Dos de ellas las reconocieron enseguida lo que hizo que Kaede se tensara de golpe.

—Vayamos a otro sitio —dijo el moreno.

—Espera —dijo Hanamichi cogiéndole del brazo para evitar que se marchara—. No crees que va siendo hora de…

—¿Tú sabías que estaban aquí? —preguntó indignado Kaede.

—Takeshi…

—¡A él ni lo nombres! —dijo enfadado Kaede soltándose.

Y sin decir nada más se alejó dando grandes zancadas.

—Kaede, no es lo que piensas —dijo Hanamichi siguiéndole calle abajo.

—¿Ya volvemos a saber qué pienso o no pienso Hanamichi? —dijo sin detenerse.

—¡Dios! ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan cabezota por un minuto y escucharme? —gritó Hanamichi sulfurado cerrándole el paso.

—¡No! —dijo Kaede intentando inútilmente seguir avanzando—. Ellos… yo… —dijo gesticulando hacia atrás cuando vio que no podría sortearle—, no quiero pensar en todo eso. Olvídalo.

—No tengo ni jota idea de qué hablas Kaede. Yo solo… —Hanamichi inspiró y se calmó un poco—. Mira, ayer en el gimnasio dijiste… Parecías realmente preocupado por —dijo señalándose la oreja—. Se me da fatal toda esa jerga médica, a penas entiendo realmente qué es lo que me pasa, yo no… Yo solo quería que alguien te lo explicara bien. Alguien a quien le pudieras hacer preguntas y supiera las respuestas.

—Te odio —dijo Kaede luchando entre la ternura que el gesto de Hanamichi despertaba y el enfado que le había producido pensar que Hanamichi quería forzarle a hablar del pasado—. ¿No podías haber pedido hora con tu médico?

—No se me ocurrió. Es Takeshi quien realmente me ha ayudado con todo esto.

—¿Y Eiji qué pinta en todo esto? —preguntó aún un poco a la defensiva Kaede.

—¿Sawakita? —Preguntó confundido por esa familiaridad—. No tengo ni idea, ni siquiera sabía que él estaría aquí. Takeshi solo me contó una vez que viene aquí muchas tardes a practicar. Pensaba que estaría solo y pensé que si te decía de venir mañana al hospital conmigo me dirías que no.

—¿Al hospital? —se alarmó Kaede.

—Tengo clase de lengua de los signos.

—Oh, eso —dijo con cierto desprecio.

—Sí, eso —contestó con tono reprobador Hanamichi.

—Deberías dejarlas —sentenció tajante Kaede.

—A mi tampoco me gusta la idea, pero necesito aprender. Si pierdo el oído no quiero…

—No vas a perder el oído de nuevo —le regañó—. Y en todo caso yo puedo enseñarte.

—No te gusta nada Takeshi, ¿verdad?

Kaede suspiró.

—No quiero que se meta de nuevo en mi vida. Me…

—¿Él es el chico de quien te enamoraste? —Le cortó Hanamichi algo asustado de esa posibilidad.

—¿Él? ¡No! Él es el tipo que se interpuso entre el chico que me gustaba y yo. Ven —le dijo Kaede tomándole de la mano y arrastrándole de vuelta a su casa.

Hanamichi no dijo nada y caminaron en silencio. Kaede entró al edificio con paso decidido, metió a Hanamichi en el ascensor y llamó al último piso.

Hanamichi le miró con una ceja levantada pero no dijo nada. Kaede se acercó a él y le besó hasta que las puertas se abrieron en el último piso.

Al salir Hanamichi respiraba con dificultad y a penas podía pensar.

Había una sola puerta sin cerradura. Daba al tejado que estaba lleno de tendederos, muchos de ellos vacíos. Kaede le tomó de la mano y le guió hasta un rincón donde había un banco que miraba hacia el mar.

—Que preciosa vista —dijo Hanamichi asombrado.

—El verano cuando tenía diez años logré que mi madre me mandara a un campamento de verano de baloncesto —empezó a relatar Kaede mirando al horizonte de forma ausente—. Allí conocí al mejor entrenador que…

—¿Conocías al viejo de antes de…? —intercedió Hanamichi sorprendido.

—¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no? —le regañó Kaede.

Hanamichi no dijo nada, hizo como si se cerrara los labios con una cremallera y tirara la llave por la azotea.

—No era el entrenador Ansai —aclaró con claro tono de fastidio—. Conocí al mejor entrenador que un niño pudiera pedir. Hasta entonces jugar me gustaba pero después de ese campamento me convertí en un auténtico apasionado. Empecé a buscar información sobre jugadores y entrenadores de todos los tiempos, a ver partidos antiguos, a seguir la liga americana. Y me obsesioné con ser el mejor. Buscando en viejas revistas descubrí la historia de un joven entrenador de la época de mis padres que revolucionó el basket escolar y no paré hasta saber su dirección actual. Le mandé una carta pidiéndole que me entrenara, pero él me dijo que estaba retirado. Entonces supe que había tenido un accidente años atrás y que iba en silla de ruedas y había perdido el oído.

»En casa las cosas estaban mal, por la enfermedad de Ami y yo me obsesioné mucho con ese hombre. Quería ser el mejor y creí que ser entrenado por él lo haría posible. Descubrí que tenía un hijo de nuestra edad que también jugaba al baloncesto. Pensé 'si me hago su amigo puede que me dejen entrenar con ellos', estaba convencido de que a Eiji le entrenaba su padre, porque le vi jugar un día y…

»Conocer a Eiji fue sencillo. Iba a menudo al parque a jugar con su hermana. Un día les pedí jugar con ellos y cuando Eiji vio que era mejor que su hermana me sustituyó por ella. A partir de ese día ella se quedaba en un rincón leyendo ajena a nosotros. Practicábamos durante horas cada fin de semana. Pronto me di cuenta de que necesitaría saber la lengua de los signos si quería que el entrenador Sawakita me dejara unirme a los entrenamientos que según yo le hacía a Eiji.

»Takeshi estuvo muy interesado en mi historia desde el primer día, y con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos. Y lo mismo sucedió con Eiji. Y luego me enteré que el padre de Eiji no le entrenaba realmente, que había hecho todo ese esfuerzo por nada, porque realmente ese hombre se había apartado del mundo del basket para siempre. Me lo contó Takeshi. Y cuando me vio tan abatido me instó a pensar en los amigos que había hecho a lo largo de ese proceso y lo mucho que me había ayudado a mejorar como jugador el entrenar con Eiji cada semana. Me hizo darme cuenta de que me gustaba Eiji. No por ser el hijo del entrenador Sawakita, sino por ser Eiji.

»Y en cuanto me di cuenta de ello todo se complicó. Yo no sabía que ellos dos se conocían. Así que me sentía seguro hablando con Takeshi de lo que Eiji me hacía sentir. No me atrevía a decirle a nadie más que me gustaba un chico así que si quería hablar de ello solo podía hacerlo con Takeshi. Y cuanto más hablaba de ello más cosas sentía por Eiji.

»Lo que más me preocupaba era que Eiji no fuera gay. Y entonces un día les vi juntos. Yo llegaba temprano a la clase con Takeshi y Eiji estaba allí con el. Estaban hablando, Eiji parecía estar llorando. Takeshi le abrazó y luego le besó en los labios.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó Hanamichi estupefacto.

—Exacto. Mi mundo se vino abajo. Yo… Durante mucho tiempo me negué a saber nada más de ninguno de ellos. Para mí Takeshi me había traicionado vil mente y Eiji… Un día me vino a buscar a casa. Takeshi le dio mi dirección. Yo estaba tan enfadado. No quise escuchar nada de lo que me dijo. Le grité que no quería saber nada más de él. Le dije que solo me había acercado a él por su padre. Que me importaba un rábano saber nada más de él ahora que estaba seguro de que su padre no iba a entrenarme ni siendo amigo de su hijo. No volvió a intentar hablar conmigo hasta el año pasado tras el campeonato nacional. Se me acercó una tarde al salir del palacio de deportes. No quise escucharle, una vez más. Tú estabas en urgencias por tu golpe en la espalda y yo estaba muerto de miedo por si te había pasado algo y lo último que quería era oír sus excusas o tener que poner buena cara para él. Pero insistió y creí que sería más rápido escucharle que intentar huir de él.

»Me contó que por aquella época él tenía un estúpido enamoramiento infantil con Takeshi. Que éste llevaba meses incitándole a salir del armario, porque Takeshi se había dado cuenta de la química que había entre nosotros. Pero Eiji dijo que él lo entendió todo mal. Que pensó que Takeshi le estaba dando alas para admitir que sentía cosas por él. El día que yo les pillé Eiji se acababa de declarar y Takeshi le acababa de rechazar. Eiji me juró que el beso había sido algo casto, paternal. Que el abrazo solo era una muestra de afecto, un intento de consuelo. Que luego hablándolo con Takeshi él mismo se había dado cuenta de quien le gustaba realmente era yo, pero que entonces yo no les hablé más a ninguno de los dos. Me dijo que la tarde que le grite por el interfono que no quería saber nada de él, que solo me interesaba su padre le rompí el corazón. Eiji dice que estuvo a punto de dejar de jugar, pero que su padre y Takeshi se lo quitaron de la cabeza.

»Si Takeshi no nos hubiera incitado a nada nos habríamos dado cuenta solos de que nos gustábamos; Si no le hubiera dado mi dirección no le haría dicho eso y quizá las cosas habrían sido distintas; Pero para cuando nos encontramos de nuevo yo ya te había conocido.

—¿Me estás diciendo que rechazaste a Eiji Swakita por mi?

—No. Él nunca me pidió salir. Pero sí, me enamoré de ti muy rápido Hanamichi. Y si él me lo hubiera pedido me habría puesto en un compromiso.

La sonrisa de Hanamichi era exultante, pero de pronto se ensombreció y el pelirrojo le tomó de las manos y le miró con una intensidad inusitada.

—El día que nos viste en el hospital, Takeshi solo me sostenía para que no cayera, me mareé en el ascensor, te lo juro.

—Lo sé. Me lo dijiste —le tranquilizó Kaede sorprendido por esa disculpa repentina—. Es más después de eso Takeshi intentó venir a hablar conmigo. Le mandé a la mierda. Ya se había cargado lo mío con Eiji, no quería que él tuviera nada que ver contigo.

—Cuando me pasó lo del oído él se portó muy bien conmigo —dijo Hanamichi bajando la cabeza, con la sensación de estar traicionando a uno de los dos con esa antipatía de Kaede—. También se interesó por mí desde el principio, veía que estaba preocupado pero creyó que era por lo que siento por ti, bueno no por ti, es que se mezcló todo de golpe, tus problemas, los míos, el darme cuenta que me gustan los chicos.

—¿Él te ayudó a darte cuenta de eso? —esa era precisamente la pregunta que Hanamichi buscaba responderle a Kaede, y esperaba que le creyera.

—No. De hecho está frustrado conmigo porque nunca he querido hablar de eso con él —sonrió con complicidad—. Para intentar hacerme hablar me contó su historia, como descubrió él que le gustaban los chicos, con quien, lo que pasó luego. Por eso sabía que tu madre de llama Yuri, porque ella y Takeshi salieron juntos durante años —Puestos a resolver malentendidos no estaba de más decirle lo que sabía de su madre, pensó Hanamichi. Que ni en un millón de años habría esperado sorprender a Kaede con esa información.

—¿Mi madre y Takeshi?

—Sí —dijo Hanamichi sin acabar de creerse que Kaede no lo supiera.

—Sabía que se conocían, pero nada más.

—Quizá no te lo habría tenido que decir —murmuró Hanamichi nervioso, no le gustaba guardar secretos pero le gustaba menos no ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Probablemente, pero me alegro que lo hayas hecho. Es más fácil entender las preguntas de Takeshi sabiendo eso —dijo con tranquilidad Kaede con un leve suspiro recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Hanamichi.

—Yo también me alegro que me hayas contado lo de Eiji —susurró el pelirrojo.

—A veces tú y Yohei me recordáis a mí y él en esa época. La camaradería que tenéis, la complicidad, el como os entendéis.

—¿Esa noche en mi casa, cuando dijiste que habías tenido amigos como yo y Yohei, hablabas de Sawakita verdad?

—Y de Takeshi. Le consideré mi amigo —Hanamichi pudo ver como todavía se sentía dolido.

—¿Y ahora, Makoto y Hideaki? —preguntó con curiosidad Hanamichi.

—Somos amigos, pero no tanto —dijo Kaede entrelazando sus dedos en su mano—. Eres la única persona con quien he hablado así desde hace años, Hanamichi.

Hanamichi se giró y le besó con ternura.

—Como más te conozco más me gustas, Kitsune —musitó Hanamichi apoyando la frente en la de Kaede antes de besarle de nuevo. Una mano entrelazada a la de Kaede, la otra en su mejilla.

—Bien, porque ese era el plan —sonrió Kaede dejándose besar.

De repente Hanamichi se apartó de él y le miró algo enfadado.

—¿Si con Eiji no hubo nunca nada entonces donde aprendiste a besar así? y no me vengas con que el de la playa fue tu primer beso.

—No fue mi primer beso, nunca he pretendido que lo fuese —dijo algo indignado Kaede, Hanamichi no supo si por la pregunta o por haber dejado el beso tan bruscamente.

—Lo se, pero…

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Puede que no te guste oír con quien me he besado antes que tú —dijo medio en broma medio en serio Kaede.

—Está bien, pero solo dime una cosa. ¿Fue algo importante?

—¿Importante? —dijo Kaede y luego se encogió de hombros—. Fue mi primer beso.

—Me refiero a si fue algo como esto, o como lo de Eiji.

—No ha habido nunca nada como esto para mí, Hanamichi, ni lo de Eiji. Y no. Era un chico que conocí en la playa, jugábamos juntos a veces. Otras veces simplemente nos besábamos.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Dejé de querer besarle y él se negó a seguir jugando conmigo si no nos los montábamos de vez en cuando. Y ya está. ¿Satisfecho?

—No —dijo Hanamichi apoderándose de sus labios.

Un rato después mientras miraban la puesta de sol abrazados en ese banco, Hanamichi dijo:

—Si nunca te cansas de besarme, yo seguiré queriendo hablar contigo así. Me gusta ser tu novio, me encanta, pero quiero ser tu amigo también.

Kaede no dijo nada, acarició los brazos que le rodeaban y los apretó contra sí.

—Vale —susurró el moreno.

—Vale —repitió Hanamichi, y le besó detrás de la oreja.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Soy consciente de que con este final quedarán cabos sueltos y hay un par o tres de incongruencias que este final no ha podido solventar. Al cortar el drama de mis anteriores borradores acabé cambiando, o mejor dicho, obviando partes de la historia y eso generó incongruencias. Lo siento. Normalmente me sentiría fatal sabiendo que ese tipo de errores están ahí, pero por una vez, como mínimo por el momento, ahí van a quedar. Quizá en el futuro me inspire y pueda contar esa parte de la historia que quedó fuera de estos últimos capítulos. Quizá solo reedite los capítulos necesarios para que todo cuaje. En cualquier caso gracias por seguir leyendo._

_Como siempre los reviews serán muy apreciados y si están firmados serán respondidos. Gracias._

_Os dejo los nombres de los amigos de Hanamichi y Kaede, porque salen en el siguiente y último capítulo y sé que a veces es difícil saber cual es cual ya que hago que se llamen por el nombre como buenos amigos que son y no por el apellido por el que son conocidos mayormente._

_Takamiya Nozomi_

_Noma Chuichiro_

_Okutsu Yuiji_

_Y__ mis siempre queridas, siempre inevitables invenciones (por si acaso, no está de más):_

_Okiguchi Makoto_

_Nakase Hideaki_


	40. Seguir Adelante

…**El Sonido del Silencio****…**

**CAPITULO X****L: Seguir adelante**

_Vida: conjunto de pequeños dramas que todos juntos no constituyen más que una comedia._

_Sacha Guitry (1885-1957) Director, actor y guionista ruso._

* * *

Era el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y ya casi había terminado.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —gritó contento Hanamichi a sus compañeros de equipo que tan pronto había terminado el entrenamiento habían volado a los vestuarios acoger sus bolsa y ahora salían para marcharse a casa y empezar las vacaciones.

—Mi madre me ha pedido que tantee el terreno para ver si te gustaría que os invitáramos a tu madre y a ti a cenar por nochebuena —comentó Kaede cuando quedaron solos en la pista, mientras hacía un lanzamiento perfecto de esos que Hanamichi tanto envidiaba.

—¿Tantear el terreno? —preguntó Hanamichi recogiendo el balón debajo el aro y devolviéndoselo a Kaede para que tirara otra vez.

—Bueno… No sabíamos si Navidad es una fecha demasiado especial, si hay algún ritual o algo especial que hagáis cada año y mi madre no querría…

—Me gustaría mucho pasar la navidad contigo. Pero es un día especial, para pasar en familia y además es una cena y…

Kaede le lanzo el balón de regreso para hacerle callar y luego se acercó a él.

—Tu dieta no es ningún problema y lo sabes. Además cocinaremos sin sal…

—No es justo que… —dijo Hanamichi.

—Deja de ser tan cabezón, iba a decir que cocinaremos sin sal tanto si vienes a cenar como si no— dijo Kaede quitándole la pelota de las manos.

La cara de Hanamichi hizo sonreír a Kaede.

—Mi padre ha tenido mucho estrés últimamente y el medico le ha prohibido la sal —dijo y lanzó de nuevo al aro—. Por la hipertensión, ya sabes.

—Oh. Lo siento. ¿Y todos tenéis que comer sin sal?

—Mi madre quiere ser…

La explicación quedó cortada por el grito de Yohei.

—¡Hanamichi! —gritaron desde la puerta del gimnasio en ese momento los chicos entrando.

—Ups —dijo el pelirrojo. Se le había ido de la cabeza que habían quedado con ellos para cenar en Danny's—. ¡Cinco minutos! —les gritó a sus amigos y luego arrastró a Kaede con él—. Vamos a cambiarnos zorro, que llegamos tarde.

Ya dentro del vestuario Kaede le dijo:

—Sabes que han venido antes, que no vamos tarde, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, da igual, no les hagamos esperar —dijo sacándose la camiseta sudada del entrenamiento y dejándola despreocupadamente en uno de los bancos.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que estén interesados en esas chicas? —dijo Kaede sentándose en un banco sin empezar a desnudarse y sin atreverse a mirar el torso desnudo de Hanamichi.

—¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas. Cámbiate que vamos tarde —dijo Hanamcihi contrariado sentándose para desatarse las deportivas.

—No vamos tarde Hanamichi. Los chicos solo han venido antes para poder hablar un rato con las animadoras y lo sabes. Lo que no entiendo es porqué te molesta tanto. Ellas han dejado de ser tan pesadas desde que los chicos les van detrás y ellos parecen contentos con las atenciones de las chicas.

—No me molesta —dijo levantándose y sacándose los pantalones cortos—. Solo no quiero hacerles esperar.

—Como quieras. Pero entonces deja de desnudarte —le dijo en tono seco Kaede.

—¿Pero por qué…?

—Hanamichi, no soy de piedra —murmuró enfadado Kaede, rojo de vergüenza.

—¡Ups! —murmuró Hanamichi sonrojándose a su vez y tapándose con la toalla—. Voy… yo… mejor me… lo siento… me ducho en cinco minutos —dijo al fin tomando el bote de champú y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos chicos salieron cambiados y duchados del vestuario.

—Kaede —dijo Hanamichi mientra andaban todos juntos hacia el burguer donde Makoto y Hideaki les esperaban para cenar todos juntos—. Pensaba que se lo podrías preguntar tú mismo a mi madre mañana, si vienes a comer.

—¿No habíamos quedado por la noche? —dijo confundido Kaede.

—Sí, bueno, los chicos vienen a comer, sus padres también trabajan, como mamá, y pensamos que era mejor comer juntos que cada uno solo en casa.

—Yo he de llevar a Ami a casa mis abuelos, pero puedo venir después de comer…

Al llegar a la hamburguesería se encontraron con los dos gimnastas ya en un rincón ayudando al camarero a juntar mesas.

Comieron charlando y riendo.

Makoto y Hiedaki no acostumbraban a unirse al grupo, Kaede y Hanamichi repartían su tiempo entre los amigos de uno, los del otro y ellos mismos para estar solos. Pero Hanamichi y sus amigos cada año celebraban las navidades con regalos del amigo invisible y Hanamichi pensó que era buena idea invitar a Makoto y Hideaki a unirse a ellos.

Tras los postres llegó la hora de los regalos.

—Bueno como este año tenemos tres miembros nuevos y no conocen las normas de nuestras tradiciones os haré un pequeño resumen —dijo Yohei mientras a su derecha Nozomi repartía unos papelitos y unos bolígrafos—. Todos pondremos en nuestro trozo de papel algo que queremos que a quien le toque tenga que hacer o decir antes de poder abrir su regalo. Luego pondremos todos los papelitos en… gracias —dijo sonriéndole a Hideaki que le alargó su gorro de lana.

—Como el gorro es tuyo empiezas tú Hideaki —dijo Yohei alargándole el gorro tras agitarlo bien con todos los papelitos dentro de él.

El pequeño metió ka mano y con la lengua fuera sacó un papelito:

—¿Cantar una canción? —dijo algo asustado.

—Esa es nueva —dijo Yohei, y a Makoto se le escapó una sonrisa por debajo la nariz.

Hideaki se armó de valor y cantó un villancico que sonaba en ese momento por la radio. Dándolo por bueno Nozomi le entregó su regalo con un "espero que te guste". Era un rompecabezas de madrea que montado formaba una pirámide.

—Okiguchi, te toca —dijo Yohei alargándole el gorro a Makoto.

—¡¿Besar a Hanamichi? —dijo con los ojos como platos mirando a toda la mesa—. Paso.

—Venga hombre no seas así, es solo un juego —dijo Chuichiro.

—Sí, aquí todos hemos pasado por eso, cada año sale esa prueba y ya todos hemos pasado por ella y no es para tanto.

Kaede miró a Hanamichi con una ceja alzada. Y el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros:

—A mi no me mires, no soy yo quien pone el maldito papel ahí cada año.

—Joder, pero —dijo Makoto mirando a todos y luego a Hanamichi.

—No hay beso, no hay regalo, esas son las normas— dijo Yohei ofreciéndole el gorro a Kaede que estaba a su lado y por tanto era el siguiente en coger.

—Bésale —susurró Hideaki antes de que Kaede cogiera su papel.

Todos miraron al más joven pero nadie dijo nada. Y Makoto suspiró y se levantó para ir hasta donde estaba Hanamichi.

—Hasta que no den por bueno el beso nos harán repetirlo hasta la saciedad, así que…

Pero Hanamichi no pudo terminar porque Makoto puso sus labios encima de los suyos y le besó con maestría por unos segundos y luego se apartó.

—¡Wow! —dijo riendo Hanamichi al separarse, por lo que se ganó un cachetazo de Kaede— ¡Qué! —Se quejó el pelirrojo—. Ha sido un buen beso.

—Ya hablaremos tu y yo —musitó Kaede entrecerrando los ojos mientras se giraba para ver a Makoto abrir su regalo que era lo que parecía un bañador de chica.

El pobre se sonrojó un poco ante las caras de todos.

—Es un maillot de entrenamiento —dijo Hideaki contento — ¿Te gusta? Como el rojo se rompió…

—Gracias Hideaki, es un detalle por tu parte —le cortó Makoto.

Entonces Yohei le acercó el gorro a Kaede de nuevo y este cogió su papelito.

Kaede miró al papel intensamente sin decir nada unos momentos, luego miró a todos los que estaban en la mesa, uno a uno.

—¿Qué te ha tocado? —dijo Hanamichi.

Pero Kaede no contestó.

—Venga, dímelo —insistió Hanamichi.

Kaede siguió en silencio, mirando al papel con el cejo fruncido.

—Joder Kaede solo ha sido un beso, no tienes porqué dejar de hablar. Mierda ni siquiera ha sido… Maldito zorro estúpido, si llego a saber que… —pero tuvo que callar cuando Kaede le besó de forma apasionada hasta quitarle el aliento.

Cuando se separó sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Otro beso a Hanamichi? —dijo Yohei confundido.

Kaede hizo que no con la cabeza, se levantó y les miró a todos. Y luego levantó un dedo. Luego hizo el gesto de estar filmando algo con una camera antigua.

—¡Las películas! —dijo Makoto y Hideaki sonrió por debajo la nariz.

Kaede hizo el gesto de Ok y volvió a enseñar un dedo.

—Una palabra —dijo Yohei, y Kaede asintió.

Entonces hizo ondear su mano frente a él.

—¿Olas? —dijo Yuiji.

Kaede hizo el gesto de más o menos. Y luego intentó dibujar un barco en el aire con las manos y repitió el gesto de las olas. Nadie parecía entender qué quería decir.

—¡Un barco! —dijo Hanamichi, que justo entonces empezaba a poder hablar de nuevo.

Kaede le hizo que sí con la cabeza. Luego con una mano hizo el gesto de las olas hasta chocar con otra mano y la primera bajó en picado.

Nadie dijo nada y repitió el gesto.

—Un barco que… ¡oh! Un barco que choca! —dijo Yohei.

—¡No, un barco que se hunde! —dijo Chuichiro

Kaede le señaló con el dedo haciendo el gesto de Ok. E instándole a decir el titulo de la película.

—¡La tormenta perfecta! —dijo Nozomi.

Kaede negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos.

—¡No! ¡Poseidón! —dijo Hanamichi.

Kaede le miró con incredulidad y se oyó la risa de Makoto y Hideaki. Kaede les instó a hablar con las manos pero Hideaki dijo que él había escrito el papelito que no podía decir nada.

—Y yo le conozco demasiado, en cuanto supe que era el juego de las películas supe cual era. Sería trampa si lo dijera yo.

—Eso Kitsune, esfuérzate un poco, a ver si acertamos —dijo Hanamichi con los ojos brillantes, señal de que se estaba divirtiendo.

Kaede estuvo a punto de hablar, pero suspiró. Luego se subió a la silla y mortificado abrió los brazos como un cristo.

Yohei estalló en carcajadas, al reconocer la película. Pero los demás tardaron un segundo más en adivinarlo.

Kaede levantó los brazos aliviado y bajó de la silla, pero entonces Hanamichi dijo:

—¡No lo digáis! Quiero adivinarla yo también.

Kaede le miró con los ojos como platos.

—Dame otra pista —dijo Hanamichi concentrado.

Kaede miró a Yohei.

—No se ríe de ti, de verdad que no la sabe —dijo Yohei secándose los ojos e intentando parar de reír.

—Claro que no la sé, si no me das más pistas —se quejó el pelirrojo.

Kaede le miró enfadado. Entonces levantó siete dedos.

—¿No era una sola palabra? —preguntó Hanamichi confundido.

—De siete letras —dijo Makoto que también luchaba para contener la risa.

—¡Oh!, Gracias. Vale siete letras. Primera.

Kaede señaló a Nozomi.

—¿Nozomi? —dijo Hanamichi.

Kaede hizo el jesto de anterior con las manos.

—¿Antes de Nozomi?

Kaede hizo que sí. Y Yohei se echó a reír de nuevo con Hideaki.

—¿Takamiya?

Kaede hizo que sí y señaló a Nozomi y luego levantó un dedo.

—¿Primera letra, Takamiya? ¡Oh! ¡T! Primera letra T.

Kaede levantó los brazos.

—Vale segunda letra…

Kaede señaló a Hideaki y luego levantó dos dedos.

—¿Hideaki, la segunda, letra es H?

Kaede negó con la cabeza. Volvió a señalar a Hideaki y levantar dos dedeos.

—¿La I?

Kaede hizo que sí con la cabeza y se puso la mano en la cabeza.

—¿Des del principio?

Kaede hizo que sí con la cabeza.

Señaló a Nozomi y levantó un dedo.

—T

Señaló a Hideaki y levantó dos dedos.

—I

Señaló a Nozomi de nuevo y levantó un dedo.

—¿T, otra vez?

Kaede hizo que sí. Se señaló a si mismo y levantó dos dedos.

—¿A?

Kaede hizo que si le señaló a él y levantó tres dedos.

—¿N?

Kaede hizo que sí. Señaló de nuevo a Hideaki y levantó dos dedos.

—¿Otra I?

Kaede se desesperó.

Empezó a señalar a Nozomi, Hideaki, Nozomi, él mismo, Hanamichi, Hideaki y Chuichiro. Y levantó los brazos.

—No tan rápido Kitsune.

—¡Titanic! Hanamichi, ¡la puta película es Titanic! —acabó gritándole.

—¡Kitsune! ¡Pero no te enfades, casi la tenía!

—¿Qué no me enfade? ¡Que no me enfade, dice! Me cago en tus tonterías. ¿Me tienes haciendo el mono y encima no te enfades?

—Bueno es que no la conozco, ni siquiera sé de que va.

—¡De un jodido barco que se hunde! —le gritó Kaede.

—¡Pero no me grites!

Kaede que no se había sentado aún se giró y echó a andar hacia la calle.

—¡Te he dicho que no la sabía! —le gritó Hanamichi desde la mesa atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo—. Estúpido zorro — dijo Hanamichi al verle salir por la puerta.

Sin mirar a sus amigos se levantó y salió tras él. Pero cuando salió a la calle no le vio.

—¡Kaede! —gritó.

Entonces oyó un sonido metálico que venía del callejón de al lado de la hamburguesería. Hanamichi corrió hasta allí.

Kaede estaba andando en círculos en el callejón, a la entrada del cual había un cubo de basura metálico tumbado en el suelo.

—¿Sabes lo ridículo que me he sentido allí dentro? —le dijo Kaede parándose frente a él.

—Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta.

—No me gusta hacer el idiota.

—No hacías el idiota, jugábamos a un juego.

—Que me ha hecho parecer un idiota, allí subido en la silla…

—¿Y yo qué quieres que haga si no sabía qué película era? ¿Necesitas que me humille yo ahora para sentirte bien?

—Pues mira es una idea —le contestó Kaede aún enfadado.

—Está bien. ¿Te acuerdas del sábado cuando te dejamos en la puerta? ¿No te he contado lo que pasó luego?

—No será para tanto.

—La charla.

—¿Qué charla? —preguntó confundido.

—LA charla. Me dio LA charla.

—¿La charla? —repitió todavía sin entender a qué se refería.

—La Charla sobre el sexo seguro Kitsune. Ese momento embarazoso en la relación padre hijo en que tu padre te dice eso de sin condón no hay sexo. ¡Mi madre! —estalló indignado al ver como a Kaede le cambiaba la cara de golpe—. Me habló de querer experimentar y de querer… ¡Mi madre! Las palabras madre y sexo no deberían ir nunca juntas. ¡Nunca! No te rías —le riñó—. Quiso que le hablara de ti.

—Entonces seguro que no fue tan malo —dijo aguantándose la risa Kaede.

—No pensarás lo mismo cuando a media cena de Navidad mi madre decida sacar el tema de si tenemos planeado tener sexo pronto entre el primer plato y el postre.

—Exageras.

—No sabes como me gustaría que por una vez tuvieras razón.

—Dios mío. ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó asustado—. No, no me lo trago. Tu madre fue de lo más discreta cuando fui a comer a tu casa.

—Bueno ya veremos qué opinas dentro de un mes. ¿De momento qué quieres hacer? Porque aquí hace frío. ¿Quieres volver a entrar? No has abierto tu regalo.

—Tú lo que quieres es poder abrir el tuyo —le recriminó Kaede aún un poco molesto.

Hanamichi sonrió y le atrajo hacia él cogiéndole por las caderas.

—Lo que quiero es esto —dijo besándole apasionadamente.

Llevaban un par de minutos besándose cuando oyeron un ruido metálico. Ambos se apartaron y se giraron hacia donde venía el ruido.

Eran los chicos colocando bien el cubo de basura de la entrada del callejón.

—Lo ves, están bien —le dijo Makoto a Hideaki, que les miraba con los ojos llorosos.

—Kaede, siento haber puesto eso en la…

—Tranquilo Hideaki, la culpa es de este zoquete que tengo por novio.

—¡Oye! —le dijo dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro Hanamichi.

—Kaede tiene algo de razón. ¿Donde se ha visto un gay que no conoce la peli Titanic? —dijo Yohei sacando hierro al asunto.

—¿Va de gays? —preguntó Hanamichi desconcertado y todos rieron entrando en el restaurante.

Ya de vuelta a la mesa Kaede abrió su regalo, una camiseta con un mono de color rojo dibujado en el pecho, de parte de Yuiji.

Hanamichi procedió a sacar su papelito del gorro. Cada año le tocaba contar lo más bochornoso que le hubiera pasado este año y este no fue una excepción. Todos sabían que Yohei hacía trampas para que ese reto le tocara a Hanamichi pero era parte de la tradición. Así que resignado contó, para diversión de todos los comensales, la noche que su madre le había dado la charla. Makoto le regaló una corbata roja y azul como recompensa.

Yohei tuvo que contar chistes hasta que logró que todos rieran, y como recompensa obtuvo un delantal con el símbolo de peligro biológico estampado, de parte de Yuiji.

A Chuichiro le tocó pagarle la cena a Hanamichi y a cambio recibió un vale para ir a jugar al paintball.

—Dijimos que iríamos este invierno, ahora ya no tienes excusa Chuichiro, voy a machacarte, que lo sepas.

—¡Ha! Más quisieras, Hanamichi —rió el del bigote, y le dio las gracias.

Nozomi tras acertar qué era su regalo, recibió de Yohei el último CD de su grupo favorito.

Y finalmente Yuiji tuvo que armarse de valor y pedirle a un grupo de chicas de la barra si alguna estaría dispuesta a darle un beso para poder recibir su regalo de Navidad, un libro de historia que, a pesar de las malas caras de todos, al rubio le encantó.

Makoto y Hideaki se excusaron y se marcharon poco después, al día siguiente tenían entrenamiento y no podían permitirse el lujo de irse a dormir muy tarde.

—¿Esos dos? —preguntó Chuichiro.

—¿Importa? —preguntó Yohei.

Y siguieron charlando un rato, y luego todos se marcharon contentos a sus casas.

La mañana siguiente Hanamichi la pasó con sus amigos, jugando a videojuegos en su casa. Hacía siglos que no quedaba con ellos para jugar y cuando después de comer sonó el timbre, por un momento, lamentó la interrupción. Pero luego abrió la puerta, y vio a Kaede con su camiseta nueva, y una ancha sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—He traído algo —dijo Mostrando una caja de DVD.

Para disgusto de la mayoría Kaede había decidido que Hanamichi tenía que ver Titanic, así que se acomodaron en el salón como pudieron y se dispusieron a verla.

Chucichiro y Nozomi se durmieron a mitad. Pero los demás la vieron con cierto interés.

La madre de Hanamichi llegó cuando la película ya terminaba.

—Hola mamá…— murmuró Hanamichi disimulando las lagrimas que luchaban por salirse de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no salís? hace una tarde muy bonita— dijo la madre del pelirrojo contemplando la escena divertida.

En el sofá los cuatro amigos de siempre de Hanamichi, estrujados de mala manera, y en la butaca Kaede sentado con las pierna abiertas y su hijo sentado en el suelo entre ellas, con la cabeza apoyada en uno se los muslos del moreno, se dejaba acariciar el pelo como un gato.

—Mamá tiene razón— murmuró Hanamichi levantado la cabeza de su tan cómodo apoyo para mirar a sus amigos en el sofá. —Vayamos al parque a movernos un poco. Hemos comido mucho y este genio ha de mantenerse en forma para vencer al zorro dormilón. ¡Aaauch! — exclamó cuando los dedos enredados en su pelo le tiraron de él.

—Sigue soñando— murmuró Kaede volviendo a masajearle el pelo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—¡Nah! Creo que yo me iré casa…— murmuró Chuichiro desperezándose.

—Sí yo también, he de terminar la redacción de historia y…— murmuró Yuuji.

—¡Pero chicos!— dijo Hanamichi.

—Está bien Hanamichi, no pasa nada— dijo Yohei. —Id vosotros dos, nosotros…

—Hanamichi creo que ya ha quedado claro que lo que nos gusta de ir a veros jugar no es veros jugar precisamente— dijo Nozomi.

—Pero…— empezó a decir Hanamichi, pero la voz tranquila de Kaede le cortó.

—¿Y quien ha dicho que tengan que quedarse a mirarnos jugar?

—Oye Rukawa no te pases tío, que hasta ahora la cosa estaba yendo muy bien— dijo Yuuji.

—¡Kaede!— le dijo Hanamichi apartándose de él para poder girar la cabeza y mirarle reprobadoramente.

—Quiero decir, que por qué no juegan con nosotros— dijo Kaede sin perder la calma. —No tienen porqué venir a mirar, pueden jugar también.

—¿Quieres decir que nos dejarías jugar contigo?— dijo Nozomi sorprendido, y como casi siempre el único a verbalizar sin tapujos lo que todos pensaban.

Kaede se encogió de hombros y luego se estiró perezosamente.

—¿Por qué no? Patanes más grandes han demostrado tener ciertas habilidades en la cancha, ¿no?— murmuró con aire despreocupado.

—¡Oye!— Exclamó Hanamichi dándole un empujón en la pierna.

Los cuatro amigos del pelirrojo estaban todavía demasiado sorprendidos por la inesperada oferta de Kaede como para reírse de Hanamichi.

—Lo decía por Nobunaga Kiyota idiota, pero si te sientes aludido no es culpa mía.

—¡Como te atreves!— exclamó el pelirrojo. —¡Como te atreves a compararme con ése mono salvaje y engreído del Kaynan!— ofendido tratando de tirar de sus piernas para hacerlo caer al suelo y torturarlo hasta que retirara lo dicho —Además no soy ningún idiota.

—¿No?— dijo Kaede intentando no caer al suelo o estaba perdido.

Sentía las manos fuertes de Hanamichi en sus piernas, en sus caderas, tirando de él. Pero no debía ceder. Se agarró a la butaca tan fuerte como pudo e intentó poner el pié en el pecho del pelirrojo para apartarse de él, peo solo logro liar sus piernas para terminar en una comprometedora postura con la cabeza de Hanamichi entre sus piernas. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, ambos respiraban agitadamente por el esfuerzo y Kaede pensaba que su corazón estallaría de nervios, casi podía sentir las respiraciones calientes de Hanamichi en su delicada anatomía. Si no apartaba la mirada de esa imagen pronto tendría un problema…

Y entonces algo les llevó a ambos a la realidad de nuevo.

—Creo que por mucho que digan estos dos disfrutan jugando solos— murmuró Nozomi.

Hanamichi y Kaede miraron y se encontraron a los cuatro amigos mirándoles fijamente. Y de repente, como si el moreno quemara su piel, Hanamichi le soltó de golpe.

Todo sonrojado empezó a levantarse.

—Bueno, vamos al parque entonceeee…— pero se había olvidado de levantarse despacio.

Y de nuevo, como ya era costumbre, sintió unos brazos fuertes sujetándole por la cintura evitando que se desestabilizara y cayera al suelo.

—¡Hanamichi!— sintió que exclamaban sus cuatro amigos al unísono.

Él solo se aferró con fuerza a ésos brazos que le rodeaban, y sintiendo como Kaede se acercaba más a él se recostó en él. Le gustaba esa sensación de cercanía y calidez con Kaede.

—¿Estas bien?— murmuró la suave voz del moreno en su oreja.

—Sí, solo me levante demasiado deprisa— murmuró sin abrir los ojos Hanamichi y sin soltarse de Kaede. Aunque sabía que el mareo había pasado ya, quería alargar ese momento un poco más.

Oyó a sus amigos empezar a levantarse, apagar el televisor y hablar sobre la perspectiva de ir al parque a jugar a baloncesto con Hanamichi por primera vez.

—Debes ir con más cuidado— dijo en tono reprobatorio Kaede cuando los otros parecían haber dejado de prestarles atención, pero sin soltarle, también queriendo alargar ese momento.

—Kaede tiene razón— murmuró la voz de Yohei al lado de ambos muchachos haciéndoles dar un respingo pues ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba. —Alguien acabará por pensar que te mareas solo cuando él está cerca.

Hanamichi sintió como, incomodo, Kaede intentaba soltarle de ese abrazo en el que hasta ahora había estado envuelto, pero no le dejó, apretó el agarre que tenía sobre sus brazos y los devolvió donde estaban alrededor de su cintura con las manos en su vientre.

Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes. Luego Yohei asintió con la cabeza y Hanamichi sonrió de vuelta. Luego, casi a regañadientes, Hanamichi soltó los brazos de Kaede y éste se alejó un poco de él liberándole de su abrazo.

—¿Bueno, venís al parque o no?— dijo Hanamichi mirando a sus amigos.

—Bueno— murmuró Nozomi.

—Está bien— dijo Chuichiro.

—Por qué no, al fin y al cabo siempre es entretenido ver a Rukawa ganarte— añadió Yuuji.

La discusión que ése comentario desencadenó se prolongó todo el camino hasta al parque.

—Okutsu Yuiji te vas a tragar todas y cada una de las palabras que has…— dijo Hanmaichi ya en la cancha.

—No lo creo. Yo voy con Rukawa, vamos a ganar— dijo el rubio poniéndose al lado del moreno.

—Eres un traidor, que lo sepas— le contestó Hanamichi sacándose el jersey para estar más cómodo.

—Yo también quiero ir con Rukawa— dijo Nozomi.

—Toma, y yo, no te fastidia. Aquí nadie quiere perder— replicó Chuichiro.

—Hanamichi, ellos que vayan contigo. Yo me sacrificaré e iré con Rukawa. Así aprenderán a no querer abandonar a un amigo, hay cosas más importantes de apostar siempre por el caballo ganador —le dijo Yohei dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro a Hanamichi.

—Gracias Yohei, tú sí eres un amigo… ¡eh espera! ¿Como que el caballo ganador? ¿Es que a caso…?

—¿Hemos venido a jugar o a discutir?— dijo Rukawa levantando una ceja. —Sacáis vosotros— le dijo a Hanamichi lanzándole el balón.

—Claro que sacamos nosotros, es mi balón.

—Calla y empieza a jugar— dijo Kaede plantándose delante suyo en posición de defensa.

Hanamichi le miró intensamente, acercó su cara a él un instante y murmuró:

—Si gano te haré eso que has pensado antes en casa —luego se mordió el labio y sonrió al ver como Kaede se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Y antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar Hanamichi dio un paso atrás, y alzando las manos con el balón flexionó las rodillas y saltó. Fue un tiro limpio que entró netamente por la red.

—Dos cero— murmuró con soberbia sonriéndole a Kaede.

Los amigos de Hanamichi le aplaudieron y vitorearon, incluso Yohei y Yuuiji que iban con Rukawa.

—Soy el gran genio Sakuragi. Ahora a jugar— dijo riendo contento.

Kaede no dijo nada, pero habría sonreído si no hubiera sido que en su interior varias emociones muy distintas rivalizaban por salir a flote y le confundían: la alegría por estar jugando con Hanamichi, el nerviosismo que su sola mirada le producía todavía ahora, el preguntarse si Hanamichi realmente cumpliría lo que acababa de decir, pero también la competitividad, las ganas de no perder, de ganar, siempre.

Siguieron jugando. Kaede marcó los seis puntos siguientes sin que Hanamichi pudiera detenerle. Luego Hanamichi marcó dos puntos más, y Kaede marcó los cuatro siguientes. Hanamichi marcó los cuatro siguientes y entonces Yohei dijo:

—Hanamichi… esto… sabes… es que a nosotros…

—¿Qué ocurre Yohei?

—Que hemos venido a jugar no a mirar— dijo Nozomi.

—¡Oh! Claro. Sí. Está bien. Intentaremos…

—No, nada de intentar. A partir de ahora es obligatorio que todos los miembros del equipo toquen el balón antes de encestar o los puntos son para el equipo contrario. Como cuando hacéis partidos sin botar en los entrenamientos— dijo Chuichiro.

Entonces empezó la diversión. Porque aunque al principio los cuatro chicos del gundam intentaron seguir las normas, les era demasiado difícil no hacer pasos, botar el balón sin hacer dobles, o no cometer faltas en defensa y en ataque. El partido se convirtió en una mini batalla que terminó en un empate técnico por imposibilidad de saber del cierto el resultado real y con los seis chicos tirados por el suelo doloridos pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Ha sido el partido más sucio que he jugado jamás— murmuró Kaede.

—Pero seguro que también el más divertido— dijo Yuuiji mirándole.

Kaede no respondió pero le sonrió al rubio amigo de Hanamichi.

Los chicos no comentaron nada más del juego. Estuvieron un rato más allí hablando de tonterías, de los planes del gundam para el fin de semana siguiente, sobre las clases de lengua de los signos a las que Hanamichi ya no asistía, se metieron con Yohei otra vez, por su cita con Sayaka dentro de una semana y finalmente alguien dijo:

—Se ha hecho tarde. Deberíamos irnos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Se levantaron despacio masajeando sus doloridos músculos.

—¿Nos vemos mañana?— dijo Yohei.

—Claro— dijo Hanamichi. Venid a mi casa después de comer.

—Hasta mañana— dijeron los cuatro chicos del gundam andando en dirección contraria por la que habían llegado.

Recogiendo su jersey del suelo y tomando el balón bajo su brazo Hanamichi dijo sin mirar a Kaede.

—Vamos a mi casa primero, me ducho y luego nos vamos con mi madre hacia tu casa, ¿vale?

—Sí— le cortó Kaede sin querer pensar en la noche que les esperaba. No solo se quedarían a cenar sino que la madre de Hanamichi había aceptado quedarse a dormir en la habitación de invitados, por lo que Hanamichi dormiría en la suya.

En silencio se pusieron a andar hacia la casa de Hanamichi.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —dijo Hanamichi pasado un rato.

—Ha sido divertido. Pero tenemos que enseñarles a jugar como es debido— dijo Kaede sin mirarle.

Hanamichi le cogió del brazo para hacerle detener y forzar a que le mirara. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras murieron allí.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Kaede sobrecogido por la intensidad de esa mirada que Hanamichi había clavado en él.

—Nada— murmuró Hanamichi echando a andar de nuevo.

—No me digas "nada"— le respondió Kaede.

—No uses mis palabras en mi contra —se quejó Hanamichi contrariado.

—Habla conmigo.

—No ocurre nada, de verdad. Nada malo al menos— dijo Hanamichi sonriendo.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro— murmuró Hanamichi sin dejar de sonreír. Y entonces su sonrisa se tornó una mueca mezcla de picardía y deseo—. Solo pensaba en que han hecho tantas trampas que no se puede estar seguro de quien ha ganado.

Kaede se sonrojo, pero sonrió con complicidad.

—Vale— murmuró Kaede y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza le indicó que debían seguir andando.

—Vale— murmuró de vuelta Hanamichi tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kaede.

—Parecemos dos niñas tontas andando cogidos de la mano— murmuró Kaede cuando llevaban un rato en silencio.

—Lo sé— murmuró Hanamichi con el semblante serio.

No se miraron, pero tampoco se soltaron, solo siguieron andando.

.

_The rest is silence._

_W. Shakespeare, "Hamlet", Act 5 scene 2_

**FIN**

Sant Vicenç de Castellet

Agost 2012

* * *

_Este final no habría sido posible sin ti _D_. _

_Gracias por estar aquí para mí__ cuando te he necesitado. _

_Gracias por no dejar que me ahogara en mi desierto. _

_Gracias por creer en mí y__ por soñar por mí cuando yo no pude; _

_P__or ofrecerte a saltar conmigo si hacía falta. _

_Pero sobretodo, mil gracias por aguantar mis silencios._

_._

_¡Qué raro y maravilloso es ese fugaz instante en el que nos damos cuenta de que hemos descubierto un amigo!_

_William Rotsler (1926-1997) Escritor estadounidense._


End file.
